<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прыжок Веры by BloodyLadyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197462">Прыжок Веры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary'>BloodyLadyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Chocolat (2000), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>До этого дня я вел обычную жизнь, пока меня не попытались похитить из-за воспоминаний моего предка Колина, жившего в шестнадцатом веке. Последователи древнего ордена Тамплиеров… Ассасины говорят, что с помощью Анимуса они хотят изучить прошлое Колина. Мое прошлое.<br/>У Ассасинов тоже есть Анимус, его собрала Ребекка. Шон утверждает, что Тамплиеры ищут артефакт, он называется Частица Эдема. Колину приходилось сталкиваться с ним? Не знаю, так ли это…<br/>Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз, и это моя история.<br/>__________________________________________________<br/>Предыстория событий канона как в прошлом, так и в настоящем.<br/>В Анимусе сюжетная ветка предшествует приключениям Эцио Аудиторе в Константинополе из Assassin's Creed Revelations.<br/>Ру — это Джонни Депп из фильма «Шоколад», но с разномастными глазами Гриндевальда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Последовательность 1. Добро пожаловать в Константинополь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Корабль, подхваченный ветром, рассекал Черное море, держа курс почти строго на юг. За несколько дней до того, как на горизонте появились купола Константинополя, Колин ясно усвоил, что не протянет долго в дублете. Он искренне поражался тому, как на юге исхитрялись ходить в глухих одеждах — сам он покрывался липким потом, стоило лишь солнцу начать припекать, когда приходилось покидать укромные закутки корабля.</p><p>Порт Константинополя встретил «Istennő» шумом и гвалтом, хотя корабль достиг только маяков, возвышающихся по обе стороны залива Золотой Рог. Колин собрал свой скромный скарб, когда на правом берегу показались крепостные стены района Галата, и остался дожидаться на палубе своих спутников. Братья Шоу вышли из кают лишь когда корабль пришвартовали, а матросы начали с помощью лебедки травить на пристань тяжелые грузы с товарами, купленными капитаном в некогда валашской Силистрии.</p><p>— Константинополь, сердце торговли между Европой и Анатолией! — провозгласил Лэнгдон Шоу, разведя руками, словно прибытие в город было его личной заслугой.</p><p>Его старший брат Генри, ничего не сказав, лишь смерил того усталым взглядом, закинул сумку повыше на плечо и гордо прошествовал к сходням, одной рукой придерживая эфес меча. Они путешествовали налегке, обойдясь даже без сундуков. Колин испытывал признательность к Шоу, что даже будучи знатного рода, они держались с ним почти на равных, разделяя вместе стол и груз поклажи и относясь с уважением к иноземцу.</p><p>От души поблагодарив капитана, взволнованный прибытием Лэнгдон спустился на пристань последним, озираясь по сторонам, словно ждал османской делегацией, что должна была с почестями встретить их и сопроводить во дворец султана.</p><p>— Зря надеешься, — разочаровал его Генри и перехватил сумку поудобнее, щурясь на ослепительном южном солнце, — этот мир нужен скорее Венгрии, чем султану Баязиду. Нам еще придется постараться доказать, что договор между державами выгоден обеим сторонам.</p><p>В последний раз оглянувшись на «Istennő», Колин последовал за гордо вышагивающим Генри и не отстающим от старшего брата ни на шаг Лэнгдоном.</p><p>Однако не успели они покинуть пристань и ступить на территорию города, как к ним действительно приблизился человек. Он был европейской внешности: кареглазый, с короткой черной бородой, но одетый в яркие османские одежды и золоченые доспехи. При нем находилось двое телохранителей одетых точно также, лица их были скрыты изукрашенными орнаментом масками. Колин видел прежде иллюстрации с изображенными на них янычарами, но, оказавшись рядом с элитными воинами, испытал смешанные чувства от их присутствия и пожелал никогда не оказаться тем, против кого будет направлен их ятаган.</p><p>— Господа из Венгерского королевства! — возвестил европеец, выпростав руки им навстречу. — Имя мое — Тарик Барлети, — он чуть склонил голову.</p><p>— Приветствую вас, — ответил ему Генри, после чего назвал свое имя, а затем представил брата и Колина. Янычары сдержанно поклонились путникам точно также, как Тарик.</p><p> — В дворце с голубем получили весть о вашем скором прибытии в столицу Великой Османской Порты, — поведал Тарик. — Мне велели встретить дорогих иностранных гостей, чтобы сопроводить в дом, где они будут проживать во время визита в <i>Konstantiniyye</i>.</p><p>— Мы полагали, что остановимся сами на каком-нибудь постоялом дворе, чтобы не обременять досточтимого султана Баязида.</p><p>— Султан будет рад принять вас с почестями, — с нажимом произнес Тарик. Утомленный жарой, Колин только сейчас осознал, что его обязанности, как переводчика, не требовались — их провожатый и сам неплохо говорил по-венгерски.</p><p>— Для нас большая честь позволить султану доставить себе подобное удовольствие, — расплылся в улыбке Лэнгдон, едва заметно ткнув брата локтем. Тарик снисходительно улыбнулся — жест младшего Шоу не укрылся от его внимательных глаз.</p><p>Несмотря на турецкое гостеприимство, янычары были приставлены к ним не для того, чтобы помочь с багажом — весь путь Колин и Шоу несли свою поклажу по удушливой жаре самостоятельно.</p><p>Европеец, представившийся Тариком, вместе с солдатами повел венгерских гостей узкими улочками мимо богатых домов Константина — одного из районов столицы. Колин с любопытством разглядывал плотно сгрудившиеся каменные оштукатуренные жилые дома, тянувшиеся длинной змеей вдоль узких улочек. Раскалившийся к обеденному времени влажный воздух с трудом заходил в легкие, дышать полной грудью было почти невозможно, и Колин искренне хотел поскорее добраться до пожалованного им дома, чтобы скрыться до вечера в манящей прохладе.</p><p>Солнце, едва касавшееся макушек путников, захватывало их в жаркий плен, лишь стоило выйти из тени домов на небольшие площади. Горожане сторонились их процессии, завидев вооруженных до зубов солдат, расступались перед ними, теснясь к зданиям.</p><p>— Послушайте, — обратился Генри к их провожатому, прокладывающему впереди дорогу — Тарик и янычары по бокам от него прорезали толпу, словно нож масло. — Когда мы будем иметь возможность видеть султана, чтобы обговорить с ним суть нашего визита?</p><p>— На все воля Аллаха, — не обернувшись, глубокомысленно заметил Тарик, и Генри на этот неоднозначный ответ лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>Всю дорогу Колин гадал, как этот европеец мог оказаться здесь, в сердце Османской империи, но счел неуместным задавать такие вопросы. Положение не позволяло ему брать слово, хоть он и не был низкого сословия. За подобное неуважение его голове грозило покатиться по земле раньше, чем он услышал бы ответ.</p><p>Они удалялись все дальше от пристани вглубь города, поднимаясь на верхние ярусы по каменным лестницам, пока не остановились у массивных деревянных дверей, перед которыми несли дежурство двое караульных. Высокий двухэтажный дом походил со стороны на каменную крепость. На небольшую площадь перед домом выходили лавки ткачей и торговцев пряностями, в центре возвышалась опоясанная железными скобами колонна, из-за пожаров, землятресений и мародерств потерявшая былое величие.</p><p>— Когда-то этот дом принадлежал одному зажиточному господину, — объяснил Тарик, распахнув дверь и пропуская гостей вперед.</p><p>— И где же он теперь? — живо спросил Лэнгдон, подгибаясь под тяжестью сумок. Тарик промолчал, заходя в дом, но Колин сразу догадался, какая участь могла постигнуть предыдущего владельца. Скорее всего тот был византийцем и простился с домом и жизнью после того, как полвека назад Константинополь завоевал султан Мехмед Второй.</p><p>Генри был удовлетворен, что они расположились в верхнем городе за дворцовыми стенами, а не на территории дворца Топкапы. Переговоры переговорами, но венгры не могли так легко закрыть глаза на непростые отношения их государств. И все же доверие между послами Венгрии и Великой Портой стало бы залогом возможного мира между державами.</p><p>— Уверяю, вам здесь будет удобно, — пообещал Тарик и указал на пояс Генри. — Венгерская сталь?</p><p>Генри задумчиво покосился на него и уклончиво ответил:</p><p>— В наши дни опасно путешествовать безоружным.</p><p>Янычары хранили молчание на протяжении всего пути от пристани. Оставалось только гадать — военная выправка и дисциплина были тому причиной или же они не хотели болтать на родном языке при переводчике. Стоило гостям пройти внутрь, как караульные закрыли двери, оставшись за порогом.</p><p>Усталые путники сложили перед лестницей поклажу, которую на себя тут же взвалил вышедший им навстречу молодой мужчина, чтобы отнести в покои. Перед уходом Тарик оказал гостям честь и самостоятельно провел их по дому, показав большую гостиную, напоследок пригласив в уютный атриум под открытым небом с террасой и фонтаном. Вскинув голову, Колин заметил человека с луком, расхаживающего по покатой крыше на фоне иглообразных минаретов.</p><p>— Это для вашей же безопасности, — объяснил Тарик, проследив за взглядом Колина. — К султану редко прибывают заморские гости, а он всегда очень беспокоится об их благополучии.</p><p>Напоследок Тарик поведал, что распорядился оставить при них слугу, а после пообещал постараться навестить дорогих гостей в ближайшие дни. Янычары, сопровождавшие Тарика, ушли вместе с ним, а двое солдат на улице остались охранять вход в дом с фасада, не давая никому возможности войти, но и выйти тоже.</p><p>День был еще в самом разгаре, но от изнуряющей жары и усталости Колин, как впрочем, и его спутники, валился с ног. Выбрав на свой вкус комнаты на втором этаже, они разбрелись по спальням.</p><p>Стены покоев были щедро изукрашены настенной росписью, полы устланы дорогими мягкими коврами с вычурным рисунком, над которыми прялки, портя глаза, наверняка просидели по меньшей мере год. Легкий балдахин из органзы над ложем, сберегающий от гнуса во время сна, деревянные комоды с эмалевыми рисунками, ворох пестрых подушек, ручной работы покрывала — все говорило о достатке и процветании восстановившейся после запустения Византии, которая богатела с каждым годом за счет «пожертвований» европейских вельмож в пользу мира с Портой. Большинство государей признавало, что проще купить мир золотом, чем мечами.</p><p>Стащив с себя негодную после долгого путешествия одежду и бросив ее на пол рядом с ложем, Колин забрался в одном исподнем на прохладные простыни. Кровать оказалась настолько широка, что туда можно бы было уложить еще несколько человек; он блаженно прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Пробудился Колин уже ближе к вечеру, когда тьма накрыла Константинополь. В комнате стояла духота, покрывала, в которые он завернулся во сне, липли к горячей влажной коже, и он брезгливо выбрался из постели. Одежда, оставленная на полу, исчезла, зато на низком комоде перед зеркалом появилась керамическая расписная чаша с водой, и Колин, с удовольствием обмывшись, наконец-то почувствовал себя посвежевшим. На корабле за все время путешествия о подобном можно было только мечтать: они берегли чистую воду, и капитан каждый раз шутил, что если господам угодно принять ванну, то они могут прыгать за борт.</p><p>Порывшись в сумке, Колин достал легкую чистую рубаху и простые шаровары на османский манер, которые приобрел, пока корабль стоял полдня в Силистрии, дожидаясь, когда команда погрузит товары.</p><p>Спустившись на первый этаж по широкой разветвленной на два марша парадной лестнице, он отыскал братьев Шоу, расположившихся на низком диванчике в неком подобии европейской гостиной. Высокие арочные и зарешеченные с улицы окна украшал витраж, а в центре зала на низенькой курительнице тлели травы, источавшее сладковатый, щекочущий ноздри аромат. По устланным мозаикой стенам тянулась арабская вязь, и Колин, не успевший еще оценить красоты Константинополя, восхитился искусностью зодчих, руководивших стройкой. Помещения были обставлены аскетично, но само убранство стен и куполообразных потолков уже являлось произведением искусства, не нуждающимся в излишних деталях, которые бы только отвлекали на себя внимание.</p><p>Устроившись полулежа, Генри и Лэнгдон играли в шахматы. Прямо на полу подле них стояли грушевидные стеклянные стаканы, глиняный кувшин и блюдо с фруктами, оливками и сырами.</p><p>— А, Колин, — оживился Генри, отвлекаясь от шахматной партии, и подобрался на подушках, — присоединяйся, — он указал на невысокий столик в противоположной части комнаты, где стояло еще несколько кубков. — Нам следует проверить все документы, переданные советником короля на случай, если Тарик навестит нас завтра.</p><p>Колин согласно кивнул, плеснул себе вина и сел рядом с Лэнгдоном, напряженно обдумывающим следующий ход.</p><p>За долгое время в пути Колин уже успел сбиться со счета, сколько дней они провели на корабле. Большую часть суток, пока корабль не достиг Черного моря, где сентябрьское солнце безжалостно пекло, он проводил на палубе, любуясь зелеными берегами Дуная, все дальше и дальше будто расползавшимися с каждой лигой от «Istennő», пока та спускалась вниз по течению.</p><p>Выйдя из порта Буды, они довольно быстро добрались до Белграда, где капитан задержал корабль на пару суток, пока команда спускала груз, а потом снова поднимала на палубу закупленные на вырученные деньги товары. Почти все пассажиры сошли с «Istennő», не желая покидать территорию Венгерского королевства — корабль подбирался к южным границам, где начиналась разросшаяся как на дрожжах Османская империя.</p><p>Приближаясь к дельте Дуная, они вновь отоварились в некогда болгарском Доростоле, который турки больше века назад переименовали в Силистрию, и направили паруса в сторону моря через центральный Сулинский рукав, едва зацепив южную границу бывшего Молдавского княжества.</p><p>На второй день пребывания в Константинополе Колин проснулся почти сразу после рассвета. Яркое южное солнце крадучись проникло в спальню, расположенную в восточном флигеле дома, наполняя комнату мерным ровным светом. На расписном комоде, как и прошлым вечером, уже дожидалась чаша с водой.</p><p>Когда Колин закончил утреннее омовение и спустился на первый этаж, то без особого удивления обнаружил, что поднялся самым первым. Разомлевшие и захмелевшие от вина братья засиделись прошлым вечером допоздна, когда сам он с тяжелой после дневного сна головой рано ушел к себе в покои.</p><p>Побродив по дому, Колин вышел во внутренний двор, наполненный умиротворяющим ропотом фонтана. Неторопливые струи вальяжно обрушивались вниз под собственной тяжестью, распадаясь крупными каплями, блестящими в лучах утреннего солнца подобно драгоценным каменьям.</p><p>Скрывшись в тени открытой галереи, опоясывающей двор, он присел на ступени, что вели к фонтану, и заметил движение на крыше — по глиняному скату лениво ходил лучник. Колин не успел толком рассмотреть человека, когда они прибыли в дом, но ему казалось, что вчера у того была не настолько густая окладистая борода. Значит, Тарик не забыл о них, организовав смену караула.</p><p>Колин терялся в догадках, кто этот европеец, знавший венгерский, но служивший османскому султану. Он не был военнопленным, покорившимся захватчику после проигранной битвы, иначе скорее бы его отдали в рабство или сняли голову с плеч, чем позволили занимать высокий пост при дворе правителя. Возможно, он и сам был таким же обычным путешественником, которого судьба («По воле Аллаха») завела так далеко от дома.</p><p>Еще год назад Колин и помыслить не мог, что жизнь повернется подобным образом, и ему представится шанс плыть в Константинополь в числе небольшой делегации. Сам он происходил из обедневшего дворянского рода малой руки, который активно сопротивлялся вместе с ближайшими соратниками английскому наместнику после войны Красной и Белой розы, подкосившей многие ирландские семьи. Желая держать Колина подальше от междоусобиц, развернувшихся на британском и ирландском островах, отец отослал его учиться на север Франции. Не окончив учебу, но в полной мере познав тривиум наук — риторику, диалектику и грамматику, — Колин Фаррелл, будучи еще зеленым юнцом, вместо того, чтобы вернуться на остров, отправился в странствие по Европе изучать языки и познавать мир.</p><p>Оставив французское королевство, он пересек Священную Римскую Империю, посетив столицы имперских округов, пролегающих вдоль его маршрута. Некогда подчинявшиеся императору, теперь они имели почти полную независимость от некогда великой, а теперь потерявшей былую хватку державы. Достигнув Восточной Европы, Колин несколько лет провел в Богемии, пополнив свою копилку знаний немецкими диалектами.</p><p>Колин был жаден до путешествий и новых впечатлений и не смог надолго засидеться в Праге. Далее путь его лежал в Венгерское королевство, где благодаря своим недюжинным знаниям снискал расположение в дворянских кругах Буды.</p><p>На кухне Колин застал слугу, который отвлекся от приготовления завтрака, чтобы сварить ему в медной турке крепкий кофе на тлевших в жаровне углях. После, не дожидаясь, когда Лэнгдон и Генри проснутся, он вернулся в свой флигель, чтобы заняться венгерским пактом, пока располагал свободным временем до возвращения Тарика.</p><p>В начале шестнадцатого века мирный договор между венграми и Великой Портой прекратил свое существование, и на пограничные территории вновь начались набеги турков. Они напирали с юга, сея беспокойство среди мирных феодалов, и под угрозой военного конфликта король Владислав Ягеллон решил повторно заключить мирное соглашение о ненападении с султаном Баязидом.</p><p>Колину была оказана честь присоединиться в качестве переводчика братьев Шоу. Старший из них, Генрих, был членом рыцарского братства Святого Георгия, около века как пришедшего в упадок, но до сей поры функционировавшего на формальном уровне. Лэнгдон же наслаждался дворянскими привилегиями своего рода, прожигая жизнь в собственное удовольствие, а потому решение Генри взять с собой младшего брата было скорее продиктовано желанием проучить, окунув того в реальную жизнь, лишенную привычного комфорта.</p><p>Как только Колин вернулся в свои покои, то закрыл выходящие во внутренний двор окна, чтобы сберечь в комнате прохладу, которую хранили мощные каменные стены. Он погрузился в работу, пока не услышал на улице шум. Выбравшись из-за письменного стола, Колин подошел к окну, выходящему на улицу. Наборные окна выше горизонтального импоста, собранные из небольших кусочков настоящего стекла, скрепленных между собой металлическим скелетом — настоящая роскошь для шестнадцатого века!</p><p>Под стенами дома рослый небритый мужчина бранился с низеньким турком возле запряженной телеги с сеном. Бумажная работа порядком утомила Колина, и он решил украдкой понаблюдать за перепалкой местных жителей.</p><p>Все окна спальни выходили на улицу, кроме одного с обзором на юг и видом на внутренний дворик. Под самым окном располагалась покатая, почти плоская черепичная крыша галереи, выдающаяся вперед козырьком. Приблизившись к окну, Колин уставился вниз. Чтобы обезопасить обитателей дома от грабителей, оконные проемы укрепили снаружи надежными решетками. Ниже импоста были распахивающиеся в комнату деревянные решетчатые ставни.</p><p>Повинуясь собственному любопытству, Колин тихонько приоткрыл ставни, чтобы услышать разговор. Однако комната находились слишком высоко, а речь была быстрой и горячей, так что Колину удалось разобрать только некоторые фразы вроде «отгони своих мулов», «на площади запрещена стоянка» и судя по всему ругательства на турецком, которые тот вскользь слышал в перебранках матросов.</p><p>Вцепившись в поводья, высокий мужчина повел телегу дальше по улице и, судя по затихшему скрипу колес, остановился где-то под стенами их дома, пропав из виду. Колин удрученно вздохнул — дальше наблюдать было нечего. Немного постояв у окна, он заметил, что мужчина повел двух распряженных лошадей обратно под очередные возмущенные комментарии. Склочный турок поднял взгляд, заметив Колина, и тот, округлив глаза, отпрянул от окна под недовольный возглас. Больше он не позволял себе отвлекаться почти до самого обеда, пока Шоу не спустились к завтраку.</p><p>Весь день они провели в доме в ожидании Тарика, так и не явившегося под вечер. Однако ближе к закату их охрана сменилась. Но как не пытались Генри и Колин добиться чего-нибудь от солдат и нового лучника, те упрямо хранили молчание и отвечали односложными фразами на малознакомом Колину языке, похожем на персидский.</p><p>Под вечер Колин все же не выдержал бесцельного сидения в доме и отпросился у Генри пройтись по городу.</p><p>— Если только наша охрана тебя выпустит, — разумно заметил тот, расставляя на шахматной доске фигуры — предыдущую партию с триумфом выиграл Лэнгдон, которого бездеятельность ничуть не смущала. Наоборот, у него было вино в достатке, свободное время, и он не гнушался того, чтобы провести впустую пару лишних дней.</p><p>К великому удивлению Колина караульные без возражений выпустили его за ворота. К тому времени над городом уже сгущались сумерки, солнце окрасило небо в цвета крови и пустынного песка, и Колин пожалел, что весь обзор на горизонт закрывали дома. Имей он возможность подняться на крышу или выбраться к Золотому Рогу, то смог бы по достоинству насладиться великолепным зрелищем — величественная Галатская башня, высокие и узкие, подобные иглам, минареты Айя-Софии и почти отстроенной мечети Баязида, полусферы колоссальных размеров куполов на фоне зыбкого закатного марева. Днем же небо было ясным и чистым, пронзительно-голубым, как ляпис-лазурь. Пока Колин любовался им только из окна или прячась в тени галереи внутреннего двора — непривычный к полуденному зною, он не рвался долгое время находиться под открытым небом.</p><p>Отдаляясь от дома, Колин старался запоминать улицы и дома, чтобы не заблудиться в городском лабиринте, когда будет возвращаться назад. На сей раз рядом не было солдат, и местные жители не шарахались в разные стороны, как днем ранее, завидев в ножнах на поясах острые, точно бритва, ятаганы. Мужчины и женщины, не скрывая любопытства, таращились на чужеземца, переглядываясь и обмениваясь фразами, но, хоть и вели себя шумно, говорили нарочито тихо, так что до Колина лишь долетали обрывки фраз.</p><p>Пройдя пару улиц, он оказался на небольшой площади, на которой располагался один из входов поражающего своим размахом <i>Kapalıçarşı</i> — Большого Базара. От арочного портала змеились рыночные улочки, пестревшие лавками. Высокие оштукатуренные куполообразные своды проходов украшали росписи и узоры, но не менее ярко смотрелась вереница ломившихся от изобилия товарных лотков.</p><p>Воодушевленные отступающим зноем и наплывом горожан, торговцы на все лады зазывали к себе покупателей, расхваливая ассортимент, громче всех кричали владельцы продовольственных лавок, пытавшиеся срочно избавиться от скоропортящегося товара.</p><p>Закутанные по самую макушку женщины толпились, выбирая товары, мужчины спорили с торговцами, пытаясь сбить цену. Колин старался обходить их стороной. Он с любопытством разглядывал лавочки, медленно бредя вдоль улиц. Завидев иностранца, торговцы с воодушевлением переключали на него свое внимание, демонстрируя товары и желая заманить к себе. Но Колин лишь вежливо улыбался, качая головой, и спешил перейти к следующей лавке — от лотка со свежей рыбой к торговцам коврами, от аптеки к текстильщикам, от продавцов пряностей к прилавкам, от которых остро и одуряюще пахло обжаренными зернами кофе.</p><p>Боясь заплутать в этом лабиринте, Колин старался идти почти прямо, хотя любопытство подстегивало свернуть на очередном перекрестке, и наконец вышел в сердце Базара на небольшую площадь. В центре располагался окруженный толпой зевак невысокий помост, с которого вещал глашатай. Он обращался к людям так пылко, энергично жестикулируя, что Колин не удержался и подступил ближе, чтобы послушать.</p><p>— Из-за недавнего землетрясения на море, унесшего жизни и разрушившего некоторые здания, мечеть Айя-София закрыта до окончания восстановительных работ!</p><p>По толпе прокатился разочарованный ропот.</p><p>— Распорядитель работ по ликвидации последствий землетрясения настоятельно просит не растаскивать с мест обвалов городских построек камни, которые будут в дальнейшем использоваться каменщиками для реставрации! — невозмутимо продолжал глашатай и тут же переключил внимание толпы на следующую новость: — Хозяйка старой книжной лавки Николо Поло — София Сартор — вернулась из очередной поездки по Средиземноморью и приглашает всех желающих посетить свой магазин!</p><p>Покинув площадь, Колин вновь «нырнул» в яркий калейдоскоп Большого Базара. Толкаясь с прохожими на узких улочках и иногда встречая патрульные отряды солдат и янычаров, он наконец-то вышел под открытое небо, почти не прогадав с направлением. Над крышами домов виднелась макушка галатской башни.</p><p>Чем ниже Колин спускался в сторону бухты Золотого Рога, тем беднее казался район — великолепные и несокрушимые каменные постройки уступали место простым деревянным домам. Поперек улиц протянулись прочные веревки, на которых были развешаны ковры, и те же ковры свисали с перил балкончиков, пестрея яркими заплатками на фоне домов.</p><p>Константинополь стремительно окутывала тьма, фонарщики шустро зажигали огни. Людей на улице становилось меньше, все расходились по домам, лавки закрывались одна за другой, как смыкаются лепестки с наступлением заката.</p><p>Колин не знал, сколько времени прошло, но когда окончательно стемнело и звезды ярче засияли на небе, он засобирался обратно, так и не достигнув пристани. Однообразие улиц, которые он выбирал, путало и пугало. И все же Колин отметил примерное направление, ориентируясь по крыше Большого Базара. Он обходил рынок стороной, стараясь постоянно держать в поле видимости его купола, мелькавшие между домами, надеясь в скором времени вернуться назад. В противном случае, если он все же заплутает, братьям Шоу придется самим искать его по всему городу вместе с караульными.</p><p>Хоть Колин и не был уверен, что выбрал правильный путь, он умудрялся находить особое очарование, следуя в одиночестве по практически пустынным ночным переулкам, освещенным рыжими языками пламени промасленных факелов и развешанными на площадях фонариками.</p><p>Побродив еще некоторое время и ощущая подступающую нервозность, Колин наконец заметил над крышами домов подсвеченную факелами верхушку колонны и поспешил туда. Он с облегчением узнал бурую порфировую колонну, увитую железными скобами, и каменные стены дома, где они с Шоу остановились. Но стоило лишь Колину сделать с десяток шагов, как он заметил на соседней улице приближающийся патрульный отряд.</p><p>Беспричинное нехорошее предчувствие охватило его. Колин спешно обогнул площадь кружным путем, чтобы янычары не обратили на него внимание. Но на этом вечерние приключения не закончились — едва он переступил порог, как получил нагоняй от Генри, решившего, что тот пропал с концами.</p><p>На следующий день тоска взяла даже Лэнгдона, а деятельный Генри буквально лез на стену. Сами они дом не покидали и никуда на этот раз не отпустили Колина, полагая, что уж на третьи сутки Тарик почтит их своим присутствием и сообщит, когда султан примет их.</p><p>Рассудив, что вызвать во дворец их могу в любой момент, а выглядеть при дворе следует подобающе, Генри распорядился, чтобы слуга натаскал в покои горячей воды. Ловя свое отражение в металлическом зеркале и орудуя острым лезвием, Колин по европейской моде начисто соскреб с лица щетину, чтобы не походить на «немытого варвара», как охарактеризовал его внешность Лэнгдон.</p><p>После обеда Генри настоял вновь пересмотреть бумаги, обсудить аргументы, которые должны склонить Баязида к согласию, но спустя несколько часов Лэнгдон не выдержал. Он сгреб все документы и унес к себе в спальню, подобрав пару крепких выражений, общая суть которых была такова — если они не прекратят, то он сильно усомнится в необходимости этого мира.</p><p>Волнение старшего Шоу было легко объяснимо, ответственность за исход путешествия лежала целиком и полностью на нем, а дело по-прежнему стояло на месте. Он слонялся по дому, метался, словно загнанный зверь. Часом позже он со скуки устроился в тени галереи атриума, прихватив с собой меч, чтобы подточить лезвие, и время от времени с ухмылкой ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды лучника.</p><p>Даже за высокими каменными стенами Генри не чувствовал себя спокойно, зная, что к ним приставлены османские солдаты. Он держал при себе оружие не столько для личной безопасности, сколько потому, что из всех троих с мечом умел обращаться только он. А раз так, то сохранность брата и Колина лежала полностью на его плечах.</p><p>— Оставь его, — посоветовал Лэнгдон, когда Колин поделился с ним своим беспокойством за Генри.</p><p>Они сидели на пестрых, расшитых восточным узором подушках в большой комнате на первом этаже, и младший Шоу учил его правилам алькерка.</p><p>— Генри не выносит сочувствия, — продолжил умудренный опытом брат. — Всем будет только лучше, если он побудет наедине с собой, пока не остынет. Лично я не желаю попасться под руку, чтобы стать тем несчастным, на ком Генри сорвется. И тебе не советую.</p><p>Колин ничего не ответил. Какие бы противоположные эмоции он не испытывал относительно их затянувшегося ожидания, но в одном с Лэнгдоном был согласен — обратить против себя неуемную энергию Генри ему совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>Неведение тяготило и Колина, но больше потому, что сейчас он не мог себе позволить выйти за порог. Вместо того, чтобы узнавать новый город, пронизанный многовековой историей, окунуться в неповторимую атмосферу Константинополя, прикоснуться к чему-то величественному, он был вынужден сидеть в четырех стенах в компании братьев.</p><p>К вечеру Тарик так и не явился.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сумерки расползались по узким улочкам Константинополя, подворотням и городским тупикам непроглядным мраком. Луна, ярче и массивнее, чем на венгерском небе, походила на монету серебра высшей пробы. За такую в городе можно заполучить отменный ужин и чистую комнату с мягкой периной, а не матрас, набитый сеном, со снующими по нему блохами. Пока Колин путешествовал по Европе, ему не единожды приходилось ночевать в подобных трактирах.<p>Расположившись в светлой общей комнате, Колин лениво наблюдал в окно, как на чернильном небе все ярче проступали звезды, наливаясь потусторонним сиянием. Генри бездумно листал написанные на незнакомом ему языке книги, найденные в доме, а Лэнгдон за вином вслух предавался философским и пространным размышлениям.</p><p>— Генри, плесни-ка мне еще вина, — добродушно и весело указал Лэнгдон.</p><p>— Я рыцарь, а не кравчий, — одернул его старший брат, — думай, что говоришь. Иногда мне кажется, что король согласился взять тебя послом по двум причинами — либо ты настолько болтлив, что и чертям зубы заговоришь, не то, что османам, либо потеря будет невелика, если вместо переговоров султан велит снять твою голову с плеч.</p><p>Вместо ответа Лэнгдон пьяно рассмеялся, и Колин не сумел сдержать улыбку. Генри был слишком прямолинеен и колюч, чтобы смолчать, а Лэнгдон слишком незлобив, чтобы принимать всерьез нравоучения старшего брата. В самом начале их перепалки настораживали Колина, пока не понял, что это обычная манера их общения, смирился и бросил беспокоиться, что те крепко рассорятся в ущерб их миссии.</p><p>— Все рыцари такие зануды или только тебя Господь обделил чувством юмора? — буднично спросил Лэнгдон, неловко поднявшись с набросанных на ложе подушек, и подлил себе из кувшина вина. Из его кубка выплеснулась пара капель рубинового вина. Генри не ответил, пропустив колкость мимо ушей, пролистывая очередную книгу.</p><p>Погрузившись в мысли, Колин не сразу расслышал стук в дверь, лишь когда до него донесся голос Генри:</p><p>— Какого черта там принесло?</p><p>До этого момента стража не беспокоила их, патрулируя парадный вход. Константинополь (или как теперь многие местные называли его <i>İstanbul</i>) был местом новым и неизведанным. Сложно подумать, кто мог прийти в столь поздний час. Ночным гостем мог оказаться кто угодно, но уж точно не Тарик. Или все же…</p><p>Генри не стал ждать слугу. Поднявшись с подушек, он прошел из гостиной в вестибюль, остальные последовали за ним.</p><p>— Кто там? — грубо спросил Генри и стиснул в ладони эфес меча. Он так и не расстался со своим оружием и легкой походной сбруей.. С улицы послышалась приглушенная турецкая речь. Он недоуменно обернулся, ища взглядом Колина, и вопросительно вздернул бровь.</p><p>— Дары от Его Светлейшего султана Баязида, — перевел тот.</p><p>— Дары? — оживился Лэнгдон, удобнее перехватив кубок. — Как это щедро со стороны султана! Впусти человека, Генри.</p><p>— Эти дары могут быть и не от султана, — предостерег старший брат. — Мы не знаем наверняка.</p><p>— Брось, Генри. Караульные Тарика не пропустили бы невесть кого, — фыркнул Лэнгдон.</p><p>Старший Шоу нахмурился, по-прежнему держа ладонь на рукояти, но отпер замок и распахнул дверь.</p><p>— <i>Jó estét</i>, — холодно поприветствовал Генри, осматривая гостей. — Что вам угодно?</p><p>Перед ним стоял янычар в компании бородатого мужчины крепкого телосложения. Правой рукой тот прижимал к себе корпус уда, похожего на венгерскую лютню.</p><p>— Это всего-навсего менестрель, братец, — просиял Лэнгдон. Разомлевшее от выпитого вина сознание с живым интересом откликнулось на идею скрасить скучный вечер музыкой.</p><p>— Музыка? Это дар султана? — нахмурился Генри и ослабил хват на мече.</p><p>Колин, оправив тонкую рубаху, решительно вышел вперед, ступая по густому ворсу ковра, и приблизился к двери.</p><p>— Господа хотят знать, какие дары султан послал для них, — по-турецки объяснил он гостям.</p><p>— А-а-а, — поняв вопрос, менестрель широко и довольно заулыбался, с поклоном отступая. Вперед из темноты вышла закутанная в ткани с головы до пят фигура, так что видно было лишь густо подведенные кохлем глаза.</p><p>— Девушка? — грозно маяча на пороге и не пропуская никого в дом, неодобрительно спросил Генри. Высокий и крепкий — вид он имел довольно устрашающий.</p><p>— Девушка, — нетерпеливо повторил Лэнгдон. — Вероятно, танцовщица.</p><p>— <i>Rakkase</i>, — с воодушевлением подхватил менестрель, судя по всему поняв Лэнгдона, и закивал.</p><p>— Генри, не загораживай проход, дай им пройти.</p><p>Недовольно фыркнув, Генри нехотя подчинился и отступил в сторону, так как не мог придумать достойной причины не пустить гостей. Ведь если их сопровождал янычар султана — значит угрозы не было.</p><p>Переняв инициативу на себя, Лэнгдон чуть склонил голову, приветствуя девушку, и широким жестом пригласил ночных визитеров войти. Янычар остался на улице вместе с остальной стражей.</p><p>Подхватив кувшин с вином, Лэнгдон подозвал слугу, чтобы тот перенес угощения в атриум, и повел гостей вглубь дома. К тому моменту шустрый и исполнительный слуга уже успел для удобства покрыть громоздкими подушками широкие скамьи. С этих лож открывался отличный вид на выложенную каменными плитами площадку, посреди которой мелодично журчал фонтан.</p><p>Выйдя во двор, менестрель снова угловато и, резко выдыхая согласные, залопотал по-османски.</p><p>— Вы видели когда-нибудь сады Истанбула ночью? — перевел Колин, когда пламенная раскатистая речь закончилась. — В сумерках, когда последние лучи солнца скрываются на горизонте, в садах Константинополя распускаются благоухающие ночные цветы, волнуя глаз и чувства до самого рассвета.</p><p>— <i>Bu çiçeklerden birinin sultan güzelliği sizi keyifle sunuyor</i>, — вновь заулыбался менестрель, указав на свою спутницу рукой.</p><p>— Красотой одного из этих цветов султан предлагает насладиться вам, — медленно закончил Колин, не сводя глаз с девушки.</p><p>Деловито поправив в ножнах меч, Генри уточнил:</p><p>— «Сад» — это эвфемизм борделя? — По нему было видно, что это грубое замечание прозвучало не из праздного любопытства, а чтобы побольнее задеть и разрушить момент.</p><p>— Генри, ты ханжа, — закатил глаза Лэнгдон.</p><p>Завороженно наблюдая за облаченной в накидку девушкой, Колин резко вздрогнул, когда Лэнгдон подошел вплотную, хлопнув его по плечу:</p><p>— Спасибо, Колин, ты нам очень помог.</p><p>Бросив на девушку быстрый осторожный взгляд через плечо статного Генри, Колин утвердительно кивнул. Наконец и проявились неравноправные отношения между ним и Шоу. Колин никогда не высказывал упреков касательно удобств, о которых вещал Лэнгдон, чем только еще пуще раздражал старшего брата. Пусть быт и его тяготы в пути они делили вместе, но Колин не относился к числу господ, и когда дело коснулось утех — он опустился на ступень ниже, став простым переводчиком.</p><p>Скрывшись в спальне, Колин услышал песню уда, отрывчатую, словно внезапные раскаты грома — менестель перебирал струны, желая убедиться, что инструмент не расстроен.</p><p>Одиночество тяготило Колина, пока Лэнгдон и Генри наслаждались благосклонностью султана в уплату за затянувшееся ожидание. Колин неприкаянно слонялся по комнате, и в конечном итоге любопытство взяло верх. Прильнув к окну, ведущему во внутренний двор, он чуть приоткрыл створку, выглядывая наружу. Девушка стояла в центре площадки и без стеснения распутывала узлы на тесьмах, будто не находилась сейчас рядом с тремя мужчинами.</p><p>Колин услышал восхищенный вздох Лэнгдона, когда <i>rakkase</i> (как назвал ее османский менестрель), наконец, сняла с себя плотную темную накидку, скрывающую тело. Едва ткань упала на землю, донеслась утробная, завораживающая музыка, которую бородатый менестрель, устроившись на свободной скамье, извлекал из уда. Прежде Колину не приходилось видеть подобное развлечение, пусть он и много путешествовал. Пристроив локти на подоконник, он решил, что не будет ничего дурного в том, чтобы подглядеть.</p><p>Тихо, чтобы не скрипнули петли, он распахнул створки настежь, впуская в спальню прохладу и чарующие звуки. В унисон пронзительной песне струн звенели монеты. Колин высунул голову на улицу меж деревянным ставнями, чтобы лучше видеть.</p><p>Он затаил дыхание. Время от времени менестрель отвлекался от струн, выстукивая мерную барабанную дробь по корпусу уда, и тело девушки молниеносно откликалось на звуки, подчиняясь мелодии, словно змея, заговоренная факиром. Ее черные как арабская ночь волосы, забранные на затылке в замысловатую прическу, но свободно отпущенные у шеи, рассыпались по плечам под плавные, тягучие движения, когда она прогибалась в спине.</p><p>Ноги ее были облачены в пышные золотистые шаровары, но даже они не могли скрыть четкие, выверенные движения, не позволяли усомниться в физическом совершенстве. Верх был затянут в глухой лиф с пышными рукавами, пряча спину, руки до самых запястий и грудь. Как догадался Колин — от сальных взглядов иноземцев. Лицо же закрывала тонкая вуаль из легкой полупрозрачной ткани, оставляя на виду лишь глаза.</p><p>Некоторое время Колин мог наблюдать за ней только со спины, пока девушка бренчала поясом, украшенным монетами, — все внимание <i>rakkase</i> было сосредоточено на Лэнгдоне и Генри, возлежавших на подушках. Менестрель играл все более замысловатую мелодию, и девушка следовала за ритмом, танцуя животом, соблазнительно водя бедрами и причудливо рассекая воздух руками. Она перетекала из позы в позу с грацией хищника, подкрадывающегося к жертве.</p><p>Мелодия, наконец, ускорилась, и танцовщица быстро закружила на месте, сливаясь в яркое пятно; локти, кисти мелькали, пока она вихрем выплясывала на месте, походя на многорукую индусскую богиню. Длинные волосы пышно топорщились, блестели украшающими их цепочками, и Колин не смог бы оторвать глаз, даже если бы к его горлу сейчас приставили клинок.</p><p>Охваченный буйством ритма, менестрель невнятно подпевал своей мелодии, водя плечами и покачивая в такт головой. Он словно сам готов был пуститься в пляс вместе со своей спутницей, и Колин поймал себя на мысли, что и его тело, будто заговоренное, жаждет поддаться зову музыки.</p><p>Внезапно все стихло. И ему показалось, что и он тоже застыл в этом мгновении, точно течение времени стало вязким как патока.</p><p>Колин вздрогнул, мотнув головой и прогоняя наваждение, когда внутренний двор огласили резкие и громкие хлопки Лэнгдона. Захмелевший и улыбчивый, он походил на ликующего ребенка, которого привела в восторг подаренная игрушка. Генри держался спокойнее, но даже он, принципиальный и собранный, казался расслабившимся. Колин даже подумал, что это мог быть какой-то дурман, чтобы усыпить их бдительность. Но и сам он поддался чарам, а в его комнате не было жаровни или курительницы, способной усыпить разум тлеющими ядовитыми травами.</p><p>Решив, что танец окончен и Шоу могут заметить его, Колин попятился назад. Отойдя к кровати, он медленно сел и вновь уставился в сторону окна, словно до сих пор мог видеть происходящее внизу.</p><p>— Генри, ты оставайся... — кашлянул внизу Лэнгдон, — отдохни, послушай музыку. Говорят, ночью Константинополь удивителен, — продолжил он, и Колин тихо хмыкнул себе под нос, прекрасно понимая, на что тот намекал и что за этим последует. — А я... Я пока пообщаюсь с этим прекрасным южным цветком.</p><p>— Передайте султану нашу искреннюю благодарность, — добавил Лэнгдон, и через минуту Колин услышал, как хлопнула дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Последовательность 2. Бегство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнгдон поднимался наверх в компании девушки, перехватив ее за талию и рассказывая по-венгерски о Буде и красотах своей страны, будто соблазнял вместе покинуть Константинополь. <i>Rakkase</i> же согласно кивала, как если бы понимала чужой язык. Лэнгдон только пуще воодушевлялся ее покладистостью. Он не позволял себе многого, пока они шли в его покои на случай, если Колин или слуга столкнутся с ними, лишь поглаживал теплую зарумянившуюся на солнце кожу чуть выше пояса ярких шаровар.</p>
<p>Впустив девушку в спальню, окутанную дурманящим пряным маревом от тлеющих на жаровне трав, Лэнгдон опустился на край ложа и по-хозяйски поманил к себе не скрывающую любопытства и озирающуюся по сторонам гостью. Окинув мужчину волооким взглядом, она приблизилась к нему, покачивая бедрами, и Шоу блаженно заулыбался, услышав звон монет на широком расшитом поясе.</p>
<p><i>Rakkase</i> не спешила и не стала подходить вплотную, застыв в полуметре от Лэнгдона, вожделенно протянувшего к ней руки, чтобы коснуться тонкой ткани, скрывающей бедра, и ловко увернулась, будто дразнила.</p>
<p>— Что же, ладно, поиграем по твоим правилам, плутовка, — шутливо пожурил Лэнгдон, и девица, будто поняв его слова, плавно отступила назад, сохраняя дистанцию, когда он поднялся с постели. — Как насчет вина? Ты пьешь вино? — для наглядности Шоу подошел к столу. Перенеся наваленный на него ворох бумаг на кровать, он достал кубки и продемонстрировал кувшин. Поболтал его под характерный плеск вина о глиняные стенки. — Или Аллах запрещает? — лукаво подначивал он, взял кубок и медленно наполнил его. — Ночью Аллах спит и ничего не видит.</p>
<p>Девушка подошла ближе, принимая протянутый кубок с благосклонной улыбкой, мелькнувшей за полупрозрачной тканью вуали, скрывающей нижнюю половину лица. Приподняв вуаль, <i>rakkase</i> поднесла к губам кубок и сделала небольшой глоток, скользнув взглядом по разложенным на кровати документам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К тому моменту, как Лэнгдон удалился в компании девушки, ночь окончательно накрыла Константинополь — на чистом небе ярко мерцали южные созвездия, над самой крышей галереи маячил диск луны.<p>Ясно представив, что в эту минуту могло происходить в спальне младшего брата, Генри с тоской подумал о Частити, оставшийся в Буде. Ей наверняка понравился бы город. Однако было недопустимо брать жену в чужую страну, где правила приличия предписывали женщинам суровые традиции.</p>
<p>Возможно на будущий день, если Тарик вновь не изволит явиться к ним, следует послать к нему слугу, а самому последовать примеру Колина и погулять по османской столице, посетить Большой Базар и найти что-то Частити в подарок. Из-за поездки Генри пришлось оставить ее с маленьким ребенком на руках в компании хлопочущих теток. Наверняка одним подарком тут не замолишь вину…</p>
<p>Шоу с едва заметной улыбкой прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки уда. Он мог поклясться, что музыка стала громче, словно менестрель приблизился к нему чуть ближе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мягко ухватив девушку за локоть, Лэнгдон повел ее обратно к ложу и вновь сел на постель. Он жадно, без стеснения изучал ее тело, почти наглухо закрытое тканями, но в этом и была пьянящая загадочность, будоражащая воображение. Шоу положил руку ей на бок чуть выше пояса, и мягкой, не знавшей физического труда ладонью, повел вверх, оглаживая поясницу кончиками пальцев. <i>Rakkase</i>, смерив мужчину томным взглядом густо подкрашенных глаз, опустила кубок. Аккуратно набросив вуаль назад, так и не обнажив нижнюю часть лица, она слегка прогнулась в спине, откликаясь на прикосновения.<p>— Значит, султан предлагает насладиться одним из цветов Константинополя, — довольно ухмыльнулся Лэнгдон. Он забрал чуть опустевший кубок из ее рук и поставил на пол рядом с кроватью. — Давай, не смущайся, — подбодрил он, будто девушка понимала венгерский.</p>
<p>Унесенные днем документы лежали рядом с изголовьем, так что Лэнгдон опустился поперек кровати. Призывно похлопав по покрывалу рядом с собой, он протянул руку, и девушка, взяв его ладонь, с коленями забралась на кровать, расставив ноги по бокам от его бедер. Лэнгдон лениво улыбнулся, вновь опуская руки ей на талию, и чуть надавил на спину, чтобы девушка наклонилась к нему. <i>Rakkase</i> с некоторым сопротивлением все же прогнулась вперед, но не опустилась полностью, уперев руки в перину по обе стороны от плеч Лэнгдона, не подчиняясь, но позволяя соблазнять себя дальше.</p>
<p>Сквозь неплотно прикрытое окно, через которое приглушенно доносилась песнь уда, послышалось, как громко хлопнула дверь. Глаза <i>rakkase</i> внимательно следили за Лэнгдоном, будто она чего-то ждала. Его ладонь скользнула на подтянутый живот, пальцы очертили пупок, спустились ближе к поясу.</p>
<p>Когда она склонилась над Лэнгдоном, полупрозрачная легкая ткань вуали провисла, неплотно прилегая к лицу. Привлеченный тайной до сих пор скрытого от него лица и так и не позволив себе откровенных прикосновений и растягивая удовольствие, он убрал руку под тихий облегченный вздох девицы, и завел ладонь за вуаль, касаясь нижней губы подушечкой большого пальца. Ее ладонь тут же легла на его грудь, ненавязчиво поглаживая и одновременно останавливая.</p>
<p>— Не бойся меня, — улыбнулся Лэнгдон, говоря спокойным, доверительным тоном, чтобы раз девушка не знала языка, то хотя бы поняла интонацию его намерений. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.</p>
<p>Музыка, все это время доносившаяся со двора, стихла. Лэнгдон удивленно вскинул голову, взглянув в сторону окна, и девушка повторила его движение. Вот только смотрела она в противоположную сторону. Сощурившись, она покосилась на небрежно наваленные поверх подушек бумаги, и тут ее глаза округлились, и она метнула быстрый взгляд на Лэнгдона.</p>
<p>На улице кто-то рыкнул что-то неразборчивое. Мужчина внизу говорил по-турецки. Шоу не понимал ни слова, но грубые интонации не пришлись ему по душе. Он задумчиво нахмурился, на мгновение позабыв, зачем привел сюда девушку. Та и сама, позабыв, что почти сидит верхом на бедрах Лэнгдона, обратилась в слух.</p>
<p>— <i>Bu bir tuzak! Yeniçeriler geldi!</i> — прокричал кто-то прежде, чем послышался болезненный стон. Девушка хрипло выругалась по-турецки, а следом послышался звук, который ни с чем невозможно спутать, — лязг стали. </p>
<p>Лэнгдон возмущенно охнул: <i>rakkase</i> бесцеремонно потянулась вправо, схватив приглянувшийся ей свиток. Он опешил, когда она подскочила с кровати, сжимая в кулаке одну из бумаг. Спохватившись, Лэнгдон подлетел к ней, чтобы отобрать документ. Спрыгнув с кровати, девушка случайно поддала ногой по кубку, и тот упал, с глухим стуком ударившись об пол — вино выплеснулось и растеклось по пушистому ковру уродливым багровым пятном.</p>
<p>— Воровка! — прошипел Лэнгдон, соскочив с кровати. Он ухватился за бумагу, дернул ее на себя, и та, не выдержав натиска, разорвалась пополам. Не смутившись, что трофей испорчен, девушка сунула обрывок документа через ворот себе под лиф и побежала к двери. Лэнгдон кинулся вслед за ней, но та оказалась слишком прыткой. Не дав себя схватить, она выскочила в коридор.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хлопнувшая дверь заставила Генри подобраться. Вскинув голову, в тени он заметил двоих янычаров, мгновенно узнав даже во тьме их доспехи и золоченые маски. Некоторое время те стояли неподвижно, словно ждали чего-то, а не прибыли с докладом, который Шоу без переводчика все равно не смог бы понять.<p>Он подумал о том, чтобы позвать Колина, как заметил вышедшую из дома на темную галерею третью фигуру в блестящих доспехах и с мечом на поясе. Генри смекнул, что это должен быть Тарик, вынудивший их ждать так долго. Хотя ему, ослепленному факелами, могло лишь показаться. Он сощурился, напряженно вглядываясь в фигуру, не спешащую покидать сумрак галереи.</p>
<p>«Капитан янычаров», — догадался Генри. </p>
<p>Стоило мужчине что-то сказать янычарам, как те тут же выступили вперед. Развлекавший Шоу менестрель давно прекратил играть, но не выпустил уда из рук и держал его, выставив перед собой, точно оружие.</p>
<p>— <i>Onları öldür</i>, — громко отдал приказ капитан янычаров, когда солдаты уже пересекали двор. Менестрель резко подскочил на месте, вцепившись в запястье, скрытое широким рукавом рубахи. Генри насторожился, как можно более незаметно положив руку на эфес меча.</p>
<p>— <i>Bu bir tuzak! Yeniçeriler geldi!</i> — выкрикнул менестрель. Рядом с его ладонью в свете факелов блеснула сталь, но янычар оказался быстрее, выхватив из-за пояса кинжал. Едва последнее слово успело слететь с губ менестреля, как лезвие плавно вошло в его живот по самую рукоять.</p>
<p>— <i>Assassin,</i> — презрительно выплюнул янычар. Выдернув из плоти оружие, он грубо полоснул им по горлу опешившего менестреля. Кровь из зияющей раны вмиг залила ворот цветастой рубахи.</p>
<p>— Воровка! — послышался возмущенный вопль Лэнгдона. Отдававший приказы капитан с любопытством посмотрел в сторону распахнутого окна восточной спальни.</p>
<p>Генри в замешательстве вскочил на ноги. К счастью инстинкты и тренировки не подвели — он с лязгом выдернул из ножен меч и выставил его перед собой, не позволяя солдатам приблизиться.</p>
<p>Янычар, убивший менестреля, хладнокровно сунул окровавленный кинжал обратно за пояс и приготовил ятаган. Второй последовал его примеру. Капитан прохаживался взад и вперед в тени галереи, будто не мог дождаться, когда же бойня будет окончена.</p>
<p> — <i>Daha hızlı!</i> — велел капитан янычаров, и Генри почувствовал колючий взгляд, направленный строго на него. Он узнал Тарика.</p>
<p>Меч и ятаган схлестнулись под пронзивший холодный ночной воздух лязг. Янычары не нападали на Генри вместе, а наступали по очереди, словно желали подразнить, дав шанс показать, на что он годится против одного соперника.</p>
<p>Шоу держался до последнего, отражая удары, однако хмель мешал сосредоточиться — выпады получались агрессивнее, концентрация уступала место эмоциям. Янычары, по очереди вступая в сражение, все чаще доставали Генри и оставляли кровоточащие порезы, чем только сильнее выводили того из себя, вынуждая ошибаться.</p>
<p>— <i>Bitir işini!</i> Прикончи его! — приказал капитан, и его воины, до этого будто действовавшие в полсилы, обрушили на Генри серию мощных выпадов, вынуждая отступать все дальше, оттесняя с площадки в траву. Наконец один из янычаров все же пробил блок. Он с влажным хрустом перебитых костей вонзил острое лезвие ятагана в тело и перерубил плечо. Второй янычар подскочил вплотную к охнувшему Генри, дыхание которого перехватило от шока и нестерпимой боли. Он не смог даже закричать, когда тот распорол ему живот. Генри свалился наземь безвольной куклой.</p>
<p>— <i>Gerisini öldür.</i> Убейте остальных, — громогласно велел капитан своим воинам, и те молниеносно ринулись в дом исполнять приказ.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Переступив за порог, девушка метнулась к лестнице и буквально стелела вниз, когда в холле появился разгневанный Лэнгдон. Он бросился за ней следом, все еще не осознавая, что во дворе разыгралась битва, как с первого этажа донесся тяжелый топот. Это его остановило. Вместо того, чтобы мчаться за нею вниз, он решил поджидать ее наверху лестницы, отрезав путь к отступлению.<p><i>Rakkase</i> взбежала обратно до середины лестницы, остановившись на площадке рядом с окнами, ведущими во внутренний двор. Она ухватилась за низ балясин, встав на перила, подпрыгнула на месте, подтянулась и шустро вскарабкалась наверх. Перемахнув через перила балюстрады, <i>rakkase</i> оказалась с противоположной от Лэнгдона стороны и устремилась к ближайшей комнате — спальне Колина. По лестнице поднимались двое янычаров и вместе с ними караульные.</p>
<p>— <i>Diğerleri nerede?!</i></p>
<p>— Девушка, которую вы впустили! — ядовито выплюнул Лэнгдон, впервые по-настоящему выходя из себя за все путешествие. — Она уничтожила важный документ! Схватите ее!</p>
<p>Мысли, что несколько минут назад он желал предаться с ней плотским утехам, напрочь выдуло из его головы, но хмель все еще туманил разум. Лэнгдон совершенно не удивился, что теперь солдат было четверо, а не двое. Успокаивало его только одно: девушка попала в ловушку, выхода из спальни не было.</p>
<p>— Она побежала туда! — Лэнгдон ткнул рукой в сторону спальни Колина. Один из янычаров выхватил из ножен ятаган, приближаясь к нему, трое других, быстро шагая даже под тяжестью доспехов, направились в указанном направлении.</p>
<p>Лэнгдон еще пару секунд не мог понять, отчего янычар медлит, пока не сверкнула сталь. Шоу издал глухой задушенный стон, когда лезвие почти на всю длину вошло в его живот. Выгнув спину другой, он протянул руки, словно собирался ухватиться за оружие, прежде чем янычар с влажным звуком грубо выдернул ятаган. По одежде мигом расползлось алое пятно — ткань жадно впитывала кровь.</p>
<p>Лэнгдон грузно свалился на пол, жадно хватая воздух и пытаясь зажать ладонями рану. Янычар, сунув испачканный его кровью ятаган в ножны, пошел следом за остальными.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Колин не сразу заметил, что творилось внизу. Не желая больше слушать османский уд, он плотно прикрыл ставни и устроился на прохладных простынях, смотря на натянутый над кроватью балдахин. Ему не хотелось думать о происходящем в противоположном флигеле, но он не мог перестать представлять, как девушка медленно разоблачает Лэнгдона из одежд и позволяет раздеть себя. Как ее темные волосы блестят в свете лампад, а подведенные кохлем глаза сияют в темноте. Какое теплое и гладкое на ощупь ее тело…<p>— Убейте их! — громко приказали во дворике. Колин испуганно поднял голову, услышав шум, а потом другой голос выкрикнул: — Это ловушка! Пришли янычары!</p>
<p>Уд молчал, вместо него пела сталь. Подскочив к окну, Колин незаметно выглянул наружу через щель между ставнями и потерял дар речи: развлекавший братьев Шоу менестрель лежал навзничь в луже собственной крови рядом с инструментом. К Генри, обнажив сталь, подступал янычар, и следом за ним из сумрака вышел второй. Они направлялись к нему со стороны дома, и Колин мог только гадать — сколько еще солдат проникло в дом.</p>
<p>— Быстрее! — поторопил кто-то внизу.</p>
<p>Генри сопротивлялся, отражая удары, но силы были неравны. Только благодаря ему пока что удавалось задержать янычаров, и потому к нему и Лэнгдону еще никто не пожаловал. Крепкий венгерский рыцарь держался до последнего, но его мастерство уступало количеству соперников.</p>
<p>Испуганно округлив глаза, Колин попятился прочь от этой бойни и подальше от двери, уткнувшись спиной в окно, выходящее на ту самую улицу, на которой совсем недавно наблюдал перепалку из-за телеги. Он обреченно обернулся и распахнул створки — за ставнями располагался покатый скат крыши галереи, но путь преграждала решетка, и возможности сбежать не было.</p>
<p>— Прикончи его, — послышался все тот же голос, показавшийся смутно знакомым, а чуть позже он добавил: — Убейте остальных.</p>
<p>Колин не считал себя трусом, но и воина из него не вышло — он был простым переводчиком, далеким от сражений, и мало чем мог помочь, разве что отдать свою жизнь за бесценок. Когда прежде не держал в руке ничего опаснее столового ножа, толку на поле брани будет мало.</p>
<p>Из холла донесся шум. Значит Генри был уже мертв, и янычары отправились обыскивать дом. Перед смертью менестрель крикнул о ловушке. Выходит, Баязид совсем не желал заключать мир, собираясь убить венгерских послов? Специально приставил охрану, чтобы следить за ними? Вот, почему Тарик не явился, как и обещал, вот почему...</p>
<p>Колин вжался спиной в решетку, ожидая худшего.</p>
<p>Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла <i>rakkase</i>, по всей видимости безуспешно ища укрытие от клинков янычаров.</p>
<p>— Где остальные?! — громко выкрикнул кто-то.</p>
<p>А дальше… Колин не предвидел того, что произойдет, не успел сгруппироваться — побежав прямо на него, <i>rakkase</i> с силой толкнула его в грудь. Он вылетел в окно на крышу, вышибив спиной решетку и закрытые ставни, и с глухим стоном упал на деревянные обломки. Девушка вывалилась из окна следом за ним, приземлившись прямо на него и еще сильнее вжав в обломки. Колин взвыл.</p>
<p>Из холла послышался громкий вопль Лэнгдона, а следом глухой стук — тяжелое тело упало на пол, поверженное вражеской сталью.</p>
<p>— Тихо, — слишком низким и хриплым для девушки голосом шепнули ему по-турецки. — Нам нужно выиграть пару секунд. Поднимайся, если хочешь жить.</p>
<p>Колин продолжал лежать, пытаясь унять судорожное дыхание после болезненного столкновения. Тяжелое крепкое тело <i>rakkase</i>, в действительности оказавшейся юношей, соскользнуло с него. Колин был слишком напуган и растерян, чтобы удивляться. Спину саднило, боль монотонно отдавалась в ребрах, и все же страх подстегнул действовать. Превозмогая себя, Колин попытался встать.</p>
<p>— Но как же…</p>
<p>— Они мертвы, мы уже ничем не можем им помочь, — объяснил юноша, ухватив Колина за руку, и дернул на себя, помогая подняться. Тот пошатнулся на месте и тихо охнул. </p>
<p>— <i>Оnlar buradalar!</i> Они здесь! — рявкнул один из янычаров, ворвавшийся в спальню. По всей видимости теперь уже бывшую спальню. Одно вселяло надежду — янычары в своих внушительных доспехах не могли быстро выбраться сквозь узкий проем. Это давало фору, пару мгновений, но… Перед ними мелькнули золоченые маски, один из янычаров, не спеша пролезать сквозь окно, на пробу махнул ятаганом, со свистом разрезал воздух, но не дотянулся.</p>
<p>Над ними послышался хруст глиняной черепицы. Глянув туда, Колин застыл на месте, как парализованный: наверху показался лучник.</p>
<p>Юноша бегло обернулся — лучник уже наложил стрелу и вскинул оружие, целясь в них. Стоявший почти на самом краю, он оттолкнул Колина, едва не сбросив вниз, как раз в тот момент, когда послышался свист. Дезориентированный и напуганный, Колин не понимал, задел ли его выстрел, но боли не чувствовал. Юноша молниеносно вскинул руку, потянувшись к волосам, выхватил что-то, блеснувшее металлом в свете ночных уличных огней, и метнул в целящегося лучника. Тот вскрикнул, выронив лук: руки рванули к шее. Он, словно подкошенный, упал на крышу прежде, чем успел дотянуться до горла, из которого торчал стилет.</p>
<p>Колин в ужасе распахнул рот, наблюдая за свесившимся с края крыши трупом. При падении тела на черепицу стилет с хрустом вошел в плоть по самую рукоять. Один из янычаров, видимо самый худой, все же сумел сладить с внушительными наплечниками и броней и пролез через выбитое окно. Не давая Колину опомниться, юноша пихнул его в грудь, сталкивая с края крыши.</p>
<p>А потом и сам прыгнул следом за ним.</p>
<p>Сгруппировавшись, он приземлился в телегу с сеном в опасной близости от охнувшего Колина, неуклюже упавшего на спину и раскинувшего руки и ноги, будто пытался при падении за что-нибудь зацепиться. В тело через одежду неприятно впились срезанные стебли.</p>
<p>— Нет времени отдыхать, — поторопил его юноша и схватил за руки, чтобы в очередной раз вздернуть на ноги. Колин безвольно подчинился, поморщившись, — за последние пару минут он дважды упал на спину, пусть во второй раз было хоть и колючее, но мягкое сено.</p>
<p>Юноша проворно спрыгнул с телеги. К его волосам и одежде пристала сухая трава. Колин покорно последовал за ним.</p>
<p>— Сколько их? — болезненно поморщившись, требовательно спросил юноша и нетерпеливо тряхнул за плечо оцепеневшего Колина. Тот таращился на свес крыши, на котором они были несколько секунд назад, а потом перевел взгляд на юношу и распахнул рот: из его бока торчало обломанное древко стрелы. Видимо оно переломилось при падении. Его бок залила кровь, медленно стекая по голой коже на пояс шаровар. — Живее! — поторопил тот. На крыше появились янычары. Увидев их внизу, они выхватили пистолеты.</p>
<p>Не дождавшись ответа, юноша махнул ему и, невзирая на боль, побежал в обратную от форума с колонной сторону. Колин помчался следом под проводившие его громкие хлопки выстрелов.</p>
<p>Он старался не отставать, но в боку неумолимо начинало колоть от бега, и Колин с ужасом представил, каково было его спасителю. Но тот будто не обращал внимания на боль или успел за годы настолько к ней привыкнуть, что научился не замечать.</p>
<p>У одного из домов в конце улицы юноша внезапно замер, будто остановившийся механизм, дождался чуть отставшего Колина и увлек за собой в узкий проулок. Пробежав до конца неприметной улочки, они выбежали на широкую дорогу и почти сразу скрылись в очередной подворотне.</p>
<p>От бега горели легкие, горло и щеки, пот градом тек по лицу, а во рту собиралась кислая слюна, которую хотелось сплюнуть прямо на бегу, но каждую секунду Колин все не мог решиться, а слюны становилось все больше и больше. Ему казалось, что уже за эту короткую дистанцию, что он преодолел, успел окончательно выбиться из сил и натереть ноги. Хотя им наверняка еще предстояло покрыть большое расстояние в ближайшие пару часов, пока они будут скрываться от янычаров по ночными улицам Константинополя.</p>
<p>— Так сколько? — запыхавшись, повторил вопрос юноша.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — сбивчиво ответил Колин. — Я видел во дворе двоих… когда они... когда...</p>
<p>— Я насчитал шестерых. Двое новых, двое караульных, лучник и капитан, — торопливым шепотом объяснил юноша, зажав ладонью рану и смерив Колина внимательным взглядом. — Но лучника уже можно списать со счетов.</p>
<p>— Почему они...</p>
<p>— Тихо, — осадили его. Юноша прислушался. — Янычары не отступят так просто. Будешь делать то, что скажу. Понял?</p>
<p>Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он указал взглядом на стену — невысокую, около двух метров, образующую тупик между домами.</p>
<p>— Да. Но я не...</p>
<p>— Ты только что пообещал подчиняться.</p>
<p>Выставив для опоры колено и окровавленные ладони, он помог Колину вскарабкаться на стену, запачкав шаровары дорожной пылью. Сейчас, сидя верхом на стене и ничего не касаясь ногами, Колин испытал облегчение от минутного отдыха, ощущая, как пульсируют чувствительные подошвы.</p>
<p>Юноша, отступив с десяток шагов спиной вперед, чуть присел и резко разогнался, помчавшись прямо на стену. Взбежав вертикально вверх примерно фута на три, он ухватился за край стены, оставив кровавый отпечаток на камне, и шустро подтянулся, оттолкнувшись от кладки. Колин не успел ничего толком понять, как тот уже сидел рядом с ним.</p>
<p>Не теряя драгоценные секунды, он тут же перемахнул на другую сторону тупика и как кошка легко спрыгнул на землю, словно это было для него обычным занятием. Совсем рядом послышались торопливые шаги и грубые разговоры. Вне всяких сомнений это были янычары. По свежему отпечатку ладони те могли понять, куда они побежали.</p>
<p>— Ну же, — прошипел юноша.</p>
<p>Мысли оставили Колина. Слыша только громко ухающее где-то в горле сердце, он спрыгнул вниз, больно ударившись стопами. Выскользнув из тупика, они снова свернули за угол и побежали вперед по узким темным улочкам, не оглядываясь назад и ныряя в подворотни, все дальше и дальше продвигаясь к высоким крепостным стенам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Глаза Грейвза застилал яркий свет, почти ослепляя. Он так и не смог до конца привыкнуть к чувству дезориентации, когда возвращался в реальность после сеансов в Анимусе. Похожее испытывают на операционном столе или допросе, когда вокруг мелькают чьи-то тени, и не сразу можешь сообразить — где ты? Друзья рядом или враги? И что, черт возьми, происходит.<p>— Как себя чувствуешь, Персиваль? — послышался справа знакомый женский голос. Грейвз крепко зажмурился, стиснул переносицу пальцами свободной руки, к которой не была присоединена трубка, и коротко простонал.</p>
<p>— С добрым утром, — немного насмешливо прозвучал мужской голос откуда-то из глубины помещения, где они находились.</p>
<p>— Сносно, — уклончиво ответил Грейвз.</p>
<p>— Ребекка, пара сеансов, а ты уже поджарила ему мозги, — вновь заговорил Шон, и в чем-то Грейвз мог с ним согласиться — в голове царил кавардак.</p>
<p>— Шон! — возмущенно осадила Ребекка. — Если хочешь, мы можем отрегулировать работу «Малышки» на тебе.</p>
<p>— Нет, спасибо, мои предки не настолько увлекательны! Вот если бы среди них были переводчики, как Колин…</p>
<p>Ребекка закатила глаза.</p>
<p>— Персиваль, небольшой тест, — распорядилась она.</p>
<p>Зрение приходило в норму, и теперь он отчетливо видел сосредоточенное лицо Ребекки, сидящей подле него за компьютером, подключенном к «Малышке». Метрах в десяти за другим компьютером находился Шон. Отвернувшись от монитора, он наблюдал за ними, сложив руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Я готов, — дал отмашку Грейвз.</p>
<p>— Тебя зовут… — начала с простого вопроса Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Персиваль Грейвз, — не задумываясь ответил тот.</p>
<p>— Дата рождения?</p>
<p>— Тридцать первое мая одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года, — четко проговорил Грейвз. Память не подвела, среагировав на автомате.</p>
<p>— Где ты родился?</p>
<p>— В Ирландии… Дублин.</p>
<p>— Первая школьная любовь? — вклинился Шон.</p>
<p>— Миссис Доэрти, — отрапортовал Грейвз и, тут же сообразив, что именно ляпнул, смущенно воскликнул: — Это еще зачем?</p>
<p>— Хотел застать тебя врасплох. И у меня получилось, — довольно улыбнулся Шон.</p>
<p>— Род деятельности? — невозмутимо продолжала Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Уже никакой судя по всему.</p>
<p>— Где ты сейчас находишься?</p>
<p>— В какой-то дыре.</p>
<p>— Эй, — оскорбился Шон, поправив очки. — Это высокотехнологичная дыра, я лично пытался придать ей уюта.</p>
<p>— Думаю, хватит, — распорядилась Ребекка: «помощь» Шона сильно отвлекала. Она встала из-за компьютера, приблизилась к Грейвзу и отсоединила трубку с иглой, воткнутой в вену. — Ты в порядке.</p>
<p>Грейвз тяжело поднялся с кушетки, исполнявшей роль кресла Анимуса, и потянулся.</p>
<p>— Это как сказать.</p>
<p>— Мне надо кое-что отладить в системе, можешь пока передохнуть. Шон как раз недавно ходил за пиццей.</p>
<p>— Только бери травоядную, а не ту, что с беконом и сыром, — напутствовал Шон. Ребекка показала в ответ неприличный жест.</p>
<p>Шел третий день, как Грейвз испытывал на себе свежесобранный Ребеккой Анимус, и девятый, как находился в Убежище ассасинов в Барселоне. Уильям Майлз — наставник Братства ассасинов, — связался с ними после того, как Грейвз пришел в себя, и объяснил, что им необходимо изучить воспоминания его предка Колина, чтобы понять, что в них заинтересовало непримиримых врагов ассасинов — тамплиеров. Грейвз помнил их с уроков истории как крестоносцев, много веков назад убивавших сарацин с благословения Папы. Но, как оказалось, их деятельность на страницах учебников — лишь верхушка айсберга.</p>
<p>— Малышка немного барахлит, — пожаловалась Ребекка, оторвавшись от клавиатуры. — Не могу понять, откуда там обрывочные воспоминания Шоу.</p>
<p>— Может, ты по чистой случайности их потомок и… даже не знаю, обронила на Грейвза свою ДНК? — буднично спросил Шон.</p>
<p>Ребекка презрительно фыркнула, не оценив шутки.</p>
<p>— Даже если так, — сварливо сказала она, — не сработало бы! Анимус не покажет посторонние воспоминания.</p>
<p>Шон пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванной работе. Перед ним на стене располагалась большая карта мира, сплошь покрытая фотографиями и стикерами с примечаниями к географическим объектам, городам и достопримечательностям. Поверх нее чуть меньшего размера — примерная схема Константинополя вместе с прилегающими территориями начала шестнадцатого века. Также Шон кропотливо собирал заметки о транснациональном конгломерате тамплиеров Абстерго и исторических личностях.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, все дело в Колине, — развела руками Ребекка. — Он много размышлял о тех событиях.</p>
<p>— Прокручивал их в голове, будто прожил сам? — подхватил Грейвз.</p>
<p>— Именно!</p>
<p>Положа руку на сердце, он слабо представлял устройство Анимуса, но это объяснение казалось довольно логичным.</p>
<p>— Переводчик тоже надо отладить, — подумав, добавила она. — Когда идут разговоры на одном языке, то все в порядке, но на нескольких одновременно программа сбоит и дублирует фразы. Да и сам турецкий словарь бедноват. К тому же Колин путает нас, видимо в голове все переводя на родной язык.</p>
<p>— Добавьте субтитры! — обернувшись через плечо, посоветовал Шон.</p>
<p>— Думаю, что смогу помочь тебе, — предложил Грейвз Ребекке, усевшись на край кресла «Малышки».</p>
<p>— Правда? Спасибо, — оживилась Ребекка.</p>
<p>— После сеансов я стал замечать, что знаю языки, которых никогда не учил.</p>
<p>— Эффект просачивания, — покивав, подтвердила она. — Анимус в Абстерго, теперь здесь… Чем дольше в нем находишься, тем сильнее проявляются симптомы.</p>
<p>— Интересно, что мы все же должны обнаружить в этих воспоминаниях, раз они заинтересовали тамплиеров, — задумчиво проговорил Шон, подходя к ним. В руках он держал увесистую папку.</p>
<p>— Разве мы не можем выбрать другую дату, более позднюю, и начать с нее? — Грейвз вопросительно перевел взгляд с Шона на Ребекку.</p>
<p>— Увы, но не получится, — кисло ответила та. — Во-первых, мы не знаем, что ищем, поэтому надо просмотреть все, что есть. Во-вторых, эти более поздние воспоминания пока недоступны, будто Колин сам старался их забыть.</p>
<p>— Или у него деменция! — высказал догадку Шон.</p>
<p>— Я бы сама с радостью перескочить вперед к более поздним воспоминаниям, — косо взглянув на него, продолжила Ребекка, — но сначала нам надо повысить синхронизацию между тобой и Колином. Запись того, что ты увидел до похищения, переслали в римский филиал Абстерго. Если бы Люси смогла выкрасть для нас запись, мы бы двигались быстрее. А так Грейвзу придется переживать все с самого начала.</p>
<p>Грейвз не спешил просить объяснить ему, по какому принципу работает Анимус, понимая, что после объяснений поймет еще меньше. Уж лучше разбираться во всем поэтапно. Особенно не тогда, когда у него после этого самого Анимуса раскалывается голова.</p>
<p>— Ну и ладно, мы никуда не торопимся, — подвел итог Шон, будто отвечая одновременно и мыслям Грейвза, и Ребекке. — Держи, — он вручил Грейвзу папку.</p>
<p>— Что это? — недоверчиво спросил тот, приоткрыв первую страницу.</p>
<p>— Матчасть по Константинополю. Основным объектам и современникам той эпохи. Изучи ее, — Шон назидательно ткнул пальцем, — Позже мы все интегрируем в базу данных Анимуса.</p>
<p>Больше в тот день Ребекка не подпустила Грейвза к Малышке, объясняя тем, что…</p>
<p>— Если будешь проводить в нем слишком много времени, то могут начаться побочные симптомы вроде расщепления сознания, галлюцинаций, безумия… и все в таком духе.</p>
<p>Вместо Анимуса Грейвз до самого вечера помогал Ребекке с переводчиком турецкого и изучал заметки Шона, не без удовольствия отмечая едкие шутки, разбросанные им по всему тексту.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грейвз ускользал в собственные воспоминания при любой свободной минуте. Отчасти потому что так советовала Ребекка, чтобы их не выместило прошлое Колина, отчасти потому, что желал этого сам. Он не хотел забывать собственное прошлое, потому что настоящего больше не было.<p>В Убежище ассасинов в Барселоне кроме Анимуса Грейвзу практически больше нечем было заняться — кредит доверия, чтобы быть посвященным во внутренние дела, он пока не завоевал. Ребекка постоянно копалась в программе, возилась с кодом, пытаясь довести пока еще «сырую» версию Анимуса до ума. Шон расширял информационную базу как для их операции, так и для других ассасинов из Братства. Покидать территорию бывшей фабрики, которую переоборудовали в Убежище, Грейвзу было строго настрого запрещено — Абстерго все еще искало его. Нельзя сказать, что сама компания Шона и Ребекки была неприятна, скорее наоборот, но заточение день ото дня становилось испытанием на прочность.</p>
<p>Лицо Шона, которого не так давно чуть не похитили люди из Абстерго за статьи в интернете, изобличающие их деятельность, также было прекрасно известно тамплиерам. Так что за продуктами и прочими расходными предметами во внешний мир выбиралась Ребекка.</p>
<p>Но их кромешная изоляция простиралась куда дальше. Мобильной связью пользоваться было также запрещено: Абстерго контролировало вышки сотовой связи. Все общение с Братством в основном осуществлялось через сеть электронной почты ассасинов Гефест. Именно так Шон и Ребекка контактировали с другими группами по всему миру, Уильямом Майлзом и кораблем «Альтаир II».</p>
<p>Грейвз чувствовал себя в резервации, откуда нет пути назад. С тем, что буквально в одночасье его жизнь круто повернулась и никогда не станет прежней, было сложно мириться, а к новой действительности он еще не успел привыкнуть. Как и не успел найти плюсы в своем текущем положении.</p>
<p>И все же, несмотря на растерянность и все чаще подступающее к горлу отчаяние, он находил в себе силы восхищаться тем, как самоотверженно Ребекка и Шон поглощены своей миссией. Грейвз не мог похвастаться тем же. Он не был ассасином, не был членом Братства, лишь оболочкой, в которой заточены нужные воспоминания. По сути Грейвз оставался таким же объектом для исследований, каким мог стать для тамплиеров. С той лишь разницей, что ассасины относились к нему как к человеку, а не инструменту, который можно использовать в своих целях.</p>
<p>Именно поэтому Грейвз не ощущал единства с общим делом. Привязанности. Среди них он чувствовал себя одиночкой, изгоем, случайно оказавшимся в эпицентре событий.</p>
<p>Однако, несмотря на это, только сейчас, когда шок отступил, Грейвз в полной мере начал осознавать, что испытывал к ассасинам благодарность за спасенную жизнь и предоставленный второй шанс. Именно это и не позволяло ему опустить руки, именно поэтому он следовал советам Ребекки и вспоминал. Вспоминал себя.</p>
<p>Каждую деталь — детство, семью, которая осталась в Дублине, Абстерго… А еще он безуспешно силился вспомнить, как один из лидеров Братства — Гэвин Бэнкс — доставил его на своем корабле Альтаир II из Филадельфии в Испанию, после того, как тамплиеры накачали его снотворным…</p>
<p>Примерно в этом месте память всегда подводила Грейвза.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Где я? Как я сюда попал? — было первым, о чем вопрошало его еще затуманенное сознание.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ты в Убежище ассасинов в Европе, более конкретно мы не можем сказать, пока не будем уверены, что можем тебе доверять, — нехотя ответила Ребекка, явно сожалея об этих формальностях. — Что последнее ты помнишь, Персиваль?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Свет. Очень яркий свет. Я был… в Абстерго. У меня должен был быть сеанс в Анимусе, но потом…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— … люди из Абстерго не спешили тебя отпускать, — подсказали ему.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— А ты?..</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Шон Гастингс. А это — Ребекка Крейн.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Какие ассасины? Те самые?..</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Вроде того, — Шон покачал головой. — Те люди из Абстерго, вернее их верхушка, это прикрытие древнего ордена тамплиеров.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Что? Чушь какая…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— С первого раза сложно поверить, — Шон примирительно развел руками, соглашаясь. — Тамплиеры многие столетия являются врагами ассасинов. Так что все, что делает их слабее, нас делает сильнее.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я думал, они жили тысячу лет назад.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Сейчас Грейвз осознавал, что его заторможенная реакция была не самая логичная, но наиболее здравая, вместо того, чтобы впасть в бешенство, попытаться перехватить инициативу и вытрясти из незнакомцев все до последнего слова.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Пара-тройка дожила до наших дней, — с грустью ответила Ребекка. — А сейчас отдыхай, позже мы поговорим.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Так что это все-таки за место и как я сюда попал? На корабле мне толком ничего не объяснили. Я был немного… не в себе.<p>Корабль Грейвз помнил, вернее ощущение качки во время непродолжительных моментов бодрствования, пока приходил в себя после действия сильного снотворного.</p>
<p>— Ты погружался в Анимус в Абстерго Индастриз в Филадельфии, — деловито напомнил Шон.</p>
<p>— Твои воспоминания заинтересовали тамплиеров настолько, чтобы самим взяться за изучение. Они собирались похитить тебя. Тебе повезло: один из наших агентов в Абстерго предупредил об этом, и мы вытащили тебя из их лап, — подхватила Ребекка. — Тамплиеры вырубили тебя и попытались тайно перевезти в свою лабораторию.</p>
<p>— Что за лаборатория?</p>
<p>— Как тебе должно быть известно, у Абстерго есть филиалы по всему миру. Тебя, по нашим данным, хотели поместить в лабораторию в Риме. Но это неточно, так что не обольщайся. — Шон сложил руки на груди. Как и всегда, он был неизменно собранным в рубашке и джемпере с v-образным вырезом, будто собрался играть в крикет.</p>
<p>— Но я все же в Европе? — рассеянно спросил Грейвз, озираясь по сторонам, словно по Убежищу под силу было это определить.</p>
<p>— Испания, — объявила Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Увы! Я сам не в восторге, — трагично вздохнул Шон. Грейвз нахмурился.</p>
<p>— И Абстерго… тамплиеры… охотятся за воспоминаниями?</p>
<p>— Вроде того, — согласилась Ребекка. — Людей, чьи воспоминания могут быть полезны, безвылазно помещают в Анимус и исследуют как подопытных крыс.</p>
<p>— В большинстве случаев те сходят с ума. Так что скажи «спасибо», что не станешь овощем.</p>
<p>В ответ Грейвз красноречиво промолчал, но, кажется, этот «ответ» вполне устроил Шона.</p>
<p>— Предки некоторых ныне живущих встречали так называемые Частицы Эдема, — предельно серьезно объяснил Шон. — Артефакты, созданные много тысячелетий назад Первой Цивилизацией. Изучение воспоминаний этих предков поможет понять, где Частицы могут быть спрятаны, и Абстерго ищет потомков этих людей. </p>
<p>— И у меня в предках тоже могут быть?..</p>
<p>— Не исключено. Хотя, как на мой взгляд, маловероятно.</p>
<p>— Много тысячелетий назад… — нахмурился Грейвз, пропустив шпильку мимо ушей. — Неандертальцами что-ли?..</p>
<p>Шон закатил глаза:</p>
<p>— Ты, видимо, из их числа, раз тебе могло такое прийти в голову. </p>
<p>— Первая Цивилизация была намного более продвинутая, чем мы, — пояснила Ребекка. — Высшая раса. Считай, что они своего рода боги. Они создали кучу разных гаджетов для управления человечеством. Например, Яблоки Эдема.</p>
<p>— Мы называем их Яблоками, потому что они несут в себе запретные знания, как легендарный эдемский плод, который по библии сорвала Ева, — глубокомысленно заметил Шон, явно довольный этой философско-религиозной аллегорией.</p>
<p>— Так вы секта?</p>
<p>— Боже правый! — Шон закатил глаза. — Ребекка, объясни ему!</p>
<p>— Яблоки могут контролировать человечество, тамплиеры хотят контролировать человечество. Тамплиерам нужны Яблоки. Мы сражаемся с тамплиерами и хотим защитить от них Яблоки. Все просто!</p>
<p>Шон многозначительно указал рукой на Ребекку, будто говоря «теперь-то ты понял?».</p>
<p>— Значит, эти утерянные артефакты, помогут им контролировать человечество, — неторопливо проговорил Грейвз, а потом громко хмыкнул: — Разве они уже не контролируют его? Насколько я знаю, у Абстерго есть фармацевтические компании. Что мешает им раздать людям какой-нибудь психотропный наркотик, поработить всех?</p>
<p>— В некотором роде ты прав, — Шон поправил на носу очки. — Но для них это будет слишком грязная победа, притом бесконтрольная. Они хотят подчинить людей и создать утопию на принципах своего Ордена, сформировавшихся за много веков. Стать пастухами, пасущими овец. Дать условия, но отобрать свободу.</p>
<p>— Прямо как то, что вы делаете для меня.</p>
<p>— Очнись, тебя по всему миру разыскивают агенты Абстерго. Как думаешь, в одиночку у тебя много шансов залечь на дно и продержаться там хотя бы неделю?</p>
<p>Грейвз от удивления приоткрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но даже не знал, что на это возразить.</p>
<p>— Шон хочет сказать, — вмешалась Ребекка, — что мы нужны тебе так же, как ты нужен нам.</p>
<p>— И зачем я вам? Какая вам выгода от моего спасения? Мои воспоминания что, имеют большую ценность? — мрачно спросил Грейвз.</p>
<p>— В Абстерго считают, что имеют, — напомнил Шон. Грейвз недоверчиво фыркнул.</p>
<p>— С ваших слов я понял, что далеко не единственный, кого похищали.</p>
<p>— Не единственный. Знаю, звучит эгоистично, но Билл считает, что ты можешь быть полезным нашему Братству, — честно призналась Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Сейчас нас слишком мало, чтобы помочь всем, но тем не менее наши люди рисковали жизнями. Как ты понимаешь, тебя хотели похитить не ради забавы. Значит, как ни парадоксально, в этой голове, — Шон ткнул в направлении Грейвза указательным пальцем, — хранится что-то важное.</p>
<p>— И потому вы тоже хотите изучить мои воспоминания, — сглотнув ком в горле, заключил Грейвз. — Как Абстерго.</p>
<p>— Не как Абстерго, — Ребекка недовольно махнула рукой, сочтя это оскорбительным. — У тебя будет полная свобода… насколько это возможно в текущем положении. К тому же мы помогли тебе, — она попыталась ухватиться за вразумительный довод.</p>
<p>— Сделав пленником.</p>
<p>— Ты не пленник, Персиваль. Скорее гость. Гость, которого мы хотим защитить от Абстерго.</p>
<p>— Когда расхочется жить — ты всегда можешь уйти отсюда и сдаться тамплиерам. Уж они потом тебя так просто точно не выпустят, — в привычной шутливо-циничной манере ответил Шон.</p>
<p>— Это все равно не свобода, — уже больше по инерции перечил Грейвз.</p>
<p>— Согласна, — чуть пожав плечами, словно извиняясь, сказала Ребекка. — Но это лучшее, что мы можем предложить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Как давно вы здесь? — в очередной раз отрывая ребят от работы, начал расспросы Грейвз. Первые дни его никто не трогал, дав возможность отлежаться после снотворного и оправиться от шока.<p>— И тебе привет, — не отрывая взгляда от монитора, ответила Ребекка, а потом, подумав, добавила: — Месяцев восемь.</p>
<p>— После того, как Ребекка сорвала мое похищение, я некоторое время скрывался.</p>
<p>— Тебя тоже пытались похитить.</p>
<p>— Что есть, то есть, — задумчиво подтвердил Шон. — Затем Ребекка связалась со мной и предложила присоединиться к Братству, — поведал Шон. — Потом меня отвезли на базу в Лондоне, там я встретился с наставником Братства — Уильямом Майлзом. У меня не было большого выбора, но к ассасинам я присоединился не от отчаяния. Более того, даже почувствовал некоторую исключительность. А потом меня переправили сюда где-то… полгода назад.</p>
<p>— И чем вы занимались все это время?</p>
<p>— Шон взялся за то, в чем он лучше всего — история, аналитика и конспирология, а я работала над Анимусом по чертежам, которые наш спящий агент «позаимствовала» из Абстерго.</p>
<p>— Как ей это удалось?</p>
<p>— У Люси есть в запасе пара трюков, — уклончиво «объяснила» Ребекка.</p>
<p>— А эти люди, работающие в филиалах Абстерго по всему миру — они все тамплиеры? — со скепсисом спросил Грейвз, Шон отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет, далеко не все. В основном руководство и некоторые избранные, достойные, по их мнению, доверия. Главы служб безопасности и защиты информации, отдел, занимающийся Анимусом, начальство клиник, ищущих пациентов с ценным ДНК и интересной родословной… Кстати, именно так они и вышли на тебя. Ты в курсе?</p>
<p>Грейвз мрачно взглянул на Шона. Ему стало некомфортно, что Шон знает о нем больше, чем он сам.</p>
<p>— Видимо нет, — с напевом протянул Шон. — Эта схема работает так: ты, не ожидая подвоха, обращаешься в медицинский центр, там берут твою кровь на анализ… И дело сделано, — закончил он, разведя руками.</p>
<p>— Да, я, кажется, уже догадался, — отозвался Грейвз.</p>
<p>— Твою кровь изучают, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Шон, — составляют примерную карту родословной, потом отсылают это наверх. И, если тебя посчитают интересным для изучения материалом, то отправят на принудительное лечение. И больше тебя никто не увидит.</p>
<p>— Похищения среди бела дня? Неужели ни у кого не возникает вопросов?..</p>
<p>— Люди смотрят, но не видят. Они вообще не склонны замечать, — фыркнул Шон. — Мы называем это орлиным зрением. Его можно развить, но для этого следует включить мозги. Именно благодаря этому интуитивному чувству я и начал копать под Абстерго.</p>
<p>— И что накопал?</p>
<p>— Тамплиеры вычислили Шона по его статьям на WikiLeaks, — подала голос Ребекка. — Он не называл их тамплиерами прямым текстом, но и этого осказалось достаточно. Я предупреждала этого осла, но он не послушал. Потом Абстерго пришли за Шоном, надели на голову мешок и закинули в фургон.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Ребекка, что рассказываешь за меня, а то я бы потерял чувство собственного достоинства, если бы сам говорил о своем похищении, — с неприкрытым сарказмом объявил Шон.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, козел.</p>
<p>Шон ни на йоту не смутился. Видимо подобный обмен «любезностями» стал для них с Ребеккой привычным делом.</p>
<p>— И все равно, я не понимаю, как они могут так безнаказанно похищать людей? — Грейвз скорчил болезненную гримасу и почесал в затылке. — Ведь родственники же все равно заявят о пропаже близкого.</p>
<p>— Ты, видимо, недооцениваешь Абстерго. У них есть политики, спецслужбы, полиция, СМИ и так далее. Они уже короли этого мира в некотором смысле, — напомнил Шон, меланхолично протирая стекла очков. — Так что им ничего не стоит сфабриковать правдоподобную историю, чтобы обнадежить тех, кто не умеет видеть и верит тому, что показывают по ящику.</p>
<p>— Допустим, — кивнул Грейвз, хотя по его лицу было видно, что доводы Шона не убедили его до конца. — Тамплиеры могут купить молчание или пригрозить проблемами. Но где гарантия, что кто-то не испугается и захочет действовать?</p>
<p>— Гарантии нет, — согласилась Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Мы стараемся вычислить этих людей и завербовать в Братство. Но, как можешь догадаться, пока мы проигрываем.</p>
<p>— Значит у меня нет выбора, только как примкнуть к вам?</p>
<p>— Ты всегда можешь собрать свои вещи и идти куда вздумается, — раздраженно протянул Шон, потому что Грейвз вновь поднял эту тему. — Мы предлагаем тебе альтернативу. Наиболее безопасную в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Конечно наша помощь не бесплатная. Мы хотим, чтобы усилия других ассасинов были не напрасными. Пусть это прозвучит цинично, но всем мы не можем предоставить убежище. Как и не можем вытащить всех из Абстерго, у нас не хватает ресурса. Считай, что тебе крупно повезло, — по лицу Шона можно было предположить, что он бы предпочел потратить ресурс на спасение кого-нибудь другого, более сговорчивого. — Так что решение за тобой. Ты можешь уйти, и тогда отвечаешь сам за себя, можешь помочь нам… или присоединиться к Братству.</p>
<p>Грейвз на некоторое время задумался, не собираясь спешить с ответом и выводами. Фактически Шон ставил ему ультиматум.</p>
<p>— У меня есть время на раздумья?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — с улыбкой ответила Ребекка, предупреждая очередную волну колких комментариев Шона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Последовательность 3. В убежище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На востоке занимался рассвет под раздиравшие прохладный воздух крики чаек. Близилась к концу выматывающая ночь, за которую они успели покрыть почти полгорода, удаляясь, как мог судить Колин, прочь от Золотого Рога и башни Галаты.</p>
<p>— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил он, задыхаясь.</p>
<p>— К моему другу Ковальски, — ответили ему.</p>
<p>— Он кузнец?</p>
<p>— С чего ты взял?</p>
<p>— «Ковальски» с польского означает «кузнец».</p>
<p>Юноша чуть обернулся и криво улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Не кузнец. Хотя кузнец нам бы не помешал.</p>
<p>Заведя Колина в очередной тупик, он раздраженно запустил руку под лиф, выдернул из-под него аккуратный сверток, имитирующий женскую грудь, и замысловато постучал в невзрачную деревянную дверь. Шаровары его были грязны, запылившись во время побега, глухой лиф с длинными рукавами лип к взмокшей коже, хитрая прическа растрепалась. На боку алела рана с торчащим из нее обломанным у самого отверстия древком. Значит, ему не почудилось… Хотя Колин старался убедить себя в обратном — что ни раны, ни янычаров, ни смерти братьев Шоу… Ничего не было.</p>
<p>Юноша оттолкнул его, подставив себя под удар, и лук все же нашел свою цель. </p>
<p>Колин корил себя, что ничем не попытался помочь... Но что он мог? Он совершенно не представлял, как быть с такими опасными ранами. Да и времени останавливаться у них не было.</p>
<p>С тяжелым сердцем он привалился спиной к стене, переводя дух. Его безымянный спаситель постучал снова — на этот раз громче, и сдернул ткань, до сих пор скрывавшую лицо и мешавшую дышать.</p>
<p>Наконец за дверью послышались шаги, и им открыли. На пороге стоял невысокий пухлый бородатый мужчина. Он сонно зевнул, не сразу сообразив, кого принесло в такую рань. Продрав глаза, он громко охнул и посторонился, чтобы впустить незваных гостей в дом.</p>
<p>Они оказались в небольшой неприбранной комнатке среди покосившихся стеллажей и ящиков. Ковальски выглянул напоследок на улицу, прежде чем торопливо запереть дверь на несколько засовов.</p>
<p>— Мастер Эзра, — пробормотал он, внимательно осматривая юношу. Тот устало опустился на один из перевернутых ящиков, зажав ладонью рану.</p>
<p>— Воды, Якоб. И чистые повязки, — выдохнул Эзра, бросил под ноги сверток, и, откинув голову на грубую каменную кладку, прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>Колину показалось, что Эзра, имя которого наконец узнал, потерял сознание на пару минут. Однако стоило Якобу вернуться с водой, как тот распахнул глаза и забрал кувшин. Набрав воды, он прополоскал рот и сплюнул прямо на пол.</p>
<p>— Отведем тебя наверх и посмотрим рану, — распорядился он. Эзра отрешенно кивнул в знак согласия и протянул кувшин Колину.</p>
<p>Эзра был слаб, отдав все силы на то, чтобы оторваться от погони, но все еще мог самостоятельно стоять на ногах, хотя рана выглядела плохо. Она непрерывно кровила; видимо во время бега обломок стрелы постоянно шевелился внутри, тревожа поврежденную плоть. На взгляд Колина, выстрел не должен был задеть внутренние органы, но большая сила турецкого лука сумела вогнать в тело стрелу слишком глубоко.</p>
<p>Колин в одиночку закинул руку Эзры себе на плечо и, придерживая за торс, помог подняться на верхний этаж. Прежде чем уложить его на кровать в маленькой и чистой, почти лишенной мебели спальне, Якоб придирчиво оглядел бок Эзры со спины. Прощупывая плоть, он печально вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Глубоко вошел, но не насквозь. </p>
<p>Сказав это, он оставил их и умчался вниз. Недоумевая, как в данный момент помочь, Колин присел на край постели и взял Эзру за левую руку. В том месте, где положено носить кольцо, он заметил застарелый шрам от ожога, опоясывающий безымянный палец.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что спас меня, — сказал он, на что в ответ получил кривую вымученную улыбку.</p>
<p>— Не благодари. Мне следовало убить тебя, — мрачно пошутил Эзра, неуклюже укладываясь на подушках. Колин подавил нервный смешок, не приняв всерьез предостережение.</p>
<p>Он свято верил, что <i>rakkase</i> девушка, был очарован, даже грезил ей, пока томился в спальне и гадал, что происходит между ней и Лэнгдоном… Как легко его и братьев Шоу удалось обвести вокруг пальца.</p>
<p>Сейчас в спокойной обстановке и больше не страшась не дожить до рассвета, Колин смог впервые рассмотреть Эзру. Неприятный холодок прошелся по спине, когда он представил, как тот, пронзенный стрелой, благодаря лишь воле к жизни сумел вытащить их из лап янычаров.</p>
<p>Полупрозрачная ткань, прятавшая нижнюю часть лица, исчезла, и теперь Эзру невозможно было спутать с девушкой, видя широкие острые скулы, прямой подбородок и впалые щеки, лишенные женственной мягкости. Он был худым и жилистым, как охотничьи псы, способные гнать добычу без продыху несколько миль подряд. И все же женская одежда не смотрелась на нем неуместно, а подчеркивала то, что не могло отразить просторное мужское одеяние, будто была красивой оберткой, деталью, расставляющей акценты.</p>
<p>Он был готов обманываться, и как же просто оказалось его провести. Заставить поверить в то, что ему предлагают, и не искать подвоха.</p>
<p>Якоб вернулся с пыльной уже початой бутылкой и большим холщовым свертком, в котором с металлическим звоном ударялись друг о друга предметы. Устроив все на кровати, он развернул сверток, и Колин увидел несколько длинных тонкогубых щипцов, запечатанные деревянными пробками и воском фиалы, нож с тонким лезвием, толстый кожаный ремень и иглы. Некоторые из них по размеру походили не на иглы вовсе, а на вязальные спицы; другие представляли собой уплощенные дуги. Если бы Колин не знал, что Якоб будет доставать из Эзры стрелу, то решил бы, что тот собирался его пытать.</p>
<p>— Вам уже приходилось делать подобное раньше? — настороженно спросил он.</p>
<p>Эзра красноречиво фыркнул, и Якоб с грустью взглянул на Колина.</p>
<p>— К моему величайшему сожалению — да.</p>
<p>— Повезло, что не в живот, я увернулся, — прокомментировал Эзра, приподняв голову, чтобы наблюдать за действиям Якоба. Помогая себе ножом, тот откупорил один из фиалов и сунул его под нос Эзры.</p>
<p>— Дыши, — велел он.</p>
<p>— Что это? — с сомнением спросил Эзра и покосился на фиал.</p>
<p>— Нюхательная соль.</p>
<p>Когда Эзра послушно сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пришла очередь пыльной бутылки. В ней оказалось белое вино. Проследив, чтобы тот выпил полный стакан, Якоб и сам отхлебнул из бутылки.</p>
<p>— Что случилось со стрелком? — спросил он. Колину показалось, что Якоб спрашивал не из любопытства, а чтобы отвлечь своего пациента от гнетущего ожидания скорых болезненных ощущений.</p>
<p>Поморщившись, Эзра потянулся к волосам, ощупал пряди и выдернул тонкий четырехгранный стилет с тупыми гранями, но острым шипом на конце. Рукоять украшали дорогие каменья и гравировка. Колину сегодня приходилось видеть точно такой же, только мельком. Эзра молча бросил оружие на кровать рядом с собой.</p>
<p>— Его брат-близнец остался в горле лучника, — с сожалением объяснил он.</p>
<p>— Грязная работа, — вынес вердикт Якоб, бросив взгляд на смертельно опасную шпильку для волос.</p>
<p>— При всем желании, но… — Эзра красноречиво кивнул на торчащий обломок древка. — Нас могли убить, задержись мы чуть дольше.</p>
<p>Тут внимание Якоба, наконец, привлек Колин, словно он только сейчас осознал, что вместе с Эзрой пришел кто-то еще.</p>
<p>— Кто твой спутник? — спросил Якоб и склонился над раной, чтобы осмотреть. Руки в это время он протирал пахнущей смолой тряпицей, до этого смоченной содержимым одного из фиалов. «Терпентинное масло», — догадался Колин.</p>
<p>— Венгерский переводчик, — объяснил Эзра. Он сам потянулся к разложенному содержимому свертка и взял ремень.</p>
<p>— Тебя могут найти по нему, — с беспокойством предупредил Якоб. — Я могу купить его у тебя. Потом продам на черном рынке.</p>
<p>— Я буду по нему скучать, — притворно вздохнул Эзра и тут же болезненно зажмурился, когда Якоб стал ощупывать израненную плоть.</p>
<p>— Закуси, — велел тот, и Эзра послушно зажал кожаную полоску между зубов. Не смотря на своего пациента, Якоб надавил на рану сильнее, ощупывая деревянное древко и пачкая пальцы в крови. Эзра глухо застонал от боли, кусая кромку ремня.</p>
<p>Походивший на миролюбивого улыбчивого торговца, Якоб хладнокровно и уверенно исследовал поврежденную плоть, будто успел повидать за свою жизнь немало ужасных и болезненных травм, что теперь его сложно было испугать или удивить.</p>
<p>Колин с затаенным ужасом наблюдал, как обработанные терпентинным маслом пухлые пальцы едва ли не проникали под кожу внутрь раны, и его замутило. Он чуть было сам не застонал, пусть и не представляя, какую боль испытывал Эзра.</p>
<p>Наконец Якоб закончил, и Колин с облегчением выдохнул, хотя самое страшное в этой болезненной операции было еще впереди. Он оторопело взглянул на посеревшее от боли лицо Эзры — тот лежал, переводя дыхание и крепко зажмурив глаза. Как не пытался он храбриться, но на лице его застыла мученическая гримаса: челюсти были плотно сжаты, а зубы намертво вонзились в ремень.</p>
<p>Якоб оттолкнул стилет подальше, чтобы Эзра не задел его ненароком, и тот вновь откинулся на подушку, приготовившись к экзекуции.</p>
<p>— Вы ведь понимаете турецкий, как я понял? — внезапно спросил он Колина. Тот кивнул. — Это будет неприятное зрелище. Вы можете либо выйти и подождать внизу, пока я не закончу, либо помочь.</p>
<p>Колин тяжело сглотнул.</p>
<p>— Что я должен делать?</p>
<p>— Говорить, — просто ответил Якоб с легкой полуулыбкой, совершенно не вязавшейся с тем, чему он собирался подвергнуть Эзру через несколько минут. Он взял пару плоских отполированных деревянных спиц-дуг и стал протирать их все той же тряпицей. — Просто говорите. Что угодно. Рассказывайте истории, только громко. Потому что он будет кричать, — Якоб кивнул на с удивлением покосившегося на них Эзру. — Пусть он отвлечется на ваш голос.</p>
<p>Колин согласно закивал, облизал губы, судорожно соображая, о чем говорить.</p>
<p>— Держите его ноги, — велел Якоб. Колин опрометью подскочил к кровати и надавил на бедра Эзры, прижимая их к постели. Не давая им обоим даже малейшего шанса, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Якоб приложил дугу у самого края между окровавленной плотью и древком. Эзра зашипел сквозь ремень, но это не смутило Якоба — он хладнокровно протолкнул дугу, не превосходящую ширины древка, глубже. Колин надеялся, что на этом все и закончится, но тот взял вторую дугу и ввел ее с противоположной стороны, так что Эзра громко взвыл.</p>
<p>Не отводя взгляда от раны, Якоб потянул концы дуг от древка, расширяя отверстие, а потом обратился к Колину:</p>
<p>— Держи их так, не смыкай. А ты, — это уже Эзре, — не дергайся, иначе будет больнее.</p>
<p>Колин опасливо отпустил бедра, боясь, что Эзра взбрыкнет, но тот послушно вжался в постель и часто задышал.</p>
<p>После того, как Колин взялся за дуги, Якоб выбрал щипцы, придирчиво взвесил на руке инструмент. Встав коленями на кровать, чтобы оказаться выше и было сподручнее, он твердо ухватил щипцами кончик древка и потащил на себя. Эзра еще крепче впился зубами в кожаную полоску, едва не прокусывая ее от боли.</p>
<p>Древко отчаянно сопротивлялось, но все же сдвинулось на полдюйма. От ужаса происходящего Колина замутило; он казалось растерял все слова, позабыв о просьбе Якоба.</p>
<p>— <i>Sì traviato è 'l folle mio desio a seguitar costei, che 'n fuga è volta,</i> — неожиданно даже для самого себя с напевом проговорил он по-итальянски, стараясь не сдвинуть дуги и неотрывно смотря на охваченное болезненной мукой лицо. — <i>E de' lacci d'Amor leggiera, e sciolta vola dinanzi al lento correr mio…</i>* — продолжил он сонет. Якоб даже виду не подал, когда Колин начал читать на чужом языке.</p>
<p>С максимальной осторожностью Якоб тянул неподатливое древко, стараясь не качать его, полагая, что расширяющих отверстие дуг окажется достаточно. На лбу Эзры выступила испарина, над бровями к вискам сползали капли пота, и Колину казалось, что он заметил, как под ресницами влажно блеснули слезы. Голос Колина сливался с глубоким сбитым дыханием Эзры, иногда срывающимся на тихий рык, приглушенный ремнем.</p>
<p>Колин не замолкал ни на секунду — за одним сонетом шел следующий, когда-то давно заученные слова отскакивали от зубов. Он произносил их не задумываясь — они словно по собственной воле слетали с его губ, сливаясь в едином ритме.</p>
<p>Каждый дюйм причинял Эзре муку, Колин отчетливо видел это, а древко казалось не имело конца, будто принадлежало не стреле, а копью. И лишь когда во рту пересохло, а в горле запершило от сонетов Петрарки, Якоб осторожно вынул древко, стараясь не причинить лишней боли. От облегчения Колин замолчал. Внезапно наступившую тишину прерывало тяжелее дыхание Эзры сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы и ремень. Он протянул дрожащую руку и вытащил кожаный ремень, не давший прикусить язык или раскрошить друг о друга зубы.</p>
<p>— Перерыв, — сглотнув, едва слышно попросил Эзра. Якоб согласно кивнул и тут же резко замотал головой, когда Колин едва не вытащил следом за древком дуги-спицы.</p>
<p>— Оставь их на месте!</p>
<p>Взглянув еще раз на древко, Колин понял, в чем дело, и почему лицо Якоба так напряжено: в руке тот держал лишь кусок дерева. Металлический наконечник остался внутри.</p>
<p>Якоб набрал неполную чашу вина, чтобы не расплескать, и приложил ее к сухим покрасневшим губам Эзры. Напившись, тот с низким стоном откинулся на пропоченую подушку, закрыв глаза и глубоко и медленно дыша через нос.</p>
<p>— Наконечник… — глухо проговорил Колин, наблюдая за тем, как Якоб разглядывает один из принесенных инструментов. Ему еще не доводилось видеть такой — тонкий и длинный, полый внутри, похожий на разрезанную вдоль металлическую трубку, в которую вставлялся винтовой механизм.</p>
<p>— Все еще во мне, — сипло объяснил Эзра, опередив Якоба. — Солдаты часто сажают их на пчелиный воск… Чтобы тот растаял от тепла, и наконечник застрял внутри.</p>
<p>— И что же делать?</p>
<p>— Терпеть, — мрачно посулил Якоб.</p>
<p>Он протер трубку терпентинным маслом и ввел в кровоточащее отверстие вдоль дуг. От боли кусая ремень, Эзра скомкал в ладонях расшитое нитями покрывало и взбрыкнул ногами, пока Якоб проталкивал трубку глубже. Он мучительно долго пытался нащупать среди поврежденной плоти маленький железный наконечник. Рана обильно кровоточила, отзываясь на вторжение. Якоб вкрутил винт, расширив трубку, так что нижние лепестки разошлись. Эзра зашипел. </p>
<p>Наконец лицо Якоба озарилось облегчением, когда он все же наткнулся на наконечник. Он выкрутил винт, потянул трубку назад… и разочарованно вздохнул. До этого он действовал с непроницаемым лицом, но сейчас, отвлекшись от раны, Колин заметил на его лице бисеринки пота, выступившие от напряжения.</p>
<p>— Еще раз. — Якоб вкрул винт обратно и вновь плавно надавил, чтобы вслепую зацепить наконечник. Сглотнув слюну, Эзра шумно выдохнул.</p>
<p>Руки Колина окаменели, удерживая дуги неподвижно. Он так и не отпустил их и не прекратил твердить раз за разом одни и те же сонеты, стараясь не смотреть на истерзанный бок, но при этом не находя сил отвести взгляд.</p>
<p>— Ты молодец, мальчик мой, — подбодрил Якоб, ухватившись за наконечник. Эзра протяжно застонал на одной ноте, когда тот стал раскачивать инструмент. Крови не было видно: рану надежно заткнула трубка. Колин молился про себя, чтобы все скорее закончилось, потому что не мог больше выносить этого, как не могли и Якоб с Эзрой. Последний побелел, как полотно. Он обливался холодным потом, ноги мелко, бессильно подрагивали. Даже самого стойкого человека сломила бы подобная процедура, и где-то в глубине души Колин жалел, что Эзра не лишился чувств и вынужден переносить все в сознании.</p>
<p>Достаточно раскачав инструмент в кровавом месиве, Якоб стал тащить трубку наверх сведенной от натуги кистью и с пугающим влажным звуком вытащил ее. На конце, как на древке, сидел наконечник.</p>
<p>Из раны тут же начала обильно сочиться кровь. Якоб бережно отер ее, хотя та продолжала выходить медленными толчками, обработал отверстие все тем же терпентинным маслом и залил остатками белого вина, чтобы рана не загноилась. Вымазанный кровью наконечник пугающе лежал поверх свертка с инструментами. Колин с отвращением косился на него, некоторое время назад еще сидевшего глубоко в человеческой плоти. Он имел вид обычного шипа.</p>
<p>Велев Колину спускаться вниз, Якоб остался с Эзрой, чтобы перевязать рану и срезать с него одежду танцовщицы.</p>
<p>— В некотором роде Эзре даже повезло, что наконечник был бронебойным, предназначенным для проникновения между доспехами, — поведал Якоб, присоединившись к Колину в небольшой комнате, служившей, судя по всему, одновременно неким подобием европейской гостиной и кухни.</p>
<p>Колин угрюмо взглянул на него и без приглашения устало опустился на одну из широких подушек, лежащих на ковре. Якоб кулем кинул изрезанную одежду в потухшее чрево камина и положил на стол украшенный камнями стилет, который забрал у Эзры. Вытащив из резного шкафчика винную бутылку, он стер с нее пыль окровавленными пальцами и выдернул пробку.</p>
<p>— Будь он с зазубринами, пришлось бы выдирать вместе с плотью, — объяснил он и протянул бутылку. Колин взглянул на него ничего не выражающим взглядом и кивнул. Он принял бутылку, сделал щедрый глоток, чтобы промочить пересохшее горло и закашлялся.</p>
<p>— Он будет жить? — не своим голосом спросил Колин, наблюдая за тем, как Якоб растапливает камин. Через некоторое время в воздухе повис разъедающий глаза дым от горелой ткани. Вместо того, чтобы открыть окно и проветрить комнату, Якоб разжег курительницу, надеясь перебить неприятный удушливый запах.</p>
<p>— Придется, — фыркнул Якоб. Обернувшись, он с теплом и грустью посмотрел Колину в глаза. — Спасибо. Ты очень помог. — А потом, будто опомнившись, добавил: — Что ты читал и на каком это языке?</p>
<p>— Это сонеты, — объяснил Колин, вертя в руках грязную бутылку. — Они на итальянском. Когда я путешествовал и изучал языки, то выучил парочку… чтобы очаровывать девушек. — Заметив лукавый взгляд Якоба, он смущенно объяснил: — Это первое, что пришло мне на ум.</p>
<p>Колин замолчал, задумчиво разглядывая кровавые разводы на стекле. От зажженной курительницы вился тонкой струйкой дым под самый потолок, и тлеющие травы наполняли комнату сладковатым ароматом, смешивающимся с запахом гари.</p>
<p>— Думаете, ему помогло то, что?.. — неохотно спросил Колин, взглянув на широколицего Якоба.</p>
<p>— Что ты читал любовные сонеты, пока я извлекал стрелу? — договорил за него Якоб. Без тени насмешки он поджал губы, задумавшись и сощурив глаза — темные, похожие на блестящие спинки жесткокрылых жуков. — Не могу сказать наверняка. Ответить на это способен только Эзра. Но лишним это определенно не было.</p>
<p>Несмотря на начало дня, Колин забылся сном после вина и полной опасностей ночи, выжавшей из него все соки. Никогда в жизни за все двадцать восемь лет с ним не приключалось ничего подобного. Пусть он и путешествовал по Европе в одиночестве и почти безоружным, самое страшное, что с ним случалось прежде — это кража денег и скромного имущества.</p>
<p>Мысли не отпускали Колина, не позволяя поддаться спасительному сну, он не переставал задаваться вопросом: почему все это произошло? Только сейчас, находясь в безопасности, Колин с болезненной тоской воскресил в мыслях образы братьев Шоу.</p>
<p>Генри и Лэнгдон мертвы после полученных ран, в этом нет сомнений. Возможно Лэнгдон был немного заносчив и самонадеян, но все же нравился Колину, а Генри, строгий и правильный, так и вовсе завоевал его полное расположение. Они были хорошими людьми, несправедливо оказавшимися меж двух огней — Венгрией и Османской империей, — и лишь из-за этого злой рок оборвал их жизни столь рано.</p>
<p>В Буде Генри ждала с ребенком на руках молодая жена, которая скорее всего никогда не узнает, что произошло с ее супругом. Только если… кто-нибудь не донесет весть о трагической кончине венгерских послов ко двору короля Владислава Ягеллона. И единственным человеком, располагающим информацией (да и то далеко не полной), был Колин, который не знал, сумеет ли остаться в живых по прошествии нескольких дней или последует за Генри и Лэнгдоном в мир иной.</p>
<p>Эзра, так ловко сумевший ускользнуть от янычаров, даже невзирая на обузу в лице Колина… У него наверняка имелись ответы на вопросы, которые Колин твердо решил озвучить, когда тот придет в себя после операции и будет в состоянии выслушать.</p>
<p>Десятки, сотни мыслей раздирали голову… Зачем потребовался этот маскарад? Почему Эзра, переодетый в танцовщицу, пришел в их дом с оружием, искусно спрятанным в прическе? Кого он хотел убить или, наоборот, защитить?</p>
<p>«Мне следовало убить тебя.»</p>
<p>Колин отчетливо помнил, как Эзра это сказал. Что, если он не шутил? Эзру с менестрелем привел султанский янычар. А после его братья по оружию убили всех, кроме него и Эзры. Если тот связан с янычарами, то почему они преследовали его, пытаясь убить?</p>
<p>Почему Эзра спас Колина?</p>
<p>Колин хорошо слышал, как перед смертью менестрель выкрикнул:</p>
<p>— Это ловушка! Пришли янычары!</p>
<p>Выходит, что их с Эзрой предали. А сразу после убийства Генри капитан янычаров отдал распоряжение убить остальных. Послал ли капитана султан или замешан кто-то другой?</p>
<p>Измотанному и запутавшемуся Колину с трудом удалось уснуть, увязнув с головой в фактах, которые не подходили друг к другу, каким боком их не прилаживай.</p>
<p>Пробудился он ближе к вечеру, когда очередная, равнодушная до людских бед ночь неотвратимо опускалась на Константинополь. Не успел он подняться с кровати, как хозяин дома сам пришел проведать гостя.</p>
<p>— Отдохнул? — участливо спросил тот и представился, хотя Колину уже было прекрасно известно его имя: — Меня зовут Якоб.</p>
<p>— Колин, — произнес он в ответ, неловко поднявшись и сев в постели.</p>
<p>— Эзра сказал, что ты венгерский посол.</p>
<p>— Переводчик, — поправил Колин, поморщившись при воспоминаниях о прошлом вечере как от физической боли.</p>
<p>— Верно, — глубокомысленно согласился тот. — Откуда же ты знаешь турецкий?</p>
<p>— Когда я путешествовал по Европе, то общался с турецкими купцами, — честно ответил Колин.</p>
<p>— Путешествовал один? — задумчиво спросил Якоб, и тот кивнул. — Значит умеешь стоять за себя.</p>
<p>Колин пытался понять, к чему он клонит.</p>
<p>— Мне жаль, что с вами это произошло, Колин, но здесь вам опасно оставаться, — серьезно поведал Якоб, умудряясь сохранять в голосе благодушие.</p>
<p>Колин понимающе покивал головой. Ему следовало догадаться. В этом доме действительно не следовало задерживаться надолго. Только сначала он обязан все разузнать у Эзры, прежде чем покинуть дом радушного хозяина, которого не хотелось подставить своим присутствием.</p>
<p>— Как вы познакомились? — вдруг спросил Якоб.</p>
<p>— Он выбросил меня из окна, а потом скинул с крыши в телегу с сеном, — с неожиданной легкостью ответил Колин — уголки его рта дрогнули, расползаясь в едва различимой улыбке.</p>
<p>Якоб расхохотался, обнажая ряд зубов, и его глаза задорно блеснули в свете мерцающих ламп.</p>
<p>— Он спас мне жизнь, — добавил Колин с грустью, вновь видя перед глазами братьев Шоу и жестокую резню в самом центре Константинополя вблизи мечетей и дворца Топкапы.</p>
<p>— Я должен увидеть Эзру, — решительно заявил он. — Когда он будет в состоянии поговорить.</p>
<p>Якоб понимающе кивнул, пытливо посмотрев на него.</p>
<p>— Не могу сказать, что ему лучше, но и хуже тоже не стало, — задумчиво поведал он, будто сам не верил своим словам. Он отступил к двери и, прежде чем выйти, обернулся на самом пороге и добавил: — Спускайся на ужин. Потом можешь проведать его, — разрешил Якоб.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После сытного ужина переживший стресс организм, наконец, расслабился, и Колин, отчаянно зевая, вновь почувствовал сонливость, с которой пытался бороться. Как и обещал, Якоб проводил его к комнате, где они положили Эзру.<p>— Думаю, вам лучше поговорить наедине, а я пока закрою лавку. Если понадоблюсь, то я буду внизу, — распорядился Якоб, оставив Колина на темной лестничной площадке перед дверью.</p>
<p>Прежде чем войти, Колин тихо, но уверенно постучал и не услышал возражений на свое вторжение.</p>
<p>Эзра лежал на постели, под спину было подоткнуто несколько подушек, чтобы принять полусидячее положение. Он был накрыт легким одеялом, скрывающим от глаз перебинтованную талию. Распущенные густо-черные волосы разметались по подушке, вьющиеся концы прядей липли к плечам и шее, сухая корка обметала запекшиеся губы.</p>
<p>— Поможешь? — с легкой полуулыбкой спросил Эзра, указав на пол. Колин заметил глиняную миску с водой, в которой плавала губка, и согласно кивнул.</p>
<p>Подойдя к кровати, он поднял миску, сел и устроил ее на коленях. Выудив губку из воды и отжав лишнюю воду с мелодичным журчанием, Колин поднес ее к губам Эзры, чтобы смочить пересохшую кожу. Лишь Колин отвел руку, как Эзра медленно облизал нижнюю губу, на которой остался влажный след, и вновь улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Колин молча окунул губку обратно в миску, чтобы ополоснуть. На этот раз он обтер лоб, виски, нос, блестевшие от пота, после перешел на крепкую шею, плечи и грудь, непокрытые одеялом.</p>
<p>— Как?.. — без лишних слов спросил Колин, кивнув в направлении талии, перетянутой полосками бинтов.</p>
<p>— Бывало и хуже, — беспечно признался Эзра и чуть поморщился, пытаясь принять более вертикальное положение. — Меня зовут Эзра, как ты уже понял. А тебя — Колин, Якоб сказал мне. То, что ты читал...</p>
<p>— Это сонеты на итальянском, — опередил его с ответом Колин, надеясь, что ему не придется пояснять их содержание.</p>
<p>— Красиво, — отметил Эзра. — Вначале я пытался разобрать знакомые слова и даже ненадолго отвлекся от засунутых в меня щипцов, — со смешком признался он, наблюдая из-под полуопущенных век.</p>
<p>Колин, чуть прищурив глаза, испытующе смотрел в ответ, будто оценивал его состояние.</p>
<p>— У тебя есть ко мне вопросы, — признал Эзра, не выдержав направленный на него хмурый взгляд. Колин громко хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— И не один.</p>
<p>— Я готов выслушать и дать ответы, если это будет в моей власти.</p>
<p>Колин на минуту задумался, пожевывая нижнюю губу и выбирая, с чего лучше начать и какой вопрос важнее. Но тут он ярко вспомнил, как Эзра вытолкнул его в окно, во что тот был одет. Колин свесил голову набок.</p>
<p>— К чему был весь этот маскарад? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, этим всеобъемлющим вопросом мы можем и ограничиться, — усмехнулся Эзра. Он явно был младше Колина, предположительно лет на семь, но силой и выдержкой ни в чем не уступал. Скорее даже наоборот. То, как Эзра хладнокровно убил лучника одним метким броском, как не потерял голову перед лицом опасности, говорило об одном — за свою жизнь он успел повидать такое, о чем Колин мог читать только в книгах или слышать в песнях трактирных бардов о великих сражениях и венценосных походах.</p>
<p>— Признаю, я не дервиш, переодетый в девушку, — иронично подметил Эзра, словно его планы с легкостью раскусили. — Скорее просто люблю танцевать.</p>
<p>Колин в ответ поджал губы. Как он и полагал — добровольно ему ничего не будут рассказывать. Более того, его задевало, что Эзра находил уместными шутить в такой момент.</p>
<p>Иного выхода нет, придется засыпать Эзру вопросами, чтобы добиться от него хоть каких-то объяснений. Колин уже был порядочно измотан за последние три дня, в которые ему с братьями Шоу приходилось блуждать в неведении из-за приема у султана и обещания Тарика вернуться к ним, которое тот так и не сдержал. Возможно, султан намеренно продержал их в неизвестности, пока не дождался подходящего момента, чтобы убить. Но, в отличие от требовательного Генри и эмоционального Лэнгдона, Колин был терпелив.</p>
<p>— Я догадался, — благосклонно поддержал он, что далось ему нелегко. — Ты играючи убил того лучника.</p>
<p>Эзра скептически вздернул бровь, будто Колин усомнился в его способностях.</p>
<p>— Иначе он убил бы нас.</p>
<p>— Это не отменяет того факта, что сделано все было профессионально, — не отступал Колин, готовя следующий вопрос. — Так кто же ты?</p>
<p>Эзра промолчал, очевидно взвешивая ответ и думая, как много готов рассказать этому незнакомцу, оставшемуся в живых, потому что Эзра по воле судьбы нашел его раньше, чем янычары.</p>
<p>— Ты прав, это был не первый человек, которого я убил, — перестав наконец кривить губы в улыбке, согласился Эзра.</p>
<p>Колину ясно давали понять, что эта дверь была закрыта для него, но это не значило, что он не попытается пробиться сквозь нее. Он решил подойти с другой стороны.</p>
<p>— Менестрель, который пришел с тобой. Это же он крикнул про ловушку? Кто за этим стоит, ты знаешь?</p>
<p>Эзра опять улыбнулся, но на этот раз мягко, а не насмешливо или иронично, словно гордился им, и долгие годы обучения, которых не было, принесли свои плоды.</p>
<p>— Почему янычары пришли убить нас? Почему именно мы? — после некоторой паузы с нажимом спросил Колин, улыбка Эзры вновь померкла. Он задумчиво вытянул руку вперед, окунул ладонь в миску, покоящуюся до сей поры на коленях Колина, поймал разбухшую губку и отжал ее под мерное журчание стекающей воды.</p>
<p>— Нам поручили выполнить одно задание, — медленно поговорил Эзра. Отведя взгляд, он стал протирать влажной губкой покрытую темными волосками грудь и основание шеи, задевая мешающие длинные волосы. — Но нам не дали его закончить, потому что пришел капитан янычаров с небольшим гарнизоном и выполнил его за нас.</p>
<p>Колин нахмурился, обдумывая сказанное, которое все равно мало что объясняло. За исключением того, что Эзра тоже пришел убить их. Он надеялся, что ослышался или ошибся с выводами, потому что тот слишком хладнокровно рассуждал об убийстве Шоу. Это неправильно…</p>
<p>— Я ассасин, — раздельно проговорил Эзра. Закончив, он с тихим плеском бросил губку обратно в миску.</p>
<p>Глаза Колина округлились. Его рот распахнулся, точно он собирался что-то сказать, но слова не шли на ум. В голове всплывали те крохи информации, что он знал об ассасинах.</p>
<p>— Но ведь они жили несколько веков назад…</p>
<p>Суровые воины, не знавшие страха. Колин представлял их равнодушными убийцами, вымуштрованными, не понимавшими слова «нет», с легкость готовыми отдать жизнь, если того требовала служба.</p>
<p>Ему доводилось слышать, как по приказу наставника, желавшего продемонстрировать свою силу и мощь, ассасины беспрекословно подчинялись и спрыгивали со стен крепости, разбиваясь насмерть о камни. Эти безумства и покорность вселяли благоговейный ужас в крестоносцев.</p>
<p>Но Эзра не был похож на фанатика, не имевшего своей воли. Он был энергичен и своеволен. И если бы Колин не был свидетелем того, с какой легкостью Эзра прикончил лучника, то никогда бы не подумал, что этот юноша способен на убийство.</p>
<p>— Так значит, ты не шутил тогда? — осторожно взглянув на него, спросил Колин, все еще не готовый поверить. — Когда сказал, что следовало убить меня.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал себя странно. Возможно, услышь Колин подобную новость вчера, то попытался бы сбежать, защититься от неясной угрозы… Однако сейчас мысли были сосредоточены лишь на одном — Эзра мог убить его, но не убил. Более того — вытащил из кровавой мясорубки, сохранив жизнь, провел за собой в ночи почти через половину Константинополя и позволил ступить на порог дома Якоба, которого легко могло поставить под удар лишь одно их присутствие.</p>
<p>Колин был в ужасе от событий, свидетелем которых ему пришлось стать, но отчего-то сам Эзра не вызывал в нем паники. И именно это пугало больше всего остального.</p>
<p>— Если бы не пришел капитан, — признался Эзра после некоторого молчания. Больше он не потешался. Его взгляд переменился, будто он повзрослел на несколько лет за одно мгновение.</p>
<p>В самом начале разговора Колин и подумать не мог, что Эзра уступит и признается хоть в чем-нибудь. Сейчас же он предпочел бы не знать ничего вовсе. Ему сделалось физически плохо от услышанного и казалось, что к горлу подступают желчь и тошнота.</p>
<p>Колин безрадостно поднял глаза на Эзру. Тот будто сам был не рад тому, что говорил. Он выглядел уставшим, словно жил в постоянном напряжении долгое время.</p>
<p>«Он и жил, — понял Колин. — Сложно хоть на минуту почувствовать себя в безопасности, когда каждый день сталкиваешься со смертью. Когда сам несешь смерть».</p>
<p>— Но ты не убил, — бесцветно напомнил он. Ему казалось диким то, с каким спокойствием он допускал мысль о собственной смерти, но, вопреки всему, это почти не трогало его. Сейчас Колин чувствовал лишь цепенящее опустошение. — Почему?</p>
<p>Эзра с трудом приподнялся на подушках и, поморщившись, прижал ладонь к ране. Колину было неловко мучить его в таком состоянии вопросами, но он не мог уйти ни с чем. Другой возможности узнать правду у него не было — Якоб намекнул, что ему нельзя здесь задерживаться. Вряд ли в их планах было, чтобы Эзра покинул убежище вместе с Колином.</p>
<p>— Ты сам сказал, что слышал про ловушку, — напомнил Эзра. — Мы… — он замешкался. — Мы с Каримом, вторым ассасином, который представился менестрелем, должны были убить вас. Всех троих.</p>
<p>Колин судорожно сглотнул ком в горле.</p>
<p>— Нам отдали приказ, чтобы мы тихо расправились с вами, — продолжил Эзра и вновь потянулся за губкой. — Возможно, капитану стало известно о нашей операции, и он пришел проверить, как выполнено задание, а после убить нас с Каримом. Но он пришел слишком рано — мы еще ничего не успели сделать. Потому и началось то сражение — он не собирался никого отпускать живыми.</p>
<p>— Зачем же ему понадобилось убивать нас? — вновь горько повторил Колин, не отрывая взгляда от Эзры.</p>
<p>— Нам сообщили, что на султана готовится покушение, — нехотя признался Эзра.</p>
<p>Колин в недоумении уставился на него во все глаза и возмущенно фыркнул:.</p>
<p>— Разве мы похожи на наемных убийц?</p>
<p>Эзра обвел его внимательным взглядом, будто приценивался.</p>
<p>— Нет, — наконец согласился он. — Но приказ есть приказ, мы не имели права ослушаться.</p>
<p>Между ними вновь повисло тягостное молчание. Колин пытался сложить все факты в целостную картину, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Хоть Эзра и отвечал на его вопросы, он не мог взять в толк, что именно его беспокоило. Здесь что-то не сходилось. Конечно, этот капитан сорвал всю операцию ассасинам, но отчего Эзра все же спас его вместо того, чтобы бросить, обрекая на верную смерть? Ослушался, прихватив с собой бесполезного переводчика?</p>
<p>Колин думал об ассасинах, не боявшихся смерти и готовых получить посмертие в раю, который им сулили заветы наставников, о чем писалось на страницах учебников истории. Именно это смущало его — Эзра не счел за честь сложить голову в неравной битве с янычарами, ослушался прямого приказа своего наставника.</p>
<p>— Ты не захотел умирать, — подчеркнул Колин, озвучив свою мысль. Эзра фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Конечно же я не захотел умирать.</p>
<p>— Но султан...</p>
<p>— Мы не подчиняемся султану, — жестко отрезал Эзра, прищурив глаза и явно начиная раздражаться из-за долгого разговора, вместо которого ему полагался покой. — Братство подчиняется только себе. То, что мы находимся в Константинополе, ничего не значит. Да, мы под покровительством султана, но мы не его наемники. Для этих целей у него есть янычары и собственная армия.</p>
<p>Во время своей бурной речи он раздраженно приподнялся на локте, будто хотел дотянуться до Колина, но тут же упал назад.</p>
<p>— Как и не все янычары могут подчиняются султану, — подметил Колин. Он не понимал, отчего сейчас ему так сложно было закрыть рот и перестать говорить, будто хотел достучаться до Эзры. Якоб сказал, что надолго остаться у него не получится, так что если Колин не вытрясет всю информацию…</p>
<p>— Возможно, но тогда приказ исходил от кто-то из окружения султана, — нарушил молчание Эзра. — И этот кто-то не хочет мира между Османской империей и Венгрией.</p>
<p>— Он хочет рассорить Баязида с Ягеллоном и с вами, — внезапно догадавшись, выпалил Колин.</p>
<p>— Не будем исключать такой возможности, — подтвердил его догадку Эзра.</p>
<p>Отставив миску на пол, Колин закрыл лицо ладонями и громко застонал.</p>
<p>Воля случая, имперская прихоть — пять человек должны были расстаться с жизнями лишь потому, что кому-то мешают амбиции. Конечно же Колин знал и о более жестоких междоусобицах, знал, что правители не считают нижние сословия за живых людей, но никогда не оказывался в самом сердце кровавых распрей.</p>
<p>— И последний вопрос, — сжалился Колин. За разговором он почти забыл об этом человеке, но не мог уйти, так и не затронув эту тему. — Кто такой Тарик?</p>
<p>Эзра недоуменно уставился на него и даже перестал морщиться от тянущих болезненных ощущений. Его молодое красивое лицо разгладилось.</p>
<p>— Тарик? — неверяще переспросил он.</p>
<p>— Тарик, — повторил Колин. — Человек, что встретил нас в порту Золотого Рога и привел в тот дом.</p>
<p>— Тарик Барлети и есть тот самый капитан янычаров, о котором я тебе все это время говорил! — взмахнув руками и тут же поморщившись, воскликнул Эзра.</p>
<p>— Но…. — дыхание Колина перехватило. — Но ведь он же сказал, он… </p>
<p>— Тарик выполнял приказ. Не принимай это на свой счет, — мрачно посоветовал Эзра.</p>
<p>Колин не знал, почему ухватился за имя Тарика. До этой минуты он считал, что если и был человек, способный помочь ему во всем разобраться, — это был именно Тарик. Отчего-то ему казалось, что тот не был замешан в покушении. Он оставил с ними стражу, не запретившую покидать дом. Если бы Тарик хотел их убить, то скорее всего бы ограничил свободу.</p>
<p>Но теперь, после того, что он узнал… Его мир, еще как-то пытавшийся собраться в единое целое, рассыпался в прах.</p>
<p>Извинившись за долгие расспросы, Колин пожелал Эзре скорейшего выздоровления, невольно отметив, как тот с облегчением снова устроился на постели.</p>
<p>Остаток вечера Колин мучительно обдумывал услышанное, пока к нему не пришел Якоб, и тут он, наконец, прозрел. Тот настаивал, что от него будет больше пользы, когда они окажутся сами по себе, а им будет безопаснее спрятаться в другом доме. Вдвоем.</p>
<p>Что не мог взять в толк Колин — это как они выберутся за порог без угрозы быть схваченными патрульным отрядом. Ведь наверняка их ищут по всему городу, причем не только янычары Тарика, но и солдаты султана. Если османы умели считать, то должны были догадаться, что тело третьего гостя, переводчика братьев Шоу, так и не нашли. Зато обнаружили убитого менестреля, оказавшегося ассасином. Эзра настаивал, что османы без проблем догадались, кем тот был.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не спеши, не поднимайся резко, — предупредила Ребекка, стоило Грейвзу выйти из Анимуса.<p>Привыкнув к регулярным сеансам, он научился быстрее возвращаться к действительности. Ребекка проводила занудные тесты всякий раз, когда Грейвз был дезориентирован дольше обычного, так что он старался выбраться из кресла как можно скорее. Хотя голова от услышанных разговоров у него изрядно трещала.</p>
<p>— У нас гости, — с серьезным видом прошептал Шон, вгоняя Грейвза в ступор.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, это не тамплиеры?</p>
<p>— А ты думаешь, мы бы благородно ждали, когда ты закончишь сессию в Анимусе, если бы они заявились? — фыркнул Шон. Ребекка адресовала ему осуждающий взгляд.</p>
<p>— Тогда кто это? — развел он руками.</p>
<p>— Криденс, — объяснила Ребекка, развернувшись в кресле. — Вы уже знакомы, насколько нам известно.</p>
<p>Грейвз нахмурился, обернувшись через плечо, словно Криденс стоял у него за спиной.</p>
<p>— Более или менее.</p>
<p>— Он сейчас отсыпается. Потом можешь сказать «привет».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Никогда еще сеансы в Анимусе не прерывались так внезапно, как в этот раз. Когда вылетаешь спиной вперед через окно — не самое приятное ощущение, хотя это вовсе и не ты и тело не твое, но все ощущения как наяву. Грейвз сел на кушетке и ощупал поясницу: она была цела. Разве что неприятно зудела в месте предполагаемого удара несколько столетий назад.</i><p>
  <i>— Как прошел ваш сеанс, мистер Грейвз? — ассистентка возникла словно из ниоткуда, Грейвз подскочил от неожиданности.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Прекрасно, спасибо, — соврал он, потирая глаза. — Почему мы остановились?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— О, сегодня небольшие неполадки в системе, — дежурная улыбка на лице девушки сменилась почти искренним сожалением, а затем вновь вернулась на место, — но послезавтра после обеда можно будет продолжить.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Хорошо, я зайду, — Грейвз поднялся, когда девушка вытащила из вены иглу с проходящим по ней препаратом. Обнимая планшет с записями, она отключила остальные контакты, окончательно разорвав связь с предком. Когда она окликнула его, Грейвз уже был около двери:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Симптомов «просачивания» еще не наблюдалось? — девушка занесла ручку над планшетом.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Грейвз задумался на секунду, припоминая, отрицательно покачал головой. В ответ на это девушка что-то чиркнула на листе и попрощалась широкой улыбкой.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Здание Абстерго Индастриз казалось островом совершенно иной жизни посреди огромной Филадельфии, хотя снаружи было сплошь из стекла и металла. Зайдя за угол и не обнаружив ни одной таблички «курить запрещено», Грейвз прикурил и с удовольствием затянулся. Мимо проезжали велосипедисты, проходили люди, спешившие по своим делам и просто прогуливающиеся, и совершенно не задумывались о том, кем были люди, благодаря которым они появились на свет. Мужчины и женщины, в их венах течет кровь простых рабочих, убийц и воров, путешественников, изобретателей, художников, многие из которых и представить не могли, что будет после них через множество веков.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Размышления прервали две девушки, явно иностранки, улыбаясь, они остановились рядом.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Excusez-moi, parlez-vous français? Où se trouve le café le plus proche? — спросила одна из них, оглядываясь по сторонам.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Deux pâtés de maisons de là, il y a un Starbucks,** — Грейвз махнул рукой, задав направление.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Он снова поднес сигарету ко рту, задержав в сантиметре. Он только что говорил по-французски? Более того, без труда понял сказанное, словно всю жизнь говорил на нем, хотя даже в школе его никогда не было в списке предметов.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Осознание прервала одна деталь. Впереди, в проулке между домами стоял парень, низко натянув капюшон на лицо так, что был виден лишь подбородок. Расстояние было достаточно большим, но можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он смотрел прямо на Грейвза.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Он наблюдал за ним, возможно с самого выхода из Абстерго. Спрятав руки в карманы черной толстовки и опираясь на стену, он не прятался и будто ждал, когда его заметят. Грейвз мог поклясться, что увидел улыбку прежде, чем автобус загородил вид. Сигарета истлела, когда мысли встали на место. Никто не говорил, что эффект просачивания влечет за собой зрительные галлюцинации.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты шпионишь за мной?<p>— Ждал, когда ты появишься. Ты ведь уже видел это? — парень заговорщически ухмыльнулся уголком рта, глянув чуть исподлобья.</p>
<p>— Видел что? — в горле у Грейвза пересохло, и он глотнул чаю.</p>
<p>Криденс усмехнулся, опустив глаза в стол. Они сидели в холле Абстерго, часть которого занимало небольшое кафе, всегда полупустое, и сейчас, кроме них, здесь находилась всего пара человек, не считая официантов.</p>
<p>— Это не моя жизнь, а этого человека уже в живых нет несколько веков.</p>
<p>— Но ты все видел и чувствовал. Что может быть более бесцеремонным, чем копаться в чужих воспоминаниях? — казалось, Криденса это забавляло, и он наслаждался реакцией.</p>
<p>— Я не в ответе за чужие действия, это даже не я! — Грейвз пытался оправдаться, сам не понимая почему.</p>
<p>— Но теперь это часть тебя, — Криденс резко протянул руку, ухватившись за его предплечье. Грейвз вырываться не спешил, не хотел привлекать к ним внимания.</p>
<p>— Скажи, ты уже говорил на чужом языке, как на родном? Я видел тебя позавчера, могу поклясться, это был именно тот момент, — Криденс заговорщически припал к столу, не отпуская руки, будто знал, что чувствует собеседник.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Грейвз высвободил руку и откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь напустить как можно более невозмутимый вид.</p>
<p>— Пусть так, — не стал спорить тот, отстранившись, и глянул по сторонам, а заметив двух приближавшихся охранников, изменился в лице, — меня здесь не любят. Если ты останешься, они заберут у тебя все, и вся твоя жизнь будет принадлежать им.</p>
<p>— Что? — Грейвз глянул на него как на сумасшедшего. — Что ты несешь?</p>
<p>Криденс поднялся, не отводя глаз от охранников, сунул собеседнику в руку бумажку.</p>
<p>— Если тебе дорога жизнь, найди меня, — сказал он без тени иронии глядя в глаза. — Спасибо за кофе.</p>
<p>Он повернулся и двинулся к турникету, беззвучно перемахнул через него, оставив Грейвза в полном замешательстве. На клочке бумаги был наскоро начиркан адрес, которым после он, конечно же, так и не воспользовался.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Убежище почти не существовало мест, где можно было уединиться и остаться одному. Верхний этаж, где большую часть времени проводила команда, был некогда производственным павильоном без внутренних перекрытий. Все располагалось в куче: зона с Анимусом, стенды Шона с картами и заметками, заваленные бумагами компьютерные столы и обеденный уголок. Которым никто не пользовался: из-за нехватки времени все ели прямо за работой.<p>Нижний этаж — главный цех по всей видимости — пустовал, лишь на стеллажах громоздились коробки, а рядом с большими железными воротами был припаркован фургон. Ребекка и Шон за редким исключением спускались вниз, и потому Грейвз приходил сюда, когда хотел побыть один.</p>
<p>А теперь Криденс был здесь.</p>
<p>Нельзя сказать, что Грейвз его знал. Но именно он положил начало знакомству с современными ассасинами.</p>
<p>Замерзнув и проголодавшись, он наконец решил подняться наверх. Криденс уже проснулся и что-то обсуждал с Шоном, показывая места на карте.</p>
<p>— Грейвз вернулся, — передразнил Ребекку Шон, — только не вставай резко.</p>
<p>— Осел, — буднично отозвалась она.</p>
<p>Криденс вскинул голову.</p>
<p>— Привет, Персиваль.</p>
<p>Грейвз коротко кивнул, махнув рукой. Никто в Убежище не назвал его по имени. Как объяснила Ребекка — ей на ум сразу приходили Грааль и король Артур.</p>
<p>— Мы в Британии нормально относимся к любым странным именам, но… как насчет Перси? Или Перри? — предложил как-то Шон, на что в ответ услышал от «Перси» доходчивое объяснение, почему так делать не стоит.</p>
<p>«Привет, Персиваль.»</p>
<p>В груди тянуло ощущение, что ему следует начать светский разговор с человеком, которого он почти не знал, но отлично помнил. Ему казалось, что не только Криденс, но и остальные ждут его ответной реакции. Реагировать было непросто.</p>
<p>— Как дела? Во внешнем мире.</p>
<p>— Были бы лучше, если бы меня сейчас не разыскивало Абстерго, — кисло ответил Криденс.</p>
<p>— Какое совпадение, добро пожаловать в клуб! — благодушно изрек Шон.</p>
<p>— Уильям велел Криденсу отсидеться здесь, пока все не уляжется, — объяснила Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Они ищут меня по тем же причинам, что и тебя. Воспоминания. Их что-то интересует в них. Мы не можем понять, что именно, зато я сбежал раньше, чем сами тамплиеры успели увидеть что-нибудь стоящее.</p>
<p>— А еще потому, что ты ассасин, и они хотят убить тебя.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Шон.</p>
<p>К удивлению Грейвза, Криденс улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Технически Криденс не был ассасином, когда тамплиеры начали изучать его память, — разъяснила Ребекка. — После того, как один из наших агентов в Абстерго дал Уильяму наводку, мы помогли Криденсу выбраться оттуда.</p>
<p>— А потом с помощью Анимуса Ребекки я через эффект просачивания научился у Эзры паре трюков.</p>
<p>Криденс ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем сказать:</p>
<p>— Потому что я захотел проститься с прежней жизнью и стать ассасином.</p>
<p>Его заявление было диаметрально противоположным тому, что испытывал сам Грейвз. Может Криденс с готовностью и расстался с прошлым, но сам он все еще пытался цепляться за него. Наивно верил, что если покинуть Убежище, то все будет как прежде.</p>
<p>— Есть еще кое-что, — предостерег Криденс. Грейвз насторожился. — Уильям догадывался, что тебе будет сложно принять происходящее. Поэтому он решил, что мое присутствие будет полезным для тебя, чтобы ты стал частью Братства.</p>
<p>— Отлично, молодец, — Шон даже пару раз похлопал для наглядности. — Вот это я понимаю — секретная миссия! Сразу раскрыл все карты.</p>
<p>Ошеломленный, Грейвз не мог собрать мысли даже в голове, не то, что ответить. Ребекка, против ожидания, смотрела с одобрением.</p>
<p>— Я хочу строить наше общение на искренности, а не том, что мне отдали приказ завладеть доверием, — упрямо ответил Криденс. Шон картинно закатил глаза на последних словах.</p>
<p>— А тебе отдали такой приказ? — Это было то малое, что Грейвз мог сейчас выдавить из себя в ответ.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, Абстерго никогда тебя не поймает, — не унимался Шон, — а иначе тамплиеры выкосят остатки ассасинов как инквизиция всех красивых европеек.</p>
<p>— Если Уильям поручил это Криденсу, значит он в него верит, — заявила Ребекка.</p>
<p>— Ты так думаешь, потому что не разбираешься в людях. С кем ты действительно можешь выстроить отношения — так это компьютерный код.</p>
<p>Руководствуясь примером Колина, Грейвз не стал лезть в пикировки Ребекки и Шона, как и тот не становился между братьями Шоу. С Криденсом он всегда успеет поговорить позже. Особенно учитывая факт, что тот был здесь по большей части из-за него.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sì traviato è 'l folle mio desio<br/>A seguitar costei, che 'n fuga è volta,<br/>E de' lacci d'Amor leggiera, e sciolta<br/>Vola dinanzi al lento correr mio…*</p>
<p>Сонет VI Франческо Петрарки, перевод с итальянского:<br/>Настолько безрассуден мой порыв, <br/>Порыв безумца, следовать упорно <br/>За той, что впереди летит проворно, <br/>В любовный плен, как я, не угодив.<br/>____________________________________<br/>— Excusez-moi, parlez-vous français? Où se trouve le café le plus proche?<br/>— Deux pâtés de maisons de là, il y a un Starbucks.**</p>
<p>Перевод с французского:<br/>— Извините, вы говорите по-французски? Где ближайшее кафе?<br/>— В двух кварталах от отеля есть Старбакс.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Последовательность 4. Голубиная почта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В тексте сделано намеренное авторское допущение касательно функциональности такой голубятни, которая максимально приближена к действующей игровой механике, а не реальной, потому что мы проживаем события с Колином в Анимусе, а не наяву.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колин больше не беспокоил Эзру и не видел его до глубокого вечера, пока не пришел Якоб, заявив, что если они готовы уходить, то сделать это лучше сейчас.</p><p>— Разве мы не будем привлекать внимание на улице? — поинтересовался Колин, смущенно наблюдая, как Якоб пытался помочь недовольному Эзре одеться — тот порывался сделать это самостоятельно. — Сейчас на улицах мало горожан, слиться с толпой не получится.</p><p>— И потому мы не будем надолго задерживаться на улице, — заверил Якоб. Спустившись на первый этаж, они принялись складывать бинты и лечебные мази, провизию, одежду и оружие.</p><p>— Это вам пригодится, — сказал Якоб, откинув угол мешковины, которой были накрыты мечи, двое наручей и керамические сферы. Он ткнул в них пальцем: — Отвлекающие бомбы Пири Рейса.</p><p>— Я не умею сражаться, — нехотя напомнил Колин, настороженно разглядывая сферы, пока Якоб не накрыл их снова.</p><p>— Но враги ведь этого не знают, — рассудил Якоб.</p><p>— Не умеешь держать меч, так хоть дырок наделаешь, — беззлобно усмехнулся Эзра. Колин был больше чем уверен, что в нем дырок наделают раньше, чем успеет он сам.</p><p>Они покинули дом через черный ход — так же, как и пришли. Однако пройти дальше пары метров у них не вышло, поскольку выход из тупика на большую улицу перегородила загнанная в небольшой переулок запряженная повозка с сеном.</p><p>— Очаровательно, — усмехнулся Эзра. Он нетвердо, но мужественно держался на ногах, для равновесия опираясь на стену. Длинные волосы, чтобы не мешали, он перехватил лентой. — Угоним телегу?</p><p>— Ничего угонять не надо, — возразил Якоб, нагружая руки Колина поклажей, — она моя. Вернее я ее одолжил.</p><p>Эзра вопросительно выгнул левую бровь.</p><p>— А ты думал, что пойдешь пешком в таком состоянии?</p><p>— Я надеялся.</p><p>После того, как Колин сложил скарб поверх сена, он помог Эзре забраться на телегу, и тот недовольно и скованно завозился, устраиваясь на соломе. К этому моменту Якоб подтащил деревянный ящик и велел Колину погрузить и его тоже.</p><p>— Вино, — неверяще фыркнул Эзра. — И кальян прихвати.</p><p>— Это не для тебя, — осадил его Якоб и кинул в него покрывалом. — Держи. Прикройся хорошенько. И ты тоже, — обратился он к вскорабкавшемуся на недовольно заскрипевшую телегу Колину и кинул ему второе покрывало.</p><p>Якоб велел им зарыться на самое дно, накрывшись тканью, чтобы тела в случае чего не проглядывали через материю, и солома не прижималась к лицу, мешая дышать. Старательно зарыв их в сено, Якоб разложил вокруг них поклажу и также заворошил ее.</p><p>— А теперь ни звука, ясно? — тихо велел Якоб, взобравшись на козлы, и дернул поводья, чтобы лошадь двигалась вперед.</p><p>Они ехали достаточно ровно, и все же время от времени телега неприятно подпрыгивала на камнях, что для Эзры и Колина было намного ощутимее, поскольку они не видели дороги, а значит остальные их чувства обострились сильнее, особенно под гнетом опасности, что их могут обнаружить.</p><p>Колину дорога казалось бесконечной, в том числе потому, что они были вынуждены ждать и молчать. Несмотря на покрывало, в его тело то и дело впивались колкие стебли сухой травы — жалили прямо через ткань, забирались под одежду, но Колин запрещал себе даже шевелиться, не то, что почесать зудящую кожу. Слева до него доносилось тихое, едва уловимое за стуком колес дыхание Эзры.</p><p>Колин не мог даже представить, где они находились. Сначала он пытался запоминать дорогу — сколько они ехали прямо и куда и как часто сворачивали, но почти сразу сбился. Если им потребуется найти Якоба, Эзра с легкостью отыщет его дом вновь, в какой части города бы не оказался. Но Колин, окажись он один, тут же потеряется в лабиринте улиц.</p><p>Прошло, вероятно, больше получаса, когда их телегу остановили.</p><p>— Эй, — послышался грубый голос, и Колин сжался, затаив дыхание. Каждый мускул звенел от напряжения. — Куда едешь так поздно, гремя своей развалюхой на всю улицу?</p><p>— Возвращаюсь с рынка, господин, — невозмутимо ответил Якоб, и Колин почувствовал осторожное движение рядом со своей рукой. Ему отчаянно хотелось сказать Эзре «что ты делаешь?», но не решился. Ему было страшно, что в любое мгновение его через сено проткнет меч, и потому покорно следовал приказу Якоб: лежать неподвижно, не проронив ни звука, чтобы их не заметили.</p><p> — Что везешь? — вновь прозвучал голос, и Колин предположил, что это один из патрульных. Когда он возвращался с вечерней прогулки по Базару (какая пропасть после всех событий разделяла тот день и этот, будто миновало несколько лет!), то видел на площади отряд стражников. Вероятно, в этот раз они не просто следили за порядком на улицах, а разыскивали двух заговорщиков, участвовавших в убийстве венгерских послов.</p><p>— Ничего такого, — дружелюбно ответил Якоб. Колин услышал тяжелые шаги рядом с телегой. Лязгнула сталь, и он затаил дыхание. Эзра тоже больше не шевелился и не издавал ни звука.</p><p>Колин почувствовал движение сена, словно кто-то пытался его разворошить.</p><p>— Эй, вы попортите мои покупки, — встрял Якоб; движение прекратилось.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь, толстяк? — неприятно усмехнулся патрульный. — А если я ткну туда мечом?</p><p>Именно этого Колин боялся больше всего. Он услышал возню, после чего, судя по звукам, Якоб спрыгнул с козлов и обошел телегу.</p><p>— Позвольте…</p><p>Сено вновь зашевелилось, после чего послышался глухой стук керамики.</p><p>— Видите? — указал Якоб. Колин был восхищен тем, как невозмутимо он вел себя рядом с вооруженным солдатом. — Побьете мне кувшины. Отличное вино, будет преступлением пролить его.</p><p>— А что еще есть у тебя в телеге?</p><p>Якоб вновь зашуршал соломой, осторожно доставая что-то так, чтобы не обнаружить Колина с Эзрой. Лошадь нервно била хвостом и фыркала, отгоняя назойливых насекомых.</p><p>— Превосходный сыр, — продекламировал Якоб. — Торговец как раз приберег для меня.</p><p>— Кем ты работаешь, человек?</p><p>— Я пекарь, господин.</p><p>— Оно и видно, — засмеялся солдат, и ему эхом ответил чей-то смех. Значит, патрульный был не один.</p><p>— По мне, так столько отменного вина и сыра будет много на тебя одного. Мы поможем тебе — возьмем налог за поезд.</p><p>Под колесами вновь зашуршали мелкие камешки о мощеную каменными плитами дорогу. Они снова ехали.</p><p>— Живы? — через некоторое время спросил Якоб. Все это время Колин едва позволял себе дышать, лишь редким поверхностными вдохами и выдохами, так что теперь под покрывалом было жарко и душно, как в хаммаме.</p><p>Эзра молча ударил по корпусу телеги, подавая знак, и Якоб тихо хмыкнул под стук копыт о брусчатку.</p><p>Они хранили молчание всю оставшуюся дорогу. Колин почти свыкся с подпрыгивающей на колдобинах телегой и даже успел задремать, хотя едва не задыхался под покрывалом, пока телега наконец не остановилась.</p><p>— Вылезайте, — шепнул Якоб и хлопнул по корпусу телеги. Колин сонно приоткрыл глаза, силясь осознать, где он, и почему на него давит непривычная тяжесть, пока не вспомнил, что похоронен под толщей сена.</p><p>Рядом зашевелился Эзра, причем довольно шустро для раненого. В его длинные волосы, собранные в хвост, набились пожухлые травинки и высохшие цветы. Колин испытал мимолетный порыв убрать их, но вовремя остановил себя.</p><p>— Где мы? — спросил он, тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от щекочущего чувства, будто его кожи все еще касается солома. Поднявшись, он выбрался из телеги и осторожно спрыгнул на неровную глинистую дорогу, высохшую и оттого разошедшуюся трещинами от обочины до обочины.</p><p>— По ту сторону реки Ликос от подножия Четвертого холма, — опередил Якоба Эзра, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ночь была в самом разгаре, бедный район почти полностью погрузился во мрак, гонимый редкими факелами. Эзра с невыразимой тоской пробежался взглядом по обветшалым деревянным зданиям. Местами окна были заколочены, некоторые хлипкие домики покосились от собственного веса; в воздухе стоял стойкий, удушливый запах нечистот.</p><p>— Тут довольно мрачно и неуютно, — заметил Колина, за что был вознагражден недовольным взглядом. Эзра подошел к нему, чтобы достать из телеги продукты, оружие и прочие вещи.</p><p>Якоб пересек улицу и отпер ключом дверь невзрачного дома, таращившего в пустоту слепые окна. Стоило Колину войти, как он почувствовал затхлость брошенного, давно не проветриваемого здания и запах пыли, густо покрывшей горизонтальные поверхности и походившей на пушистую плесень.</p><p>Эзра даже виду не подал, что его чем-то смущает это запустение. Прижав ладонь к боку, он прошел в главную комнату первого этажа, потолок которой терялся в ночном сумраке, и бросил увесистый сверток на линялую подушку, кашлянувшую облаком пыли в ответ на подобную беспардонность.</p><p>— Оставайтесь пока что здесь, — велел Якоб, смахнув пыль с низенького колченогого столика, и водрузил на него корзину с провиантом и лекарствами.</p><p>— Якоб, — позвал Колин, бросив тревожный взгляд на Эзру, привалившегося к стене. — Не думаю, что в таком месте ему станет лучше.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — фыркнул Эзра и покинул комнату, чтобы изучить остальной дом.</p><p>За время их знакомства Колину еще не доводилось видеть его таким раздраженным.</p><p>«Несколько суток, — подумалось ему. — Всего несколько суток с того самого момента, как к нам в дом пришли двое переодетых ассасинов, как наблюдал за танцем Эзры, слепо уверовав, что это девушка. Как увидел пролитую в сражении кровь и чужую смерть».</p><p>— Наверху есть комнаты с постелями, расположитесь там, — объяснил Якоб, задумчиво сощурив глаза, будто что-то мог забыть. — В кухне найдете кремень, колодец вниз по улице, но я не советовал бы вам выбираться наружу, особенно Эзре.</p><p>Когда они перенесли в дом все вещи из телеги, Якоб сам сходил до колодца, чтобы принести им воды на ближайший день. Как оказалось, для этих целей он не забыл спрятать в сене и деревянное ведро.</p><p>— Вам двоим следовало бы бежать из города и не высовываться, пока все не уляжется, — перед самым уходом сказал Якоб Колину.</p><p>— Нет, я должен выяснить, кто меня предал, — возразил Эзра, появившись в дверном проеме и хватаясь за косяк. Длинные волосы совсем растрепались и теперь лежали на плечах и закрывали лицо. Якоб понимающе глянул на него и ответил:</p><p>— Завтра ближе к ночи я вернусь, чтобы убедиться, что вы в порядке.</p><p>Эзра благодарно улыбнулся, нетвердо пройдя вперед, и взял в ладони руку Якоба.</p><p>— Спасибо, <i>efendi,</i> ты уже сделал достаточно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В обветшалом доме, в котором их оставил Якоб, было два этажа. Наверху располагались небольшие спальни с тюфяками из слежавшейся соломы, брошенными прямо на пол, который почти полностью покрывали линялые ковры.<p>Эзра ничуть не удивлялся запустению, а вот Колин напротив был смущен резким контрастом, не по своей воле променяв уютный дом на это мрачное пристанище. Но не столько упадничество тревожило его, сколько то, что в еще не затянувшиеся раны могла попасть грязь, и те могли загноиться, а лекарь из Колина был никудышный. В доме Якоба царили порядок и уют, а их заброшенное убежище походило на мертвеца.</p><p>Все окна оказались заколочены досками, и оттого их везде преследовал вечерний сумрак. Но это лишь играло на руку: теперь можно было не опасаться, что их увидят с улицы. Зато сквозь щели открывался удобный обзор на улицу. И все же Колину и Эзре было опасно зажигать огни, чтобы не привлечь внимание прохожих, нельзя было покидать дом. Но и в западне, в которую они угодили, тоже нельзя было оставаться.</p><p>Колин мог бы переждать здесь, пока патрульные рыщут по городу, отрастить бороду, чтобы его никто не узнал. Он выдал бы себя за местного, слился с толпой, добрался до порта и сел на корабль.</p><p>— Ты спятил, — подвел итог Эзра, когда Колин изложил ему свою идею. — Сейчас пристань охраняется надежнее всего. Стража рыщет по городу, разыскивая заговорщиков.</p><p>— Но мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно, — недовольно возразил Колин. — Возможно, если объяснить султану, что мы сами жертвы заговора…</p><p>— У нас нет доказательств, только слова, — покачал головой Эзра и стиснул зубы, ухватившись за бок, когда рана вновь дала о себе знать.</p><p>— Хорошо, а что ты предлагаешь? — поджав губы, спросил Колин. Он изо всех сил сдерживал эмоции, чтобы не поддаться раздражению.</p><p>— Ждать, — просто ответил Эзра.</p><p>— Ждать, — глухо повторил Колин. — Ждать чего?</p><p>Эзра оценивающе взглянул на него, словно все еще сомневался, можно ли ему доверять. Судя по всему, он считал, что хоть они и оказались в одной лодке, это не значило, что он имел право делиться секретной информацией.</p><p>— По ту сторону Золотого Рога в Галате есть наша база. Сейчас Юсуфа Тазима — наставника константинопольского Братства — нет в городе, но он, вероятно, единственный, кто может выслушать нас, прежде чем судить. Я не знаю, когда он возвращается, но действующему капитану базы я не рискну довериться. Потому что слишком хорошо знаю его, как и знаком с его методами.</p><p>Колин хмуро взглянул на Эзру, и его темные густые брови приняли вид прямой линии.</p><p>— И до этого времени нам придется быть в бегах? — сделал неутешительный вывод Колин.</p><p>— Это лучше, чем пытаться покинуть город, чтобы разыскать там Юсуфа.</p><p>Колин раскрыл рот, желая возразить. Им не обязательно искать этого Юсуфа Тазима, достаточно просто покинуть город. Они могли бы уплыть, потому что через городские ворота не пробиться. Колин был готов даже броситься с пристани в воду и пересечь Золотой Рог вплавь. Но тогда убийцы Генри и Лэнгдона останутся безнаказанными…</p><p>Сомнения не отпускали Колина, так что прежде, чем он что-либо успел ответить, Эзра обнадежил его:</p><p>— Нам не придется долго сидеть в этом доме. На западе, почти у самых городских стен Константина есть цыганский квартал, куда стража не сможет попасть. Мы спрячемся там до прибытия Юсуфа. Нужно только подождать. Не уверен, что моя болезненная походка не привлечет внимание стражи.</p><p>Колин испытующе взглянул на него, словно не мог понять, как Эзра не видит огромную зияющую брешь в этом плане.</p><p>— Разве цыгане не выдадут нас ассасинам?</p><p>Эзра впервые довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ни за что.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все следующие дни Колин ухаживал за Эзрой, который с завидным упорство сопротивлялся его попыткам, желая показать свою полную самостоятельность даже в таком уязвимом состоянии.<p>На следующий день ближе к закату явился Якоб с вестями из города. Он рассказал, что на улицах неспокойно, в городе выставлены патрули, на площадях и в порту дежурит стража, усилена охрана вокруг городских ворот, крепостных стен, султанского дворца Топкапы и сторожевых баз.</p><p>— Две из таких баз в Галате контролируют ассасины, — объяснил Эзра после ухода Якоба, когда Колин проверял, как заживает его рана.</p><p>— Разве они не должны принадлежать султану? — искреннее удивился Колин и невольно поморщился вместе с Эзрой, когда стал размачивать и отдирать присохшие к ранам бинты.</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Эзра. Лоб его покрывала испарина, и Колин надеялся, что это от жары, волнения и боли, а не от начинающейся лихорадки. — Султан Баязид знает о лояльности ассасинов, хотя сейчас Братство поставлено под удар. Часть баз в районах Константин, Баязид, где мы сейчас, и Империал находятся во владении султана, часть у наших врагов тамплиеров, но они подчиняются авторитету султана и оказывают поддержку в защите города.</p><p>— То есть вы с этими тамплиерами враги, но у вас общий нейтральный союзник? — искренне удивился Колин. Тамплиеры. Это слово казалось ему до боли знакомым.</p><p>— Баязид не хочет принимать ни одну из сторон в этой распри. Вот почему тамплиерам выгодна эта ситуация. Если ассасины подорвут свое доверие, те смогут полностью контролировать город. А это выгодная военная и торговая база — перекресток дорог между Европой и Азией и выход к Средиземному морю.</p><p>Колин со скепсисом нахмурился:</p><p>— Разве ассасинов интересует торговля?</p><p>— Нет. Но тамплиеры заинтересованы в ней. Дело не только в торговых путях. Константинополь — это мощный оплот, политическая и военная мощь, позволяющая контролировать территории и диктовать свои условия.</p><p>— При этом вы контролируете только четверть города, — не укрылось от внимания Колина.</p><p>— Галата отделена от другой части города Золотым Рогом, — напомнил Эзра. — Султан Баязид лоялен к нам, потому как наставник турецких ассасинов Исхак-Паша был особо приближенным к султану и состоял в его военном совете. Так мы закрепили свое положение в Константинополе и заняли базы в Галате. В остальных частях города основная военная мощь принадлежит османам. После смерти Исхака-Паши у нас появился новый наставник, а место Исхака-Паши занял хорошо тебе знакомый Тарик. Все солдаты подчиняются ему, и именно они контролируют сейчас остальные районы.</p><p>Чем больше Эзра рассказывал, тем острее Колин чувствовал, что окончательно запутался.</p><p>— И ты сказал, что Тарик не мог сделать это по своей инициативе. Кто-то отдал ему приказ.</p><p>— Да. Скорее всего это был заранее спланированный ход, чтобы опорочить Братство ассасинов. Тарику приказали — он выполнил. Вопрос в том, кто отдал этот приказ.</p><p>— Неужели есть варианты? Разве Тарик не верен только султану? — сделал вывод Колин.</p><p>— Это обязанность Тарика как военачальника, — согласился Эзра. — Но это не значит, что он полностью разделяет его взгляды.</p><p>Колин задумчиво нахмурился, и Эзра, слегка сменив позу, продолжил:</p><p>— Ты должен понимать, что не все поддерживают мнение Баязида в выборе наследника. Некоторые не хотят видеть своим султаном принца Ахмета и отдают предпочтение его младшему брату Селиму.</p><p>— Но ведь нельзя пойти против очередности престолонаследия.</p><p>Эзра сочувственно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Можно. Если очень захотеть.</p><p>Колин хотел что-то возразить на это, но Эзра не дал ему такой возможности.</p><p>— У нас власть переходит не к старшему, как это принято в Европе. Султан назначает принцев, şehzade, наместниками в других регионах Империи, санджаках. И когда султан умирает, его преемником становится тот, кто быстрее доберется до столицы. Так вышло, что Трабзон, наместником которого является Селим, находится от столицы дальше, чем города принцев Ахмета и Коркута.</p><p>— Публичное волеизявление султана, — понял Колин, и Эзра кивнул.</p><p>Из разговора с Эзрой Колин вынес для себя, что Баязид не будет удивлен, если окажется, что за всем могут стоять сподвижники принца Селима, которые намеренно решили рассорить султана с ассасинами, избавившись от венгерских послов. Значит им не о чем было тревожиться, их оправдают, надо лишь выждать благоприятный момент, чтобы передать весть Баязиду.</p><p>Якоб продолжал навещать их, приносил еду и питье, раздобыл подходящую одежду, чтобы легко слиться с толпой горожан.</p><p>За время, проведенное в доме, у Колина отросли усы, подбородок пока покрывала растительность, больше похожая на длинную щетину, чем бороду, и Эзра не отставал от него. Теперь в нем уже при всем желании нельзя было опознать танцовщицу, что пришла в дом к венгерским послам. И если янычары бы никогда не узнали Эзру, то с ассасинами этот трюк не пройдет. Именно они сейчас были для них более опасными противниками.</p><p>Во всяком случае так утверждал Эзра наравне с тем, что ассасины не имеют общих дел с цыганами, потому что их предводитель Ру сторонился любого рода политики. А из-за того, что Братству неизвестно о Якобе и этом доме, они вдвоем пока что были в относительной безопасности.</p><p>Всякий раз, оставаясь в одиночестве, Колин размышлял о людях, простых турках за стенами дома. Их не разыскивали ассасины и янычары, они свободно передвигались по городу, в то время как сам Колин застрял здесь. Почему все это происходило с ним? Чем он заслужил такую судьбу? Он вел честную жизнь, и теперь эта жизнь была под угрозой.</p><p>Он не сомневался, что янычары скоры на расправу, и им ничего не стоит обезглавить его при поимке, а уже после разбираться кого схватили.</p><p>Эзру они уж точно казнят на месте, зная о талантах ассасинов в сражении. Будь Колин янычаром, то казнил бы, чтобы исключить возможность побега.</p><p>Подчинившись Эзре, Колин терпеливо ждал возвращения Юсуфа Тазима, но сколько еще предстояло ждать? Не обнаружат ли их укрытие раньше? Как скоро солдаты начнут следить за довольно приметным Якобом и решат проверить дом?</p><p>Колин поделился своими опасениями с Якобом, и в следующий раз тот прислал вместо себя османского мальчишку.</p><p>Так прошло около двух недель. Раны Эзры выглядели лучше. Вел он себя беспокойно, сидя на одном месте, но изо всех сил сдерживался ради безопасности их обоих.</p><p>Наконец, в один из дней он попросил у посыльного мальчишки принести к следующему разу бумагу, перо и чернила. Тогда же он поведал Колину, что арифметике и письменности выучился в Братстве.</p><p>— Плох ассасин, который не сможет прочесть важный документ, если тот попадет ему в руки, — объяснил он.</p><p>Якоб выполнил просьбу, и в следующий визит мальчишка вместе с запечатанным воском кувшином вина, парой свечей и свежим хлебом принес то, что наказал Эзра. Мальчишка не стал дожидаться, когда письмо будет готово, и сразу ушел.</p><p>Ради безопасности они не спрашивали его имени, чтобы не выдать ребенка, если их схватят и начнут допрашивать. Чем меньше им будет известно, тем проще не выболтать это под пытками.</p><p>Колин не сомневался, что Эзра скорее бы умер, чем рассказал что-то солдатам, но сам он не мог себе этого обещать, потому как признавал, что был слабее физически и духовно.</p><p>Тем же вечером Эзра спустился вниз и сел за стол, а Колин благоразумно оставил его в одиночестве, чтобы справиться с искушением подсмотреть, о чем письмо. Скрученную в трубочку бумагу Эзра залил сургучом. Когда тот немного схватился, он поставил «печать» литой подвеской, похожей по форме на два скрещенных кривых клинка в виде заглавной буквы «А».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За окном был разгар дня: через щели в закрытых деревянных ставнях пробивалось солнце, и в ярких пучках света причудливо кружила в воздухе пыль, сверкая как драгоценность. С улицы доносились оживленные разговоры, веселая брань, ржание мулов и детский смех. Колину становилось все невыносимее томиться в этом затхлом склепе, слыша зов города. Он считал, что с момента их побега прошло достаточно времени, чтобы наблюдения велись не столь бдительно. Сейчас уже вряд ли в нем, небритом и грязном, кто-то признает чудесным образом спасшегося переводчика венгерских послов.<p>Он почти решился отворить дверь, чтобы выйти, но услышал скрип пера в соседней комнате. Колин не мог уйти, не предупредив Эзру, но знал, что тот будет категорически против.</p><p>Когда Эзра закончил, он помог ему подняться в спальню. Хотя тот всячески упирался и храбрился, Колина было не обмануть — он знал, в каком состоянии его раны.</p><p>После того как Эзра лег, Колин поднес ему глиняную чашу с сильно разбавленным вином и спустился на первый этаж. Эзра ничего не говорил о своей слабости, но Колин догадывался, что тот чувствует себя скверно из-за того, что приходится принимать помощь.</p><p>Якоб больше не появлялся, присылая вместо себя ребенка, и они теперь даже не могли узнать настроения в городе. Усилил ли Баязид охрану или все решили, что они мертвы или бежали из города?</p><p>Колина не покидала мысль, чтобы обратиться к султану напрямую и просить аудиенции. Он уже сотни раз мог попытаться покинуть город, но не сделал этого из-за терзающей душу несправедливости. Тогда Эзра бы лишился единственного свидетеля, готового вступиться за него, а близкие Генри и Лэнгдона так никогда и не узнают, почему тем пришлось проститься с жизнями...</p><p>Сам не зная как, Колин понял, что сидит за столом перед чернильницей и раскрученным свитком и пишет письмо Баязиду.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через два дня ранним утром их вновь навестил мальчишка с посылкой от Якоба. И все эти два дня письмо к Баязиду будто жгло Колина изнутри. Он не решился рассказать о нем Эзре и не был уверен, что готов передать его мальчику, чтобы тот доставил его во дворец. Как бы вообще он это провернул? Незаконно проник на территорию Топкапы? Нашел того, кто передаст? Наверняка он передаст письма Якобу, и уже тот будет думать, как с ними поступить. Но это не умаляло твердолобой решимости Колина.<p>Мальчик сунул письма Эзры себе за пазуху, и тот сдержанно, но ободряюще улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Спасибо за твою помощь, <i>arkadisim</i>, друг мой, — сказал он ему, и мальчишка так же сдержанно кивнул в ответ.</p><p>Колин не успел отдать свое письмо — Эзра был рядом до самого ухода ребенка. Когда дверь за тем закрылась, он обратился к Колину:</p><p>— Из него бы вырос отличный ассасин. Он молчалив, исполнителен и хладнокровен не по годам.</p><p>— Но он же еще ребенок. Как ты можешь так рассуждать? — с искренним изумлением спросил Колин.</p><p>— Это вопрос времени, детство слишком скоротечно. А если бы он захотел научиться быть воином, то начинать учиться пора уже сейчас, — Эзра спокойно пожал плечами. Он прошел в большую комнату, где их ждала корзинка со свежим хлебом и парой глиняных горшков с остывшей похлебкой из пряного мяса и овощей.</p><p>— Ты так спокойно рассуждаешь о том, чтобы учиться убивать… — с искренним недоумением прошептал Колин. Он боялся размышлять на эту тему, но раз уж Эзра поощрял его к разговору, он намеревался понять его точку зрения. — Как ты можешь жить в постоянной войне, среди крови и трупов? Ведь должно же быть что-то, ради чего стоит сохранить жертве жизнь.</p><p>— Ты дурак, если думаешь так. Мы не трогаем мирных граждан. Мы учимся бороться не с людьми султана, а с тамплиерами. А они воры и убийцы, в большинстве своем. Предатели, наемники, мошенники… По-твоему, они заслуживают жизни? — пристально взглянув на него, спросил Эзра и, не дождавшись ответа, занялся посылкой Якоба.</p><p>— Каждый заслуживает, — немного погодя ответил Колин, когда Эзра уже позабыл о чем шла речь.</p><p>Эзру уже давно не трогали такие разговоры, каждая его цель заслуживала смерти, совершив тот или иной проступок, и теперь точно так же о нем могут думать в Братстве.</p><p>— Я написал несколько писем для Юсуфа на случай, если одно перехватят. Ему должны передать их лично в руки, больше никому. Если до тех пор меня все же схватят, это будет предсмертной запиской.</p><p>Колин не стал поправлять его — если схватят не его, а их, — решив, что это и так было ясно.</p><p>А вот в чем Колин начинал сомневаться, так это что его словам, как свидетеля, поверят. Они с Эзрой провели долгое время вместе и давно могли продумать легенду, чтобы одинаково соврать на допросе, однако вместо этого обсуждали возможные причины заговора. Для достоверности потребовался бы кто-то из янычаров, но под маской мог оказаться кто угодно, маловероятно, что Тарик позволит подобное.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Письмо так и не было отправлено. Колин понимал, что если оно попадет в руки Якоба, то никогда уже не окажется у султана. Его необходимо передать иным способом, но он не знал к кому обратиться, чтобы это не стоило им с Эзрой жизни, если все пойдет не по плану.<p>Ему нужен был кто-то, вхожий в круг Баязида или хотя бы во дворец, что начисто сводило шансы на успех к нулю. На цыган и уж тем более ассасинов он не мог рассчитывать… Оставались голубятни.</p><p>Надежда, что это сработает, была мала, но птица уж точно не выдаст того, кто привязал письмо к лапе. Надо лишь решить, как выбраться из дома и найти голубятню, чтобы Эзра ничего не заподозрил.</p><p>Колин решился на ночную вылазку, когда тот уже будет спать.</p><p>Весь вечер он старался не показать словом и видом своего волнения. Это оказалось довольно легко — после колючего диалога они держались друг от друга на расстоянии, так что Колин не лез лишний раз с разговорами. Кажется, Эзра был даже рад хоть на время отделаться от него. Целыми днями он усердно возился с оружием, в любой момент ожидая нападения: чистил, затачивал лезвия и тренировался по мере сил. «Я должен быть готов к атаке и знать, что даже с раной смогу орудовать мечом и клинками», — ответил он, когда Колин посоветовал ему вернуться в постель.</p><p>Колин не стал возражать. Он был рад, что Эзре лучше, и еще больше тому, что тот уже способен уверенно держать меч. Но мысль, что Эзра не колебался убивать, засела внутри занозой, не давая покоя. Он жил войной. Потерял счет своим жертвам, и потому каждое следующее убийство давалось легче предыдущего.</p><p>Именно поэтому Колин решился написать, чтобы предотвратить возможные жертвы. Его не беспокоил переход за грань, если он убьет кого-то, если станет оплакивать прошлого себя: он вообще не собирался никого убивать, хотя понимал, что ни одна война не обходится без отнятых, порушенных жизней. Но всегда есть разница между состраданием своей вынужденной жертве и тем, чтобы просто убить. И кажется, что Эзра забыл эту разницу.</p><p>Эзра уснул на закате, но Колин выждал еще некоторое время, чтобы его сон стал глубже, и лишь после этого накинул поверх одежды плащ с капюшоном, который Якоб сложил им вместе с остальными вещами, прокрался к выходу и выскользнул на улицу. Руки от волнения дрожали как у пьяницы, пока он запирал дверь. Ржавый замок не поддавался, будто не хотел отпускать. Старый механизм мог выдать Колина, а Эзра, будучи опытным воином, обязан иметь прекрасный слух, чтобы даже во сне различить посторонние шорохи. Колин старался действовать как можно тише и в один момент даже подумал оставить дверь как есть, лишь притворить ее, чтобы никто не надоумился лезть в дом. Когда Колин почти готов был сдаться, ему наконец удалось сладить со строптивым замком. Он спрятал ключ в поясной сумке, где хранилось письмо, поглубже натянул капюшон и двинулся прочь вниз по улице.</p><p>Теперь оставалось самое трудное — найти голубятню.</p><p>Константинополь накрыла глухая беззвездная ночь, луна лишь изредка выглядывала из-за облаков, то ли шпионя, то ли присматривая за Колином. Это был не первый раз, когда он оказался ночью посреди чужого города, но первый, когда был напряжен до предела, воровато бредя по улицам и поглядывая на крыши в поисках голубятен.</p><p>В европейских королевствах и республиках, где он путешествовал, большие клети располагались именно на крышах, к глухим стенам были приставлены лестницы для заводчиков, кормивших птиц и ухаживающих за ними. Ничего подобного Колин не видел в Константинополе. Возможно здесь иная система, вот только узнать об этом было неоткуда.</p><p>Колин боялся уйти от дома слишком далеко и не успеть вернуться до момента, как Эзра проснется и обнаружит его отсутствие.</p><p>Не веря своему счастью, Колин увидел в прилегающем к широкой улице проулке приставную деревянную лестницу. Он оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что вокруг ни души, и юркнул в подворотню.</p><p>Колин спешил и пару раз оступился на лестнице — нога провалилась в пустоту, но он держался крепко и быстро нащупал опору. Добравшись до ската двухэтажного здания, он осторожно глянул на крышу, надеясь увидеть голубиную клеть, но вместо этого обнаружил сидевших там турков в драных лохмотьях.</p><p>Испугавшись, что его увидят, Колин резко пригнулся, спустил ногу, ища перекладину, и снова провалился, не найдя опоры.</p><p>— Эй! — крикнул кто-то, а потом послышались шаги и сухой треск лопнувшей черепицы. Все же заметили!</p><p>— Эй, bir arkadaş, друг! — дружелюбно обратились к нему. Поставив ногу на перекладину, Колин задрал голову. В тусклом свете вновь появившейся луны он увидел небритое лицо насмешливо улыбающегося мужчины. — Если решил проститься с жизнью, то с такой высоты только ноги переломаешь.</p><p>Он протянул Колину руку, и тот, понимая, что выбор у него невелик, неохотно ухватился за нее и с чужой помощью взобрался на крышу.</p><p>— Меня зовут Надир, — представился турок.</p><p>— К… Карим, — соврал Колин. Имя «брата» Эзры очень кстати внезапно всплыло в памяти.</p><p>— Что же заставило тебя в такой час, Карим, лезть на крышу? — участливо спросил Надир.</p><p>Колин еще раз взглянул на Надира и его приятелей, которые играли в кости, на их бедную одежду, и сделал вывод, что на осведомителей янычаров они мало походят, а потому решил рискнуть.</p><p>— Я ищу голубятню.</p><p>— Поздно, всех голубей уже съели, — сказал один из приятелей и разразился над собственной шуткой лающим смехом. Колин не понял, издевка это или глумление, но один из товарищей ткнул того под локоть, и он затих.</p><p>— Голубятен на крышах не бывает, — объяснил тот, что пихнул локтем. — Ты не местный что-ли? И акцент какой-то…</p><p>— Да, не местный, — согласился Колин и с внезапно накатившим вдохновением продолжил: — Я из Бурсы, перебрался недавнего в Константинополь. Хочу отправить письмо матери.</p><p>— Мы поможем тебе, kardeşim. — Надир хлопнул Колина по предплечью. — Давуд сказал верно, на крышах голубятен нет, они все на земле в небольших двориках. Но за ними сейчас наблюдают. В каждом дежурит по стражнику.</p><p>— Как же мне отправить письмо? — с досадой спросил Колин.</p><p>— Одному — никак, — ответил Надир. — Но мы можем отвлечь стражника, а ты в это время проберешься во дворик и отправишь письмо.</p><p>Колин натужно выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся:</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>— Ты смотри, рад так, будто письмо для любовницы, а не матери, — снова не смог смолчать «шутник». Надир косо на него взглянул.</p><p>— Довольно, Халил, — велел он и поднялся с черепицы. — Слышали, ребята? — обратился он к остальным. — Кариму нужна наша помощь.</p><p>Когда Колин спустился, то с облегчением вновь ощутил под ногами землю. Турки шустро последовали за ним, вывели назад на улицу и пошли в том направлении, оттуда пришел Колин.</p><p>Он боялся, что Надир и остальные начнут расспрашивать его о Бурсе, в которой он никогда не был, но те не задавали лишних вопросов. Преобразившись, серьезные и сосредоточенные, они уверенно шли по полутемной, неказистой улочке, будто были здесь хозяевами.</p><p>— Теперь остановись, — велел Надир Колину, выставив руку, и остальные по команде замедлили шаг. — Халил и Давуд отвлекут стражника, а мы с Ахмедом останемся снаружи, пока ты будешь отправлять письмо, — распорядился он.</p><p>Не дожидаясь команды, Давуд и Халил юркнули в переулок, где, по словам, располагался дворик с голубятней. Колин вместе с Надиром и Ахмедом отступили в тень, скрывшись в неуместно смотревшихся среди потрепанных зданий пышных кустах жасмина, и стали ждать.</p><p>— Эй, а разве мама тебя не учила, что в такое время надо спать? — прозвучал голос Халила.</p><p>— Пошли прочь, оборванцы, — сердито прорычал стражник.</p><p>— Как негостеприимно, — вздохнул Халил, — мы научим тебя хорошим манерам.</p><p>Послышалась возня и даже звуки борьбы, а затем стражник воскликнул:</p><p>— Кошелек! Вернись, грязный вор!</p><p>Под гневные окрики из переулка выскочил Халил, и следом за ним Давуд. В руке тот сжимал кожаный, туго набитый мешочек.</p><p>— Назад, отребье! — надрывался выбежавший на улицу стражник, в руках у него была алебарда. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он заметил мчащихся вниз по улице воров и припустил за ними следом. — Я вам <i>taşak</i> оторву и заставлю сожрать!</p><p>— Сейчас, Карим, — шепнул Надир и чуть подтолкнул в плечо одурманенного тревогой и ароматом жасмина Колина. Не мешкая, тот выступил из тени укрытия и заметил, что несколько окон на верхних этажах открылось, чтобы понаблюдать за разыгравшейся на улице сценой.</p><p>Сейчас или никогда.</p><p>Колин просочился в переулок и, переходя на бег, направился к проходу во дворик, над которым перегнулась украшенная ковкой арка. Внутри было пусто и тихо, если не считать приглушенного воркования голубей.</p><p>Если бы Колин проходил мимо, то никогда бы не подумал на это сооружение, что оно может оказаться голубятней. Восьмиугольный деревянный домик с парой десятков отверстий-лазков, он больше походил на пчелиный улей. Под сонное птичье воркование Колин на удачу сунул руку в один из лазков и на ощупьо сторожно схватил прячущегося в убежище голубя.</p><p>— Порядок? — спросил Надир, когда Колин через минуту или две вернулся обратно на улицу. Ему должно быть показалось, но над крышами домов он заметил птичий силуэт.</p><p>«Я идиот, как птица в ночи сможет сориентироваться куда лететь», — укорил себя Колин и, не в силах говорить, заторможено кивнул Надиру.</p><p>— Отлично, — подбодрил тот, — тогда пошли отсюда.</p><p>Они втроем направились в сторону, противоположную той, куда побежали Давуд и Халил, и спрятались в очередной подворотне.</p><p>— Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, — проговорил Колин и взглянул на небо. Казалось, что до рассвета еще далеко.</p><p>— Рады были помочь, <i>efendi</i>, — улыбнулся Надир.</p><p>— Но кто вы все же такие?</p><p>— Разве ты не слышал стражника? — хмыкнул до этого хранивший молчание Ахмед. — Мы воры.</p><p>— Я решил, что это из-за кошелька.</p><p>— Давуд вернет ему кошелек. Ну разве что одолжит оттуда пару акче за наши хлопоты.</p><p>Надир тоже взглянул на небо.</p><p>— Думаю, тебе пора, как и нам. Рады были знакомству, Карим.</p><p>Он пожал Колину руку.</p><p>— И я тоже.</p><p>— Да направит тебя Аллах, — улыбнулся на прощание предводитель воров. Разбежавшись, он шустро взлетел по стене и ухватился на балюстраду балкона. Колин с изумлением наблюдал, как Надир и Ахмед проворно взбираются по стене, немыслимым образом находя уступы и щели, за которые они цеплялись пальцами и мысками башмаков. Еще мгновение назад они стояли рядом, и вот уже перемахнули за свес крыши и скрылись из виду.</p><p>Проводив их взглядом, Колин поспешил назад: ночные приключения отняли много времени, а ему еще нужно было успеть вернуться, пока не начало светать.</p><p>Мысленно он все еще был у голубятни с письмом.</p><p>— Отнеси его во дворец Топкапы, — попросил он голубя, не зная, понимает ли он его и как вообще надо объяснять птице, куда лететь. Останется лишь надеяться, чтобы письмо попало в верные руки, Баязид прочел его послание, сделал верные выводы и снял с них обвинения.</p><p>Одно успокаивало — Эзра не найдет письмо в его вещах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Последовательность 5. Цыганский лагерь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Горизонт на востоке не успел еще окраситься алым, когда Колин, плутая по улицам и постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, наконец-то отыскал свое невзрачное убежище. Он сунул руку в поясную сумку за ключом и к великой радости вновь осознал, что письма при нем больше не было.</p><p>«Как много потребуется времени, чтобы оно попало в руки к султану или кому-либо из визирей? Поверят ли ему?»</p><p>Он ковырялся щербатым ключом в старом замке, стараясь не издавать лязга металла о металл и молясь про себя, чтобы его вылазка осталась незамеченной.</p><p>Совладав с замком, он ступил в темную переднюю, земляной пол скрадывал шаги. Колин прислушался — в доме стояла сонная тишина. Он развернулся, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, но не успел вставить ключ в скважину, чтобы запереть замок, как чья-то рука мелькнула во мраке, ухватила отвороты его плаща, дернула на себя и грубо припечатала к стене. Капюшон свалился на глаза, так что Колин ничего не мог различить, но и без того прекрасно знал, кто это.</p><p>— Какого шайтана ты творишь? — гневно прошипел Эзра. Рядом с горлом Колин ощутил холод металла и нервно сглотнул слюну.</p><p>— Я… — замешкался Колин, — ходил прогуляться.</p><p>— Совсем разум потерял? — выплюнул Эзра. Он немного встряхнул Колина, и тот вжался в стену, чтобы его не задело лезвие. — Тебя могли узнать.</p><p>— Я был осторожен!</p><p>Невзирая на свое патовое положение, он все же поднял руку и неловко сдернул капюшон. И только после того, как наконец увидел перед собой Эзру, сообразил, что тот мог напасть, истолковав его жест как попытку защититься и высвободиться из захвата. Но не сделал этого. Возможно потому, что понимал — даже почти безоружный, он представляет для Колина большую опасность.</p><p>На Эзре почти не было одежды, кроме облегающих ноги подштанников, в которых спал. Талию перетягивали бинты, длинные пряди выбились из конского хвоста на затылке, на левую руку был надет наруч. Из наруча с тыльной стороны ладони выходил клинок с крюком на конце в виде головы хищной птицы. Именно гладкая круглая часть крюка сейчас была в опасной близости от горла.</p><p>— Осторожен, — зло повторил Эзра. — Ты мог поставить нас под удар — тебя могли взять в плен или убить. И поверь мне, ты бы предпочел, чтобы случилось второе.</p><p>Эзра прав: пока его письмо не достигло адресата, они находились на линии огня, но не говорить же об истинной причине своего отсутствия?</p><p>— Я могу постоять за себя! — рассердился Колин. Он не боялся, что Эзра решит убить его. Он ему нужен.</p><p>«До каких пор? Пока Братство не выслушает его версию произошедшего и не примет Эзру назад? А что дальше?»</p><p>— Надо было бросить тебя, а не спасать, или убить самому, — распалялся тот.</p><p>Отчего-то Колин чувствовал, что это не искренний гнев, а страх, замаскированный под агрессию. Страх перед неизвестностью. Именно поэтому Эзра злился на него.</p><p>Металл крюк-клинка отвлекал от здравых суждений, и все же Колин рискнул озвучить свои мысли:</p><p>— Я нужен тебе.</p><p>— Именно поэтому я тебя и терплю. Одному мне было бы намного проще.</p><p>Эзра не вкладывал в свои слова ненависти, это прозвучало как неопровержимый факт, и именно он ударил по самолюбию больнее всего. Чтобы задеть в ответ, Колин рискнул сказать полуправду. К тому же Эзра не успокоится, пока не выбьет из него признание:</p><p>— Я написал письмо во дворец и хотел отправить его султану.</p><p>Эзра неверяще сощурился, продолжая крепко прижимать к стене.</p><p>— <i>Siktir!</i> — зло выплюнул он.</p><p>— Я хотел, — с нажимом повторил Колин, — но не отправил.</p><p>— Дай его мне, — потребовал Эзра.</p><p>— Не могу. Я не нашел способа отправить письмо, разорвал и выбросил в колодец.</p><p>Эзра продолжал буравить Колина взглядом, но все же ослабил хватку.</p><p>— Думал, что тебе поверят? — горько хмыкнул Эзра, будто перед ним стоял наивный неразумный ребенок, от которого иного и не ожидали.</p><p>— Зато двоим нам точно поверят, — с сарказмом возразил Колин, запоздало раздражаясь в ответ.</p><p>— Мы можем убедить ассасинов, а потом подобраться к Тарику и надавить на него. Он главный свидетель.</p><p>— Ну конечно, ведь та резня — его рук дело.</p><p>— Я не защищаю его, но Тарик лишь исполнитель, — вновь напомнил ему Эзра.</p><p>Он наконец-то отпустил Колина и, не оборачиваясь, побрел в комнату. Плечи были опущены, волосы растрепались. Он сейчас как никогда напоминал не мужчину, а юнца, на которого свалился слишком большой груз ответственности. Колину стало жаль Эзру. Его учили дисциплине, учили сражаться, выполнять приказы, а не распутывать заговоры.</p><p>А еще Колину было страшно — он все же подвел Эзру, солгал про письмо. Но сейчас даже ценой собственной жизни Колин не сказал бы правду, чтобы не видеть вновь в его глазах пренебрежения и разочарования. Оставалось только ждать, какой это возымеет эффект.</p><p>Эффект не заставил себя долго ждать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Колин стоял на коленях посреди комнаты, подняв руки и склонив голову под грузом нависшего над ней клинка. Янычары осматривали дом, заглядывая в каждый угол.<p>— Где второй? — спросил командующий как раз в тот момент, когда один из стражников втолкнул в комнату Эзру. Из пучка волос, собранных на затылке, выбились пряди, прилипнув к лицу.</p><p>— Я соврал. Я все же отправил письмо, — Колин, опережая вопрос, виновато поднял глаза, украдкой глянув на Эзру. Он понимал, что совершил чудовищную глупость, которая теперь будет стоить жизни им обоим.</p><p>— Ты еще дурнее, чем я мог подумать, — не веря ушам, Эзра покачал головой, как раз в тот момент, когда стражник с силой надавил на плечо. Он нехотя опустился на колени лицом к Колину. Эзра глядел исподлобья на того, кто подверг неминуемой смерти их обоих.</p><p>— Убьем их здесь? — спросил янычар, что стоял позади Эзры, схватив его за волосы и подставляя к горлу клинок.</p><p>— Нет, ведем во дворец, Тарик хочет видеть обоих, — командующий медленно прошел из одной части комнаты в другую, рассматривая пленников.</p><p>Взгляд Эзры бегал по комнате, от янычара к янычару, выискивая детали. Колину уже доводилось видеть этот взгляд во время их побега, и внутри тихим огоньком загорелась надежда, что сегодня они не умрут.</p><p>— Сколько их? — спросил, наконец, Эзра по-цыгански, за что тут же получил удар по лицу. Очевидно он надеялся, что Колину хватит знания языков, чтобы единственному из присутствующих понять его.</p><p>— Шестеро, двое на улице, — быстро ответил Колин в суматохе, отделавшись лишь угрозой.</p><p>…Янычары ворвались в дом на закате, когда Колин спустился вниз, услышав шум. Один из янычаров велел двоим ждать на улице, а остальные вошли внутрь. Колин хотел бежать обратно, но его быстро заметили и, угрожая ятаганом, сами повели наверх.</p><p>К счастью Эзра был полностью одет, на руках до сих пор были наручи. Янычары явно недооценили эту деталь. Зато отметил Эзра. Он призывно заглянул в глаза Колину, чтобы тот понял его без слов и был готов действовать в любую секунду.</p><p>Эзра вскочил на ноги стремительно, как пробка из бутылки, выставив перед собой наруч, чтобы ему не полоснули по горлу, и ударяясь спиной о закрытую доспехами грудь янычара. Эзра неуловимо дернул левой рукой, и его скрытый клинок вошел под подбородком между золоченой маской и нагрудником — единственное уязвимое место в броне элитных воинов.</p><p>Янычаров застали врасплох, и Колин отскочил в сторону от того, кто держал над его головой меч.</p><p>Эзра выхватил у поверженного янычара ятаган и выставил перед собой. Трое против одного. Колин прекрасно понимал, что Эзре не выстоять, это лишь вопрос времени, сколько он сможет продержаться.</p><p>Янычары дружно ринулись на Эзру, забыв про Колина, но тяжелая броня делала их медлительнее. Эзра с места разогнался, выставив клинок, зацепился крюком за пояс янычара, который надвигался на него, и совершил кувырок. Через мгновение он приземлился позади него.</p><p>— Беги на улицу! — крикнул Эзра. Развернувшись, он ударил янычара в спину.</p><p>Колин не стал напоминать, что на улице ждут еще двое. Он ринулся к выходу, и ближайший к нему янычар полоснул мечом. Лезвие легко прорезало одежду и оставило на спине глубокую рану, но Колин в то мгновение не обратил внимания.</p><p>Эзра занял позицию в углу рядом со столиком, где стояла корзина от Якоба. Теперь никто не мог ударить его в спину, но и выбираться было сложнее. Стоя на пороге, Колин наблюдал за неравным сражением.</p><p>Но Эзра почему-то широко улыбался. Он метнулся к корзине, увернувшись от ятагана и выхватил что-то оттуда.</p><p>— Передавайте привет Тарику, шакалы, — крикнул им Эзра. В руке он сжимал маленький керамический шарик. Эзра со всей силы швырнул его на пол. Послышался хлопок, и комнату заполнил едкий дым. Он очень быстро достиг и Колина. Он закашлялся, на глазах навернулись слезы. Из облака дыма раздался глухой болезненный стон.</p><p>— Бежим, не стой столбом, — прикрикнул Эзра, возникнув из сизой дымки, будто из небытия. Колин помчался вниз по лестнице, а следом за ним Эзра. На голову он натянул глубокий капюшон, скрывающий верхнюю половину лица.</p><p>Еще не достигнув порога, он приготовил следующий шарик.</p><p>— Когда окажемся на улице — закрой глаза. И держись за меня, — велел Эзра.</p><p>Перепрыгнув щепки, оставшиеся от двери, они выскочили из дома, и Эзра сразу же разбил шарик, метнув его под ноги. Все повторилось — хлопок и дым. Улица потонула в испуганных криках и брани. Колин зажмурился, вспомнив требование Эзры, и в это мгновение его схватили за руку и потащили вперед.</p><p>Колин бежал вслепую несколько метров, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, пока его тянули следом. Покинув завесу, он распахнул глаза, и Эзра отпустил его руку.</p><p>За спинами прогремели выстрелы. Янычары, их было четверо — остальных Эзра убил в доме. Двое, отставая, целились из пистолетов, еще двое бежали прямо на Эзру и Колина, не сбавляя шаг.</p><p>— Оторвемся от них, направо!</p><p>— Я не смогу, — задыхаясь, предупредил Колин, залетев следом в глухой тупик. Эзра уже перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, поднимаясь по лестнице. Отнятый в бою ятаган висел на поясе.</p><p>— Тогда тебя схватят, — пообещал Эзра. Он был уже на середине.</p><p>Несмотря на опасность, в голосе Эзры слышалось удовлетворение, будто ему нравилась погоня. Он был счастлив вновь ощутить вкус смертельной угрозы и даже не пытался это скрыть. Пока он сидел в доме, его одолевали мрачные мысли, но теперь их будто выдуло из головы. Им удалось вырваться из лап янычаров живыми, они снова были на свободе. Ветер трепал волосы, а легкие горели от бега и свежего воздуха.</p><p>«Безумец», — подумал Колин, но он и сам был счастлив наконец покинуть тот склеп. Ему еще придется ответить перед Эзрой за то, что отправил письмо, но сейчас им обоим было легко.</p><p>Эзра побежал направо к краю крыши, где тянулась параллельная улица.</p><p>— Нам придется прыгать, — бросив на Колина мимолетный взгляд, предупредил он. Не дожидаясь возражений, Эзра сделал несколько шагов назад и с низкого старта помчался вперед. Хотя соседняя крыша располагалась ниже, но пролет был довольно большой, и это ведь третий этаж!</p><p>Эзра оттолкнулся, взмыв вверх, будто большая птица, и тут же гравитация пожелала вернуть назад несмышленое творение, возомнившее, что умеет летать. Но Эзра был проворнее и приземлился на черепицу, затрещавшую и лопнувшую под ногами.</p><p>Янычары один за другим поднимались на крышу. Первые двое бежали к Колину, третий целился из пистолета, четвертый еще не появился.</p><p>Колин отступил назад. Сердце сделало кульбит, к горлу подступила тошнота…</p><p>А потом он побежал.</p><p>Ему казалось, что этот полет не закончится никогда. Ноги утратили привычную опору, под ними была пустота. Противоположный край крыши неотвратимо приближался, и тут плечо пронзила нестерпимая боль. Меткий выстрел янычара нашел свою цель. Несколько черепичных пластин поехали вниз, и Колину показалось, что он падает. Он вытянул здоровую руку вперед, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, и тут Эзра поймал его. Сжал руку и потащил на себя.</p><p>Янычары тем временем выстроились вдоль края. Они не собирались прыгать, они хотели их расстрелять. И пока Эзра будет тащить Колина, они изрешетят их обоих.</p><p>Эзра запустил свободную руку за пояс и достал еще один керамический шарик. Он кинул его почти не глядя, глина раскололась о черепицу, и крышу и пространство над улицей заволокло дымом. Один из янычаров, стоявших слишком близко к краю, от неожиданности оступился и с воплями полетел вниз. Его тело глухо ударилось о каменную дорогу, и он больше не шевельнулся.</p><p>Эзра что есть сил дернул Колина на себя, поскользнулся, упал, и тот тяжело навалился сверху.</p><p>— У меня больше нет дымовых шашек, так что вставай, — прохрипел Эзра. Внизу раздался истошный женский крик.</p><p>Спотыкаясь, Колин поднялся, еще несколько пластин старой черепицы поехало и упало на дорогу. Другие пластины рядом с ними взорвались осколками — янычары стреляли из дымовой завесы наугад, надеясь, что их пули кого-нибудь зацепят. К счастью перезарядка оружия требовала какого-то времени.</p><p>Пригнувшись, они с Эзрой побежали вбок. Дома стояли вплотную друг к другу, так что им больше не приходилось прыгать, только преодолевать разный уровень между верхними этажами.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, куда мы бежим? — тяжело дыша, спросил Колин, когда они, наконец, остановились. На соседней крыше находилось что-то среднее между бойницей и паланкином. Наверняка это было сделано специально для стрелков султана, чтобы скрываться от зноя и дождя. А еще это было отличным укрытием. К счастью на крышах не было видно стрелков, так что можно было перевести дыхание.</p><p>Эзра огляделся по сторонам: неподалеку от них виднелась возвышающаяся над постройками деревянная башня.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Эзра. — Кажется мы оторвались. Но спускаться на землю сейчас будет слишком опасно, мы очень заметные.</p><p>Колин нервно хохотнул и тут же поморщился: плечо адски болело. Эзра и глазом не повел. Он буквально втащил Колина наверх и завел в бойницу — силы оставили его, когда он почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.</p><p>— Дай, я посмотрю, — потребовал Эзра.</p><p>Колин натужно выдохнул и прислонился головой к деревянному каркасу. Он чувствовал, как одежда намокла от крови и липла к коже. Прикрыв глаза от усталости и боли, он почувствовал, что проваливается в забытье, и недовольно охнул, когда Эзра растормошил его.</p><p>— Тебе повезло, пуля прошла вскользь, всего-лишь срезала кусок плоти. Жить будешь. К сожалению, — буркнул Эзра. Он свернул капюшон Колина со стороны плеча и накрыл сверху плащом, чтобы кровь не пропитала его, и это не вызвало у горожан лишних вопросов. — Теперь можно рискнуть пройти по улице, — Эзра наморщил нос: — Прогулки по крышам тебе сейчас противопоказаны.</p><p>— Они мне противопоказаны в принципе, — мрачно фыркнул Колин. — Ауч! За что?! — он закрыл один глаз рукой, в недоумении выпучив второй.</p><p>— За то, что не слушаешь, что тебе говорят! — Эзра разминал правую кисть руки, которая только что встретилась с чужой глазницей.</p><p>— Я считал, что так будет правильно! Ты и сам был не в восторге торчать там, считай, что я избавил нас от этого дома, пусть и такой ценой! — возмутился Колин, отняв ладонь от пострадавшего глаза, и глянул на нее в поисках крови.</p><p>Вместо ответа Эзра, который был занят рукой, резко подался вперед, локтем прижав Колина к каркасу бойницы в области шеи.</p><p>— Если хочешь выжить и вернуться домой с честью, впредь тебе придется делать то, что я скажу.</p><p>Он замолчал, ожидая реакции и глядя на тонкую струйку крови, стекающую из рассеченной брови. Колин молча смотрел на Эзру, всерьез обдумывая услышанное, их носы почти соприкасались, но рука на горле беспокоила куда больше. Где-то вдалеке протрубили и послышался звон колокола, и это, очевидно, послужило толчком для принятого решения.</p><p>— Хорошо, я буду слушаться. Но только если ты дашь мне оружие и научишь с ним обращаться, когда я оправлюсь.</p><p>Эзра смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. Ему совершенно не хотелось доверять Колину острый предмет, но выбор был невелик.</p><p>— Не думай, что мы закончили. Мы еще вернемся к письму, — сурово предупредил Эзра, ткнув пальцем. — Но сейчас я хочу просто убраться отсюда подальше.</p><p>Колину вдруг резко расхотелось куда-либо идти, пусть даже там их бы ждали горячий ужин и мягкие постели. Это неизбежно приведет к очередной волне презрения от Эзры. Она уже поглотила его разум — эйфория от погони выветрилась вместе с легкостью, вновь уступив место горечи.</p><p>Эзра провел Колина узкими проулками, ноги не желали идти вперед. Для столь позднего часа (уже должно было перевалить за полночь) на улицах было слишком оживленно. Сначала Колин думал, что будет приметен, но оказалось, что среди пестрых горожан Константинополя затеряться в толпе гораздо проще, чем ему представлялось.</p><p>Он не спрашивал, сколько им еще идти, но когда они вышли на небольшую площадь, смыкавшую между собой три улицы, Эзра сбавил шаг. Ночной воздух наполнила звонкая, задорная музыка, а в небо взлетали столбы пламени к красным фонарикам, украшавшим площадь. Эзра подошел вплотную к толкающимся за лучшее место зевакам, просочился между мужчиной и женщиной… и буквально растворился.</p><p>Колин взволнованно переступил на месте, привстал на цыпочках, чтобы разглядеть Эзру, и наконец увидел поверх голов то, за чем все наблюдали. В самом центре на расстоянии от наблюдателей танцевали четыре цыганки в ярких юбках и платках с цветочным орнаментом, звеня бубенчиками в такт мелодии, которую играл лютнист. Перед ним, стоя на руках, балансировал акробат, по бокам от него два цыгана ловко жонглировали пятью бутылками одновременно, еще один мужчина держал факел. Он делал глоток неизвестной жидкости из сосуда, а потом, набрав полные легкие воздуха, выдыхал на горящий факел, и рыжее пламя вздымалось над ними под испуганные и восхищенные вздохи толпы.</p><p>Завороженный зрелищем, Колин забыл, что потерял Эзру в толпе, пока тот сам не возник позади него, взяв под локоть здоровой руки. Колин испуганно вздрогнул.</p><p>— Наслаждаешься представлением? — буднично поинтересовался Эзра, его губы тронула неуловимая улыбка.</p><p>— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — шепотом недовольно ответил Колин.</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— А чего мы ждем? — спросил Колин. — Я думал, что нам надо быстрее добраться до нового убежища.</p><p>— Так и есть. Мы ждем кое-кого, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Кого?</p><p>— Их, — Эзра указал на цыган. На взгляд Колина они были слишком приметными, чтобы куда-то незаметно идти с ними. Он полагал, что они будут ждать окончания представления, однако вскоре от толпы отделился один мужчина в кроваво-красной рубахе и подошел к ним. У него были впалые ярко очерненные скулы и необычные глаза: один карий, другой голубой, причем зрачок был аномально большой.</p><p>— Колин, это Ру, — представил Эзра.</p><p>Ру прижал ладонь к груди в знак приветствия, оглядел толпу и двинулся прочь. Эзра с Колином последовали за ним.</p><p>— Вы подняли сегодня шум, — Ру обернулся с улыбкой.</p><p>— Кроме бомб и скрытого клинка у меня ничего больше не было.</p><p>— И ятаган! — подхватил Ру. — До меня уже дошли слухи от девочек. — Он немного помолчал. — Я рад, что ты жив, Эзра.</p><p>Ру вел их через бедный квартал, грязный и грозящий развалиться от одного дуновения ветра. Здесь не было уличных огней, и Ру, Эзра и Колин могли следовать вперед незамеченными.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они сидели у костра, протягивая чай со специями. Молодая цыганка перевязывала Колину плечо, которое местный лекарь обработал мазями, как и оставленный ятаганом глубокий порез на спине. И хотя боль была ужасная, он понимал, что это и близко не походило на то, что испытывал Эзра в ночь их первого побега.<p>— Держи, — Ру протянул Колину маленький фиал. Тот видел, как Якоб давал похожий сосуд Эзре перед тем, как извлечь стрелу. — Нюхательная соль. Притупит боль. Просто открой и сделай несколько вдохов так, чтобы соль не попала в нос.</p><p>Эзра приставил глиняную чашку ближе к огню. Лицо его было сосредоточенно как никогда, хотя казалось можно наконец-то выдохнуть — сейчас они в безопасности. Ру заверил их, что ни янычары, ни османские стражники сюда не сунутся.</p><p>— Галь давно не заходила в гости, — с улыбкой укорил Ру, наблюдая за ним.</p><p>— Она сейчас в Афинах с Юсуфом — Пири нужен фосфор и другие редкие ингредиенты для бомб, — ответил тот, не отводя взгляда от пляшущего пламени.</p><p>— Это те бомбы, которые ты использовал сегодня? — спросил Колин. Затеплилась надежда, что после того, что ему пришлось пережить, он наконец получит хоть какие-то ответы. — Как ты умудрялся видел в дыму?</p><p>— Долгие тренировки, чтобы уметь ориентироваться после взрыва дымовой шашки, — без энтузиазма признался Эзра.</p><p>— Пири Рейс — один из адмиралов флота султана Баязида, — объяснил Ру. — Он сотрудничает с ассасинами, хотя и не вступал в Братство. Но им это и не надо, важнее что Пири снабжает их некоторой информацией и бомбами с разной начинкой.</p><p>Эзра косо посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты слишком много болтаешь.</p><p>— А ты балуешь парня крохами информации и ждешь, что он будет тебе доверять и слушаться.</p><p>— Если его схватят и будут пытать — он может сболтнуть лишнего.</p><p>— Если его схватят и будут пытать, — Ру подался вперед, его лицо стало демоническим от бликов костра, отражающихся в разномастных глазах, что пугающе сочеталось с мягкими, кошачьими интонациями в голосе, — то он хотя бы будет знать за что умирает. Османская армия так просто не отпускает пленников.</p><p>— И под пытками он поведает секреты, которые узнает, — колко ответил Эзра.</p><p>— Ты не доверяешь Колину, но хочешь, чтобы Колин верил тебе?</p><p>Слова Ру тронули Колина. Он явно был авторитетом для Эзры. Но Колина смущало, что они обсуждали его, пока сам он находятся рядом. Он без стеснения сказал им это напрямую, и Ру одобрительно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Прости, <i>arkadaşım,</i> друг мой, — Ру снял медный чайник с костра и вновь наполнил глиняные чашки. — Что еще ты хочешь спросить?</p><p>Так Колин узнал от Ру, что Галь была старшей сестрой Эзры, и они росли в таборе, пока не попытались обокрасть на базаре мастера-ассасина Юсуфа Тазима. Вместо наказания Юсуф взял их в ученики и принял в ряды Братства, видимо впечатлившись талантами, которые сумел разглядеть.</p><p>— Юсуф сказал, что сам при похожих обстоятельствах попал в Братство по воле наставника Исхака-Паши, — не удержался от замечания Эзра, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать стыдный поступок.</p><p>— О цыганах ходит много разных неприятных слухов, — признал Ру, разведя руками. — Что мы грязные животные, колдуны, воруем детей, деньги и украшения. Что мы не любим трудиться и не чтим законы страны, в которой живем. Но правда в том, Колин, что мы разделяем кредо ассасинов — мы хотим свободы.</p><p>— Что за кредо? — спросил Колин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.</p><p>Ру был поражен до глубины души.</p><p>— Как, ты не рассказал ему?</p><p>— Он не рекрут, — набычился Эзра.</p><p>— Уверен, Юсуф посчитал бы иначе, — мягко заметил Ру, хитро глянув на Колина.</p><p>— Почему ты не среди ассасинов? — не желая становиться плодом раздора, перевел тему Колин. — Ты столько о них знаешь и разделяешь их взгляды.</p><p>Эзра поднял взгляд, с любопытством смотря на Ру и ожидая ответ.</p><p>— Это одно из их противоречий — хоть ассасины борются за свободу, но ограничены правилами. А личная свобода дорога мне больше.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Цыгане устроили Колина и Эзру раздельно. «Чтобы вы отдохнули друг от друга», — объяснил Ру. Перед сном Эзра попросил его послать кого-нибудь проверить Якоба, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и предупредить, что они с Колином в безопасности.<p>Лагерь цыган располагался в глухом колодце между зданий, куда попасть через крыши было больше шансов, чем с улицы. В центре находился источник, к которому воды реки Ликос подводила одна из цистерн, построенных византийцами много веков назад.</p><p>Вокруг источника горели костры, на которых цыгане готовили еду. Несколько кибиток занимали те, кто следовал кочевым традициям своего народа, остальные заселили дома, окружавшие лагерь.</p><p>Небо украшали фонарики и гирлянды, затмевающие красноватым светом звездное небо. Повсюду звучала музыка, доносились песни и смех как взрослых, так и детей. Цыгане играли в карты и кости, пили вино и будто не знали хлопот. Колин по-хорошему завидовал им и жалел, что не мог просто так остаться среди этих свободолюбивых людей.</p><p>Или мог?</p><p>Колин еще тешил себя надеждой вернуться обратно в Ирландию, но день ото дня понимал, что это место перестало быть домом, как и всякое другое не успело этот статус завоевывать. Он не хотел возвращаться в Буду, но его долг докопаться до истины.</p><p>«А еще ты можешь представить, что ничего этого не было и тебя убили вместе с Шоу. А там пусть венгры и османы сами разбираются», — шепнул внутренний голос.</p><p>Колин раздраженно заворочался в постели. Плечо не переставая болело, но соль, которую дал Ру, и правда притупила ощущения.</p><p>Сбежать — самое простое решение, но это был бы поступок слабого человека, который печется только о себе. К тому же теперь он был неразрывно связан с Эзрой.</p><p>Колин не мог разобраться, нравится ли ему Эзра. Он был определенно достойным юношей — сильным, принципиальным, решительным. Но Колин чувствовал, что тот на дух его не переносит и терпит лишь по необходимости. Возможно втайне даже презирает за слабость и то, что они оказались в одной лодке.</p><p>Положение было безвыходным, и Колин не знал, как можно исправь ситуацию. Ему казалось, что даже начни он действовать так, как хочет Эзра, это не улучшит его положения — тот просто будет принимать его поступки как должное. Колину было необходимо прыгнуть выше собственной головы. И до этого момента он прыгал, только в неверном направлении.</p><p>Будто услышав его мысли, Эзра пришел к нему посреди ночи. Прокрался к постели, когда тот все же сумел задремать, и растормошил.</p><p>Пережитый опыт дал о себе знать — Колин испугался, что пришли янычары, соображая, что могло бы сойти за оружие, но Эзра сел рядом с ним, не угрожая и не нападая.</p><p>— Это я, — сказал он, пресекая метания Колина. — Хочу поговорить.</p><p>— А до утра это нельзя отложить? — Колин поморщился и попытался принять более удачную позу, чтобы плечо перестало монотонно пульсировать болью. Он сунул руку под подушку, нашарил там фиал с пропитанной эфирными маслами солью, откупорил пробку и сделал вдох.</p><p>— Я не могу спокойно спать из-за этого. Удивлен, что ты можешь, — упрекнул его Эзра.</p><p>— Я вообще не могу нормально соображать, кажется Ру что-то добавил в чай, — фыркнул Колин.</p><p>Эзра по всей видимости не оценил его насмешку.</p><p>— Я не буду упрекать тебя в том, что ты отправил письмо. Думаю ты и сам понимаешь, что это было огромной ошибкой, — сдержанно предупредил Эзра. — Но мне нужно знать, что было в том письме и как ты его отправил.</p><p>Они чудом сумели уцелеть и уйти от янычаров, но сейчас они были здесь, среди доброжелательно настроенных к ним людей, а не в том обветшалом доме. Если бы не нападение — они до сих пор оставались бы там. Так что отчасти Колин не жалел. Но лишь отчасти, потому что неизвестно, чем его поступок обернется в будущем.</p><p>Чего он не мог взять в толк — зачем они торчали в том доме, если бы уже давно могли перебраться в лагерь цыган. Объяснение напрашивалось только одно — Эзра не хотел без лишней необходимости обременять их и подвергать опасности.</p><p>— Я вышел из дома, отыскал голубятню, отправил голубя и вернулся назад.</p><p>Эзра посмотрел на него, как на безумца.</p><p>— Просто нашел и отправил, — сардонически хмыкнул он.</p><p>— Мне помогли, — сдался Колин. Ему не хотелось рассказывать всего, но Эзра имел право знать. Может, тогда он наконец станет иначе к ему относиться?</p><p>«Выпустит кишки прямо тут».</p><p>Колин рассказал Эзре про воров и стражника, которого те отвлекли, и кратко пересказал содержание письма, стараясь не упустить деталей. Упускать по сути было нечего — Колин писал Баязиду о своем уважении к султану Великой Порты и миссии, которую на него и Шоу возложил король Владислав. Он писал о Тарике, который их встретил и проводил в дом, о страже и днях в ожидании. О том, как янычар привел на порог их дома танцовщицу и менестреля, а потом Тарик вернулся с отрядом и попытался всех перебить. Под конец Колин добавил, что им с ассасином, который был переодет девушкой, овладело смятение, и единственно возможным решением было скрыться от вооруженных солдат. Что он пребывает в неведении — отчего желание мира между Портой и Венгрией было принято столь враждебно.</p><p>Колин постарался составить письмо максимально учтиво, чтобы показать уважение, а не упрек. Хотя упрекнуть было за что.</p><p>Эзра по-турецки устроился на полу рядом с лежанкой, служившей Колину постелью, и крепко задумался над услышанным.</p><p>— Как ты можешь быть уверен, что отправил письмо в Топкапы, если это был случайный почтовый голубь? Откуда тебе знать, к кому он отправился?</p><p>Эзра не злился, но неприкрытое разочарование в голосе оказалось больнее.</p><p>— Ты выложил все, даже не думая о том, что опасно говорить, а что нет. И теперь это письмо будет неопровержимым доказательством, что ассасины зачем-то проникли в дом, а потом захватили венгра в плен.</p><p>Колин поморщился от этих слов, почти не замечая боли в плече.</p><p>— Но там же написано, что…</p><p>— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что мог написать письмо по моему указанию? А ассасинов упомянул как угрозу, чтобы султан и его визири знали, кто за этим стоит. Тарик окажется героем, что убил почти всех заговорщиков, а венгров и ассасинов станут считать союзниками, которые имеют общие дела прямо в столице под носом у султаната.</p><p>— Это же неправда! — Колин задохнулся от возмущения.</p><p>— Ты — наивный борец за справедливость, — мрачно обронил Эзра и поднялся, собираясь уходить. — Ну или идиот.</p><p>— Прости, — убито прошептал Колин в темноту. Эзра неопределенно мотнул головой, отводя в сторону ткань, заслонявшую проход, и вышел в предрассветные сумерки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Колин не знал который час, но когда вышел на улицу, солнце уже было в зените. В лагере кипела жизнь: молодые девушки полоскали одежду в мутноватой воде, одни мужчины чистили лошадей, иные чинили телеги и хозяйственный инвентарь. Старик неподалеку от Колина сидел на скамейке перед группой ребятишек и вырезал для них деревянные фигурки. Один мальчик уже вертел в руках коня, его приятель лягушку, а девочка лебедя.<p>Время завтрака видно давно уже миновало, а обед еще не наступил: женщины чистили овощи, расположившись рядом с большим закопченным от огня и жира котлом. От мыслей об обеде у Колина свело живот, и он досадовал, что ни Ру, ни Эзра не стали его будить.</p><p>Пройдя вглубь лагеря, он нашел их обоих. Эзра сидел на трухлявом пне, водя точилом по кромке лезвия ятагана, отобранного вчера у янычара. Он хмурился, в то время как лицо Ру, рассказывающего ему что-то, светилось от переполнявших эмоций. Колин лишний раз подумал, имеет ли смысл подходить к ним сейчас, но Ру сам заметил его и помахал, подзывая. Вместо приветствия он размотал сверток, который держал в руках: там оказалась краюха хлеба с куском пряного вареного мяса. Из-за пня он достал бурдюк из ишачьей кожи и вручил его Колину вместе с едой.</p><p>— Лекарь, что смотрел тебя вчера, велел дать отлежаться, — объяснил Ру и хитро глянул на Эзру. — Так что мы кое-что тебе отложили.</p><p>Поблагодарив, Колин жадно откусил большой кусок.</p><p>— За Якоба можешь не переживать, один из моих доверенных людей недавно вернулся и сказал, что к нему не приходили янычары или ассасины, — с улыбкой сообщил Ру.</p><p>— Значит, нас сдали воры, которые помогли Колину, — заключил Эзра и мрачно взглянул на того. — Больше некому. Наверняка проследили за тобой до самого дома.</p><p>— Можно попробовать проверить их, если они назвали свои настоящие имена, — поразмыслив, предложил Ру и обратился к Колину: — Как твое плечо?</p><p>В ответ он неопределенно покачал здоровой рукой, остро чувствуя горечь вины за то, что доверился Надиру и его приятелям.</p><p>— Эзра рассказал мне вскользь о ваших приключениях. Но объясните, почему нельзя было сразу отправиться в лагерь?</p><p>— Ассасины могли проверить вас. К тому же я был ранен. Перемещаться по городу было затруднительно, — объяснил Эзра, отложив ятаган.</p><p>— Ха, — воскликнул Ру. — Это не ты ли раненый вчера прыгал по крышам?</p><p>— Ру, — с угрозой в голосе предупредил Эзра.</p><p>— Ладно, — тот примирительно поднял ладони. — Ассасины к нам не приходили. И меня удивляет, что ты не доверяешь братьям. В чем тогда смысл?</p><p>— Я подозреваю, что среди нас предатель.</p><p>— И в данный момент они считают, что этот предатель — ты.</p><p>Колин с беспокойством наблюдал за тем, как Эзра сжал кулаки: костяшки побелели, на шее вздулась вена.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Пири говорил Юсуфу до отъезда, что в городе появились тамплиеры. Баязид не имеет с ними дел, но также он позволяет всем паломникам оставаться в городе. Даже византийцам, среди которых есть тамплиеры. Карим услышал на базаре во время дежурства, как они обсуждали прибытие венгров, которые готовят покушение на султана. Мастер-ассасин Вали сель Традат, который сейчас замещает Юсуфа, распорядился подготовить атаку и устранить их. Потому что когда тамплиеры вмешиваются в политику, вмешиваемся и мы.</p><p>— А нельзя было сообщить султану?</p><p>— После смерти Исхака-Паши мы больше не имеем общих дел с султаном.</p><p>Колин даже забыл как дышать. За пять минут он услышал столько, сколько Эзра не сказал ему за неделю! Что это было — долгожданное доверие или он так увлекся объяснениями, что грызли его это время, что забыл, что кроме Ру тут находился он, слыша все от первого до последнего слова?</p><p>— Но почему вы решили, что венгры союзники тамплиеров? — не мог смолчать Колин. Это было выше его сил, хотя он предполагал, что его вопросы могут спугнуть Эзру. Но тот, кажется, наконец признал, что самостоятельно во всем разобраться куда сложнее.</p><p>— Потому что они обсуждали все так, будто венгры причастны к этому.</p><p>— Но сейчас мы уже не сможем проверить это, потому что Карим мертв, — задумчиво сощурив глаза, проговорил Ру. Эзра кивнул.</p><p>— Он назвал имя одного из капитанов тамплиеров, которое услышал. Леандр. Бритоголовый тамплиер с хищной улыбкой.</p><p>— Я велю своим людям смотреть в оба на улицах, — пообещал Ру. — Значит, турки вместе с ассасинами считают тебя предателем, потому что вместо убийства венгров «заговорщиков», ты оказал янычаром сопротивление.</p><p>Эзра горько хмыкнул.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что нас кто-то бы стал слушать в тот момент. Янычары были слишком заняты ятаганами.</p><p>— Он приказал им всех убить, — неживым голосом прошептал Колин.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Тарик Барлети, — объяснил Эзра. — Во дворе были только Генри и Карим. И Карим должен был убить его прямо там, а я разобрался бы с остальными в доме. С Лэнгдоном и… Колином. Но когда Тарик велел прикончить всех, в том числе и нас, Карим попытался дать отпор.</p><p>— Э, нет, — замахал руками Ру, — он был переодет. Тарик мог не знать, что вы ассасины.</p><p>Колин лихорадочно метался от одной мысли к другой, будто в агонии. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он, наконец, поймет эту головоломку, все встанет на свои месте. Но он не мог зацепиться за нить, что распутает клубок, и от этого только начинала болеть голова.</p><p>— Чего им стоит убить какого-то менестреля? — возмутился Эзра. — Им не нужны свидетели. После они наверняка проверили трупы, нашли у Карима скрытый клинок и сделали выводы.</p><p>— Ты болван, братишка! — до этого невозмутимый Ру тоже начинал закипать. — Зачем устраивать маскарад, если можно было по-тихому убрать цели?</p><p>— Вот уж спасибо, — оскорбился Колин, поражаясь тому, как они хладнокровно рассуждали об убийстве.</p><p>— Не бери на свой счет, брат, — Ру примирительно воздел руки. — Это просто практичная логика.</p><p>— В любом случае кто-то подставил нас, — Эзра выдохся, напоровшись на разумный довод. — Мы не могли оказаться там одновременно по чистой случайности.</p><p>— Тут ты прав. Вам определенно нужно затаиться, дождаться Юсуфа и поговорить с ним, — приглушенно заключил Ру. — Может, тогда вы поймете, кто это спланировал, а кто был неверно проинформирован.</p><p>— Вся надежда на это, — кивнул Эзра. Его лицо немного посветлело, озарившись идеей. — Ты можешь выставить своих цыган в Галате, на Большом Базаре рядом с лавкой Пири и в порту, чтобы проследить, когда Юсуф вернется в Константинополь?</p><p>Ру согласно закивал.</p><p>— Это можно сделать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Яркий свет меню Анимуса в очередной раз больно резанул по глазам.<p>— Грейвз вернулся, — возвестила Ребекка.</p><p>— У меня голова кругом пошла от этой неразберихи, — пожаловался он, вылезая из кресла. Совсем как у Колина. Или есть вероятность, что именно Колин передал ее с помощью эффекта просачивания?</p><p>— Но ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда. У твоего предка такой роскоши не было, — Шон не изменял себе, говоря колкости.</p><p>— Это важный момент в воспоминаниях Колина, — серьезно сообщила Ребекка. — Он наверняка поможет нам продвинуться дальше и узнать, что могло заинтересовать Абстерго.</p><p>— Думаете, это приведет нас к Яблоку? — спросил Грейвз, разминая шею.</p><p>— Тамплиеры были озабочены поисками Частиц Эдема на протяжении всей истории, так что не исключено. Именно поэтому они изучают воспоминания потомков ассасинов. Ищут зацепки, которые бы могли указать на тайники, где могут находиться Яблоки. Либо они, либо что-то, что поможет их найти, — назидательно проговорил Шон.</p><p>— Но Колин не ассасин, он просто попал в беду.</p><p>— Воспоминания Колина связаны с ассасинами, — возразила Ребекка. — Значит есть что-то важное, что его ждет.</p><p>Грейвз скептически глянул на обоих.</p><p>— Как-то не похоже, что ассасины знают, где Яблоки. Разве тогда они не воспользовались бы ими, чтобы навести в мире порядок? Избавиться от тамплиеров, прекратить войны, спасти людей от голода.</p><p>— Я так и знал, что ты пацифист, — покачал головой Шон.</p><p>— Это плохо?</p><p>— Нет, не плохо, — Шон вздохнул, обдумывая дальнейшую реплику. — Яблоки — это не рог изобилия или библейский ковчег завета, они управляют сознанием. Ассасины борются за свободу взглядов, так что это напрямую противоречит нашему кредо.</p><p>— Так что за кредо? — немного растерялся Грейвз. Ру уже упоминал о нем, но в воспоминаниях его так и не озвучили.</p><p>— «Когда остальные слепо следуют за истиной, помни — ничто не истинно», — процитировал внезапно возникший на пороге Криденс. Грейвз обернулся на его голос. — «Когда остальные ограничены моралью или законом, помни — все дозволено».</p><p>— И если верно трактовать кредо, — пустился в рассуждения Шон, — то отсюда вытекает одно из противоречий: «ассасин стремится освободить разум человека, но понимает необходимость правил».</p><p>Грейвз смущенно хмыкнул и неумело попытался завуалировать это под кашель.</p><p>— Что ты ухмыляешься? — недовольно спросил Шон, которого не удалось провести.</p><p>— Прости, конечно, но… — Грейвз мимолетно взглянул на Криденса, который остался стоять на пороге. Его лицо застыло непроницаемой маской. — Вы правда верите в это? Или так обязывает Братство?</p><p>— Еще скажи, что мы напоминаем кружок скаутов, которые решили бороться против всего мира, — сварливо ответил Шон. — Да, мы верим. По крайней мере я. Я вижу в этих правилах широкий подход к вещам, потому что «ничто не истинно». Историю, которую мы учим в школе, пишут люди, а они подвержены порокам — предвзятости, корысти и лицемерию. И потому история не истинна, как и наука — мы не знаем всего. Как историка меня восхищает факт, что я с помощью Анимуса могу увидеть все так, как было. Конечно всегда есть погрешность, потому что воспоминания принадлежат человеку, который многое упускает. Но если твое зашоренное сознание не может этого понять, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.</p><p>Грейвз не ожидал, что Шон настолько ревностно отреагирует на его замечание.</p><p>— Зануда! — воскликнула Ребекка, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — А говоришь, что повезло больше, чем предку — всегда можно вылезти из Анимуса. И вот ты вылезаешь, а на тебя набрасывается питбуль Шон Гастингс.</p><p>— Ах, извини, я всего лишь отвечал на вопросы, — передернул Шон. — В таком случае в следующий раз, — он обратился к Грейвзу, ткнув мимоходом в Криденса и Ребекку, — спрашивай их.</p><p>— Нет, Шон, я понимаю твою позицию, — возразил Грейвз, не желая прерывать разговор на такой ноте. — Я совершенно не хотел тебя этим задеть.</p><p>— Думаю, это оттого, что Грейвз еще не сталкивался с реальной опасностью, потому не может оценить масштаб, — заступился Криденс и послал ему хитрую полуулыбку.</p><p>— Если хотите опасности, я могу вас просветить, — мрачно отозвался Шон. — Я как раз с утра получил новостную сводку от Уильяма и Гэвина.</p><p>— Ну же, не томи! — поторопила его Ребекка, когда Шон замолчал в ожидании реакции.</p><p>— Люси сообщила, что Клеем занимается Уоррен Видик в Абстерго в Риме, и те пока не подозревают о нашем вмешательстве.</p><p>— Отлично, — одобрила Ребекка.</p><p>— Да, если это можно назвать «хорошими» новостями. А эта — самая хорошая из тех, что есть.</p><p>— Что случилось? — насторожился Криденс.</p><p>— В Осаке якудзы обнаружили одно из наших убежищ. Всем удалось спастись, — тут же предупредил Шон, выставив перед собой ладони, — но группа пока залегла на дно. В новое убежище никто не может отправиться, пока не найдем предателя. Гэвин даже лично вылетел туда на самолете, потому что Альтаир II будет слишком долго ползти в Японию. От группы в Кейптауне уже неделю нет никаких вестей, и Альтаир II направляется как раз туда.</p><p>— Дерьмовые новости, — вынесла вердикт Ребекка.</p><p>На этом небольшой конфликт Шона и Грейвза был исчерпан.</p><p>Найдя в аптечке таблетки от головной боли, Грейвз для верности выпил сразу две, сделал себе пару сэндвичей с огурцом и ростбифом и спустился вниз на склад. Усевшись на деревянный ящик, он с жадностью откусил от одного почти половину и тут же вспомнил Колина, который также набросился на еду после того, как проснулся в лагере цыган.</p><p>У Колина тоже явно были проблемы с ассасинами. Грейвз даже чувствовал с ним какое-то единство. Не только потому, что Колин был предком, но он понимал его. Грейвзу все больше начинало казаться, что окажись он в аналогичной ситуации, то поступил бы также.</p><p>— Ты не должен сердиться на Шона, — голос Криденса эхом пронесся по полупустому складу. — У него много аналитической работы, так что иногда сдают нервы.</p><p>— Это я заметил, — с улыбкой ответил Грейвз.</p><p>Криденс спустился по железной лестнице, огляделся по сторонам, будто делал Грейвзу одолжение самому начать разговор.</p><p>— Как тебе жизнь ассасина? — спросил он и протянул сэндвич. Криденс его благодарно принял.</p><p>— Неплохо. Не без трудностей, но я поначалу боялся, что будет хуже, и я не справлюсь, — ответил Криденс, вертя в руках сэндвич. — Я бы не променял эту жизнь на ту, что была.</p><p>— А какой она была?</p><p>— Меня воспитала приемная мать. Пару лет назад я поступил в колледж. Вряд ли по его окончанию меня бы ждало что-то хорошее. В то время мне не хватало денег — я помогал семье и искал подработки во время учебы. Наткнулся в газете на объявление: экспериментальные исследования, бла-бла-бла… Меня взяли. Оказалось, что они испытывают Анимус. Взяли у меня кровь, воодушевились результатами и согласились меня взять. После пары пробных сеансов в Анимусе все и началось. Меня решили вывезти в Мадрид. Вытащили прямо из кровати в кампусе. Накануне один из шпионов ассасинов дал знать Братству об очередном похищении, и меня сумели вовремя отбить. Ассасины перехватили нас в аэропорту.</p><p>— Очень знакомо, — признался Грейвз.</p><p>— Да, знакомо. Кстати, Шон попал в Братство примерно также.</p><p>— И что потом?</p><p>— Потом меня закинули сюда, чтобы с помощью эффекта просачивания приобрести навыки Эзры. Я просто синхронизировал все воспоминания подряд, мы не занимались их исследованием. Сейчас Ребекка изучает их вместе с Шоном, чтобы связать с Колином. Также Ребекка покопалась в базе ДНК и нашла совпадение с моими настоящими родителями. Они оказались в мадридском филиале Абстерго. Правда не знаю, живы ли.</p><p>— И что ты думаешь о том, что мог бы их встретить, если бы тебя все же похитили?</p><p>Криденс поджал губы, опустившись прямо на пол перед Грейвзом.</p><p>— Я задавался этим вопросом. И пришел к выводу, что мог бы не узнать их, даже если бы встретился с ними лицом к лицу. Зато теперь я знаю их имена и свою настоящую фамилию.</p><p>— И как же тебя по-настоящему зовут? — спросил Грейвз. Действие таблеток или что-то иное, но головная боль отступила, что он даже забыл о ней.</p><p>Криденс поднялся с пола, отряхнул джинсы, затем ладони и со смешком протянул руку:</p><p>— Криденс Le'strange.</p><p>— Ты и правда странный, — фыркнул Грейвз и оторопел. Он отчетливо в своем подсознании воспринял фамилию по-французски, хотя мог поклясться, что Криденс говорил по-английски.</p><p>Это до боли напомнило ему, как в вестибюле Абстерго к нему подошли две девушки, с которыми он потом говорил на другом языке, даже не осознавая этого. Эффект просачивания…</p><p>— Ты тоже странный, — осторожно сказал Криденс, наблюдая за замешательством Грейвза, но тут же резко переменился в лице. — Наверняка у меня было другое имя, но приходится обходиться этим.</p><p>— Мне нравится твое имя и то, что заложено в нем. Некая исключительность.</p><p>— Под исключительностью ты подразумеваешь «втереться в доверие»? — хрипло рассмеялся Криденс.</p><p>— Мы не выбираем свои миссии, — развел руками Грейвз.</p><p>— Точно. Это миссии выбирают нас, — согласился Криденс. Его глаза смотрели серьезно и изучающе, будто ему наконец открылось некое знание после недель бесплодных усилий, лицо одеревенело, словно маска, но тут же разгладилось.</p><p>— В следующий раз твоя очередь рассказать что-нибудь о себе, — сказал он с улыбкой и сделал несколько шагов назад. Обернувшись, Криденс взбежал по лестнице и напоследок помахал сэндвичем: — Спасибо!</p><p>Наконец оставшись в одиночестве, Грейвз уже не мог утверждать, что рад этому, скорее даже наоборот. Появление Криденса внесло некоторую осмысленность в происходящее, и теперь было проще понять, за что они все борются. Соотнести свой вклад с великим делом — непримиримой борьбой… Разве человечество не боролось с тиранами веками? Оказать на это влияние было не в пример сложнее, чем борьба за личные ценности.</p><p>Для себя Грейвз решил, что Криденс боролся за семью, которую у него отняло Абстерго, чтобы подорвать их влияние, и другие дети не лишились родителей точно так же, как он сам. Возможно, цели Криденса были иными, но так сам Криденс становился понятнее Грейвзу.</p><p>Шон боролся за знания, реальную историю и факты. Он хотел ее познать и донести до других, «когда остальные слепо следуют за истиной».</p><p>С Ребеккой было сложнее, потому что она не так много рассказывала о себе или своей семье, кроме того, что ее завербовали как способного программиста. И как программист она увлечена тем, что создала и постоянно совершенствует машину, по возможностям превосходящую изобретение заклятых врагов.</p><p>Грейвз не знал, по собственному ли желанию Криденс общался с ним или это было продиктовано тем, что ему наказал Уильям Майлз — «втереться в доверие», конечной цели это не меняло. Каков бы ни был расклад, Грейвз в любом случае оставался перед выбором: совершить или не совершить прыжок веры. Довериться ли Криденсу и Уильяму?</p><p>Осознав это, у него оставался нерешенным другой вопрос: если совершить этот прыжок, то за что будет бороться он сам?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Последовательность 6. Практика и празднество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всю следующую неделю Колин и Эзра не выбирались из лагеря. Ру, как и обещал, расставил в городе патрули, но вместо вестей о Юсуфе, Галь и Пири цыгане пока только сообщали, что видели в городе тамплиеров. «Византийцы», как их назвали Эзра и Ру.</p><p>Помня просьбу Колина научить держать меч, Эзра дождался, когда рана на его плече немного затянется, и только потом решил провести первый урок.</p><p>— Итак, что я должен делать? — спросил Колин, заняв исходную позицию. В руке он держал палку, к которой старик, вырезавший для детей игрушки, приладил гарду и эфес, чтобы это хоть как-то походило на меч. Такой же «меч» держал и Эзра.</p><p>— Для начала хват, — объяснил тот. Он переложил меч из одной руки в другую, чтобы почувствовать «оружие». — И запомни, что реальный меч тяжелее.</p><p>Эзра пересек тренировочную площадку и встал рядом.</p><p>— Меч нельзя сжимать слишком сильно, чтобы не устало запястье, но при этом достаточно крепко, чтобы проводить атаки, и противник не смог выбить оружие из рук.</p><p>Эзра ударил сбоку своим мечом по мечу Колина, и тот ощутил вибрацию в руке. Он сжимал эфес слишком крепко.</p><p>— Просто почувствуй его, — Эзра рассек воздух крест накрест почти не вкладывая усилий, будто деревянная палка была продолжением руки.</p><p>Колин повторил движения. Он просто стоял и медитативно размахивал «мечом», что даже не заметил, как рядом с ними собралась детвора. Вооружившись палками, мальчишки и даже девочки оттачивали движения вместе с ним. Эзра наконец-то улыбался.</p><p>— Отлично, теперь попробуем сделать примитивное отражение.</p><p>Колин чувствовал себя глупо, обучаясь вместе с детьми, но Эзру это напротив забавляло. Он разделил всех на пары, расставил по площадке так, чтобы никто не мешал друг другу, и ненароком не задел соседа палкой. Сам же он встал напротив Колина.</p><p>— Один из вас будет нападать, а другой отражать выпад, — распорядился Эзра. Ребятня внимательно слушала каждое его слово, — Смотрите.</p><p>Эзра шагнул вперед, проводя замах справа параллельно земле. Колин, пытаясь не пропустить удар, поспешно выставил «меч», и палки громко стукнулись друг о друга.</p><p>Колин ожидал второго удара, но вместо этого Эзра стал обходить площадку, наблюдая за атаками и отражениями ребятни.</p><p>— Скоро кто-нибудь из цыганок спохватится и прогонит их, — объяснил Эзра, когда Колин напомнил ему, что цель занятия была научить именно его. — Пусть поиграют.</p><p>— Я могу составить тебе пару, — весело предложил подошедший к площадке Ру. Он поднял с земли небольшую тонкую жердь, махнул ею на пробу и занял позицию перед Колином.</p><p>— Я думал, что цыгане не одобряют насилия, — усмехнулся тот.</p><p>— Иногда свободу можно вернуть только мечом, — философски заметил Ру. Он сделал внезапный выпад, и Колин едва успел выставить блок.</p><p>Ру двигался быстро, проводя атаки то слева, то справа, бил резко, но несильно, чтобы не нанести травму.</p><p>— Подаешь плохой пример, — сделал замечание Эзра. Детвора, наблюдая за предводителем лагеря, стала атаковать агрессивнее, и вовремя подоспевшие матери забрали своих детей.</p><p>— Ты всех распугал, — вздохнул Эзра, наблюдая за тем, как недовольно расходятся его «ученики».</p><p>— Прости, <i>kardeşim,</i> но им правда еще рановато, — возразил Ру. Эзра проглотил замечание.</p><p>Колину не в первый раз казалось, что хоть Эзра и уважает Ру, но болезненно относится к его наставлениям, словно тот поучает ребенка.</p><p>— Сегодня вечером будем праздновать, так что не опаздывайте, — предупредил Ру и двинулся прочь.</p><p>— Праздновать? — насторожился Эзра, подбирая с земли свой «меч», который отложил, пока наблюдал за успехами цыганских ребятишек.</p><p>— Мы все живы, разве это не повод для праздника в такое смутное время? — развел руками Ру. — К тому же вам самим не помешает развлечься и снять напряжение.</p><p>Выслушав его, Эзра молча занял позицию перед Колином и кивком дал знак приготовиться.</p><p>Он гонял Колина по всей площадке до седьмого пота. Сначала наступал, оттесняя к краю, затем показал, как правильно наносить удар, и тут уже Колин дал волю эмоциям, проводя атаки. Эзра отразил их все, хотя сам Колин пропускал выпады, за что в наказание несколько раз больно получил по предплечьям и один раз по кисти.</p><p>Эзра старался действовать медленно, чтобы Колин научился успевать замечать детали и предугадывать движения соперника. Вначале ему удавалось сосредоточиться, но потом он всякий раз на что-то отвлекался, но Эзра не делал ему поблажек.</p><p>Вечером, когда уже начало смеркаться, а Колин успел отдохнуть после первой тренировки, хотя с непривычки все тело дико болело, к нему вошел один из жонглеров и позвал присоединиться к празднеству.</p><p>Над лагерем снова зажгли фонарики, но в этот раз их было значительно больше. На улицу, казалось, высыпал весь лагерь — дети и старики, мужчины и женщины. На площадке, где сегодня тренировался Колин, расположились жонглеры и факиры, выдыхавшие в небо большие огненные шары. Отовсюду доносилась музыка, среди музыкантов сидел и Ру с лютней, а перед ними в цветастых платьях лихо выплясывали цыганки, аляповато увешанные массивными украшениями. Среди них Колин узнал Зои, которая перевязывала ему рану.</p><p>Он присел на скамейку рядом с молодыми людьми, тут же вручившими ему глиняный стакан и плеснувшими туда ракы. Колин сделал глоток, поморщился от крепости и закашлялся. Цыгане весело засмеялись.</p><p>— Никогда не пей из стакана незнакомца. Сначала требуй, чтобы он первый сам попробовал, — назидательно сказал один из них.</p><p>— Ты все это придумал, чтобы самому больше досталось! — возразил другой.</p><p>Они снова засмеялись. Колин демонстративно сделал еще один глоток. На этот раз он знал, к чему готовиться. Цыгане внимательно следили за его лицом, но Колин героически прошел испытание, за что был вознагражден одобрительными хлопками по спине и улюлюканьем.</p><p>К этому времени подоспел ужин. Колину, как гостю, достались лучшие угощения, и за едой, выпивкой, музыкой и болтовней он и думать забыл о том, почему оказался в лагере. Ему было спокойно и хорошо — его не тревожили ни Баязид, ни Тарик, ни смерти, что преследовали его в Константинополе, ни бремя, которое он разделил с Эзрой.</p><p>Одна из девушек потащила его танцевать. Ее украшения ярко переливались в свете костров и фонариков. Музыка сама вела его. Он медленно растворялся в атмосфере праздника и понял, что захмелел. Голова кружилась от ракы, огней, веселого гомона и легкости, которой давно уже не испытывал.</p><p>Эзру Колин заметил чуть поодаль. Напялив черную в красных цветах рубаху, застегнутую всего на пару пуговиц, и почему-то длинную до земли юбку, он танцевал с Зои, которая была ниже его на голову.</p><p>Колин сразу вспомнил тот злополучный вечер, но не его пугающие события. Танец Эзры, одетого как <i>rakkase,</i> отчетливо предстал перед глазами, и он отдаленно услышал мелодию, которую играл Карим.</p><p>Тогда он был заворожен его движениями, но после, когда узнал о том, кем являлся Эзра, и жизнь их превратилась в выживание, образ прекрасной танцовщицы выцвел, оставшись где-то в прошлом.</p><p>Сейчас Колин снова вернулся в тот вечер, когда воровато подглядывал из своей комнаты. Эзра двигался не как женщина, но и не как мужчина. Это и на танец не было похоже, скорее пластику дикой кошки, если бы та стала человеком. Зои совершенно не смущало, что они движутся невпопад: она танцевала рядом, их движения были неслаженными, но это будто только радовало обоих.</p><p>Колин совсем позабыл, что его и самого позвали танцевать. Цыганка растворилась в толпе, заметив, что мысли Колина заняты чем-то другим. Он просто стоял столбом, вглядываясь в футуристичную пластику Эзры.</p><p>Песня закончилась, но тут же началась следующая, а Эзра будто этого и не заметил. Он был заворожен моментом, как Колин был заворожен им самим.</p><p>— В детстве он мечтал стать дервишем, — с улыбкой поведал подошедший Ру, в руках он держал лютню.</p><p>— Почему не стал? — не отводя взгляда, спросил Колин.</p><p>— Я пытался объяснить ему, что дервиш — это не только танцы, но и образ жизни. Они не цепляются за материальный мир, не имеют ничего своего. Цыганам это не всегда понятно. У них есть то, что принадлежит им, и они не готовы с этим расставаться, пусть даже все их имущество — это свобода и небо над головой. У дервишей все принадлежит Богу.</p><p>— Думаешь, он сейчас счастлив?</p><p>— Он на своем месте, — согласился Ру. Колин не мог понять, речь шла о Братстве ассасинов или лагере цыган.</p><p>— Ру, помоги мне понять его, — тихо попросил Колин, в душе надеясь, что тот не услышал его.</p><p>— Судьба свела вас не в самое спокойное время. Эзра веселый парень, искренний, честный и жаждущий того же взамен. Но сейчас он такой, каким мне еще не доводилось его видеть. Ответственность и опасность дышат в затылок, и он не знает, верно ли поступает. Он ведет себя так, как его учили: старается защищать невинных, заботится о благополучии Братства. Но в данный момент он совсем один. Братство — это сила, и он лишен ее. Возможно, он поступает глупо, что не пришел к ассасинам сразу же после вашего побега.</p><p>Колин хотел возразить, что у Эзры есть они с Ру, Якоб и цыгане, но вместо этого ответил совсем другое:</p><p>— Эзра считает, что среди них может быть предатель, и его появление станет катализатором.</p><p>— Ты должен понимать, что Эзра честолюбив. Он всегда был на вторых ролях. Ему надо было заботиться о сестре, хотя он младше. В Братстве все равны, хоть там есть иерархия. Он всегда хотел выделиться, с самого детства, но приходилось мириться с тем, что он только часть огромного механизма. И вот ему представился шанс проявить себя, показать свою самостоятельность и доказать себе и Братству, на что способен.</p><p>— Это он тебе сказал? — пораженно спросил Колин.</p><p>— Я просто его давно знаю и понимаю. Во всяком случае надеюсь, что понимаю до сих пор.</p><p>После разговора с Ру кураж сошел на нет, но Колину стало спокойнее. Будто ему открылось нечто сокровенное.</p><p>Наблюдая за танцем Эзры, он ощущал с ним единение, хотя их разделяли десятки людей. Таинство двух душ, имеющих общий секрет, когда смотришь в толпу и находишь ответный взгляд, от которого екает в груди.</p><p>Эзра был слишком увлечен, не замечая ничего вокруг, и Колину не хотелось, чтобы он его увидел. Ведь тогда этот мимолетный взгляд вновь потревожил бы мысли о Братстве и заговоре. Сейчас Эзра был свободен. Колину хотелось продлить этот момент как можно дольше.</p><p>Пятясь назад, он покинул танцевальную площадку. Шум, песни и разговоры утомили Колина, ему хотелось уйти, но идти было некуда. Он попытался отыскать Ру, но тот снова присоединился к музыкантам. Зато цыгане, распивающие очередную бутылку ракы, были искреннее рады его возвращению.</p><p>На этот раз хмель отзывался в его душе и теле тяжестью и леностью. Колин что-то хаотично рассказывал о своих путешествиях, путаясь в событиях, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Цыгане смеялись над его историями, а заодно и самим Колином, и Колин смеялся вместе с ними и без стеснения сам подливал себе ракы.</p><p>Так прошло несколько часов, пока Колин не заметил, что почти все его собеседники уснули прямо там, где сидели. Колин с сожалением вздохнул и плеснул себе остатки ракы. Он поднял мундштук кальяна, который те принесли, бросил грустный взгляд на свою спящую компанию и затянулся.</p><p>— Ты их всех уморил, — послышался смешок Эзры.</p><p>Колин лениво закрутил головой. Эзра сидел позади него, улыбаясь. Почти все остальные уже либо разбрелись по домам и крытым повозкам, либо дремали прямо на улице, обессилев от празднования.</p><p>— Это все она, — Колин ткнул пальцем в бутылку ракы.</p><p>Эзра фыркнул, забрал из его рук стакан, сделал глоток и стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Как ты еще держишься на ногах?</p><p>— Это маленький секрет гордого ирландского народа, — скупо улыбнулся Колин и снова приложился к кальяну.</p><p>— Тебе пора спать, — Эзра поднялся. — Не думай, что завтра это будет предлогом пропустить тренировку.</p><p>Вместо возражений Колин ухватил его за руку, не давая уйти.</p><p>— Посиди со мной.</p><p>Эзра хотел возразить, но послушался и присел рядом на край постеленного прямо на землю ковра, осторожно отодвинув в сторону одного из спящих цыган.</p><p>— Я понимаю твои тревоги, — серьезно проговорил Колин абсолютно трезвым голосом. Ему столько всего хотелось сейчас сказать Эзре — что он жалеет о его детстве, о грузе ответственности, о том, что не слушал его наставления и делал все по-своему, — но вместо этого он произнес:</p><p>— Я помню твой танец в день нападения.</p><p>Эзра насторожился. Ему не хотелось опять думать обо всем этом перед сном, но он не стал прерывать Колина.</p><p>— Я подглядывал, — смущенно глянув исподлобья, признался Колин.</p><p>— Это делает мне честь — ты не заметил подвоха, — фыркнул Эзра и снова сделал небольшой глоток ракы. Колин протянул ему мундштук.</p><p>— Никто не заметил, — он мотнул головой.</p><p>Эзра подсел ближе и вдохнул ароматный пар кальяна.</p><p>— Расскажи мне о них, — попросил он.</p><p>Колин грустно улыбнулся и отобрал назад стакан.</p><p>— Их звали Генри и Лэнгдон. Не то, чтобы мы были очень дружны, но они мне нравились. Генри всегда был собран и сосредоточен. Он сражался до последнего вздоха, всегда держал при себе меч. Он был рыцарем, — Колин не подозревал, что ему легко удастся заговорить о Шоу. Его долг был рассказать Эзре обо всем и тем самым почтить память о братьях. — Со стороны могло показаться, что они плохо ладили с братом, но это не так. Они враждовали как настоящие братья и как братья любили друг друга. Лэнгдон был легкомысленным, но добрым, легко относился к жизни… Это неправильно, что они умерли.</p><p>Эзра долго смотрел на Колина, боясь что-либо сказать или сделать.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что я причастен к их смерти, — наконец тихо сказал он. — Как ассасин я подвел их, нарушил главное правило — позволил клинку поразить невинных.</p><p>— Ты не знал, — покачал головой Колин.</p><p>— Это не оправдывает Братство. Нам следовало тщательнее провести расследование.</p><p>— И какие еще у ассасинов правила? Помимо кредо.</p><p>— Скрываться у всех на виду и никогда не подставлять Братство. Так что в некотором роде в тот день я нарушил все три правила, — мрачно признал Эзра.</p><p>— Это не твоя…</p><p>— Это моя вина, — отрезал Эзра. — Я сорвал операцию, потерял брата, и погибли люди, пусть и не от моего клинка!</p><p>Не говоря ни слова, Колин протянул руку и сжал его ладонь.</p><p>— Мы отомстим, <i>kardeşim.</i> За Карима, Лэнгдона и Генри, — с холодной решимостью проговорил Колин, но Эзра все равно фыркнул, когда тот обратился к нему, несмотря на серьезность заявления.</p><p>— Скажи мне, — вдруг сказал Колин, — когда Лэнгдон повел тебя наверх, он…</p><p>— Не думаю, что ты хочешь это знать, — вновь фыркнул Эзра.</p><p>— Я хочу, — упрямо возразил Колин. Эзра удивленно выгнул бровь.</p><p>— Ничего не было, не переживай. Моя невинность все еще при мне, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Эзра и залпом допил стакан ракы.</p><p>Колин подозрительно сощурился.</p><p>— Не может быть.</p><p>Колин признавал, что сейчас плохо контролировал свои слова и чувства, но почему-то от признания Эзры ему стало спокойнее. Ему было гадко и стыдно признаваться себе, что втайне он злился на Лэнгдона из-за этого. Если бы Эзра был девушкой, он бы даже отважился назвать это «ревностью». Но Эзра не был девушкой, а ревновать к покойнику было бестактно.</p><p>И все же он чувствовал, что после всего пережитого Эзру с ним связывает что-то большее, чем со всеми другими.</p><p>— Конечно не может, — без ехидства ответил Эзра и мечтательно закатил глаза. — Ты видел этих цыганок?</p><p>— Болван, — в сердцах ответил Колин. Эзра рассмеялся.</p><p>— Не завидуй, <i>arkadşım.</i> Когда все закончится, то я обязательно тебя с кем-нибудь познакомлю.</p><p>Эзра поднялся и протянул руку Колину.</p><p>— А оно закончится?</p><p>— Должно, если ты научишься держать меч. Так что в твоих интересах все же идти спать, если еще можешь стоять на ногах.</p><p>Колин резво вскочил на ноги, слегка покачнулся, и Эзра тут же подоспел придержать его за здоровое плечо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующие несколько дней Эзра не щадил Колина, устроив изнуряющие тренировки, будто поверив, что дальнейший успех и правда зависит от его умения владеть мечом. Ру пытался смягчить напор Эзры, но Колин не возражал. Он был рад, что они пришли к некому взаимопониманию, и оттого почти не обращал внимания на усталость. Лишь когда голова касалась подушки, Колин понимал, как изнурен под конец дня.<p>Эзра учил его делать выпады и блокировать их, неусыпно следить за тем, чтобы вражеский клинок не нашел брешь в его обороне. Он советовал Колину не стоять на месте, чтобы не стать мишенью, и ему не нанесли удар в спину, потому что враги не атакуют по очереди.</p><p>Благодаря нюхательным солям Колин не только почти не чувствовал боли в раненом плече, но и не ощущал ссадин и ушибов, полученных во время тренировок. Эзра не щадил не только его, но и себя, и Колин был даже рад этому, потому у них не оставалось сил тревожиться в неведении о возвращении Юсуфа в столицу.</p><p>Помимо фехтования, выбирая каждый раз новый замысловатый маршрут, Эзра тренировался вертикально, как ящерица, подниматься по зданиям. Он умудрялся находить выступы и бреши на фасадах, ловко поднимаясь наверх, чем приковывал к себе восхищенные взгляды детей и испуганные женщин. Подпрыгивая, Эзра цеплялся крюком на своем скрытом клинке, с нечеловеческим проворством в два счета оказываясь на крыше.</p><p>О том, чтобы освоить подобную технику, Колин и помыслить не мог — наверняка для этого уже с малолетства требовалось уметь лазать по деревьям, как обезьяна. Так что если и попробовать начать, то уйдет не один год, пока он сумеет повторить хотя бы десятую часть этих трюков.</p><p>Но такого запаса времени у него в распоряжении не было, хотя нельзя отрицать, что это самый эффективный способ уйти от погони, особенно если твои враги носят тяжелое оружие и доспех.</p><p>Однако это не значило, что Колину не довелось побывать на цыганских крышах: одним вечером после ужина Эзра зашел к нему и предложил подняться.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, я не заставлю тебя карабкаться по стене. Просто подумал, что, всякий раз оказываясь на крыше, тебе не довелось спокойно полюбоваться на город, — объяснил Эзра, но у Колина сложилось впечатление, будто это звучит как предлог насладиться чем-то прекрасным перед смертью.</p><p>Эзра приволок пару лестниц, по которым они поднялись с яруса на ярус, пока не оказались на крыше самого высокого в лагере дома. Небо почти полностью почернело, лишь на западе алела кроваво-красная полоска заката, плавно перетекая в голубую, густо-синюю и растворяясь в антрацитовом саване.</p><p>Вдалеке виднелись иглообразные минареты и покрытые металлом и отражающие солнце полусферы куполов мечетей, далекие мачты кораблей в Босфоре, подсвеченный факелами лабиринт улиц, огни сигнальных башен военных баз, маяков Золотого Рога и колоссальной громады Галатской башни по ту сторону залива.</p><p>Завороженный, Колин медленно опустился на старую расколотую черепицу, стараясь разглядеть и запомнить каждую деталь. Эзра, присев рядом, с одобрением поглядывал на него.</p><p>— Самый прекрасный город на земле, — сказал он с гордостью. — Когда я был ребенком, то поднимался на крыши вместе с сестрой смотреть как на праздники взрывают ракеты, привезенные для султана из далеких стран, — он описал в воздухе линию вдоль горизонта. — Они распускались в небе красными и золотыми цветами, громко хлопая и треща.</p><p>— Я слышал, подобное устраивают в Венеции во время городских карнавалов, — тихо поделился Колин.</p><p>— Уверен, что таких огненных представлений, как в Константинополе, нет нигде, — ревниво возразил Эзра. Колин с улыбкой покосился на него.</p><p>— Разноцветные залпы отражаются от залива, куполов и башен, а небо озаряется так, что затмевает звезды! — с ребяческим восторгом поведал Эзра. Колин попытался представить, что этот мальчишка убивал людей, и не смог. Словно это были два совершенно разных человека.</p><p>— Мы можем умереть в любой день, — тихо сказал Эзра, подтверждая мрачные мысли Колина. — Что бы ты хотел успеть?</p><p>— Зная, что ничто не истинно и все дозволено? — отшутился Колин, не зная что ему ответить.</p><p>— Кредо работает совсем не так, оправдывая любые поступки, — неодобрительно подчеркнул Эзра.</p><p>— Но и я не ассасин.</p><p>Он сидел совсем рядом — теплый, живой и разочарованный. Светлые детские воспоминания оставили Эзру, развеялись как пепел по ветру. Выстужавшему нутро и душу ветру.</p><p>Ведь и правда — они могут погибнуть в любой день. Люди покидают этот мир одинокими, сожалея о сотне вещей, которые не решились совершить, о словах, которые не отважились сказать.</p><p>Колин так долго был один, странствуя по Европе… Если рискнуть, то он ведь ничего не теряет, а может даже напротив приобретет. Не друга, так врага.</p><p>Сейчас он отчетливо понимал, почему многие слишком поспешно и необдуманно заключают свадьбы во время воин и отчего опасность лишь ярче разжигает в сердцах страсть, напоминая лишний раз оглянуться по сторонам, запомнить каждый миг и каждый день.</p><p>Эзра видимо тоже решил его покинуть: он поднялся, даже не взглянув на умирающий на западе день, и направился к приставной лестнице. Колин ощутил лютую пустоту, ясно осознав — он сделал что-то неправильно, потому что Эзра из восторженного ребенка вдруг стал холодным и чужим.</p><p>Колина сковал страх. Он вскочил на ноги и едва не побежал по крыше, огибая печную трубу, чтобы успеть, пока они оба еще здесь, пока еще не все упущено…</p><p>Колин почти на самом краю развернул его к себе, и на удивление тот не воспротивился. Эзра цепко ухватился за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Встал ближе, его горячее дыхание обожгло губы. Его глаза были темными и пугающими… А потом Эзра поцеловал Колина.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Десинхронизация! — воскликнула Ребекка. Грейвз громко застонал, чувствуя, будто его выдрали из собственного тела.<p>— Серьезно? — громкий возглас Шона неприятно резанул по ушам. — Эзра его там сожрал что ли или скрытым клинком пырнул в живот? На его месте я бы так и сделал.</p><p>— Шон, заткнись, — попросила Ребекка. Отключив Грейвза от Анимуса, она склонилась над ним. — Ты как?</p><p>— Будто меня… вывернули наизнанку. А потом пропустили через мясорубку.</p><p>— Ничего, это скоро пройдет, — «утешила» Ребекка. — Лежи и не двигайся, я схожу за аптечкой.</p><p>— Что произошло? — спросил Грейвз у Шона.</p><p>— А ты сам что помнишь?</p><p>Грейвз попытался сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Мы с Эзрой были на крыше в цыганском лагере, — ответил он и вопросительно взглянул на Ребекку, будто ждал, чтобы та подтвердила его слова.</p><p>— «Мы»? — переспросил Шон.</p><p>— Не мы, конечно, — раздраженно отмахнулся Грейвз. — Колин. Колин и Эзра.</p><p>— Будь поосторожнее с оговорками, — предупредила Ребекка, распахнув крышку автомобильной аптечки. — Это только кажется, что ничего не значит. На самом деле это тоже проявление эффекта просачивания. Ну, ты понимаешь: я в теле Колина, а значит я и есть Колин. Это не так.</p><p>— Я помню, кто я есть, — недовольно возразил Грейвз, а потом с нажимом повторил: — Так что произошло?</p><p>Шон поджал губы и замычал, обдумывая ответ.</p><p>— Скажем так, — он взмахнул рукой, — ты увеличиваешь синхронизацию с Колином, повторяешь все важные моменты из его воспоминаний, чтобы, как заметила Ребекка, стать в некотором роде Колином и добраться до более поздних воспоминаний, к которым у нас пока нет доступа из-за низкой синхронизации. Мы выбираем стабильный момент в последовательностях ДНК и начинаем оттуда. Десинхронизация происходит, когда человек, находящийся в Анимусе, не может повторить то, что совершил его предок, а без этого важного условия нельзя изучить воспоминание до конца.</p><p>— Короче, Шон пытается сказать, — вмешалась Ребекка, разглядывая этикетки на ампулах, — что Эзра поцеловал Колина, и целовать его в ответ было обязательно. А ты настолько оказался не готов и не смог это повторить за Колином, что Анимус вышвырнул тебя из воспоминания.</p><p>— Ого, — у Грейвза пересохло в горле.</p><p>— Более того, тебе придется проходить это воспоминание заново с контрольной точки, чтобы завершить его и двигаться дальше, — ехидно добавил Шон.</p><p>— А это обязательно? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Грейвз, хотя уже знал ответ.</p><p>— Увы, мой друг! Мне самому не хочется наблюдать это повторно.</p><p>— Гомофоб, — прокомментировала Ребекка. Распечатав шприц, она переломила стеклянное горлышко ампулы и набрала лекарство.</p><p>— Только не говори, что тебе понравилось, — фыркнул Шон.</p><p>— Они милые, — пожала плечами Ребекка и закатала Грейвзу рукав.</p><p>И тут Грейвз наконец заметил, что кое-кого не хватает.</p><p>— А где Криденс?</p><p>— Хочешь поупражняться на нем? — вновь съехидничал Шон.</p><p>— Отвали, Шон! — рассердилась Ребекка. — Видишь, я пытаюсь сделать укол? А он дергается от каждого твоего слова.</p><p>Шон молча поднял руки и пошел обратно к своему столу.</p><p>— Криденс тренируется внизу, — ответила Ребекка. Смазав сгиб локтя спиртом, она быстро проткнула кожу, что Грейвз даже ничего не почувствовал, и впрыснула в вену лекарство. — А теперь отдохни.</p><p>Грейвз всегда стремился поскорее выбраться из кресла Анимуса, проводя ассоциации с подопытной крысой, так что теперь он чувствовал себя как на операционном столе.</p><p>— Как думаешь, поэтому Уильям решил «приставить» ко мне Криденса? — не удержался он от вопроса.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — сочувственно ответила Ребекка. — Обычно все сыпятся на десинхронизации, когда совершают первый прыжок веры или умирают во время боя.</p><p>— Прыжок веры? Буквально?</p><p>— Еще увидишь, — улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мне не придется это повторять.</p><p>— Тут как повезет, — уклончиво ответила Ребекка. — Считай, что у тебя уже есть прыжок веры, который необходимо совершить, чтобы двигаться дальше.</p><p>Успокоительное подействовало быстро, и Грейвз не заметил как вырубился прямо в кресле. Ребекка разбудила его только ближе к ужину.</p><p>— Отдохнул? — участливо спросил Шон.</p><p>— Более менее, — уклончиво ответил Грейвз.</p><p>— Вот это я понимаю — тяжелый рабочий день!</p><p>Грейвз каждый раз поражался тому, что его не тянет врезать Шону. Может, он и правда был пацифистом, как тот заметил? Он каждую минуту ждал от него очередную порцию колкостей, но Шон сейчас был на удивление равнодушен.</p><p>На Криденса Грейвз за ужином старался вообще не смотреть. Был ли всему виной эффект просачивания или какая-то другая хрень, но он никогда прежде не замечал, насколько эти двое были похожи. Если раньше присутствие Эзры в воспоминаниях Колина никак не отражалось на общении с Криденсом, то сейчас это беспокоило и очень сильно. Не только из-за десинхронизации, а потому, что это вообще происходило и было важно для Колина.</p><p>Ему вспомнилось, как Криденс спрашивал с намеком — видел ли он уже «это»? О, теперь он увидел! И не был уверен, что в дальнейшем не увидит чего-нибудь подобного, а может даже посерьезнее.</p><p>Неужели он рассказал Уильяму, и тот посчитал связь Колина и Эзры удачным предлогом, чтобы сам Криденс расположил к себе Грейвза?</p><p>Маловероятно. Грейвз не был знаком с Уильямом, но тот являлся наставником ассасинов, стремящихся, как он для себя определил, вести себя справедливо и честно. Уильям вряд ли пошел бы на такое.</p><p>Значит, это было инициативой самого Криденса? Скорее всего дело совершенно не в этом. Это Грейвз параноил, а суть была проста — и он, и Криденс изучали одни и те же воспоминания, только каждый со стороны своего предка. Только то, что Колин может в дальнейшем обнаружить, пытаясь разобраться в заговоре между двором султана, ассасинами и тамплиерами, и имело смысл.</p><p>Но что ждет самого Грейвза, когда они найдут ответ? Эффект просачивания поможет сделать из него ассасина или он уйдет и попытается выжить один, скрываясь от Абстерго? Выбор был невелик.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день перед сеансом в Анимусе Грейвзу вновь пришлось задуматься над тем, как выполнить синхронизацию. Можно бы было, конечно, просто залезть в шкуру Колина и попытать счастья, зная, что им предстоит, но ему казалось, что этого недостаточно. Для полноты картины ему хотелось поговорить с Криденсом, чтобы тот разделил с ним этот момент. Посочувствовал, как вариант, или дал дельный совет. В конце концов, зачем Уильям его направил в Убежище? Чтобы Криденс ему помог.<p>Грейвза подташнивало от ситуации, но не из-за поцелуя, а потому что признавал — ему не хочется мучиться из-за этого в одиночестве.</p><p>Криденса он обнаружил внизу — он оттачивал свои навыки паркура. Грейвз, в отличие от Колина, хотя бы мог подобрать подходящее название этому занятию. Криденс проворно взбирался на стеллажи, перемахивая с полки на полку, между которыми были довольно внушительные пролеты. Затем, достигнув верха, он ухватился за балку, похожую на широкую железнодорожную рельсу, которая была частью какой-то конструкции под самым потолком. Очевидно раньше ей пользовались, проложив ролики и тросы, чтобы с легкостью перемещать тяжелые грузы.</p><p>Он поднялся как легкоатлет на бревне, хотя больше походил сейчас на акробата под куполом цирка. Причем делал все это без какой-либо страховки. Больше всего Грейвза напугало то, что за этой опасной тренировкой никто не следил. Если бы Криденс сорвался вниз, то так и лежал бы с переломанными костями, пока кто-нибудь не спустится. Так что Грейвз решил дождаться, пока тот снова окажется на полу, а заодно у него было время еще раз все прогнать в голове.</p><p>Грейвзу было любопытно — занимался ли Криденс раньше чем-то подобным или это результат эффекта просачивания? Он выругался про себя — это снова возвращало его к Эзре и своей небольшой проблеме.</p><p>— Есть дело или ты просто посмотреть пришел? — крикнул ему Криденс, забравшись на железный балкон у самых окон под потолком, откуда включалась сигнализация Убежища.</p><p>— Первое! — ответил Грейвз и все же решил немного смягчить ответ: — Хотя второе очень впечатляет!</p><p>Криденс ушел в конец балкона, где находилась вертикальная железная лестница, и спустился. Грейвз подошел ближе.</p><p>Лицо Криденса покрывали бисеринки пота, серая футболка намокла и липла к спине; подмышками, вокруг горловины и на груди она потемнела от пота.</p><p>— Не хочешь присоединиться? А то ты, кажется, немного располнел, проводя целые дни в Анимусе, — насмешливо предложил Криденс. Отойдя к стене, он поднял с пола бутылку воды и сделал пару небольших глотков.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — Грейвз придирчиво оглядел себя. — И я все равно не смогу повторить… такое.</p><p>— Обучишься с помощью эффекта просачивания. Попросим Ребекку найти тебе предка, который умел сражаться и карабкаться по стенам, — весело продолжил Криденс. Он плеснул на ладонь воды из бутылки и протер шею.</p><p>— Я к тебе по делу, — напомнил Грейвз, проигнорировав предложение.</p><p>— Говори.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что я вчера десинхронизировался?</p><p>— Да, — пожал плечами Криденс, будто не видел в этом проблемы, — и знаю по какой причине. Шон рассказал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Грейвз, стараясь не думать, какие эпитеты использовал Шон, чтобы поделиться новостью. — У меня проблема.</p><p>— Боишься поцелуев? — усмехнулся Криденс.</p><p>— Эй! — возмутился Грейвз. — Я не боюсь. Но ты не рассказал мне, а иначе я был бы готов!</p><p>— Это помешает твоему эффекту просачивания, — Криденс отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты будешь лучше понимать Колина, действуя самостоятельно.</p><p>— Я и так действую самостоятельно, — огрызнулся Грейвз. — Но об этом мог бы сказать прямо. Ведь раньше же намекал. «Ты уже видел это». Так знай, теперь я увидел!</p><p>— Я спрашивал вовсе не для этого, — устало вздохнул Криденс.</p><p>— Да? А для чего?</p><p>— Хотел узнать твою реакцию, чтобы понять, как с тобой общаться, — невозмутимо ответил Криденс.</p><p>— То есть ты еще и подбираешь тактику общения? А ты не думал общаться… ну я не знаю… Обычно? Естественно. Как с Ребеккой или Шоном, — с каждой минутой разговор выводил Грейвза из себя все больше и больше. — Или у тебя с каждым индивидуальная стратегия?</p><p>— Я проверял тебя! — возмущенно воскликнул Криденс. — У меня только один шанс наладить общий язык!</p><p>Грейвз махнул рукой и направился прочь к лестнице.</p><p>— Эй, думаешь мне было легче? — сердито воскликнул Криденс. — Тебе надо было просто стоять и получать удовольствие, а вот мне самому пришлось не только понять, чего же Эзре надо от Колина, но еще и самому целовать его!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Последовательность 7. Возвращение наставника</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колин переживал, что Эзра прекратит с ним не только тренировки, но и общение, пусть даже не он сам был инициатором их близости. Однако на следующий день тот как ни в чем не бывало направился вместе с ним на площадку, где они занимались, прихватив с собой «оружие». Джоф — так звали старика, сделавшего им «мечи» — несколько дней назад утяжелил их, чтобы приблизить вес с реальным мечам. Теперь тренировки стали более изнуряющими, но для Колина привыкнуть к потяжелевшему оружию было проще, чем сразу учиться с подобным.</p><p>Колин побоялся заговорить о том, что случилось на крыше, пытаясь убедить себя, что это был момент слабости для обоих, которому не стоит придавать большого значения. К тому же накануне он сам признал, что понимает излишнюю эмоциональность людей в моменты, когда их жизнь под угрозой.</p><p>— Ты просто обманываешься, заговариваешь себе зубы, — сказал он под нос, когда они сделали перерыв, и отошел выпить воды. Любой другой на месте Колина наверняка бы как минимум оттолкнул мужчину, который его поцеловал. Возможно даже ударил. Хотя произошедшее и без того пошатнуло их взаимосвязь и расположение друг к другу.</p><p>— Что ты там бормочешь? — окликнул его Эзра, сидя на пне для колки дров и смазывая механизм скрытого клинка.</p><p>Колин не ответил. Ему стало невыносимо обидно, но он стиснул зубы, чтобы смолчать.</p><p>Как Эзра может делать вид, что ничего не было, когда сам — сам! — поцеловал его?</p><p>«Но ведь и ты делаешь вид, что ничего не было», — цинично заметил внутренний голос.</p><p>«Это другое! Не я целовал его!»</p><p>«Да, но ты позволил. А теперь даешь понять, что для тебя это ничего не значит».</p><p>Колин зарычал от бессилия.</p><p>— Эй, ты куда?! — крикнул вдогонку Эзра, заметив, что тот уходит.</p><p>— На сегодня тренировка окончена! — сердито ответил Колин.</p><p>— Я не отпускал тебя, — возмутился Эзра.</p><p>— Я сам ушел, ты мне не командир!</p><p>— Ты обещал меня слушаться, — зло выплюнул тот.</p><p>— Значит, я забираю свое обещание. — Колин даже не обернулся.</p><p>— Ругаетесь? — сочувственно спросил идущий ему навстречу Ру.</p><p>— А что, так заметно? — с вызовом ответил Колин, пройдя мимо.</p><p>— Задержись, есть дело.</p><p>— Что еще за дело? — угрюмо спросил Эзра.</p><p>— Юсуф вернулся.</p><p>— Что ты сказал, повтори! — потребовал Эзра, резко вскочив с пня, точно орел, с уступа сорвавшийся в небо.</p><p>— Ты не ослышался, <i>kardeşim,</i> Юсуф Тазим вернулся в Константинополь, — с улыбкой повторил Ру.</p><p>— Где его видели? — Эзра вскинул колено на пень, приладил наруч скрытого клинка на предплечье и стал застегивать ремешки.</p><p>— Недалеко от Большого Базара, он направлялся к Пири Рейсу.</p><p>— Он наверняка только сошел с корабля. Галь была с ним?</p><p>— Нет, он был один. Галь наверняка вернулась на базу в Галате.</p><p>— Ты что же, собрался пересечь полгорода? А как же янычары? — скрывая тревогу, спросил Колин.</p><p>— Я пойду через подземный туннель.</p><p>— Туннель? — сощурился Колин.</p><p>— В городе располагается сеть подземных катакомб, построенных еще византийцами на случай осады города, — объяснил Ру, наблюдая за сборами Эзры. — Ассасины время от времени ими пользуются. Думаю, именно потому Эзра не решился спуститься туда раньше.</p><p>— То есть мы могли пересечь город в безопасности, не боясь попасться янычарам? — упрямо гнул свое Колин.</p><p>— Ты только что слышал Ру. Забыл, что мы скрывались от Братства до возвращения Юсуфа? — снисходительно спросил Эзра. — Мы могли кого-нибудь там встретить.</p><p>— Если так, то кто сказал, что сейчас в катакомбах никого нет и нас не убьют прямо там? — раздраженно возразил Колин.</p><p>— <i>Sakin olun.</i> Полегче, — поднял ладони Ру. — Какой шайтан в вас вселился? Готовы наброситься друг на друга. <i>Sıktır,</i> — обреченно добавил он.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — отмахнулся Эзра. — Но я готов пойти на риск, чтобы перехватить Юсуфа первым и рассказать ему все, пока этого не сделали другие.</p><p>— Я пойду с тобой, — вызвался Колин.</p><p>Эзра смерил его недовольным изучающим взглядом, говорившим «от тебя опять будут одни проблемы», задумчиво пожевал губу, но все же кивнул.</p><p>— Переоденься, через две минуты жду тебя здесь. Нельзя медлить, иначе мы упустим Юсуфа, — распорядился Эзра. — Ру.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Дай ему меч.</p><p>Облачившись в желтоватое сюрко и плащ с капюшоном, Колин вернулся на место тренировок. Эзра уже ждал его. На нем тоже было сюрко, только серых оттенков. Талию опоясывал массивный на вид пояс, на котором висело несколько маленьких кожаных сумок, грудь перехватывала лента бандольера с ножнами для метательных клинков. Судя по количеству пазов для клинков, половины не хватало. Левый бок с ятаганом и коротким клинком скрывал от чужих вездесущих глаз плащ, левое плечо защищал наплечник, предплечья — наручи, один из которых таил в себе смертельное оружие.</p><p>— Мы выйдем через северные ворота, — объяснил Эзра. Ру вручил Колину острый как бритва меч. — Не озирайся по сторонам, просто следуй за мной и держись поближе к идущим толпам народа, будто ты с ними.</p><p>Колин молча кивнул и повесил меч на пояс.</p><p>— И еще одно.</p><p>Колин поднял взгляд. Эзра отвел руки за голову, надел капюшон, натянув его на глаза, так что виднелся только кончик носа, и мимолетно улыбнулся.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эзра вел Колина по улицам в сторону юго-западных крепостных стен, держась широких наводненных горожанами улиц.<p>— Скрывайся у всех на виду, — напомнил Эзра. Над крышами домов показались неприступные городские стены — Феодосиевы стены, сложенные из кирпича и известняковых блоков. — Так проще затеряться в толпе. Всем плевать на тебя, пока не делаешь ничего подозрительного или противозаконного.</p><p>Эзра запретил Колину снимать капюшон под любым предлогом. Он объяснил, что капюшон хорош, чтобы не удалось разглядеть и запомнить лицо. Среди простых горожан, спасающихся от дневного зноя под платками, капюшонами и тюрбанами, человек с непокрытой головой заметнее и привлечет внимание, если кто-то из ассасинов или стражи будет выслеживать их.</p><p>Они вышли на площадь, расположившуюся на вершине холма. Чуть поодаль ближе к полю, стелющемуся до самых Феодосиевых стен, возвышалась небольшая мечеть с одним минаретом, у подножия которой располагалось небольшое кладбище. Людей на площади было мало, и скрываться в толпе стало сложнее — почти все ходили поодиночке, так что Колин и Эзра сели на скамейку рядом с бедно одетым турком, чтобы изучить обстановку. Вернее изучал Эзра, а Колин хотел понять, что тот высматривает.</p><p>Несмотря на опасность вылазки, он был рад вновь выбраться в город, где будто ничего и не изменилось. Он скучал по тем дням, когда мог без страха выйти на улицы, опасаясь лишь того, что может заблудиться.</p><p>Эзра без слов указал направление кивком головы, и Колин заметил группу солдат, но это были не турки. Они носили доспехи с намарником красноватых оттенков и говорили на дикой смеси греческого и арабского.</p><p>— Византийцы, — шепотом объяснил Эзра. — Я попросил Ру, чтобы он поставил девочек на площади, и мы незаметно проникли внутрь.</p><p>Эзра указал рукой на невысокий погост, похожий на миниатюрный склеп с решеткой на входе. Он был размером примерно с клетушку исповедальни и вряд ли там могло поместиться более двух человек, стоящих в полный рост.</p><p>— В стене есть углубление, — прошептал Эзра, — открыть можно только крюк-клинком.</p><p>— Очень удобно — никто, кроме ассасинов, не попадет туда, — поддержал Колин.</p><p>— Разве что предатель из Братства, — сухо отозвался тот.</p><p>Византийцы-тамплиеры патрулировали площадь и не желали никуда уходить, будто ждали чего-то или кого-то. А может их предупредили, что где-то здесь располагается вход в тайный туннель?</p><p>Колин покосился на танцевавших цыганок, те украдкой поглядывали в их сторону. Эзра сделал едва уловимый жест, и девушки, будто преобразившись, пританцовывая, направились в сторону солдат. Они окружили их, весело смеясь, одна из цыганок встряхнула кольцом с бубенчиками, и те мелодично звякнули. К удивлению Колина это сработало — тамплиеры, кажется, только рады были отвлечься от своего дежурства: они подначивали цыганок, крутивших бедрами, и отпускали сальные комментарии.</p><p>— Красотка, дождешься окончания моего дежурства?</p><p>— Я вчера получил деньги, хочешь развлечься сегодня со мной?</p><p>Колину стало гадко от того, что цыганкам приходилось это выслушивать.</p><p>— Пошли, пока они заняты, — велел Эзра, невозмутимо поднялся со скамьи и направился к «склепу». Колин сдержанно последовал за ним, не оборачиваясь по сторонам и стараясь не ускорять шаг. Эзра еще раз бросил взгляд на тамплиеров — те были слишком увлечены уличными танцами, — активировал клинок, обнажив крюк, придирчиво осмотрел стену и вставил его в паз. Механизм сработал, и решетка чуть приоткрылась.</p><p>— Чудеса, — восхищенно прошептал Колин. Он слышал о подобных потайных ходах в замках, но никогда собственными глазами не видел, чтобы проход открывался сам собой.</p><p>Эзра обернулся, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что за ними никто не наблюдает, вошел внутрь и поднял крышку люка, закрывающую спуск в туннель.</p><p>— Здесь же ни черта не видно! — недовольно поделился Колин, спустившись по крутой каменной лестнице и оказавшись в туннеле. Непроглядная тьма давила на глаза, а каждый шорох казался громче в десятки раз.</p><p>— Я бы зажег факел с открытым люком, но тамплиеры все еще наверху, — объяснил Эзра. Колин слышал, как шуршат камни под его сапогами: он что-то искал в темноте. Послышался скрежет.</p><p>— Я нашел факел, — поделился находкой Эзра. Он продолжил поиски, на этот раз ему потребовалось больше времени, но Эзра нащупал во тьме кремень и стал высекать искры, чтобы поджечь промасленный набалдашник.</p><p>Колин зажмурился, когда свет от пламени озарил шершавые стены туннеля. Эзра огляделся, изучая целостность прохода — каменная кладка и потолок были в неплохом состоянии, а впереди не было видно обвалов. Отдав Колину факел, Эзра двинулся вперед, находясь в небольшом тусклом пятне света.</p><p>— Говори тихо, каменные стены очень хорошо разносят эхо, — предупредил Эзра и вскользь заметил: — И имей в виду, здесь могут быть крысы. Так что не кричи, когда кто-то пробежит прямо по ноге.</p><p>Колин не боялся крыс, но его все равно передернуло от отвращения. Боязнью замкнутых пространств он тоже не страдал, но все же порадовался, что подход оказался довольно широким.</p><p>— Это рассчитано на то, чтобы под городом можно было провести армию, а заодно был маневр для сражения.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что нам не придется сражаться, — искренне поделился Колин и получил в ответ короткий смешок.</p><p>— Мне тоже, — сухо ответил Эзра.</p><p>Поначалу они шли почти строго прямо, но спустя какое-то время им стали попадаться развилки, и чаще всего проходы были завалены камнями. Другие же были открыты, и перед каждым Эзра останавливался, чтобы прислушаться, не было ли посторонних звуков или чужих шагов и разговоров.</p><p>Освещая факелом туннель, Колин уже не раз выхватывал из мрака скелеты, облаченные в истлевшую одежду и ржавые доспехи и мечи, подтверждая слова Эзры о сражениях. Погребенная под городом история, каменный лабиринт, где обитают призраки.</p><p>— Тут не помешали бы указатели,  — вновь заговорил Колин, когда они остановились перед очередной развилкой.</p><p>— В том и смысл, что случайный гость уже никогда не выйдет на поверхность, если спустится сюда, — Эзра проигнорировал шутку.</p><p>— Откуда тогда ты знаешь, куда идти?</p><p>— Мне не раз приходилось пользоваться этим путем, чтобы добраться до лагеря.</p><p>Сюрко и плащи не спасали от озноба, а сырые потайные коридоры уводили вглубь все дальше и дальше. Под подошвами сапог иногда хрустели кости истлевших крысиных тел. С потолка капала вода, сочилась через трещины по полукруглым сводами и стенам туннеля. Камень влажно блестел в свете факела, земляной пол под ногами был мокрый и грязный. Эзра объяснял это близостью подземных цистерн для хранения воды и городской клоакой, проложенной под Константинополем много веков назад.</p><p>Колину казалось, что прошло много часов, прежде чем они, наконец, стали идти вверх, а не вниз под уклон. Через несколько сотен метров дрожащее пламя факела осветило под ногами каменный пол, а еще спустя некоторое время путь им преградили ступени, ведущие на поверхность.</p><p>Поднявшись по крутой каменной лестнице, Эзра приоткрыл люк, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости нет стражи. Затушив факел, Колин сунул его в паз на стене и последовал за Эзрой.</p><p>Они оказались рядом с Большим Базаром в небольшом тупике, рассчитанном на то, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания своим внезапным появлением буквально из-под земли.</p><p>— Где лавка Пири Рейса? — спросил Колин, щурясь от яркого света после часов, проведенных в катакомбах. Он ожидал, что уже наступил вечер, однако солнце было еще высоко. Значит был шанс, что Юсуф все еще где-то поблизости.</p><p>— Прямо в центре Базара, — безрадостно ответил Эзра. Подойдя к выходу из глухого тупика, он украдкой выглянул наружу. — У нас два пути — по крышам, но там наверняка будут стрелки, или через Базар, но там должны быть патрули стражи.</p><p>— Все так заманчиво звучит, я даже не знаю, что выбрать, — с сарказмом ответил Колин, и Эзра пихнул его локтем.</p><p>— Юсуф скорее всего пошел через Базар мимо лавок, и мы тоже пойдем, — решил Эзра, взвесив практичность вариантов.</p><p>— Скрывайся у всех на виду, — подметил Колин и для успокоения проверил, что меч все еще при нем, будто одного ощущения веса оружия было недостаточно.</p><p>— Верно, — улыбнулся Эзра. Он тоже проверил свое оружие, чтобы его не было видно из-за плаща, и вышел на улицу.</p><p>Колин был предельно сосредоточен, сфокусировав внимание на спине Эзры, идущего впереди. Они поддерживали между собой дистанцию в несколько метров, неспешно идя вместе с людским потоком. Хоть воспоминания о прогулке по Базару были еще свежи, сейчас Колину казалось, будто прошли годы. Лавочники все также приветливо заманивали к себе покупателей, женщины и мужчины приценивались к товарам, откуда-то из сердца Базара доносился голос глашатая, освещающего последние события. Чем дальше в глубины Базара они заходили, тем его голос казался громче.</p><p>— Жители города, будьте бдительны! — вещал глашатай. — На улицах неспокойно, среди нас бродят убийцы! Они не жалеют ни стариков, ни детей! Не ходите поодиночке, не покидайте дом в поздний час!</p><p>Колин поежился от этих мрачных пророчеств. Как назло в этот самый момент он заметил группу из четырех оттоманских солдат, идущих навстречу. Он пустил голову, чтобы не встретиться с ними взглядом, и едва не упустил из виду, что Эзра свернул вбок. Колин оторвался от толпы, с которой медленно продвигался мимо лавок, вынырнул из-под сводов Большого Базара и оказался на некрытой внутренней площади. На помосте у стен Базара сулящий ужасы глашатай успел собрать вокруг себя внушительную толпу, а у противоположного выхода с Базара стояло еще четверо солдат, поглощенных беседой, так что они не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг.</p><p>— Внемлите, добрые граждане, до нас дошли слухи, что после неудачной попытки покушения наш светлейший султан Баязид покинул Константинополь, — Колин навострил уши, — и перебрался в Эдирне. Наш любимый город временно упразднен в титуле и будет снова возведен в статус столицы, когда султан вернется в город.</p><p>— Думаешь, это из-за нас? — хмуро спросил Колин.</p><p>Эзра пожал плечами. Он кивком головы указал направление и двинулся в сторону невзрачной двери. Она оказалась не заперта.</p><p>Они поднялись на второй этаж в светлые и пыльные комнаты, которые на северо-западе Базара занимал Пири Рейс — адмирал Великой Порты. Вдоль стен тесной мастерской ютились стеллажи с тубусами, книгами и пергаментами. Одну из стен занимали чертежи механизмов, еще одну огромные карты, другие же были аккуратно разложены на столах — вероятно над ними трудились помощники Пири. Но сейчас в комнате были только двое у дальнего письменного стола, занимавшего альков.</p><p>— Юсуф, — позвал Эзра и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, будто до конца не мог поверить, что видел того собственными глазами.</p><p>Юсуф Тазим обернулся, и на его лице расцвела улыбка.</p><p>— Эзра! — растягивая буквы, поприветствовал Юсуф, подошел к своему ученику и сгреб в объятия. — Рад видеть тебя, <i>kardeşim!</i></p><p>Эзра крепко вцепился в него.</p><p>— Ты и представить не можешь, насколько я рад, — ослабив хватку, горячо признался Эзра и отступил на шаг. — Простите нас, <i>beyefendi</i> Пири, за внезапное вторжение.</p><p>Пири Рейс снисходительно махнул рукой, давая понять, что совершенно не против их присутствия. Благодушный настрой тем не менее не смягчил его сурового обветренного лица, а темные внимательные глаза с любопытством наблюдали за гостями. Одет он был по домашнему в расшитый халат и деревянные башмаки, а на голове носил тюрбан из синего шелка.</p><p>— Как ты нашел меня? — спросил Юсуф и бросил поверх плеча Эзры пытливый взгляд на Колина. — И кто твой друг, новый рекрут? Я не вижу его скрытого клинка.</p><p>— Кажется, вы все надолго, — притворно возмутился Пири и выбрался из-за стола. — Принесу нам кофе. Нет, — резко оборвал он, когда Колин сделал шаг вперед, чтобы помочь, — я сам. Общайтесь! — он повелительно махнул рукой и скрылся за неприметной дверкой, ведущей в остальные комнаты.</p><p>— Это Колин. Он не совсем рекрут, — уклончиво ответил Эзра. — Но до этого я доберусь. А где тебя искать, мне сообщили цыгане.</p><p>— Этого следовало ожидать, — с улыбкой протянул Юсуф.</p><p>Он был старше Колина лет на десять-пятнадцать, а может и больше, но по его крепкой подтянутой фигуре, огню в глазах и живому лицу было сложно судить. На левой щеке по диагонали тянулся тонкий шрам, вероятно оставленный острым клинком. Юсуф носил бороду, длинные темные волосы были небрежно убраны с лица желтой повязкой. На нем были точно такие же, как у Эзры, сюрко, пояс, наручи и бандольер, только метательные ножи он носил на наплечнике. За спиной висел арбалет.</p><p>Юсуф опустился на скамью и жестом указал Эзре и Колину сесть рядом.</p><p>Эзра рассказал ему все, что им с Колином было известно о тамплиерах, появившихся в городе, об убийстве братьев Шоу, их бегстве от янычаров и письме.</p><p>— Его наверняка получил кто-то из визирей, — предположил Пири, входя в комнату. В руках он держал поднос и кофейником, маленькими чашечками и сладостями. — Его могли передать <i>şehzade</i> Ахмету. Или кто-то решил проявить личную заинтересованность.</p><p>— Почему не Баязиду? — спросил Юсуф.</p><p>— Баязида нет в городе, — развел руками Пири. Бережно убрав карты со стола, он стал раскладывать угощения.</p><p>— Да, мы слышали на площади глашатая, — подхватил Эзра.</p><p>— Его не мешало бы подкупить, чтобы не болтал лишнего, — усмехнулся Юсуф.</p><p>Пири Рейс качнул головой:</p><p>— Это старые вести. Султана нет в городе еще со времен землетрясения.</p><p>— Землетрясения? — насторожился Колин.</p><p>— Пару месяцев назад с Мраморного моря пришли волны и едва не разрушили южные стены, — объяснил Юсуф. — Земля дрожала, будто сам Аллах прогневался на нас. Пострадала мечеть Святой Софии и некоторые постройки во дворце. На улицах была паника, — он развел руками, по счастливой случайности не задев кофейник.</p><p>— Так что эти сухопутные крысы хотят, Юсуф? — сощурился Пири. Позади него Колин заметил развешанные на стенах чертежи бомб.</p><p>— Наш друг, — Юсуф широким жестом указал на Колина, — и двое его спутников прибыли из Венгрии заключить мирный договор. Но Тарик пришел с янычарами и убил их по подозрению в заговоре.</p><p>— А-а-а, — понимающе протянул Пири. Он указал пальцем. — Так это вас искали по всему городу.</p><p>— И они выжили, — с гордостью добавил Юсуф, но тут же стал серьезным и приложил раскрытую ладонь к груди. — Я скорблю о потере Карима вместе с тобой. Почему ты не встретил меня на базе в Галате, а пришел сюда?</p><p>Эзра задумчиво облизал верхние зубы, уставившись на свою чашку.</p><p>— Я не рискнул вернуться к Братству, потому что считаю, что среди нас может быть предатель. Неспроста Тарик и мы с Каримом оказались там в один момент. Это кто-то подстроил. А еще я не мог бросить Колина, — он перевел на него сочувственный взгляд.</p><p>— Вот тебе и единство Братства. Именно поэтому я не хочу туда вступать, — кисло заметил Пири. Он запихнул в рот сладость и сделал глоток кофе.</p><p>— И это говорит мне пират!</p><p>— Бывший пират! Сейчас я, — Пири чинно опустил ладонь на грудь, — адмирал флота султана.</p><p>— Ну и где твой султан? — с сарказмом спросил Юсуф, разведя руками, и повернулся к Эзре. — Ты верно поступил, что решил залечь на дно. Тогда сделаем вот как, — он задумчиво почесал бороду. — Как вы добрались до Базара?</p><p>— Через туннель, — ответил Эзра.</p><p>— Все равно, не будем рисковать. Обратно в лагерь вы не пойдете. Я могу передать с цыганами весть, что вы сейчас в безопасности, — рассудил Юсуф и обратился к Пири Рейсу: — Великий адмирал, вы сможете устроить их у себя на некоторое время?</p><p>— Ладно. — Пири обвел задумчивым взглядом свою мастерскую. — Но только на несколько дней.</p><p>Колин с неудовольствием представил каково было бы возвращаться в лагерь цыган тем же путем, и поблагодарил Пири Рейса. Он точно не будет скучать по мрачным сырым катакомбам.</p><p>— Больше и не потребуется. — Юсуф хлопнул себя по колену. — Братство скорбит о потере двоих своих братьев, один из которых мертв, а другой пропал без вести. Галь наверняка уже все рассказали, так что мне пора, пока твоя сестра не линчевала все Братство за то, что потеряли тебя и даже не нашли останков для погребения. </p><p>— Юсуф, — хмуро обратился Эзра. — Не говори никому, что видел меня.</p><p>Юсуф на секунду задумался.</p><p>— Только Галь.</p><p>Эзра стал еще мрачнее.</p><p>— Она будет переживать, — настоял он.</p><p>— <i>Salak,</i> идиот, ее родной брат пропал несколько недель назад. Да она будет просто в бешенстве, — несмотря на серьезность, улыбка, пусть и грустная, не сходила с губ Юсуфа. — Эта женщина тут же заставит меня перевернуть весь город и брать штурмом дворец. Ты хочешь поставить меня под удар?</p><p>— Напомни ей, ты все еще наставник Братства, иначе тебе придется сложить полномочия, — Пири не удержался от сарказма. — Мальчишка прав. Если предатель есть, то вы можете спугнуть его.</p><p>— Я — мастер-ассасин, — возмутился Эзра.</p><p>— Ты можешь им быть, но ты все равно еще мальчишка, — ни грамма не смутился Пири. — Как и Юсуф, если не сможет удержать свое собственное Братство под контролем.</p><p>После короткого промедления Юсуф согласно кивнул.</p><p>— Я вернусь завтра, если ничего не создаст мне препятствий. — он поднялся и похлопал Эзру по груди, которую перетягивал полупустой бандольер. — Заодно раздобуду для тебя оружие.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— С возвращением, Персиваль, — поприветствовала Ребекка, тут же отключая его от Анимуса и окончательно разрывая связь с предком.<p>— Пири Рейс теперь мой кумир в этой истории, — послышался голос Шона из другого конца комнаты. — Я прямо чувствую с ним духовное родство.</p><p>— Духовное родство в неуместном сарказме? — усмехнулся Грейвз.</p><p>— Трезвая критика и холодная голова, — невозмутимо возразил Шон.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь он снизойдет до того, чтобы сказать «хорошая работа, молодец», — сварливо заметила Ребекка.</p><p>— Если бы, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Мы не сильно продвинулись с тем, зачем Абстерго хотело взять меня на опыты, как лабораторную крысу.</p><p>— Не скажи. Мы знаем, что султана нет в Константинополе, зато появились тамплиеры. Наверняка они что-то ищут.</p><p>— Яблоко? — неверяще спросил Грейвз.</p><p>— Возможно, они пришли в город, потому что он ослаб без султана и части армии, которую тот увел с собой? — поделился догадкой Шон.</p><p>Грейвз утвердительно кивнул.</p><p>— Есть ли шанс, что Абстерго нашли какого-то другого моего предка, которого хотели изучить, а Колин был просто материалом, чтобы понять, подхожу ли я для работы с Анимусом?</p><p>Лицо Ребекки посерело, она задумалась, цокнула языком, а потом яростно замахала руками.</p><p>— Это исключено, Криденс изучал воспоминания Эзры. Так что даже слышать не хочу, что мы все это время потратили на то, чтобы любоваться средневековыми трущобами и подворотнями.</p><p>Шон многозначительно кивнул.</p><p>— В воспоминаниях Эзры есть белые пятна, которые надо заполнить.</p><p>— Может быть мне имеет смысл посмотреть эти воспоминания? — не очень рассчитывая на одобрение, спросил Грейвз.</p><p>— Позже посмотрим их все вместе, — к его удивлению согласился Шон. — Возможно, даже попросим Криденса перепройти их, чтобы разведать обстановку.</p><p>— Кстати, где он?</p><p>— Опять внизу. Он почти всегда внизу, когда ты в Анимусе, — объяснила Ребекка, словно извиняясь.</p><p>«Почти всегда… когда ты в Анимусе», — повторил про себя Грейвз.</p><p>Он так до конца и не понял, радовало его это или обижало. С одной стороны он бы чувствовал себя неуютно, зная, что Криденс наблюдает за тем, как он проходит воспоминания. Находясь в шкуре Колина, он терял связь с самим собой, но когда возвращался — все его личные, не связанные с предком эмоции ощущались более уязвимо.</p><p>С другой стороны именно из-за этой уязвимости он не чувствовал вовлеченности Криденса, будто тому было все равно. Плевать он хотел на их совместные воспоминания и то, что искали ассасины и тамплиеры. Об успехах Грейвза он узнавал от Ребекки и Шона, оттачивал свои навыки, приобретенные с помощью эффекта просачивания, и этого ему было вполне достаточно.</p><p>Каким образом он собирался выполнить миссию Уильяма и завоевать его доверие, если почти все время в Убежище игнорировал его? Криденс отказался помогать с его десинхронизацией и вел себя отчужденно. Они даже толком не поговорили с того раза, оставшись при своих мнениях. Совсем как Колин с Эзрой.</p><p>Криденс в этот раз занимался с манекеном, тренируя удары дубинкой, с которыми обычно ходили полицейские. Грейвзу хотелось подойти к нему незамеченным, но тот услышал его шаги, гулко резонирующие по железной лестнице.</p><p>— Нашел, что искал? — спросил Криденс, отвел руку и прицельно нанес серию ударов беззащитному манекену по шее, в солнечное сплетение, под ребра и в пах.</p><p>— Мы все еще ищем, — сухо ответил Грейвз, и Криденс замер на месте, будто его тон больно ужалил.</p><p>— Добрались до Юсуфа?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Грейвз. — А тебе, как я вижу, не очень и интересно?</p><p>— Я это уже видел, — нахмурился Криденс, опершись на манекена. — Поэтому считаю нужным потратить время на более важные вещи. Например тренировки.</p><p>Грейвз оценил справедливость этого заявления, но спокойнее не стало. Он круглыми сутками варился в эмоциях Колина, накручивал себе вместе с ним. Легко дать совет разделять себя и предка, не проводя параллели, но давалось это Грейвзу сложно, особенно потому, что рядом с ним в Убежище находилось живое воплощение Эзры. В чем-то они были похожи характерами, но больше всего Грейвза беспокоило внешнее сходство. Можно было сделать скидку на то, что проекции внешности предков смоделированы с них самих, но Грейвза это слабо утешало.</p><p>По ночам ему снился Константинополь. Он гонялся по крышам за тенью человека в капюшоне: то ли Эзры, то ли Криденса, пока после очередного прыжка с крыши на крышу не срывался вниз или его кто-нибудь не будил. Остаток дня вне Анимуса он был рассеян, гадая что будет, когда он догонит эту тень в капюшоне. Если догонит. Зададут ли они с Колином им обоим вопросы или это просто последствия эффекта просачивания, и на самом деле видения не имели смысла, лишь бесконечная погоня за чем-то недостижимым?</p><p>— Поздравляю с продвижением по ДНК, — прервал его мысли Криденс. — Как тебе удалось справиться с Эзрой?</p><p>Грейвз мог поклясться, что слышал в его словах не только спортивный интерес и насмешку, но еще и волнение.</p><p>— Я принял это как вызов.</p><p>— Отличное решение, — похвалил Криденс, и Грейвз надеялся, что теперь слышал еще и легкую грусть.</p><p>— А ты? Справился с первого раза? — холодно спросил Грейвз. — Может, тебе еще и понравилось?</p><p>Криденс с вызовом взглянул на него, будто тот был его непримиримым соперником.</p><p>— Даже если и так, тебе-то что? Завидуешь?</p><p>Кажется, Криденса эта тема бесила так же, как и Грейвза. Он понял, что нащупал больную мозоль, но пока не хотел брать ее на вооружение.</p><p>— Эзра тренирует Колина, — он резко сменил тему. — Может, и я чему-то научусь у него с помощью эффекта просачивания. Или мне тоже следует взять дополнительные уроки?</p><p>Криденс смерил его оценивающим взглядом: Грейвзу стало неуютно от этого пронизывающего внимания и одновременно что-то внутри него возликовало.</p><p>— Возможно, из тебя и получится сделать сносного воина, — наконец изрек Криденс и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Только сносного? — притворно обиделся Грейвз. Ему казалось, что он играет с огнем.</p><p>— Может, и Колин заодно чему-то поучится у тебя, а тебе станет проще с некоторыми воспоминаниями.</p><p>Неужели Грейвз не ослышался, и Криденс правда намекнул, что впереди их ждут настоящие сражения?</p><p>— Когда начнем?</p><p>— Завтра. Сегодня я не в духе.</p><p>— Из-за меня?</p><p>— Не льсти себе, — без издевки фыркнул Криденс и повернулся к нему спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен.</p><p>…Этой ночью Грейвз впервые смог перескочить с крыши на крышу, и на мгновение ему показалось, что он почти нагнал неуловимую тень.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К радости Грейвза ни Шон, ни Ребекка не пытались как-то уладить ситуацию, даже если им все было прекрасно известно. А уж им должно было, потому что по всему Убежищу и складу с точки зрения безопасности были натыканы камеры. Неизвестно, записывали ли они звук, но и без него можно было догадаться, что они с Криденсом не ведут светские беседы о погоде.<p>Грейвза немного задело, что, когда он после сеанса в Анимусе шел по лестнице на тренировку, Криденс обогнал его и быстро сбежал вниз, вместо того, чтобы спуститься вместе.</p><p>— Убегаешь от проблем? — поддел он вдогонку.</p><p>— Какая муха тебя укусила? — с легким недоумением спросил Криденс.</p><p>И правда, какая? Может, эффект просачивания сделал свое дело, и он начал потихоньку сходить с ума?</p><p>— Я пришел учиться. — Грейвз развел руками.</p><p>— Тогда оставь свое дерьмовое настроение позади и учись, — резко ответил Криденс.</p><p>В отличие от Эзры он не собирался учить его сражаться на мечах, их целью был рукопашный бой. Двадцать первый век наступил, отношение с убийствам изменилось, как и наказания за них, и ассасины шли в ногу со временем, стараясь обходиться малой кровью, если только в этом не было крайней необходимости.</p><p>От мыслей, что они сейчас будут бороться, а значит слишком близко взаимодействовать, Грейвза бросило в жар. Ему представлялась недостижимая возможность наконец коснуться своей тени, неосуществимость которой так долго мучила его по ночам.</p><p>— Не стой столбом, — жестко велел Криденс, — выстави полусогнутые руки перед собой и держи удар.</p><p>Он откуда-то раздобыл перчатки для единоборств, надел их и раскрытыми ладонями создал преграду, закрывая грудь.</p><p>— Ты решил сразу перейти к делу? — усмехнулся Грейвз. Он снял серую ветровку и кинул ее на манекена.</p><p>— Хочу посмотреть, что ты можешь, а потом перейдем к разминке, — хладнокровно ответил Криденс. Он был предельно собран, смотрел чуть исподлобья серьезно и сосредоточенно, губы плотно сжаты, щеки впали, отчего заострились скулы. Неровный нос, черные брови, длинные ресницы… Грейвз почувствовал, что его повело и накрыло déjà vu — Криденс поразительно походил на Эзру, особенно сейчас, будто перед броском.</p><p>Грейвз чувствовал Колина — тому тоже становилось не по себе по время тренировок, хоть он и не показывал этого. Колин восхищался Эзрой, его мастерством и упорством. Грейвз восхищался вместе с ним, вот только для Колина Эзра был реален, а для Грейвза нет. Наконец-то он понимал, что все это время завидовал. Что Криденс, несмотря на сходство, другой, с ним не будет так, как с Эзрой. Не будет этой нервозной опасности, не будет тренировок на мечах, цыганского лагеря, огней ночного Константинополя…</p><p>Почему этого не случилось после десинхронизации или повторного прохождения воспоминания? На него только сейчас запоздало снизошло откровение, почему Колин ответил на поцелуй Эзры, прочувствовал до конца глубину момента, величия и желания. Будь воля Грейвза, он вернулся бы сейчас в Анимус к этому воспоминанию, чтобы прожить его вновь и хоть немного приблизиться к ним обоим.</p><p>Вместо Эзры у Грейвза был Криденс, не испытывающий сейчас к нему ничего, кроме усталости и смирения. Куда делся его первоначальный задор, который делал его таким похожим на своего предка? Это было неправильно, и Грейвз своим скверным юмором хотел реанимировать в нем те угасшие чувства, но будто делал все только хуже. Вместо Эзры в Криденсе все больше проявлялась ригидность.</p><p>Но если Грейвз и понял, почему Колин поцеловал в ответ, то с Эзрой это было куда сложнее. Прочувствовал ли Криденс тот момент так же, как его предок, или для него это было очередное условие для прохождения задания? Сделал ли он какие-то выводы или постарался поскорее забыть? Судя по его реакции, когда Грейвз пожаловался на десинхронизацию, это были не самые приятные для него воспоминания.</p><p>Наверняка ему было так же странно и дико видеть рядом кого-то похожего на Колина. Может даже больше, чем Грейвзу. Может, его это настолько шокировало, что он не хотел об этом вспоминать, а Грейвз был постоянным живым напоминанием случившегося?</p><p>Несколько часов физической нагрузки вдали от Анимуса подействовали отрезвляюще — теперь Грейвзу больше не хотелось цепляться к Криденсу.</p><p>Кто сказал, что он должен чувствовать то же, что и Грейвз? Если эффект просачивания так подействовал на него — не значит, что и на Криденса. Тот мог просто перенять навыки Эзры без эмоциональных последствий.</p><p>Когда тренировка закончилась, Криденс почти ничего не сказал, лишь отметил, что для новичка у него есть потенциал, а уроки Колина и сосредоточенность во время его занятий с Эзрой определенно пошли на пользу. На этом Грейвз мог бы и успокоиться, но ему хотелось намекнуть о своем открытии, чтобы тот перестал себе накручивать, если его присутствие так беспокоит Криденса. Грейвз как-нибудь переживет и усмирит свои чувства в одиночестве.</p><p>— Криденс, я хотел извиниться за то, что вел себя как мудак, — решительно сказал Грейвз, пока сомнения в правильности поступка не успели взять верх над чувствами.</p><p>Криденс свел брови к переносице и внимательно изучил его лицо, будто искал подвох.</p><p>— Вот как. Ты так считаешь? — без энтузиазма спросил он.</p><p>Грейвз поморщился, будто у него болела голова. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал на немного другую реакцию, но все же надеялся.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что чувства Колина взяли надо мной верх.</p><p>Он думал сказать, что это скорее всего из-за эффекта просачивания, но тогда Криденс мог послать его с этой проблемой к Ребекке или решить, что он пытается спихнуть с себя вину.</p><p>— А у Колина есть особые чувства на этот счет?</p><p>Как и следовало ожидать, на довольно двусмысленную формулировку последовал двусмысленный ответ. Почему им бывает так сложно разговаривать?</p><p>— Есть, если ты не заметил.</p><p>До этого момента Грейвз и сам не замечал, потому что Колин не признавался себе в этом прямым текстом. Общий фон его настроений передался Грейвзу, но только сейчас он понял, как трактовать эту шифрограмму чужих чувств.</p><p>К его облегчению Криденс не стал докапываться до истины кто что чувствовал и что имел в виду, а довольно искренне принял извинения и предложил провести следующую тренировку завтра, если у Грейвза будет свободное от Анимуса время и не потребуется лишний день отлежаться от непривычной нагрузки.</p><p>Про свои собственные ощущения, как и ощущения Эзры, Криденс решил промолчать, что немного огорчило Грейвза, но их разговор был пусть небольшим, но шагом навстречу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Последовательность 8. Туман рассеивается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пребывание в доме Пири Рейса не прошло для Эзры и Колина даром: за это время они изготовили по чертежам несколько бомб разных назначенный и свойств. На замечание хозяина дома, что Колин не ассасин, а значит его нельзя посвящать в тайну, Эзра возразил, что он теперь союзник, и намекнул «может умом он еще не понял, но душой с нами заодно».</p><p>Колин сделал вид, что не слышал, но ему это польстило.</p><p>Эзра поведал, что с помощью Пири ассасины научились делать бомбы, способные помочь в любой ситуации — зависело от того, какой подберешь корпус, порох и начинку.</p><p>Одни бомбы могли смертельно покалечить шрапнелью или скрученными гвоздями и даже убить, смотря насколько мощный порох выбран и какова оттого дальность поражения. Другие бомбы «обманки» отвлекали громким хлопком, фальшивыми монетками из пирита, которые бросались поднимать горожане, мешая передвижению стражи, или повергали противника в панику, заставляя думать, что ранен, когда взрывалась бомба, начиненная овечьей кровью. Были и опасные снаряды, основу которых составляли яды, такие как порошок дурмана и белладонны, отчего противник начинал задыхаться, впадал в безумие, а затем умирал. Если при этом он держал меч, то мог заодно покалечить стоящих рядом с ним стражников. Ассасины называли это смертельным танцем.</p><p>Одни корпусы разрушались сразу, другие давали фору в несколько секунд. Еще одни можно было установить на растяжке, чтобы противник не глядя зацепил ее ногой, или начинить липкий корпус, в котором бомба могла пристать почти к любой поверхности, в том числе одежде и доспехам.</p><p>Эзра изготовил себе несколько бомб на случай, если во время вылазки в город столкнется с неприятностями (а ему наверняка придется). Большая часть бомб была диверсионными — «обманками», создающими дымовую завесу. Такие Эзра использовал, когда они убегали от янычаров. Он объяснил Колину, что предусмотрительно оставил у Якоба небольшой арсенал, и именно он так выручил их в трудный момент.</p><p>Раз Юсуф не пришел до сих пор сам, Эзра ждал знака от него, чтобы узнать время и место их встречи в городе, но шел уже второй день, а вестей по-прежнему не было. Успокаивало Эзру и Пири лишь то, что Юсуф наставник турецкого Братства, а значит если его что-то и могло задержать, то только не взбунтовавшиеся ассасины — они не посмеют ослушаться приказов и нарушить дисциплину. По крайней мере большинство. Хотя Колин высказывал свои опасения, но Эзра верил в ассасинов: они все еще были его братьями, он рос среди них, сражался бок о бок, делил пищу и крышу над головой.</p><p>Лишь один безымянный брат, которого подозревал Эзра, беспокоил его. Он был гнилым яблоком, лежащим в одной корзине со здоровыми. Полежав рядом долгое время, гниль могла перекинуться на соседние фрукты. Для Юсуфа было важно как можно скорее перебрать всю корзину, чтобы ассасины смогли вновь действовать в полную силу, не опасаясь предательства.</p><p>— Мне не дает покоя один вопрос, — подал голос Колин, изучая контуры суши и воды, кропотливо нанесенные на карты Пири и его учениками. Он слышал удивительные истории о мореплавателями, отыскавших по ту сторону большого моря земли, о городах золота, которые искали испанские и португальские конкистадоры, о местных жителях, никогда не видевших белых людей. Диковинные легенды складывались в реальные острова, заливы, русла рек, берущих свои начала там, где крупными буквами расползлась надпись «Terra Incognita».</p><p>— Говори, — поощрил Эзра. Задумчиво уставившись в пространство, он вертел в руках кинжал, который обычно носил на поясе рядом с мечом.</p><p>— Чем вам так досадили эти тамплиеры? Почему вы воюете с ними, и кто они на самом деле? Сколько лет я живу, но ни разу не слышал, чтобы их орден дожил до наших дней.</p><p>— Как и не слышал об ассасина, — ответил Эзра с кислой улыбкой.</p><p>— Потому что вы действовали… действуете скрытно, — объяснил Колин. — Но тамплиеры вели свою политику в открытую.</p><p>— Тогда ты, наверно, знаешь, к чему привела их публичность, — Эзра перевел взгляд с кинжала на дымок, вьющийся над курительницей. — Папа Римский разрешил суд над Орденом, и после сожжения магистра тамплиеров Жака де Моле они залегли на дно. Но их цели не изменились.</p><p>Колин сосредоточено слушал, надеясь, что может сейчас ему станет понятнее происходящее, что он наконец-то поймет, почему его судьба повернулась таким крутым образом, а судьбы братьев Шоу трагически оборвались. Во всем должен быть смысл… Ему до последнего не хотелось верить, что они стали лишь случайными героями стечения обстоятельств.</p><p>— Каковы же их цели?</p><p>— Порядок, — ответил Эзра. — Тамплиеры хотят изменить мир под себя. Они создают правила и ограничения, которые позволят контролировать остальных. Создают собственную иллюзию бытия через власть, деньги и религию. Запирают нас в рамки, делая послушным манипулируемым стадом. Их учение в корне противоположно креду Братства ассасинов. Мы видим реальный мир сквозь эту пелену и стремимся к тому, чтобы показать это остальным. Чтобы они поняли, что ничто не истинно, и все дозволено. Что никаких преград нет, это надуманные правила, и мы имеем право сами выбирать по каким законам жить. Законы исходят не от султана, короля, духовников или Бога. Они исходят отсюда, — Эзра прижал ладонь к груди, а затем приставил указательный палец к виску, — и отсюда. Кредо призывает быть мудрым и справедливым.</p><p>— Это вечная непримиримая борьба идеологий, — поразмыслив над услышанным, сделал вывод Колин. — Разве в ней может быть победитель?</p><p>— Может, — заверил Эзра. — Тамплиеры победят, уже давно победили бы, если бы не ассасины. Именно благодаря этому противостоянию и держится баланс, который не позволяет миру скатиться в бездну контроля. Наших сил недостаточно, чтобы победить, но их достаточно, чтобы сдерживать.</p><p>— Судя по крестовым походам, тамплиеры есть по всей Европе от северных морей до Средиземного. Как вы собираетесь сдерживать их и поддерживать баланс отсюда?</p><p>— Ты удивишься, но наше Братство не ограничивается одним лишь Константинополем.</p><p>Это был не Эзра. Слова принадлежали Юсуфу.</p><p>Эзра резко поднялся и направился к нему.</p><p>— Эй, полегче! — рассмеялся Юсуф и примирительно поднял руки, увидев в его руке кинжал. — Я пришел с миром.</p><p>— Тебя долго не было, — фыркнул Эзра, но все же убрал кинжал в поясные ножны. — Что говорят в Братстве?</p><p>— Ассасины считают, что ты мертв, — развел руками Юсуф и сел рядом с Колином.</p><p>— А их не смутило, что янычары ищут меня и Колина, а значит я более чем жив? — нахмурился Эзра.</p><p>— Смутило, — кивнул Юсуф. — Они настроены довольно воинственно и хотели выследить тебя, чтобы узнать ответы, но Вали запретил им вас трогать. Так что скажи ему спасибо, хоть я и знаю, что ты его недолюбливаешь. Однако братья не сказали Галь, что ты жив. Не хотели ее расстраивать. Сказали, что ты исполнил свой долг перед Братством.</p><p>— Но они все же считают меня предателем, и я для них умер, — мрачно заключил Эзра и тяжело опустился на стул.</p><p>— Не без оснований. В вещах Карима, которые они хотели символически похоронить вместо тела, они обнаружили туго набитый деньгами мешочек.</p><p>— Что? — неверяще выдохнул Эзра, задохнувшись от возмущения.</p><p>— Я сам их видел. Там были дукаты, а не нашы акче. Братство считает, что Карим продался тамплиерам, и ты вместе с ним, — объяснил Юсуф.</p><p>— Но это же неправда!</p><p>— Из чего я делаю вывод, что или Карим и правда продался тамплиерам, или кто-то в Братстве подложил Кариму деньги.</p><p>— Но ты же не веришь, что он мог так поступить? — требовательно спросил Эзра.</p><p>— Что? Конечно нет.</p><p>— Значит, продался кто-то другой, — уверенно сделал вывод Эзра.</p><p>— В это мне тоже не хочется верить, но пока приходится, — печально заметил Юсуф, почесав черную бороду.</p><p>— А Галь? Ты не сказал ей? — настороженно спросил Эзра.</p><p>— Мне пришлось, брат, — не особо раскаиваясь, поведал тот.</p><p>— Юсуф! Я же просил тебя!</p><p>— Тише, она не знает, где ты, — обнадежил Юсуф. — Я просто сказал ей, что ты жив.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь мою сестру, она могла проследить за тобой до дома Пири, — ворчливо предостерег Эзра.</p><p>— Думаю, что я узнал твою сестру достаточно в этом плавании, чтобы делать выводы самому.</p><p>— Поверить не могу…</p><p>— Так и знал, что Юсуф думает не головой, а тем, что между ног, — хохотнул внезапно появившийся Пири.</p><p>— Галь отправилась в лагерь цыган, — проигнорировав колкость, заверил Юсуф. — Думаю, что Ру даст ей исчерпывающую информацию.</p><p>— Ассасины могут последовать за ней, — возразил Эзра.</p><p>— Это вряд ли. Она сказала, что хочет почтить память брата, посетив места, где вы росли. Хотя, будь моя воля, я бы для надежности приставил к ней кого-нибудь, но она отправилась в лагерь не в одежде ассасина. Ее никто не узнает. Кстати, пока вы с Колином прятались, Вали нанес официальный визит Тарику Барлети.</p><p>— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — искренне удивился Эзра.</p><p>Как из разговора понял Колин — Вали и был тот самый ассасин, оставшийся в качестве наставника Братства в отсутствие Юсуфа.</p><p>— Ничуть. Тарик даже согласился на встречу и заявил, что ассасины поддерживают иноземных наемников и предали память наставника Исхака-Паши. И лишь в память о нем, как великом визире султана Мехмеда Второго, и благодаря великодушию Баязида он не будет убивать Вали прямо сейчас. И добавил, что любой ассасин, замеченный по эту сторону Золотого Рога пожалеет об этом.</p><p>— Значит, я оказался прав — Тарик всего-лишь бездумный палач в этой истории.</p><p>Но на фоне всего остального это было слабым утешением.</p><p>— И весьма успешный, надо заметить, — вставил Колин, до этого не вступавший в разговор, полагая, что его мнение мало кого интересует. Зато услышанное было важным для его понимания происходящего.</p><p>— Но кто тогда надоумил его? — поглаживая острую бородку, заметил Пири. — Это не может быть предатель из Братства. Тогда у этого предателя должен быть какой-то влиятельный союзник, вхожий в круг визирей султана.</p><p>Юсуф одобрительно качнул головой.</p><p>— А что, если Карим и правда был в сговоре с тамплиерами? — предугадывая реакцию, все же спросил Колин.</p><p>— Это невозможно, — отмахнулся Эзра.</p><p>— Но почему нет? Представь хотя бы на мгновение. Говорят, что самое простое решение подчас самое верное.</p><p>— Наверняка и был расчет на то, что мы так подумаем! Братство ведь поверило. Вдруг и мы поверим? И упустим след настоящего предателя.</p><p>— Ты говорил про капитана тамплиеров Леандра, которого на Базаре видел Карим, — ткнув в Эзру пальцем, напомнил Юсуф. — Начнем с него. Выследим, допросим. Возможно, нам удастся отмыть твое честное имя перед Братством.</p><p>Вот только где искать этого Леандра? Наверняка придется просить Ру, чтобы цыгане смотрели в оба и доложили, когда заметят его на улицах. Где он бывает, с кем общается.</p><p>— Юсуф? — нарушил тягостное молчание Эзра, пока каждый думал о своей стратегии.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— А ты не допускал мысли, что я могу быть предателем и врать тебе?</p><p>Юсуф выразительно закатил глаза.</p><p>— Ты слишком бесхитростен, чтобы так поступить. У тебя нет мотива, — терпеливо объяснил он.</p><p>— Деньги? — предположил Эзра. — Власть?</p><p>— Тогда тамплиеры бы уже или ввели тебя в свой внутренний круг, или убили бы, — заверил его Пири.</p><p>— А может я хочу разрушить Братство изнутри, — не сдавался Эзра. Ему было важно услышать, что в нем не сомневаются, пусть и таким глупым способом.</p><p>— Я разрушу тебя прямо сейчас, если не прекратишь нести подобную чушь, — пообещал Юсуф и для убедительности активировал механизм скрытого клинка. Острое лезвие с навершием в виде птичьей головы опасно блеснуло возле его раскрытой ладони.</p><p>— Ладно, но у меня одно условие, — предупредил Эзра. — Я больше не буду отсиживаться в укрытиях.</p><p>— И что же ты предлагаешь?</p><p>— Мы вернемся в цыганский лагерь, расставим по городу патруль, и я тоже буду участвовать в поисках.</p><p>— Если ты забыл, то Тарик не хочет видеть ассасинов в этой части города, — невзначай напомнил Юсуф, но по его загоревшимся идеей глазам было видно, что возразил он исключительно для порядка.</p><p>— Значит, придется сменить ассасинскую одежду на цыганскую.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он снова несся по нагретым солнцем черепичным крышам, ловко выдвигая крюк-клинок, чтобы зацепиться за край ската или какой-нибудь выступ в стене и остановить падение, если его прыжка окажется недостаточно, чтобы перемахнуть над улицей. Запад утопал в кровавом как кресты тамплиеров закате, полная бледно-желтая луна, затмившая собой звезды, походила на головку ноздреватого сыра. Его цель маячила впереди — высокая тень с грацией дикой кошки неслась по крышам к Золотому Рогу. Активировав механизм скрытого клинка и подбежав к краю крыши, она спрыгнула вниз, но успела зацепиться крюком за натянутый между домами под уклоном трос. Трос выдержал, и вот уже его цель уверенно стоит ногами на крыше дома, до которого так просто не допрыгнешь. Сам он пока не был готов к «скольжению», боясь не успеть зацепиться  и сорваться вниз.<p>Он остановился, и его цель остановилась, будто давая фору, и обернулась. Их разделяло несколько десятков метров, но даже на таком расстоянии он видел насмешливую улыбку.</p><p>— Эзра! — обреченно крикнул Колин.</p><p>…Или это был Грейвз?</p><p>Грейвз проснулся весь в поту на перекрученных простынях. Он резко сел в постели, на глаза от резкого пробуждения навернулись невольные слезы, ресницы слиплись. Он был дезориентирован, но осознал главное — он у себя в комнате в Убежище, а это был лишь сон.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, он рухнул назад на кровать, и жгут из перекрученной простыни больно впился в спину.</p><p>— Чтоб тебя, — недовольно пробормотал Грейвз и отполз вбок. Утерев с лица пот, он взглянул на часы — было слишком рано для завтрака, и вся остальная команда наверняка пока еще спит.</p><p>— Ну хоть душ первым займу, — решил он с иронией, стараясь прогнать навязчивый сон.</p><p>Придя немного в себя и не дожидаясь остальных, он сделал на всех кофе, перехватил сэндвич и устроился на месте Шона, изучая его заметки. На стенде позади рабочего стола располагались файлы о средневековье, раннем и позднем Ренессансе, первой половине двадцатого века и современности. Отдельно Шон отложил краткие заметки про генерального директора Абстерго Индастриз Алана Риккина и Уоррена Видика, главы проекта Анимус, занимающегося поисками Яблока через воспоминания своих подопытных. Человек без прошлого Дэниел Кросс — начальник службы безопасности, спящий агент тамплиеров, вступивший в Братство ассасинов и убивший предыдущего наставника. По его вине тамплиерами были обнаружены большинство убежищ ассасинов, из-за чего их ряды сильно поредели, и ассасины стали почти исчезающим видом. Тамплиеры назвали это «Великой чисткой». Фотография куратора этой резни — пожилого Альфреда Стернса — также украшала рабочее место Шона.</p><p>Но больше всего сейчас на стенде находилось информации о Европе начала шестнадцатого века. Почти все это Грейвз уже читал в базе данных Анимуса — султан и его семья, Пири Рейс собственной персоной, крохи информации о Юсуфе Тазиме. Сохранившиеся достопримечательности с пометками и предположениями, где могут быть тайники, оставленные ассасинами для будущих поколений.</p><p>— Просвещаешься? — сонно спросил Шон, входя в комнату. Вид у него был потрепанный.</p><p>— Пытаюсь занять чем-то время.</p><p>— Мог бы завтрак приготовить, например, — лениво предложил Шон и направился к кухонному уголку. — Кофе-кофе-кофе, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Шон? — позвал Грейвз.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Что будет, когда мы найдем Яблоко?</p><p>— Правильнее будет сказать «если мы найдем Яблоко», — подумав, ответил Шон. Достав чашку, он налил себе кофе из френч-пресса. — Не уверен, что здесь есть Частица Эдема. Но даже если так — тогда мы должны будем проверить, осталось ли Яблоко на месте. И не дать тамплиерам его заполучить.</p><p>Грейвз задумчиво перевел взгляд на стенд — его внимание привлекло изображение небольшой металлической на вид сферы с причудливыми рисунком.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь видел его? — Грейвз ткнул пальцем в рисунок.</p><p>— Только в мечтах, — в предвкушении протянул Шон, сделал глоток и поморщился. — Что за гадость?!</p><p>— Эту гадость я купила вчера, когда выбиралась на улицу, — невозмутимо ответила появившаяся на пороге Ребекка.</p><p>— Вот и пей ее сама, — обиженно заявил Шон. — Это, — он ткнул пальцем во френч-пресс, — не кофе, а напиток смерти.</p><p>— Неженка.</p><p>— В следующий раз наружу пойду я. Зайду в какую-нибудь кофейню, возьму кофе на вынос и пойду прогуляться по солнечными испанским улочкам, — мечтательно поведал Шон и брезгливо сделал еще один глоток.</p><p>— Тебя же бесит Испания.</p><p>— Меня бесит затворничество, — не согласился Шон. — Это все равно что поехать в отпуск, но вместо того, чтобы культурно просвещаться, сидеть в отеле и смотреть кабельное.</p><p>— Даже хуже, — подхватил Грейвз, — у нас нет кабельного.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — оживился Шон. — Вот Грейвз меня понимает! Хотя ему еще ничего — он гуляет по старому Стамбулу.</p><p>— Разве что по туннелям и лагерю цыган, — поправил Грейвз.</p><p>— Кстати об этом, — сказала Ребекка, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. — Грейвз, ты сегодня отдыхаешь от Анимуса.</p><p>— Что? Почему?</p><p>— Тогда с тебя точно завтрак, — ввернул Шон.</p><p>— Я переживаю, что ты слишком много времени проводишь в Анимусе, — это может вызвать негативные проявления эффекта просачивания.</p><p>— Галлюцинации, безумие? — напряженно спросил Грейвз. — Да, я помню, ты говорила.</p><p>— А еще параллельные реальности, расщепление сознания, возможность изучать воспоминания предков и без Анимуса…</p><p>В горле Грейвза стало сухо, но он постарался приложить все усилия, чтобы не выдать свою нервозность.</p><p>— Но разве это не удобно? — предположил он.</p><p>— Вряд ли у кого-либо получится контролировать себя в таком состоянии, — усевшись на столешницу, покачал головой Шон. — Сейчас тебя отключает Ребекка, когда последовательность воспоминаний заканчивается. Она контролирует процесс, как и твои показатели жизнедеятельности. А без этого ты неизбежно сойдешь с ума, бесконтрольно проваливаясь в память предков.</p><p>Что-то подобное Грейвз и предполагал услышать от них. Возможно, Ребекка не посвящала его так подробно в тонкости побочных эффектов, потому что не хотела отпугнуть на первых порах? Грейвз понял это именно так: он еще только вникает в суть вещей, и, зная все возможные риски, не согласился бы на сотрудничество.</p><p>— Пока мы неплохо движемся, но спешить нет необходимости. Считайте, что я — паникерша, — пожала плечами Ребекка и, подойдя к кухонному столу, тоже налила себе кофе. — Но лучше перестраховаться.</p><p>— Чем же мне тогда заняться? — спросил Грейвз. Он не решился озвучить то, что предложение Ребекки оказалось весьма кстати. Как раз тогда, когда ему в очередной раз приснились Константинополь и погоня за тенью. Возможно, это было всего лишь сном… но нельзя исключать вероятности, что его видения и правда являются последствиями эффекта просачивания.</p><p>— Тренировкой? — предложил появившийся Криденс.</p><p>— И тебе доброе утро, — меланхолично пожелал Шон.</p><p>— На тебя у меня другие планы, — возразила Ребекка, указав на Криденса кружкой. — Надо подключить тебя к «Малышке». Сам знаешь, перепроходить предыдущие воспоминания не получится. Я, конечно, работаю над этой функцией, но не все сразу.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Криденс и нахмурился. Совсем как Эзра в воспоминаниях Колина. — С самого начала?</p><p>— С самого начала, — подтвердила Ребекка.</p><p>— Но не с сотворения мира, Адама и Евы и все такое прочее, конечно, — благодушно заметил Шон.</p><p>— Анимус и не потянет с Адама и Евы, — отмахнулась Ребекка. — Сколько тысяч лет назад они жили?</p><p>— Шесть, согласно библии, — невозмутимо ответил Криденс.</p><p>— Вот именно, за это время воспоминания предков наслаивались друг на друга. Если про предка, жившего две тысячи лет назад можно еще что-то попытаться выудить, то шесть… — фыркнула Ребекка. — И кто знает, когда Адам и Ева жили в реальности.</p><p>— Чувство юмора, Ребекка. — Шон пощелкал пальцами перед ее лицом. Ребекка оттолкнула его руку. — Помнишь, что это такое?</p><p>Криденс против воли улыбнулся, наблюдая за ними, и подошел к Грейвзу.</p><p>— Я их шипперю, — шепнул он.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Грейвз.</p><p>— Забудь, — Криденс, все еще улыбаясь, покачал головой. </p><p>— Для тебя чувство юмора и быть сволочью — это примерно одно и то же. Британцы, — резюмировала Ребекка и с достоинством сделала медленный глоток кофе, раскритикованного Шоном.</p><p>— А я и сам потренируюсь, — почесав нос, беспечно заметил Грейвз в повисшей тишине. — Обо мне не беспокойтесь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эзра ненавидел ждать, но с годами научился терпению и смирению, потому что выдержка отличала хорошего ассасина от плохого. А его целью было стать хорошим ассасином.<p>С самого детства он старался быть успешным и довольным своими поступками не ради чужого одобрения, а самого себя. Разница между его зрелыми и подростковыми ценностями была велика, но Эзра независимо от возраста всегда был верен себе. Будучи мальчишкой он мечтал стать лучшим в своем ремесле, хоть и ошибался, грабил чтобы выжить не только тех, кто мог себе позволить быть ограбленным, но и таких же нуждающихся людей. После того, как они с Галь попались Юсуфу, и тот решил принять их в ряды учеников Братства, Эзра не перестал воровать. Более того — отточил свои навыки, но теперь этот проступок обрел смысл, потому что использовался во благо. Ему приходилось незаметно красть письма у тамплиерских курьеров и донесения у чиновников. Он крал для того, чтобы уравновесить чашу весов и добиться справедливости.</p><p>Он был частью Братства, где носили одинаковую одежду, жили в одних условиях, воспитывались по одним принципам и служили одному делу — свободе. Но как до их дней ассасины из уст в уста донесли мудрость великого наставника Альтаира Ибн Ла-Ахада: ассасины борются за свободу, но признают необходимость правил.</p><p>Эзра неукоснительно следовал этим правилам, потому что хотел в первую очередь доказать самому себе, что достоин носить скрытый клинок и быть частью семьи ассасинов. Огромной семьи, простиравшейся от закатных морей Европы до восточных земель далекой Китайской Империи.</p><p>Он не знал и не желал другой жизни, кроме Братства. Детство, проведенное в лишениях, он мучительно забывал каждый день, и при Юсуфе не знал нужды. У него было все, о чем можно мечтать, и он не собирался сдаваться без боя. Эзра не собирался позволить стечению обстоятельств отнять у него дом и семью, и он намеревался вернуть себе положение в Братстве.</p><p>Именно в этом Эзра видел принципиальную разницу между ассасинами и тамплиерами. Одни называли себя братством, другие орденом. Семья и братья против многоуровневой иерархии, где каждый кому-то подчиняется и идут по головам, добиваясь своего.</p><p>Юсуф учил его, что нет равно черного и белого, и ассасины несовершенны так же, как и тамплиеры не являются воплощением мирового зла. Суть крылась в представлении об устройстве мира и принципах, за которые следовало умереть.</p><p>Но также Юсуф учил, что каждый человек имеет право выбора и голову на плечах, которая должна помочь понять, что есть благо, а что несет страдания.</p><p>Именно поэтому Эзра не чувствовал угрызений совести, отнимая жизнь, если знал, что человек сознательно причинял другим страдания и оправдывал это высшей целью ордена.</p><p>Ничто не истинно, все дозволено. Но никогда не позволяй клинку поразить невинного.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После длительного перерыва без Анимуса им пришлось потратить несколько дней на то, чтобы Криденс поднял синхронизацию с ДНК Эзры. Он выбирал уже пройденные воспоминания и проходил их заново, по возможности изучая новые места, на которые перед сессией советовали обратить внимание Ребекка и Шон. Некоторые воспоминания имели условия для их завершения, чтобы соответствовать натуре Эзры — например остаться незамеченным, использовать определенный тип оружия во время убийства. Повышенная синхронизация давала надежду, что им могут открыться дополнительные, ранее скрытые воспоминания.<p>Теперь Грейвз понимал, почему Криденс во время его сеансов проводил время внизу. Он еще никогда не видел, на что похож сеанс со стороны, когда не подключен к Анимусу.</p><p>Криденс почти неподвижно лежал на кушетке, обвешанный датчиками и проводами, а Ребекка следила за показателями жизнедеятельности и стабильности написанной программы, наблюдала на экране то, что он видел, и иногда отправляла ему аудиосообщения. Грейвз мог поклясться, что Ребекка и ему отправляла такие сообщения, но не помнил их. Возможно потому, что не осознавал себя как Грейвза в теле Колина и действовал интуитивно.</p><p>Наверняка наблюдение за воспоминаниями было бы увлекательнее, если бы Криденс следовал контрольным точкам, но вместо этого он просто ходил по городу, изучая обстановку. Это были самые ранние воспоминания еще до убийств братьев Шоу и Карима. Дом, в котором расположились Колин с братьями, пока был недоступен для воспоминаний. О чем предупредило системное сообщение, когда Эзра приблизился к дому слишком близко. Если он не уйдет, то последует неминуемая десинхронизация.</p><p>При загрузках очередного массива памяти в меню Анимуса Грейвз наконец мог увидеть самого Эзру до тех событий: он носил желтоватый тюрбан и пестрые одежды, но не ассасинскую робу. Оружия не было видно, но он наверняка не безоружен, имея при себе скрытый клинок, метательные ножи и бомбы Пири Рейса.</p><p>Эзра наконец добрался до места, отмеченного на карте восклицательным знаком — начало воспоминания. Его встретил высокий крепкий турок, в котором Грейвз сразу признал Карима. Он сидел на козлах запряженной телеги с сеном и тут же спрыгнул, увидев Эзру.</p><p>— Где ты ее раздобыл? — спросил Эзра, с удовольствием рассматривая внушительную гору соломы.</p><p>— Пришлось одолжить у одного торговца рядом с Арсеналом, — Карим широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные зубы. — Он вез сено для лошадей к лагерю янычаров. Я убедил его повременить с доставкой.</p><p>Эзра одобрительно кивнул и забрался на козлы.</p><p>— Я буду на соседней крыше, <i>kardeşim,</i> — напомнил Карим и двинулся прочь. Эзра дернул поводьями, и лошади нехотя двинулись вперед. Колеса телеги заскрипели, и Эзра поморщился от неприятного звука. Он старался не гнать лошадей слишком быстро, чтобы не распугать горожан и не привлечь внимание стражи, которая патрулировала улицы, и все же один грузчик, не заметив телегу, уронил свою ношу и покрыл его отборной бранью.</p><p>Наконец остановив телегу, Эзра задумчиво почесал подбородок, заросший клочковатой бородой, взглянул на дом, располагавшийся слева, затем направо на крышу. Там его будет ждать Карим.</p><p>Стоило спуститься на дорогу, как на него налетел турок, размахивая руками.</p><p>— Стоянка на площади запрещена!</p><p>— Но я не доехал до площади, <i>beyefendi,</i> — возразил Эзра.</p><p>— Все равно. Это тебе не хлев, а богатый район! От лошадей будет грязь и запах. И прямо у моего дома.</p><p>Эзра хотел вручить ему несколько акче, чтобы он заткнулся, но решил, что турку вознаграждение покажется недостаточным, того и гляди — начнет сильнее шуметь.</p><p>Тонкий слух уловил скрип. Эзра поднял голову и заметил, что на втором этаже нужного ему дома кто-то приоткрыл ставни.</p><p>Шайтан, его могли заметить и запомнить!</p><p>Турок продолжал причитать; Эзра обошел телегу, потянул поводья и повел лошадей под уздцы вперед, чтобы скрыться с глаз под навесом крыши. Тогда телега займет как раз удачную позицию. Выведя лошадей из-под оглобли, он с трудом добился, чтобы животные последовали в обратном направлении.</p><p>— Телегу заберу потом, — пообещал Эзра, даже не обернувшись.</p><p>Будет скверно, если его в самом деле запомнят, так что Эзре было на руку, что ему для грядущей операции все равно придется бриться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— С возвращением, Криденс, — поприветствовала Ребекка и поднялась со стула, чтобы отключить того от «Малышки». Грейвз столько раз приходил в себя на этой кушетке, что чувствовал смущение, наблюдая за тем, как это происходит с другим человеком, и отвел взгляд. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы на него пялились, пока он еще уязвим после связи с предком, и не хотел, чтобы Криденсу было неуютно.<p>Однако сказать ему было что по поводу последнего воспоминания, и потому честно выждав пять минут…</p><p>— Так это был ты.</p><p>— Прошу прощения? — насторожился Криденс.</p><p>— Я видел тебя накануне. И та телега, в которую мы спрыгнули во время побега. Это ты пригнал ее туда.</p><p>Криденс поджал губы, недобро сощурился, разглядывая его лицо.</p><p>— Технически это был Эзра. Но да.</p><p>Грейвз помотал головой и равнодушно отмахнулся:</p><p>— Ты понял, о чем я.</p><p>— Что тебя смущает? Они планировали нападение и пути отступления. Конечно они пригнали телегу, — терпеливо «разжевал» Шон, будто говорил с несмышленым ребенком.</p><p>— Но я не узнал тогда Криденса… Эзру.</p><p>Шон закатил глаза, находя эту претензию недостойной внимания.</p><p>— Может, тебе отдохнуть, Грейвз? — настороженно спросила Ребекка.</p><p>Грейвз нахмурил брови, вопросительно уставившись на нее.</p><p>— Я имею в виду… — замялась она, ища веский аргумент, — тебе действительно надо сделать перерыв с Анимусом. Меня напрягает, что ты путаешься в себе, Колине и Эзре с Криденсом, и я не могу понять — это просто оговорки или эффект просачивания.</p><p>Она натянуто улыбнулась ему, будто это был целиком и полностью ее косяк.</p><p>— Я в порядке! — Грейвз вздернул руки, защищаясь.</p><p>— Правда, тебе не помешает перерыв, — поддержал идею Криденс.</p><p>— Разве я уже не отдыхаю от него? — он ткнул пальцем в «Малышку». — Сейчас Анимусом занимается Криденс.</p><p>— Грейвз, пошли на выход, — хлопнув в ладоши, скомандовал Шон. — Пойдем, подышим свежим воздухом. Заодно купим нормальный кофе, — он послал Ребекке нахальную улыбку.</p><p>— Что? На улицу? — не поверил Грейвз и не двинулся с места.</p><p>— Можешь высунуть голову в окно. Но, боюсь, это не поможет.</p><p>— А как же тамплиеры? Абстерго, которое меня ищет?</p><p>Шон смерил его сочувствующим взглядом.</p><p>— Ну как хочешь, — пожал он плечами, развернулся и пошел на выход.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Значит, мы и правда в Испании? — недоверчиво уточнил Грейвз, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он уже бывал в Европе во время отпуска и не раз видел такие похожие и одновременно непохожие друг на друга улочки — невысокие старинные дома с лепниной, где каждый по-своему уникален. Вместе они составляли архитектурный ансамбль, разительно отличающийся от американского.<p>— Я бы предложил тебе проверить через джи-пи-эс, но Абстерго контролирует спутники. Тебе придется поверить на слово, — улыбнулся Шон. Грейвз скорчил недовольную физиономию, намекая, что не настроен шутить. — Ладно, мы на окраине Барселоны. Так что не проси показать тебе Саграда-Фамилия.</p><p>Грейвз прислушался к прохожим — он не мог до конца понять их речь — жуткую смесь испанского и английского. Говорили они так в реальности или это был навык, приобретенный от Колина через эффект просачивания?</p><p>— Почему именно здесь? Я имею в виду, разве это не опасно — находиться так близко к врагу? У них же здесь база.</p><p>— Вообще-то Реабилитационный Фонд Абстерго Индастриз находится в Мадриде. Но это верно, Барселона хоть и другой город, но одна страна. Именно поэтому Убежище стратегически выгодно, — резонно заметил Шон.</p><p>— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе, — понимающе хмыкнул Грейвз.</p><p>— Точно. В случае операции нам потребуется убежище, чтобы разместить группу, так как вчетвером мы вряд ли справимся.</p><p>— Надеюсь, она не потребуется, — сказал Грейвз, невольно отметив, что Шон посчитал и его за одно из членов команды, хотя он до сих пор так и озвучил свое согласие стать частью Братства.</p><p>— Хотелось бы верить, а то мы и так исчезаем как вид.</p><p>На город стремительно опускались сумерки, старинные улочки осветили фонари. Всю их прогулку небо хмурилось, и вот, наконец, в воздухе отчетливо проступил запах дождя. Грейвз с радостью согласился выпить кофе, когда Шон предложил зайти куда-нибудь.</p><p>После долгого заточения в Убежище Грейвз и подумать не мог, что обычный кофе может быть настолько вкусным, водяной туман в свете фонарей магическим, а город завораживающим. Он жадно разглядывал дома, что попадались им на пути, пытаясь осмыслить свое новое место в этой жизни.</p><p>— Шон, скажи, я ведь не нравлюсь тебе?</p><p>— Что, это Ребекка так сказала?</p><p>— Нет, просто мне так показалось, и я решил тебя прямо об этом спросить. Как мужчина мужчину.</p><p>— Ты мне не ненравишься. Хотя мог бы! Я сижу в Убежище дольше тебя, на мне висит куча разной работы, так что не принимай близко к сердцу, если я срываюсь. Только не говори Ребекке, что я это сказал! Иначе она решит, что я раскис, и поднимет на смех.</p><p>Грейвз широко улыбнулся и покачал головой, давая понять, что не скажет.</p><p>Вдали от Убежища он правда почувствовал себя спокойнее. В последнее время, если он и гулял по улицам, то только в облике Колина. Прогулка под настоящим, а не виртуальным открытым небом, теплые тяжелые капли дождя, падающие на лоб и щеки, пробирающиеся за воротник, отлично отрезвляли, напоминая, кто он на самом деле.</p><p>Вечная война тамплиеров и ассасинов продолжится и дальше, пока одну из групп физически не истребят. И даже тогда идеология продолжит свое существование, пока не придут новые, не раскопают историю и не сделают служение кредо целью своей жизни. Потому что кредо не передается по наследству, оно рождается в головах независимо от того, носили ли твои предки скрытый клинок или плащ с крестом. Борьба контроля и свободы вечна, борьба идеологий, она заключена не только между тамплиерами и ассасинами, но и между всем человечеством испокон веков.</p><p>Так что неважно — останется Грейвз с Братством или покинет его после завершения своей миссии с Анимусом. Он заглянул за завесу, скрывающую изнанку мира, и теперь, где бы он ни оказался, эта борьба все равно будет преследовать его.</p><p>— Шон, — позвал Грейвз, когда они медленно и не озираясь по сторонам, брели обратно к убежищу.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— В самом начале вы спросили, что я выберу — уйти или остаться.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Думаю, я принял решение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Последовательность 9. Гильдия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день обратная дорога показалась в разы короче. Они незаметно прошли через Базар, сливаясь с толпой, спустились под город через склеп и оказались в подземном лабиринте. На этот раз через туннель Эзра и Колин пробирались вместе с Юсуфом. Хотя Юсуф никогда не пользовался этим путем, он прекрасно ориентировался в сети туннелей. Проходя мимо очередного поворота, он объяснял в какую часть города ведет тот или иной коридор скорее ради того, чтобы не идти в тишине, чем Эзре, которому эта информация была без надобности, или Колину, которому вряд ли когда-нибудь представится возможность оказаться в этих катакомбах в одиночку.</p><p>Цыганский лагерь встретил их привычной музыкой и веселым гомоном. Один из цыган, поприветствовав их, послал за Ру, и через некоторое время тот явился в драных штанах и распахнутой рубахе.</p><p>— А вот и вы, живые и невредимые! — распростер руки Ру и тут его взгляд стал заинтересованным. — А ты, должно быть, знаменитый Юсуф Тазим, наставник Константинопольского Братства ассасинов.</p><p>Юсуф заразительно рассмеялся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.</p><p>— Не такой знаменитый, как хотелось бы.</p><p>— И все же я наслышан о тебе от твоего ученика, — лучезарно улыбнулся Ру, пожав Юсуфу руку, и подмигнул Эзре.</p><p>— Чего не могу сказать о тебе, <i>arkadşim,</i> — лукаво заметил Юсуф и хлопнул своего ученика по плечу.</p><p>Эзре было некомфортно наблюдать, как двое наставников разговаривали так, будто его здесь нет. К тому же на глазах у Колина и других цыган.</p><p>— Тебя уже наградили скрытым ассасинским клинком? — спросил Ру у Колина.</p><p>— Я не ассасин, — покачал тот головой.</p><p>— Пока не ассасин! — Ру воздел указательный палец к небу. — Мое чутье говорит, что в скором времени это изменится.</p><p>— Ру прав, ты обязан уметь себя защитить, — с готовностью подтвердил Юсуф и многозначительно опустил ладонь на свой наруч. — Ассасинами становятся не сразу, но новички учатся обращаться с клинком еще до посвящения.</p><p>Эзре показалось, что Колин хотел что-то возразить, но не стал. Он ревниво наблюдал, как Ру и Юсуф обступили того. Но ведь это он спас Колина. Он обучал его сражаться, делать бомбы. Это была его заслуга. Может, он не показывал, что гордится его успехами, но ведь несложно догадаться, что эти усилия он прикладывал не просто так. И где благодарность?</p><p>Он невольно вспомнил вечер, когда они с Колином забрались на крышу одного из домов, чтобы посмотреть город и закат. Ему стало так неуютно в тот момент, он не понимал, что на него нашло… Отчаяние и безысходность? Призрак смерти за спиной? Желание ухватиться за что-то реальное в этом сумасбродном мире? Но и поцелуй оказался сумасбродным.</p><p>Он поцеловал Колина. А на следующий день, осознав содеянное, притворился, будто ничего и не было. И Колин принял эту игру.</p><p>— Если вы закончили, то я предпочел бы обсудить дела, — чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, прервал Эзра.</p><p>Ру шутливо поклонился и проводил их в обветшалую кибитку, служившую ему домом. Внутри почти ничего не было, кроме большой лежанки от стены до стены, разбросанных подушек и сколоченных между собой в щит досок, служивших подобием стола.</p><p>— Скромно, но мне нравится, — поделился Юсуф, устроившись поудобнее и разглядывая скудную обстановку.</p><p>— Заходи почаще, — милостиво предложил Ру, усевшись по-турецки у дальней стены.</p><p>— Мы вам не мешаем? — покачал головой Эзра, не веря своим ушам, и вперил взгляд в Колина, но тот, вместо того, чтобы поддержать его в нелегкий момент, отвел безразличный взгляд. Предатель.</p><p>— Будь милостив, я не каждый день встречаю того, которому доверил жизнь и судьбу близкого мне человека, — с легкой насмешкой в глазах объяснил Ру свое поведение. — Но я понимаю, что вы пришли сюда не просто так. Чем я могу вам помочь?</p><p>— Нам нужно найти одного человека, — решительно произнес Колин, будто проговаривал эту фразу про себя несколько минут подряд, очевидно решив, что мысли Эзры сейчас заняты личными переживаниями.</p><p>— Это можно попробовать устроить, — поглаживая жидкую бородку, изрек Ру. — Кто он?</p><p>— Его зовут Леандр, бритоголовый капитан византийских тамплиеров, — совладав с собой, объяснил Эзра.</p><p>— Византиец… — задумчиво протянул Ру, хотя по его лицу можно было догадаться, что он не размышляет, а скорее тянет время, и решение уже готово в его голове. — Полагаю, нам следует организовать поиски и в Галате тоже, там живет довольно много византийцев, переживших завоевание Константинополя Мехмедом Вторым.</p><p>— Не думаю, что они могут появиться там, — нахмурил брови Юсуф. — Галату контролируют ассасины, там расположены наши базы и наблюдательные башни.</p><p>— Он легко может там появиться и без тамплиерских доспехов, чтобы не привлекать внимания, — высказал догадку Ру и поднялся. — Я соберу цыган. Жду вас на тренировочной площадке.</p><p>— Подожди! — остановил его Эзра, выставив руку. — Галь была здесь?</p><p>Ру задумчиво взглянул на Юсуфа, будто тот должен был выразить одобрение тому, что он скажет.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Что ты сказал ей?</p><p>— Что ты жив. Что ты был в лагере некоторое время, но ушел. И мне не известно, куда ты отправился, — пожевав губу, Ру добавил: — Она просила меня дать ей знать, если я вновь тебя встречу.</p><p>Руки Эзры похолодели и стали влажными от волнения.</p><p>— Но ты ведь не скажешь ей? — спросил он. Губы Ру скривила слабая улыбка.</p><p>— Конечно нет, даже если после пожалею об этом.</p><p>Когда Эзра, Юсуф и Колин покинули кибитку, чтобы присоединиться у Ру, на тренировочной площадке и правда уже собралась небольшая группа цыган и цыганок.</p><p>— Эти ребята участвуют в уличных представлениях, они будут нашими глазами, — поведал Ру, обведя толпу рукой, и указал на Эзру, который заметил среди собравшихся Зои. — Эзра хочет присоединиться к вам.</p><p>— Что он умеет? — спросил один из цыган, стоящих в первом ряду.</p><p>— Сражаться, — с готовностью ответил Эзра.</p><p>Цыгане заулыбались.</p><p>— Это не поможет, <i>arkadşim,</i> — объяснил другой. — Ты умеешь жонглировать?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Может, как дракон выдыхать огонь? — предположил третий.</p><p>— Нет, — с легким разочарованием признался Эзра.</p><p>— Играть на музыкальных инструментах? — разом спросили несколько человек из толпы.</p><p>— Нет, но могу попробовать научиться стоять на руках, — борясь с раздражением, предложил Эзра. Он умел взбираться по отвесным стенам, подобно насекомому, но это было не то умение, которого от него ждали. Он понимал, что цыгане хотят ему помочь, и чувствовал досаду, что, несмотря на долгие тренировки, не умеет того, что под силу всем собравшимся. Единственным талантом, который он оттачивал, живя в цыганском лагере, было воровство. Искусное воровство, благодаря которому Юсуф заметил его.</p><p>— Тогда что же ты все-таки умеешь? — с насмешкой спросил кто-то, но Эзра не понял, кто это был.</p><p>— Он умеет танцевать, — прозвучал женский голос. Это была Зои.</p><p>Эзра с благодарностью взглянул на нее, и она в ответ послала ему хитрую улыбку.</p><p>— Но он парень!</p><p>— Ты удивишься, но это легко можно исправить, — фыркнула Зои и вышла вперед. Взяв Эзру за руку, она повела его прочь в дом, который делила с подругами. Несколько девушек присоединились к ним.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что не радикально? — хмыкнул Эзра, позволяя увести себя, и обернулся.</p><p>— Посмотрим, как пойдет, — весело ответила Зои.</p><p>Цыгане обсуждали, в каких частях города лучше всего выставить группы, чтобы лучше обозревать улицы и площади.</p><p>— А я что буду делать? — спросил Колин Юсуфа, и тот дружески приобнял его за плечо.</p><p>— Ты, <i>arkadşim,</i> пока останешься в лагере и поучишься владеть мечом. Мы не можем рисковать тобой.</p><p>Колин покорно кивнул и тоже обернулся. Эзра поймал его недоуменный взгляд и против воли задорно улыбнулся. Он почувствовал странное облегчение, когда Колин улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>В доме Зои распорядилась, чтобы принесли воды, одежду, украшения и кинжал.</p><p>— Ты же не собираешься?.. — насторожился Эзра.</p><p>— Собираюсь, — подмигнула Зои. — Но не то, о чем ты подумал. Ты зарос, как мартышка.</p><p>— Это, между прочим, мужская гордость, — притворно оскорбился Эзра. Рядом с ним поставили кадку с горячей водой.</p><p>— Вот от нее мы и будем тебя избавлять. — Она обратилась к подругам: — Распахните окна, здесь слишком темно.</p><p>В прошлый раз Эзре с преображением тоже помогали девушки, только это были ассасинки. Они были предельно собраны, не позволяя себе веселиться. Потому что понимали — это не маскарад, Эзра готовился к миссии, где его могли разоблачить или даже убить.</p><p>Очевидно, цыганки воспринимали это иначе, отпуская время от времени шутливые замечания. Для них он был вроде куклы, которых наряжают девочки. Но, надо отдать им должное, образ ему они подбирали тщательно, чтобы скрыть мужскую натуру и подчеркнуть женственность.</p><p>— Ты очень высокий, — поделилась наблюдением одна из девушек, придирчиво его разглядывая. — Будешь бросаться в глаза. Надо подобрать тебе группу повыше.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — сдержанно согласился Эзра, изучая принесенный гардероб из цветастых юбок, приталенных рубах и пестрых платков.</p><p>— А теперь сядь и сиди ровно, — серьезно велела Зои, вооружившись узким кинжалом.</p><p>Эзра покорно опустился на стул и, когда Зои зачерпнула воды и намочила ему щеки, отпрянул назад.</p><p>— Лицо я и сам могу, — сказал Эзра и для пущей убедительности добавил: — Мне не в первый раз.</p><p>Зои пристально взглянула на него, будто оценивала, можно ли верить сказанному, кивнула и протянула Эзре кинжал рукоятью вперед.</p><p>— Скобли начисто, нам не нужна цыганка с щетиной, — улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Договорились. Только если принесете зеркало.</p><p>Эзре казалось это немного лишним, можно было просто подобрать глухую одежду, но цыганки решили сделать его образ более соблазнительным, а потому пришлось сбривать волосы не столько с лица и шеи, но также грудь, живот и ноги до колен, потому что голени могут торчать из-под юбки.</p><p>«Так ты лучше сможешь вжиться в образ», объяснили они. Эзра не стал возражать, в конце концов доля правды была в этих словах. Однако после бритья он ощущал себя скорее не женщиной, а гладкокожим евнухом, что мешало воображению разыграться в нужном направлении.</p><p>— Так нечестно, Эзра, у тебя ресницы даже длиннее, чем у меня, — шутливо насупилась одна из подруг Зои, пока пыталась с помощью румян скрыть остроту скул. В прошлый раз ему это не понадобилось, потому что половина лица была закрыта вуалью. Но у цыганок, в отличие от турчанок, была совершенно иная культура.</p><p>— И не свети ладонями, они у тебя огромные, как весла.</p><p>Заставив Эзру встать, девушки придирчиво оглядели свои труды по перевоплощению, нарядили в широкую юбку с мелким цветочным орнаментом, рубашку с длинными просторными рукавами, чтобы скрыть крепкие мужские руки и наруч скрытого клинка, повязали на талию яркий платок, чтобы подчеркнуть талию, и наконец-то отпустили.</p><p>К тому моменту на тренировочной площадке почти все разошлись, получив от Юсуфа и Ру задания. Остались лишь они, Колин, несколько самых высоких цыганок, которые должны были составить с Эзрой группу, и цыгане с музыкальными инструментами и булавами для жонглирования.</p><p>— <i>Merhaba, güzel. </i> Здравствуй, красавица, — подколол один из цыган, и все остальные обернулись. Эзра выразительно закатил глаза.</p><p>— Я знал, что у Галь есть брат, но и не подозревал, что имеется сестра, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Юсуф. Ру задорно рассмеялся, хлопнув его по плечу.</p><p>— Мой скрытый клинок все еще при мне. — Эзра немного задрал рукав, чтобы продемонстрировать наруч и навершие в виде птичьей головы у самого запястья.</p><p>Не придав должного внимания угрозе, цыганки окружили его, с одобрением обсуждая приложенные для трансформации усилия. Позади них Эзра заметил Колина. Тот был явно смущен, отводя взгляд. Вспомнил ночь их побега, когда впервые увидел его в женской одежде?</p><p>— Эй, Колин, — осмелев, позвал Эзра. — Как я тебе?</p><p>Ему показалось, или на лице Колина проступил легкий румянец?</p><p>Он с серьезным выражением лица осмотрел его с головы до пят, чуть наклонился вбок, будто старался оценить со всех сторон, и кивнул.</p><p>— Отличная работа.</p><p>Эзра немного разочарованно скривил губы. Это было не совсем то, что он надеялся услышать. Но чего именно ожидал — не мог понять, потому повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы не смущать их обоих.</p><p>— Почти вся гильдия цыган уже получила задания и разбрелась по городу, — поведал Ру. — Очередь за вами.</p><p>— Гильдия? — не поверил Эзра.</p><p>— Это я предложил, — признался Юсуф. — Раз уж мы втянули лагерь в политику, то почему бы не объединить наши усилия?</p><p>— И они согласились? — не поверил Эзра, один из цыган пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я согласился, — сказал Ру. — Сколько мы знакомы? — обратился он к Юсуфу. — Несколько часов?</p><p>— Самый быстрый политический союз, — с гордостью протянул тот. — Эзра, вы с девочками отправитесь к причалам у Золотого Рога. Если Леандр решит воспользоваться переправой до Галаты — вы это увидите.</p><p>— И сколько им придется следить за причалами? — с сомнением спросил Колин.</p><p>— Сколько потребуется, — философски ответил Юсуф. — Может день, а может неделю. Но рано или поздно какая-то из групп узнает его.</p><p>— Если он уже не покинул город, — высказал опасение Колин.</p><p>Юсуф обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Эзрой.</p><p>— Тогда мы разошлем голубей в бюро ассасинов в других городах, чтобы напасть на его след.</p><p>Эзра был согласен с Колином — у них нет гарантий, что Леандр все еще в Константинополе, но они никак не могли это проверить, кроме круглосуточной уличной слежки. В крайнем случае им придется отловить кого-то из тамплиеров и допросить, тем самым разворошив осиный улей. На них обрушится месть тамплиеров, а ассасины вряд ли их защитят, и они потерпят сокрушительное поражение. Цыгане были верными союзниками, но не опытными воинами.</p><p>— Стойте, — крикнула выбежавшая из дома Зои под мелодичный перезвон: в руке она держала обтянутый кожей обод с маленькими бубенчиками.</p><p>— Зачем? Я же не умею играть, — напомнил Эзра, когда она вручила ему бубен, и наконец-то обратил внимание, что у каждой из цыганок на поясе висело по одному.</p><p>— Бить в бубен несложно, ты быстро научишься, — с улыбкой заверил Юсуф.</p><p>В этот раз Эзра наконец-то пересекал город не по туннелям, а на поверхности. Солнце немилосердно припекало затылок и спину, пока они продвигались на восток, так что он даже немного скучал по сырым холодным катакомбам и под конец пути был рад наконец-то оказаться рядом с пристанями и ощутить свежесть Золотого Рога.</p><p>— Куда пойдем? — спросил один из цыган-музыкантов, Раду, и окинул взглядом длинную береговую линию.</p><p>По ту сторону залива над Галатой величественно возвышалась озаренная солнцем башня. В восточную часть города можно было за отдельную плату добраться либо на лодке, либо вплавь. Лодочники конкурировали между собой за клиентов, и можно было сбавить цену, пригрозив воспользоваться лодкой конкурента. Ходили слухи, что через залив собирались строить мост, и были даже чертежи, составленные для султана итальянским художником Леонардо да Винчи, но стройку не начали и по сей день.</p><p>Конечно, был еще путь через тоннель под заливом, но Эзра сомневался, что тот уцелел после землетрясения в Босфоре. Хотя ничто не мешало купить у кого-нибудь из рыбаков лодку или просто украсть ее.</p><p>Галата держалась особняком от остального города, приютив на своих землях генуэзцев и венецианцев, предки которых обосновались в Константинополе еще со времен крестовых походов после взятия столицы Византийской империи в одна тысяча двести четвертом году. За три столетия они отстроили кварталы по образу и подобию итальянских городов, чем привлекали в Галату путников и любителей развлечений. В отличие от мусульманской части Константинополя, здесь царили более свободные нравы. В Галате можно было без проблем отыскать бордель или таверну, и чаще хозяева заведений совмещали приятное с полезным, желая угодить запросам посетителей.</p><p>— Какой бы причал ты выбрал, будучи тамплиером? — спросил Раду у Эзры.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно признался тот не столько по тому, что не мог решить, сколько с трудом представлял себя на месте тамплиера.</p><p>— У маяка слишком оживленно из-за близости к дворцу и главных портовых гаваней, — с уверенностью заявила одна из цыганок, имени которой Эзра не знал, но невольно отметил ее красоту. Рядом с ней он наверняка смотрится смешной и жалкой пародией на женщину. — В середине города тоже из-за пути к Базару. Я бы выбрала переправу выше по течению.</p><p>— Это звучит разумно, Мирела, — похвалил Раду.</p><p>Мирела обворожительно улыбнулась и пошла налево мимо большой клети, где за воровство сидело несколько пленников.</p><p>Северный причал и правда казался более спокойным, несмотря на генуэзских паломников церкви Святого Николая и близость Перамских ворот. Однако лавок, торговавших рыбой и специями, а также османских стражников тут было не меньше, чем в остальном городе.</p><p>— Разве стража не проверяет всех, кто хочет пересечь залив? — спросил Эзра, гадая, решился бы Леандр перебираться в Галату при усиленном контроле пристани.</p><p>— О тебе уже наверняка забыли, <i>sevgili,</i> дорогой, — усмехнулась Мирела. Когда они выбрали площадку для уличного выступления, цыганки сняли с поясов бубны и призывно ударили по кожаной мембране. Звон колокольчиков мелодично слился с мелодией струнных инструментов цыган.</p><p>Эзра запоздало вспомнил, что Зои перед их уходом тоже вручила ему бубен.</p><p>Юсуф был прав — бить в бубен оказалось несложно, попадая в ритм мелодии. Сложнее оказалось танцевать весь день напролет. К вечеру он практически не чувствовал ног, и даже монеты, которые им кидали похожие: акче, дукаты и другие заморские деньги, стали слабым утешением.</p><p>А самое главное, что день прошел напрасно — за все время, что они провели на пристани, они не только не опознали Леандра, но вообще не видели ни одного тамплиера. Оставалась надежда, что когда они вернутся в лагерь… в гильдию, какая-нибудь другая цыганская группа порадует своими успехами.</p><p>В лагерь Эзра вернулся без сил. Даже самые опасные миссии, казалось, не утомляли так, как бесполезные танцы, развлекавшие уличных зевак, и он в очередной раз порадовался, что выбрал для себя иную жизнь. Пусть и опасную, но наполненную сакральным смыслом вечного противостояния.</p><p>Эзра сразу обнаружил на тренировочной площадке Колина. Усевшись на пень, тот читал непонятно откуда раздобытую книгу сгрудившейся вокруг него кучке ребятишек.</p><p>Решив не беспокоить их, он хотел направиться в дом Зои, чтобы переодеться в свою обычную одежду и наконец-то почувствовать себя человеком, но Колин заметил его и окликнул.</p><p>— Завтра продолжим, хорошо? — наклонившись к детям, заговорщицки пообещал он и подмигнул им.</p><p>Что-то в этом простом и понятном мгновении заставило сердце Эзры сжаться. Дети с готовностью покивали, поднимаясь со свалявшихся подушек, и их глаза горели азартом и любопытством. Они смотрели на Колина как на героя или любимого старшего брата. Поразительно, как за такое короткое время он ухитрился завоевать их расположение.</p><p>— Эзра — девочка, — хихикнул один из проходящих мимо мальчишек.</p><p>— А ты глазастый, — усмехнулся Эзра, потрепав того по макушке.</p><p>Он дождался, когда все дети уйдут, и подошел к Колину, пытаясь разглядеть, что он читал.</p><p>— Вижу, ты нашел себе новых друзей, — одобрительно заметил Эзра и с облегчением уселся на подушки. Он бы согласился не вставать до следующего утра.</p><p>— Вроде того, — смутился Колин и кашлянул в кулак, чтобы скрыть это. — Большинство групп уже вернулось. Они сказали, что не видели Леандра или кого-то похожего на него.</p><p>— Мы тоже, — неохотно признал Эзра. — Где Юсуф?</p><p>— Он уже ушел. Вернулся в Галату в убежище ассасинов.</p><p>— Ясно. А ты что делал, кроме?.. — Эзра указал на книгу.</p><p>— Юсуф дал мне свой наруч и учил пользоваться скрытым клинком, — с гордость поведал Колин. Он развернул ладонь правой руки к себе и сжал в кулак, смотря на запястье. Туда, где в сложенном состоянии клинка располагался крюк.</p><p>— Вы время зря не теряли.</p><p>— Он сказал, что раздобудет для меня крюк-клинок.</p><p>— Я помню, — без энтузиазма отозвался Эзра, бездумно поглаживая большим пальцем запястье под крюком в виде птичьей головы.</p><p>Колин хмуро взглянул на него и убрал руку.</p><p>— Ты против?</p><p>— Почему ты так думаешь? — слишком поздно спохватился Эзра.</p><p>Ему не стоило так откровенно показывать эмоции.</p><p>Он был против… С чего бы это? Может потому, что Юсуф и Ру окружили Колина своим покровительством, как две наседки? Конечно, они хотели продемонстрировать ему свое доверие и расположить к себе. Но неужто они забыли, что именно благодаря Эзре он дожил до сегодняшнего дня? Это была его заслуга! И рано или поздно Эзра и сам бы решил, что Колину настала пора овладеть крюк-клинком. Только ему без Братства достать еще один наруч было непосильной задачей, в отличие от Юсуфа…</p><p>— Ты считаешь меня обузой, — с твердой решимостью заявил Колин. — Ты сам говорил, что меня следовало убить еще тогда.</p><p>— Тогда из меня только-только вытащили стрелу… Я мог что угодно сказать.</p><p>— Но при этом помогал мне, привел сюда, учил драться.</p><p>— Чтобы ты мог за себя постоять. Я не всегда буду рядом, — стараясь держать лицо, терпеливо объяснил Эзра.</p><p>— Это я понимаю, — кивнул Колин и отвел взгляд, очевидно чтобы не видеть ни его лица, ни тряпок, в которые он был разодет. — Ты хотел научить меня, показать, что ничто не истинно. Критиковал, когда я был неправ и поступал глупо и необдуманно. И я старался следовать твоим советам. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что между нами наконец-то возникло понимание. Тогда, во время праздника… — он закусил губу, будто это могло остановить его, чтобы больше не проронить ни одного слова. — Возможно, я ошибался.</p><p>Колин наконец-то поднял взгляд и с укором уставился на Эзру.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь? Мне казалось, что ты последователен. Прямой, как копье. А теперь, в том числе из-за ассасинов, тамплиеров и османов, в моей голове такой сумбур… — Он поднял с колен книгу и ткнул ею в направлении Эзры. — Ты — закрытая книга. Я не знаю, чего от тебя ждать.</p><p>Больше всего в этот момент Эзре хотелось провалиться под землю. Он и сам не понимал, что с ним, и почему он так реагирует. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сформулировать вразумительный ответ и молясь, чтобы не пришлось отвечать.</p><p>И Аллах услышал его молитвы.</p><p>— С возвращением, <i>güzel,</i> — прогремел позади радостный голос Ру. — Как ваша вылазка?</p><p>Он подошел к ним и уселся рядом на подушки. Эзра с сожалением посмотрел на Колина, и тот кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь, что они еще вернутся к этому разговору.</p><p>— День прошел впустую.</p><p>— Не страшно, попробуем завтра, — попытался утешить Ру и хлопнул по кожаной мембране бубна, все еще закрепленного на поясе Эзры.</p><p>— Я… — проговорил Колин, поднявшись и стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза. — Я пожалуй пойду отдыхать. Увидимся завтра.</p><p>На прощание Ру отсалютовал ему, и когда Колин скрылся из виду, наклонился к Эзре:</p><p>— Не хочешь переодеться?</p><p>Едва слышно простонав, Эзра закрыл лицо ладонями и больно надавил на глаза.</p><p>— Ты только что спас меня, ты это знаешь? — приглушенно прозвучал его голос.</p><p>— Знаю, потому и пришел, — серьезно подтвердил Ру, но его разномастные глаза смеялись. — Решил вмешаться, потому что мне показалось, что если я этого не сделаю, то быть беде. Что происходит?</p><p>Эзра не был уверен, стоит ли говорить кому-либо, в том числе Ру. Не потому, что не доверял ему. Иногда Эзре казалось, что Ру он доверяет больше, чем самому себе. Но как тот отреагирует, если он признается… </p><p>— Я имел неосторожность поцеловать его.</p><p>Как мучительно и при этом удивительно просто оказалось это сказать. Эзра настороженно покосился на Ру, но на его лице не было написано отвращение.</p><p>— Можно иметь неосторожность споткнуться о прохожего, но поцеловать… — философски заметил Ру. — И теперь ты не знаешь, что делать с этим бременем.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как после этого общаться с Колином. Я очень задел его этим, — хмуро признался Эзра. Согнув ноги, он устроил на коленях сложенные руки и снизу вверх взглянул на Ру. — Лучше бы он ударил меня… Я бы понял. Но он старается делать вид, что ничего не произошло. И я тоже. Это мучает меня.</p><p>Скривив губы, Ру задумчиво почесал бородку и покосился на Эзру.</p><p>— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, почему это сделал?</p><p>Эзра боялся этого вопроса, он готовился к нему с того мига, как рассказал о поцелуе.</p><p>— Это был момент слабости, — осторожно сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Мы сидели на крыше, и я представил, что в ближайшие дни может случиться что угодно. Что в одно мгновение наши жизни оборвутся, и я больше не увижу ни того, как красив мой город, не увижу друзей, не испытаю простых человеческих радостей, далеких от вечной борьбы между ассасинами и тамплиерами.</p><p>— И вместо того, чтобы найти себе горячую девицу, ты решил осчастливить Колина, — хмыкнув, подытожил Ру.</p><p>Эзра от досады поджал губы. Он понимал, к чему тот клонил, но не слышал свой внутренний голос, чтобы понять, насколько это суждение соответствует истине.</p><p>— Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, — сжалился Ру. — Но я скажу тебе вот что. Сегодня Юсуф был приятно впечатлен тем, какую работу ты проделал, уча Колина.</p><p>— Рад это слышать, — безрадостно признался Эзра. — Поэтому он решил познакомить его со скрытым клинком?</p><p>— Не ревнуй, — посоветовал Ру, и на Эзру наконец-то снизошло озарение, что это правда была ревность. Ревность к тому, что кто-то покусился на его успехи, хотел присвоить их себе, а заодно и Колина. Но ревновать к Юсуфу глупо, он мастер-ассасин, наставник константинопольского Братства, для него все ученики едины, и он радеет за успех каждого.</p><p>— Зато ты бы видел Колина, с каким энтузиазмом он демонтировал то, чему ты его научил, — с улыбкой поведал Ру. — Думаю, что не ошибусь, предположив, что этот парень в каком-то смысле влюблен в тебя. Восхищается тобой.</p><p>Он пытливо взглянул на Эзру, чтобы увидеть в его глазах подтверждение собственных слов, и тот не сумел сохранить хладнокровие. Эзра смутился, не выдержав давления.</p><p>— Не говори ерунды, — неубедительно возразил он.</p><p>Ру рассмеялся.</p><p>— Но это правда. И я все же кое-что понимаю в любви. Я и сам был влюблен. И люблю до сих пор. И прекрасно считываю и понимаю по глазам то, что не может произнести рот.</p><p>— Ты никогда не говорил мне, — Эзра с готовностью перескочил на другую тему. — Кто она? Или… он?</p><p>Ру снова рассмеялся и хлопнул Эзру по плечу, но его взгляд тут же стал печальным и немного мечтательным.</p><p>— Это было давно. Так давно, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Мы любили друг друга, но случилось кое-что, из-за чего мы не смогли быть вместе.</p><p>— Как давно вы не виделись? — осторожно спросил Эзра.</p><p>Ру грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям.</p><p>— Целую вечность. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы мы снова были вместе.</p><p>Он говорил загадками. Эзра ни разу не слышал о том, чтобы Ру любил кого-то, и не мог представить, о ком тот говорил, но чувствовал его боль. Вытянув руку, он положил ее на плечо Ру, чтобы хоть как-то дать понять, что он рядом и сопереживает ему.</p><p>— Уверен, что так и будет. Рано или поздно.</p><p>Задумчиво покивав, Ру резко вскочил на ноги и на прощание в очередной раз по-дружески хлопнул Эзру по плечу.</p><p>— Не отталкивай Колина, смотри в оба и будь внимателен к деталям, — напутственно проговорил Ру и добавил на прощание: — Цени каждый момент, смертный. Не живи слишком быстро. А если не успеешь в этой жизни, то попробуешь в следующей.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Перебравшись из родного Дублина в Нью-Йорк, Персиваль Грейвз вел ничем не примечательную жизнь — снимал крохотную квартирку в Бруклине, тяготился своей работой, встречался с девушками, отдыхал на выходных с приятелями… То, что по обыкновению устраивает непритязательное большинство, но не дает спать по ночам тем, кто свято верит, что способен на большее.<p>Грейвзу тоже хотелось в это верить, но преграды в виде счетов и обязательств смыкались вокруг него, мешая дышать и не позволяя вырваться из замкнутого круга.</p><p>Разумеется, он всегда мог вернуться домой, но для Грейвза это было шагом назад и равносильно признанию собственного поражения. Но всякий раз на его заявление «что я буду там делать?», когда мать предлагала вернуться в Дублин, он неизменно слышал ответ «а что сейчас ты делаешь в Нью-Йорке?»</p><p>Рутина, конечно, угнетала Грейвза, но не настолько, чтобы радикально что-то менять. Он все больше обрастал материальными вещами, будто сооружал своеобразный якорь, который и потопит его корабль. Якорь, который потом он со спокойной совестью сможет обвинить в том, почему у него ничего не получилось.</p><p>В попытке сделать якорь еще более неподъемным, Грейвз подумывал съехать со съемной квартиры, взять в ипотеку свою собственную, но потом решил переключиться на машину. Он даже прошел курсы и сдал анализы для комиссии, чтобы получить права, но у него не оказалось лишних денег на нее: из-за сокращения ему пришлось искать другую работу. Как и другим бедолагам из крупной автомастерской.</p><p>Грейвз откликался на вакансии, но никто не звал на собеседования. Как объяснил потом Шон — это постарались в Абстерго, в клинике тамплиеры наверняка проверили его кровь, чтобы понять ценность полученного генетического материала.</p><p>Абстерго Индастриз сами пригласили его на собеседование по веб-камере. Проблема была лишь в том, что их филиал находился в Филадельфии. Когда Грейвз попытался рассказать родителям, что нашел работу, звонок не дошел до них, как и сообщается. «Проблемы со связью», решил он тогда. Теперь по прошествии времени ему было очевидно, что это Абстерго контролирует сотовую связь, спутники, интернет и все остальные средства коммуникации с миром.</p><p>Ему предлагали работу механиком в цеху с последующим обучением, чтобы следить за автоматизированным процессом. Кем-то вроде технического специалиста. Бонусом шло проживание в кампусе, где почти все говорили на иностранных языках. Грейвз точно слышал  испанский, французский и турецкий, но без преимуществ эффекта просачивания не понимал ни слова.</p><p>Прошло около месяца, прежде чем начальник сказал, что его обучат на международный уровень, потому что Абстерго Индастриз транснациональная компания, и им нужен специалист, который сможет взаимодействовать с другими филиалами по всему миру.</p><p>Грейвза это предложение ошеломило, ведь кроме английского он понимал только несколько фраз на других языках. Не упустил ли он тот момент, когда новые знания схватываешь на лету? Да и когда ему учить языки? Разве что просить соседей по кампусу поднатаскать его.</p><p>На следующий день начальник проводил его в лабораторию, где Грейвзу объяснили, что изучение памяти предков и шанс пережить их воспоминания не ограничивается только возможностью узнать о них и своем происхождении. Побочный эффект — эффект просачивания — от использования Анимуса позволял изучать и приобретать их навыки.</p><p>Грейвз, конечно, не поверил, как можно изучать память предков, но ему напомнили, что лет сто назад и сигвэй казался невероятным, как клонирование и полеты в космос. Наука не стоит на месте, она движется вперед, будто локомотив без тормозов, и ему следует сказать спасибо, потому что другим придется на ранних стадиях внедрения технологии серьезно материально вложиться, чтобы залезть в Анимус.</p><p>Попробовать то, что будет недоступно большинству человечества еще десятилетия? Любой бы не устоял.</p><p>Ассистентка одного из ученых лаборатории по результатам анализа ДНК сообщила, что наибольшее совпадение наблюдается между генетическим набором Грейвза и его предка Колина Фаррелла, жившего в конце пятнадцатого, начале шестнадцатого веков на территории Европы и так удачно владеющего языками. </p><p>Его подключили к Анимусу — «кушетке», больше напоминавшей операционный стол, с прозрачным колпаком для головы, куда был вмонтирован дисплей с навигационной панелью, чтобы управлять «собой» в воспоминаниях. Они провели пробный сеанс, начав со стабильного участка памяти.</p><p>Сказать, что Грейвз был ошеломлен — значит ничего не сказать. Как вообще возможно провести аналогию, чтобы хоть что-то сравнилось с пережитыми ощущениями и эмоциями?</p><p>Компьютерная симуляция вроде очков виртуальной реальности, только во сто крат интенсивнее. Он не ощущал своего реального тела, потому что осознавал себя в теле Колина, будто их там было двое, и он как паразит мог навязывать свою волю хозяину — пойти туда, куда ему заблагорассудится (конечно, только на подвластной воспоминаниям его предка территории). Он чувствовал прикосновение к шершавым каменными стенам и нежным стеблям трав, понимал чужие языки…</p><p>…Сеансы продолжались. А потом Грейвз повстречал Криденса. Это был первый раз, когда происходящее заставило его паниковать, хотя он не мог объяснить себе причины этой паники.</p><p>Криденс говорил намеками, не делая серьезных заявлений. Проверял, можно ли Грейвзу доверять?..</p><p>— Кто-то слишком церемонится с объектами, в отличие от Видика, — прокомментировал немного сбитый с толку Шон, когда Грейвз закончил свой рассказ. — Продумывают алиби, заманивают к себе, вместо того, чтобы просто взять, похитить, погрузить в кому и изучать… Уоррен Видик бы сделал именно так.</p><p>— Алану Риккину надо серьезно задуматься насчет практичности этих руководителей Абстерго в Филадельфии, — многозначительно кивнув, согласился Криденс.</p><p>— Да ладно вы, они создали сложную структуру по похищению людей. Планомерно отрезают контакты, а не топорно вырывают людей из реальности.</p><p>— О, так ты ими впечатлена? — с ноткой сарказма спросил Грейвз, хотя в чем-то и был согласен с мнением Ребекки, пусть даже сам стал жертвой этой самой структуры.</p><p>— А что? — пожала плечами Ребекка. — Пусть они и наши враги, но я всегда могу оценить изящность игры.</p><p>— Ребекка — тамплиер! — продекламировал Шон.</p><p>— Заткнись, Шон. — Ребекка устало закатила глаза. — Если ты разоблачишь меня как двойного агента, то Грейвз перестанет с нами сотрудничать.</p><p>Грейвз недоверчиво взглянул на нее, нахмурив брови, не понимая, где блеф.</p><p>— О нет, что это? — Глаза Шона округлились, и он ткнул пальцем куда-то рядом с Ребеккой.</p><p>— Что? Где? — Она с недоумением заозиралась по сторонам, пытаясь понять о чем речь.</p><p>— Да вот же, рядом с тобой! — Шон сделал испуганные глаза. Криденс же, наоборот, расплылся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>— Я не вижу! — раздраженно сказала Ребекка.</p><p>— А я наконец-то вижу — это твое чувство юмора, Ребекка, — страшным шепотом объяснил Шон.</p><p>Криденс расхохотался, когда Ребекка, оглядевшись по сторонам и не найдя ничего подходящего, стащила с ноги тяжелый ботинок и кинула им в Шона, который предусмотрительно прикрылся ладонями.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шон в свойственной ему практичной манере выудил самое ценное из рассказа Грейвза о себе. На следующий день он отвел его вниз на склад, где рядом с большими воротами был припаркован грузовичок, пока Криденс находился в Анимусе.<p>— Ребекка пару раз сидела за рулем, и с тех пор в нем что-то подозрительно гудит, — поделился Шон.</p><p>— И ты хочешь, чтобы я перебрал двигатель? — фыркнул Грейвз, сложив руки на груди. — Без инструментов?</p><p>— Ты принесешь огромную пользу Братству! Вот представь — тамплиеры у нас на пороге, нужно срочно сматываться… А у нас грузовик вот-вот взлетит на воздух, потому что рычит, как ротвейлер.</p><p>— Отличный план побега, я считаю, — с притворной серьезностью заметил Грейвз.</p><p>— Само собой! Если готов распрощаться с жизнью. Сделаем тамплиерам одолжение и убьем себя сами, — поддержал сарказм Шон.</p><p>Грейвз придирчиво оглядел грузовик, словно уже сейчас мог заметить поломку, и кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно, попробую что-нибудь сделать, — согласился он. Шон бросил ему ключи, и Грейвз ловко поймал их.</p><p>Он не знал, входило ли это в планы Шона, но монотонная возня с машиной здорово прочищала мозги и отвлекала от посторонних мыслей вроде тамплиеров, Колина и изоляции от мира. Обычно после отключения от Анимуса сеансы все равно не заканчивались для Грейвза: эмоциональный фон Колина передавался ему, и он постоянно прокручивал в голове увиденное, пытался сопоставить факты как сторонний наблюдатель и как участник событий.</p><p>Работа руками вытеснила все на задний план и удивительным образом успокаивала, хотя, казалось бы, он наоборот предоставлен сам себе, а значит сознание распахнуто для мыслей. Ребекка поступила правильно, настояв на перерыве: у него появилась прекрасная возможность отдохнуть от Анимуса. Даже сны, когда он гнался по Константинополю за тенью ассасина, отпустили его, и он не помнил поутру, снилась ли ему в очередной раз погоня по крышам или нет.</p><p>Теперь его больше интересовало не как догнать тень, а почему он это видел. Было ли это эпизодом из жизни Колина или проекцией воспаленного сознания? Вряд ли одна и та же неизменная картинка являлась бы ему, если бы ничего не значила и была игрой воображения.</p><p>Что раньше никогда не приходило ему в голову, так это видел ли Криденс по ночам нечто подобное? Беспокоят ли его видения, обострились ли органы чувств с возвращением в Анимус? Как сказывается на нем эффект просачивания, кроме завидной ловкости, навыков паркура и борьбы?</p><p>Ему стало совестно, что прежде он ни разу не догадался спросить об этом Криденса напрямую, а ведь они фактически были в одной лодке. Оба изучали схожие воспоминания, оба были с корнем вырваны из прежней жизни. Ему следовало научиться доверять Криденсу, обмениваться опытом, а не как раньше спорить и язвить по пустякам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Последовательность 10. Капитан тамплиеров</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В следующие дни подготовка к миссии по поиску Леандра занимала у гильдии цыган в разы меньше времени — группы были сформированы, места наблюдения оговорены. Посовещавшись перед вторым днем, гильдия приняла решение держать под наблюдением все ворота к Золотому Рогу и причалы в Галату. Они разбились на более мелкие группы, но бдительных глаз стало больше в окутанном цыганский музыкой Константинополе.</p><p>Тем не менее Эзре приходилось каждое утро тратить время на преображение. За ночь физиология давала о себе знать, и наутро он просыпался с едва заметной щетиной, от которой приходилось избавляться.</p><p>— Если так продолжится дальше, то я соскоблю себе всю кожу, — пожаловался он Зои, которая покрывала его щеки румянами, чтобы сгладить резкость скул.</p><p>— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — философски заметила она, ловко растирая порошок пальцами.</p><p>— Только если этому мужчине не надо притворяться женщиной.</p><p>Юсуф явился рано и не с пустыми руками: как и обещал, он принес для Колина наруч со скрытым клинком. Уже облачившийся в юбку Эзра искоса наблюдал за воодушевленным Колином, которому было несподручно застегивать ремни левой рукой. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся, чтобы не подойти и не застегнуть самому, но это первое, чему следует научиться Колину при обращении с клинком.</p><p>— Как же тогда пользоваться мечом? — с искренним недоумением спросил тот, застегивая первую пряжку. — Не лучше ли носить крюк-клинок на левой руке и рубить мечом правой?</p><p>— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. — Юсуф расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул Эзре. — Многие носят по два скрытых клинка — с крюком и обычный. Правая рука у тебя основная, будешь учиться сначала ею, а там посмотрим.</p><p>Колин согласно кивнул, затягивая следующий ремень, и Эзра не выдержал и дальше оставаться в стороне от происходящего.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, для чего клинку нужен крюк?</p><p>— Цепляться.</p><p>— Да. Но за что?</p><p>Колин взглянул на Юсуфа, но тот не спешил помогать.</p><p>— Видел веревки, протянутые между домов по всему городу?</p><p>— Конечно, на них сушат белье, — с готовностью подтвердил Колин.</p><p>— Не эти, — покачал головой Эзра. — Над домами, соединяющие крыши.</p><p>— Я не знаю. Возможно?</p><p>— Они натянуты под наклоном, чтобы создать перепад высот. Если расстояние велико, можно зацепиться крюком за веревку и съехать по ней на крышу другого дома. Мы называем это скольжением.</p><p>Глаза Колина расширились, очевидно представив подобную картину.</p><p>— Я не видел, чтобы ты так делал, когда мы уходили от погони.</p><p>— Я же не мог тебя бросить.</p><p>Эзра с трудом сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться против воли, но остался довольный тем, что разглядел в глазах Колина легкое смущение.</p><p>— Как я и сказал — правая рука у тебя основная. На нее ложится вес всего тела и контроль за скольжением. Далеко не всем удается использовать для этого левую руку, слишком большая нагрузка на плечо, — вклинился Юсуф, когда ему показалось, что молчание затянулось. — И это только малая часть! Крюком можно зацепиться за пояс противника, чтобы перелететь через него и уйти от сражения, или сдернуть что-нибудь, — его озарила идея: — Например, кошелек.</p><p>— Это как-то неблагородно.</p><p>— Да, но он же хочет тебя убить, — пожал плечами Эзра, соглашаясь со своим наставником. — Это тоже не делает ему чести.</p><p>— Но вот то, что это его разозлит, и он может потерять концентрацию — в этом нет сомнений, — закончил мысль Юсуф. По его лицу можно было догадаться, что он доволен первым уроком по ошеломлению врага.</p><p>Он пообещал Колину показать несколько приемов как пользоваться крюк-клинком, когда Эзра и остальные цыгане отправятся на миссию в город. Ру они не видели все утро, но в том не было нужды — в гильдии за дни слежки каждый уяснил поставленные перед ним задачи.</p><p>Эзра со своей группой занимали наблюдательный пункт недалеко от Неорионских ворот, названных в честь располагавшейся близ них гавани, куда причаливали торговые суда со всего Средиземноморья. Он сам настоял на этом. Ему казалось, что тамплиеры не станут выбирать малолюдные места. Наоборот, они точно так же, как и ассасины, предпочтут затеряться в толпе, чтобы скрыться у всех на виду. Не даром тамплиеры столько веков противостоят им, чтобы не использовать против врага его же оружие.</p><p>Отступая в самое сердце их немногочисленной группы, Эзра почти забывал танцевать, высматривая среди прохожих Леандра. Он не знал в точности как тот выглядел, Карим был единственным, способным его опознать, и все же спустя часы его внимание привлек мужчина, появившийся с тремя спутниками. Голова была обрита почти налысо, но отсутствие волос компенсировали усы и борода — округлая эспаньолка, обрамляющая рот. Верхнюю губу пересекал глубокий шрам, из-за чего рот не закрывался до конца, обнажая передние зубы и придавая мужчине отталкивающий и надменный вид.</p><p>Эзра мог бы предположить, что он являлся одним из визирей султана, но все четверо были одеты не по-османски.</p><p>Леандр. Эзра ни секунды не сомневался, что это он, хотя и не заметил на доспехах и одежде цветов и символов, которые помогли бы опознать в нем тамплиера.</p><p>— Раду, — шепнул он, протолкнувшись ближе к цыгану, отрешенному ото всего, кроме своего музыкального инструмента. — видишь ту группу мужчин, идущих к причалу? Играйте тише, мне не слышно, о чем они говорят.</p><p>Цыгане нехотя сбавили напор, заведя более тягучую и спокойную мелодию, но это не помогло. Эзру охватило отчаяние. Леандр был прямо перед его носом и собирался брать лодку. Он не знал, как последовать за ним, оставаясь незамеченным, или как быстро передать весть цыганам в Галате, чтобы те не спускали с Леандра глаз. Ему даже в голову не пришло подумать заранее что предпринять в такой ситуации. Эзра был на грани того, чтобы нырнуть в воды Золотого Рога и плыть на безопасном расстоянии от лодки паромщика.</p><p>— Не паникуй, <i>sevgili,</i> — посоветовала Мирела, заметив его смятение. Шепнув что-то другой цыганке, она грациозно повесила бубен на пояс и вышла вперед вместе с подругой.</p><p>— Что они задумали? — шепотом спросил Эзра у последней оставшейся в группе девушки, наблюдая как цыганки поднимаются на деревянный настил пирса и удаляются все дальше от берега.</p><p>— Попытаются составить им компанию до Галаты. А дальше как получится.</p><p>— Неужели ты думаешь, что они согласятся? — не поверил Эзра, наблюдая за тем, как цыганки завели разговор с византийцами. Он твердо считал, что тамплиеры окажутся против компании, пусть этой компанией и была пара красивых девушек.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь Мирелу, — усмехнулась девушка и игриво толкнула Эзру плечом, когда тот в изумлении распахнул рот: Леандр лично подал Миреле руку, помогая сесть в лодку, а следом и ее подруге.</p><p>Последним в лодку забрался один из тамплиеров, вероятно выше рангом или просто более приятный своему капитану. Двое других, оставшись на берегу, направились прочь к Перамским воротам очевидно искать следующую лодку до Галаты.</p><p>— Концерт окончен? — спросил Раду и бросил играть, когда лодка стала размером не больше ногтя большого пальца. Музыка стихла, и набережную у гавани оглушили звуки бурлящего жизнью города: галдеж покупателей у лавок, крики суперкарго с торговых судов, отдававших приказы матросам по погрузке и разгрузке массивных ящиков и сундуков. Никто не обратил внимания и даже не повернул головы к затихшим цыганам. Дождавшись задумчивого кивка Эзры, Раду наклонился, чтобы поднять с земли широкополую шляпу, в которой весело звякнули монеты. — Небогато, — грустно прокомментировал он сегодняшний улов.</p><p>— Возвращаемся в лагерь, — твердо скомандовал Эзра, гадая, что будет происходить на том берегу, когда лодка причалит к галатской пристани. — Сегодня мы получили больше, чем горсть акче.</p><p>Праздновать триумф было рано, и все же Эзра испытывал ощущение пусть небольшой, но победы. Если поначалу он еще сомневался, то после возвращения Мирелы надежды все же оправдались — Леандр, к которому тамплиеры обращались по имени либо «капитан» и никак иначе, до сих пор оставался в городе.</p><p>Юсуф не остался в лагере до возвращения Эзры, зато утром, пока они ждали его, Колин поделился о своих успехах в обращении со скрытым клинком. Для этих целей Юсуф развернул целую тренировочную площадку, похожую на те, которые были у ассасинов, чтобы оттачивать навыки.</p><p>С одобрения Ру в одну большую кучу был свален весь имевшийся в лагере фураж из сена и соломы, которым кормили ослов, лошадей и коз. Рядом с ним установили чучело человека, набитое все той же соломой. Колин учился прятаться в стоге: как можно аккуратнее проползать сквозь него, чтобы сено не ходило ходуном, точно в нем поселилась стая крыс, и стремительно появляться. Помимо этого Юсуф объяснял ему, как быстрее и точнее обезвредить противника, куда целиться клинком…</p><p>— Ты рассказываешь это с таким восхищением. — Эзра не понимал, гордиться ему Колином или насторожиться. Возможно, следует попытаться отлучить его от Юсуфа и его уроков…</p><p>— Я получил интересный опыт тактического сопротивления, — объяснил Колин с видом ответственного ученика.</p><p>— Ты учишься убивать, — напомнил ему Эзра. Он сам не знал почему, но ему очень хотелось опустить того с небес на землю. — Эти уроки доставляют тебе удовольствие?</p><p>Колин с искренним недоумением уставился на него, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в непроницаемой маске лица, точно это могло опровергнуть услышанные слова.</p><p>— Ты сам сказал на днях, что либо убиваешь ты, либо тебя, — с укором напомнил Колин. — Хочешь сказать, этого не было?</p><p>— Было, — не стал спорить Эзра. — Но кто говорил, что осуждает меня за то, что я с такой легкостью рассуждаю о смерти? Что допускаю мысль убить человека? И теперь я то же самое слышу от тебя.</p><p>Колин прищурил глаза, буравя его взглядом, густые черные брови приняли вид почти идеальной широкой ровной линии.</p><p>— Юсуф сказал, что будет учить меня скрываться и защищаться, а не отнимать жизнь. Разве что в случае крайней необходимости, — твердо отчеканил он, поднявшись. Эзре стало тревожно, что сейчас Колин уйдет, оставив его. Он не понимал, ради чего стал цепляться вместо того, чтобы наконец-то наладить и без того сложные отношения.</p><p>Он вспомнил слова Ру: «думаю, что не ошибусь, предположив, что этот парень в каком-то смысле влюблен в тебя. Восхищается тобой.»</p><p>Что, если Ру не ошибался? Что, если Колин действительно хочет доказать, чего достоин?</p><p>— Прости меня, — вздохнул Эзра. Он сгорбил спину, плечи опустились, фигура разом утратила боевую осанку. Возможно именно эта внезапная слабость и искренность остановили Колина. — Иногда мне кажется, что я на пределе возможностей…</p><p>Колин опустился, сел рядом с ним. В его глазах угадывались понимание и… жалость? Жалость… Но может Эзра и правда выглядел жалким?</p><p>— Клянусь, что не стану никого убивать. Особенно ради удовольствия, — с доброй усмешкой пообещал Колин.</p><p>— Я запомню это обещание, — заверил Эзра и тоже улыбнулся, но мысль о том, что они так и не закончили один откровенный разговор, мигом стерла улыбку с его лица. Будет ли легко принести свои извинения во второй раз, когда он уже решился на первый? </p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — вдруг сказал Колин и накрыл его ладонь своей. Эзра оцепенело уставился на их сомкнутые руки. — Не надо. Я понимаю, сейчас у тебя слишком много проблем.</p><p>Эзру подмывало возразить хотя бы из чувства противоречия, но он не спешил переступить эту последнюю черту.</p><p>— Там, откуда ты родом, все такие искренние и благородные? — вместо этого подозрительно спросил Эзра. Колин засмеялся и помотал головой.</p><p>— Нет, не все, — ответил он, и смех затих так же внезапно, как и начался. — Далеко не все. Наверное именно поэтому я сейчас здесь, а не там.</p><p>Эзра готов был поспорить, что Константинополь тоже не самое удачное место для такого открытого мужчины, как Колин. Он заслуживал чего-то другого. Более живого и искреннего.</p><p>Он попытался представить, где бы тот мог смотреться наиболее гармонично, и в голову не пришло ничего лучше небольшой провинции близ столичного города, золотистых лугов, на которых зреет пшеница, чистых полноводных ручьев. Скромной любящей девушки ему в пару и нескольких сорванцов.</p><p>Эзра не понимал, почему представил все именно так. Подобные образы никогда не посещали его, поскольку он не видел для себя иной судьбы. Но Колин… он не заслуживает такой опасной жизни, как у него. </p><p>— Я рад, что ты здесь, — поддавшись эмоциям, признался Эзра.</p><p>— Если бы не ты, меня бы уже убили, — легкомысленно ответил Колин, пожав плечами.</p><p>— Если бы мне не пришлось тебя спасать, то я сам убил бы тебя, — сказал Эзра, надеясь, что тот поймет его сарказм, поскольку они уже не раз поднимали эту тему, которая грозила перерасти в дежурную шутку.</p><p>Колин крепче сжал его ладонь.</p><p>— Для меня было бы честью умереть от твоей руки.</p><p>— О, замолчи, — фыркнул Эзра, но руку не убрал. — Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.</p><p>Колин наклонил голову, наблюдая за ним исподлобья.</p><p>— Верно ли я понимаю, что если не прекращу говорить, то мне представится возможность это узнать?</p><p>— Рискни и узнаешь.</p><p>Эзра мог поклясться, что это была не только нахальная провокация, чтобы позлить. Во взгляде Колина он пытался ухватить эфемерно ускользающую от него суть. Но даже если Эзра мог ошибаться в своих суждениях о природе человеческих чувств, то цепкий глаз Ру было сложно провести.</p><p>Хуже того, он сам охотно отвечал на эту игру, вступая в перепалку, наслаждаясь звенящей между ними двусмысленностью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Обнаружение Леандра не упростило задачу, даже наоборот — от них требовался более неусыпный контроль за городом. Фактически цыганская гильдия взяла на себя ответственность ассасинов: прежде чем нанести по Леандру удар, они наблюдали, где тот бывает, с кем встречается, остается ли один или постоянно держит при себе нескольких телохранителей-тамплиеров.<p>За несколько недель слежки они не вычислили какой-то определенной схемы его маршрута: он ночевал в разных местах, посещал базы со смотровыми башнями, и всегда был окружен сторонниками. Кроме одного места, куда он наведывался чаще обычного, — того самого борделя в Галате.</p><p>Подслушивать разговоры не имело смысла: Леандр явно не любил обсуждать дела на ходу, а потому единственной возможностью узнать полезную информацию было или проникнуть на собрание тамплиеров, или застать их капитана врасплох. Общим советом, куда входили Эзра, Ру и Юсуф для того, чтобы количество голосов было нечетным, было принято решение придерживаться второй стратегии.</p><p>Ко дню, на который была назначена операция, Юсуф успел пообщаться с владельцем борделя и через разговорчивых посетителей выяснить, как часто Леандр посещает их заведение, кого предпочитает, сколько времени проводит в заведении.</p><p>— Не думаю, что ты даже в женском обличьи сумеешь соблазнить Леандра, — с неизменной улыбкой поделился наблюдениями Юсуф. — Ты явно не в его вкусе. Но я не могу просить ассасинок, не раскрыв наш план. В Братстве и так могли насторожиться моим частым отсутствием.</p><p> — Я бы согласился послать кого-то из цыганок, если бы это не угрожало их жизни, — нехотя признался Ру, задумчиво поглаживая бородку. — Одно дело следить на улице, но совсем другое — остаться с Леандром наедине.</p><p>— Мне придется постараться, — выслушав их замечания, ответил Эзра. На мгновение он вообразил, как отреагировал бы Колин на подобное заявление? Наверняка не подал бы и звука, лишь обреченно вздохнул. Но Эзре и этого бы было достаточно. Однако Колин на их советах не присутствовал. Инициатива исходила от него самого, поскольку на любое предложение участвовать в миссии ему отвечали отказом.</p><p>«Я бы тоже не захотел приходить», признался себе Эзра.</p><p>— Подпои его и уведи в комнату, — посоветовал Юсуф. — Ты же очаровал младшего Шоу. Вряд ли Леандр потащит наверх своих телохранителей.</p><p>— Я бы не был так уверен, — с издевкой заметил Ру.</p><p>— Я отправлюсь вместе с Эзрой и подстрахую, проникнув через окно. У меня была возможность изучить бордель. Ставни на окнах хоть и железные, очевидно чтобы недобросовестные клиенты не думали сбежать, но должны без труда вышибаться из рам, — заявил Юсуф и обратился к Эзре: — Ты подашь мне знак, чтобы я не ошибся комнатой.</p><p>— Какой знак?</p><p>— Бей в бубен, когда проникнешь в комнату. Не со всей дури, развлеки его мелодией. Погода жаркая — окна наверняка будут приоткрыты, так что я услышу. А если нет, то приоткрой ставни.</p><p>— Уверены, что справитесь вдвоем? — спросил Ру, переводя хмурый взгляд с одного на другого.</p><p>— Нам не придется отбиваться от целого отряда — просто разоружим его, поговорим и сразу уйдем, — заверил Эзра, и Юсуф весело продолжил за него:</p><p>— А потом будем скрываться от преследования озлобленных тамплиеров по всему городу. Никто не говорил, что у плана нет изъяна. Кстати о преследовании, — он тут же стал серьезным и наклонился вперед, будто намеревался поделиться с Ру секретом. — Нам нужна будет лодка, чтобы покинуть Галату и переплыть Золотой Рог. У гильдии цыган есть знакомые лодочники?</p><p>Ру задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу, смотря не на Юсуфа, а будто сквозь него.</p><p>— Когда нужна лодка?</p><p>— К закату.</p><p>— Встретимся на причале у Перамских ворот, — после небольшой паузы сказал Ру. — Я сам отвезу вас.</p><p>— Где ты возьмешь лодку? — нахмурился Эзра, и тот лучезарно ему улыбнулся.</p><p>— Уведу. Я же цыган.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В этот раз Эзра готовился к миссии с особой тщательностью: все должно было пройти слаженно и продуманно. Будь он сейчас в Братстве, они бы могли попытаться проникнуть во дворец Топкапы, чтобы узнать настроения в свите султана Баязида, но тот уехал в Эдирне на время восстановления города вместе с подавляющим большинством своих визирей. Наместником Константинополя остался его старший сын принц Ахмет, не слывший среди янычаров доблестью. Принц предпочитал поэзию и музыку военному делу, а янычарские отряды в свою очередь предпочитали ему младшего сына Баязида — шехзаде Селима, на которого втайне возлагали надежды как будущего султана.<p>Прежде на Баязида тоже возлагали надежды, но с возрастом он начал сдавать, отказался от идеи дальнейшего расширения Османской Империи. Ахмет придерживался тех же взглядов, собираясь заняться не внешней, а внутренней политикой, когда займет престол, чем завоевал расположение отца. Селим напротив настаивал на военных компаниях по завоеванию прилегающих к Империи территорий, чем склонял на свою сторону охочих до походов солдат.</p><p>Будь сейчас наместником Константинополя Селим, византийцы бы вряд ли сумели подчинить себе некоторые районы города, но Ахмет будто смотрел сквозь пальцы, не видя угрозы. Юсуф был твердо убежден, что рано или поздно эта тихая конкуренция в городе перерастет в вооруженные столкновения, но пока ассасины старались не провоцировать лишний раз ни тамплиеров, ни османов.</p><p>Эзра не сразу обратил внимание на то, как Зои, в очередной раз помогавшая с преображением, легко коснулась его руки, а следом услышал позади неуверенное покашливание.</p><p>— Я вас оставлю, — объяснился она, подхватив гребень, румяна, баночку с кохлем, которым подводила ему глаза, и скрылась в дальней комнате.</p><p>Эзра обернулся и увидел Колина, который тут же отвел взгляд, уставившись ему куда-то под ноги.</p><p>— Вы выступаете сегодня, — заключил тот и все же поднял глаза. Он будто не узнавал Эзру, изучая впервые — густую гриву черных слегка вьющихся волос, затянутую в пестрые просторные ткани фигуру, подкрашенные ясные глаза, висящий на поясе бубен, которым предстояло подать сигнал Юсуфу.</p><p>— Верно, — согласился Эзра, недоумевая, зачем Колин пришел именно сейчас. Он смотрел на него точно также, как и в тот вечер, когда Генри Шоу впустил в дом его и Карима, переодетых в танцовщицу и музыканта. Эзра хорошо запомнил выражение его лица, потому что нервничал, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и глаза Колина были тем, к чему прикипел его взгляд.</p><p>Колин смотрел на него, как на диковинное создание, с таким видом, точно постоянно твердил про себя, что ничего подобного никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Он переводил слова Карима, и в его взгляде Эзра читал отчаянное желание остаться.</p><p>Как только на него снизошло понимание такой простой истины, он сделал уверенный шаг навстречу, и еще один, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось до вытянутой руки. Колин напрягся всем телом, Эзра видел это по его скованным движениям.</p><p>— Береги себя, — попросил Колин и сглотнул ком в горле. Эзра слегка улыбнулся ему, совершив последний шаг, разделявший их, и почувствовал на губах обжигающее дыхание. Он положил ладонь на его щеку, чтобы успокоить, как норовистого жеребца, и Колин послушно замер, точно ожидал приговора своей дальнейшей участи.</p><p>Эзра прикрыл глаза, потому что в противном случае так и не решился бы приблизиться. Он чуть коснулся его носа своим, приоткрыл губы, будто хотел поцеловать, но вместо этого вдохнул его дыхание и рвано выдохнул в ответ.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, — едва слышно прошептал Эзра, чувствуя легкое покалывание накатывающего теплой волной возбуждения.</p><p>Колин сдался первым, покорившись этой мучительной пытке. Он прижался ртом к губам Эзры, целуя медленно и неуверенно, будто ждал, когда тот отпрянет. Но Эзра вместо этого всем телом подался ему навстречу и обнял за плечи, отвечая на робкий поцелуй.</p><p>— Это выглядит как прощание, — хрипло прошептал Колин, оторвавшись от губ и прислонившись лбом к его лбу.</p><p>— Это символ того, что мне есть, для чего возвращаться, — возразил Эзра, неторопливо поглаживая кончиками пальцев вдоль линии его скул.</p><p>Когда он забрался в лодку, в которой их с Юсуфом поджидал Ру, то все еще чувствовал тепло дыхания Колина на своих губах. Решение последовать совету и не отталкивать его вселило уверенность не только положительного развития их дальнейших взаимоотношений, но и что с Леандром у них все обязательно должно получиться. Эзра не сомневался в успехе.</p><p>Ру налегал на весла вместе с Юсуфом, и берег отдалялся с молниеносной скоростью под тихий плеск вод залива, бьющих о борта лодки.</p><p>Они условились, где Ру останется ждать, чтобы по их возвращению как можно скорее покинуть Галату. Эзра и не подозревал, как тосковал по этой части города, ставшей ему домом. Он скучал по башне, по местным заведениям и горожанам, их итальянскому говору. Как странно, что до этого дня он ни разу не удосужился выучить их язык, лишь несколько фраз. Колин был бы впечатлен, узнай он, что Эзра понимает итальянский. Но теперь он сам может обучить его языку, когда все это закончится. Когда он вернется к Братству в стены Убежища.</p><p>Юсуф провел Эзру у борделю, расположившемуся вдалеке от Золотого Рога ближе к городским стенам. На их пути, если следовать обратно по крышам, очень удачно были натянуты веревки. Скольжение дало бы им большое преимущество в скорости, и плевать, что на крышах могут дежурить османские лучники, контролирующие район: они промчатся быстрее, чем те успеют сообразить и приготовить луки и уж тем более арбалеты.</p><p>Маскарад сегодня устроил не только Эзра, Юсуф тоже сменил привычное ассасинское сюрко на простую османскую одежду, которая не должна была стеснить его движения при отступлении.</p><p>В борделе, собравшем под своей крышей любителей выпивки и любви без обязательств, царили шум и гвалт. Не нашлось бы ни одного столика, где мужскую компанию не разбавляло бы несколько хорошеньких девиц, явно европеек судя по чертам лица и открытым платьям. Местные девушки вряд ли бы позволили себе подобное.</p><p>Юсуф и Эзра, притворившись парой, медленно прошли в дальний конец борделя, будто бы невзначай поглядывая по сторонам и высматривая среди посетителей Леандра и его окружение.</p><p>Эзра навалился на Юсуфа, буквально повиснув на его руке, томно улыбнулся и прижался губами почти к самому уху.</p><p>— Что, если его здесь нет? Или он уже поднялся наверх?</p><p>— У меня есть свой информатор, который следит за посетителями уже давно, — демонстративно улыбаясь в ответ, объяснил Юсуф.</p><p>— Ассасин? — Эзра настороженно взглянул на него, и тот украдкой указал на сидящего за дальним столиком человека в компании какой-то итальянки, судя по декольте и волосам, свитым в аккуратные рожки почти у самого лба. К своему огромному удивлению он узнал в информаторе Раду, одного из цыган, который музицировал вместе с ним рядом с пристанью.</p><p>— Я думал, что Ру не хочет вмешивать в это своих, — прошептал он Юсуфу, хотя за громкими разговорами и музыкой его слова вряд ли бы кто-то расслышал. Поймав взгляд Эзры, Раду ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ему кружкой.</p><p>— Цыганок, — поправил Юсуф. — К тому же Раду изъявил желание присоединиться к Братству, когда все закончится.</p><p>Он направился к Раду, потащив за собой Эзру, все еще висящего на его руке. Девица Раду безразлично взглянула на них и прильнула ближе к своему спутнику.</p><p>— Как вечер? — спросил Юсуф, усевшись за небольшой столик напротив Раду.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — ответил тот. — Наш друг уже прибыл и грустит в одиночестве в компании своих приятелей, — он кивнул, посмотрев куда-то вдаль. Присмотревшись, Эзра заметил позади голов сверкнувшую лысину.</p><p>— Тогда не будем заставлять его скучать. — Юсуф заговорщицки подмигнул Эзре и встал.</p><p>Эзра ожидал, что тот собирался покинуть бордель, чтобы караулить на улице, но Юсуф направился к барной стойке, чтобы заказать себе выпивку.</p><p>— Я должен убедиться, что наш друг заинтересован, и тебя не разоблачили, — на прощание объяснил он.</p><p>К счастью для Эзры тамплиеры оказались уже не совсем трезвы, но с ними уже сидели щебечущие девушки, кто рядом на лавке, кто на коленях. Это осложняло задачу, и Эзра для смелости в очередной раз напомнил себе о том, что наконец-то решился сблизиться с Колином. Разве могло что-то быть еще более пугающим? В конце концов скрытый клинок при нем, и если что, он сумеет себя защитить.</p><p>Эзра плавной походкой двинулся к тамплиерам, слегка покачивая бедрами, обошел стол и уселся прямо на него рядом с Леандром. Будь он женщиной, мог бы рискнуть наклониться к нему, чтобы продемонстрировать впадинку прижатых корсетом грудей, но ему в этом плане на фоне настоящих девушек козырять было нечем.</p><p>— Чем обязан такой честью? — осклабившись, спросил Леандр. Губа по обе стороны от шрама натянулась, еще сильнее обнажая верхние зубы.</p><p>— Я уже давно наблюдаю за вами, — томным шепотом поведал Эзра, чтобы скрыть мужскую твердость голоса.</p><p>— Вот оно как, — Леандр улыбнулся еще шире. Эзре показалось, что он купился лишь потому, что это была наверняка далеко не первая его кружка. На девушку, сидящую рядом с капитаном тамплиеров, которой тот явно поглаживал бедро под столом, Эзра старался не обращать внимания. — И что же тебя привлекло?</p><p>— Твоя сила и уверенность, — с готовностью ответил Эзра, стараясь не думать о том, что говорит, чтобы не ненавидеть себя, но при этом контролировать свои слова. — Я вижу в тебе могучего воина.</p><p>— Это так, — не стал спорить Леандр, откинувшись назад и неосознанно разведя ноги, будто хотел продемонстрировать свою мощь. Это был верный момент для нападения.</p><p>— Но так ли ты могуч в постели? — с придыханием спросил Эзра и закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы призывно выставить бедро.</p><p>Он делал ставку на то, что большинство куртизанок имело честь не предлагать сразу постель, а сначала хотели проверить, насколько щедр их клиент, поскольку часть гонорара приходилось отдавать покровителю, не считая трат на услуги докторов и женские штучки. Бесплатный ужин за чужой счет был малой привилегией. Эзра, который уж как мужчина точно был недурен собой, предлагал сразу перейти к самому главному.</p><p>— Можешь в этом не сомневаться. — Смотря на выставленные перед ним крепкие ноги, скрытые длинной юбкой, ответил Леандр и покровительство накрыл его колено ладонью.</p><p>— Мне не терпится это узнать. — Эзра кокетливо улыбнулся, подавляя приступ отвращения, резко вскочил, сбросив ладонь, и пошел прочь к лестнице, не забыв на прощание обернуться.</p><p>Он ощутил неприятное жжение чуть ниже груди, будто от изжоги, когда представил, что его могло ожидать в ближайшие минуты, поскольку Леандр поднялся из-за стола. Что-то сказав остальным тамплиерам, он твердой походкой, несмотря на выпитый алкоголь, последовал за ним.</p><p>Поднявшись по лестнице, Эзра остановился, дожидаясь своего спутника. Он надеялся, что Юсуф все это время наблюдал за ними и уже покинул бордель, чтобы ждать условный сигнал.</p><p>Леандр замешкался внизу, чтобы взять у хозяина ключ от комнаты, и нагнал Эзру на втором этаже. В широкой крепкой ладони, помимо ключа, он держал большую кожаную сумку, в которой по очертаниям угадывалась книга.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — игриво спросил Леандр и отвесил Эзре увесистый шлепок по ягодице. В иной ситуации тот бы активировал механизм скрытого клинка и заставил ответить за подобную наглость.</p><p>Он невольно вспомнил Лэнгдона Шоу. Его сумасбродная компания была в разы приятнее, хотя они и успели зайти слишком далеко, но не настолько, чтобы стыдиться этого всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ничего, возможно скоро им удастся распутать этот клубок и отомстить и за Лэнгдона, и за его брата, и за Карима.</p><p>— Зои, — ответил Эзра первое, что пришло на ум, запоздало сообразив: не подставил ли он этим настоящую Зои? Но и самому распоследнему кретину будет понятно, что они два совершенно разных человека.</p><p>— Ну что же, Зои, — ухмыльнулся Леандр, остановившись напротив нужной двери, и вставил ключ в замочную скважину, — тебе представилась уникальная возможность…</p><p>«Это точно», подумал Эзра, проходя в комнату, пока Леандр галантно придерживал для него дверь. Первым делом он бросил взгляд на окно. Ставни были плотно закрыты, в комнате царил полумрак, а на курительнице тлели ароматные травы.</p><p>— Не возражаешь, если я открою окно? — спросил Эзра, притворно обмахивая себя ладонью. Подумав, он снял с пояса бубен и стал обмахиваться им под мелодичный перелив колокольчиков. — Здесь слишком душно и жарко… А скоро станет еще жарче.</p><p>Конечно Эзра имел в виду другое, но Леандр понял его слова по-своему, не догадываясь о том, что его на самом деле ждет в ближайшее время.</p><p>— Если ты обещаешь, — вновь хмыкнул Леандр. Пройдя к широкой кровати, он положил рядом с ней сумку и стал расстегивать пояс, на котором в ножнах висели меч и кинжал.</p><p>Продолжая обмахивать себя бубном, Эзра распахнул окно настежь, рассчитывая на то, что его хорошо слышно на улице, и украдкой выглянул наружу в надежде увидеть Юсуфа, но того нигде не было видно.</p><p>— Не хочешь мне помочь? — предложил Леандр, снимая кожаный нагрудник.</p><p>— Мне нравится смотреть, как сильные мужчины раздеваются, видеть их мускулы, — объяснил Эзра, стараясь не зажмуриться от позора, потому что чувствовал, что говорит откровенный вздор. Но Леандру, кажется, это нравилось. Вновь покосившись на улицу, Эзра заметил на крыше Юсуфа, который махнул ему рукой, и он наконец-то бросил бренчать бубном и повесил его обратно на пояс.</p><p>— А вот мне нравится самому срывать одежду с таких нахальных девиц, как ты, и подчинять их, — многообещающе заверил Леандр, оставшись в одних штанах. Он опасно надвигался на него, и против воли Эзра почувствовал себя слабым.</p><p>Леандр и правда был могуч без доспехов. Рослый, с широкой грудной клеткой, крепкими мышцами. Но его мощи Эзра в любое мгновение был готов противопоставить свою ловкость.</p><p>Он отошел от окна, чтобы освободить Юсуфу место для маневра, и постарался принять соблазнительную позу, как он себе это представлял, когда думал о девушках, которые ему нравились.</p><p>— Я трепещу от предвкушения, — подначивал он и откровенно прикусил нижнюю губу. Если он раскроет себя раньше времени, то Леандр тут же метнется обратно к постели и схватит меч, поэтому он позволил ему подступить ближе и заключить себя в объятия.</p><p>Леандр не терял времени даром, тут же начав трогать его за бедра, сильно сжимать их под звон забренчавших на поясе бубенчиков… Мстительно улыбнувшись, Эзра со всей силы толкнул Леандра к стене, активировал механизм скрытого клинка и приставил оружие к его промежности.</p><p>— Даже не думай сопротивлялся или звать своих друзей, иначе твои <i>taşak</i> упадут на пол, — вкрадчиво заверил его Эзра. В это мгновение Юсуф, зацепившись крюком, дернул на себя железную решетку, и она без труда выскочила из пазов. Леандр злобно взглянул сначала на него, а после перевел взгляд на Эзру.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — приветливо поздоровался Юсуф, шустро пролезая в окно и придерживая решетку, чтобы та не упала на землю и не наделала шума, и втащил ее следом за собой. — Кажется я вам помешал, но не обращайте на меня внимания. — Он взмахнул рукой. — Продолжайте.</p><p>— Ассасины, — выплюнул Леандр и подобрался, ощущая близость клинка. — Что вам надо?</p><p>— Мы хотим узнать, кто причастен к нападению и убийству венгерских послов, — объяснил Эзра серьезным и холодным тоном, давая понять, что не намерен шутить и исполнит свое обещание, если потребуется.</p><p>— Откуда я могу это знать, <i>güzel?</i> — с издевкой спросил Леандр. — Это сделали янычары. Поговорите с их капитаном.</p><p>Заметив на полу кожаную сумку, Юсуф поднял ее, распустил завязки и извлек книгу в старом кожаном переплете.</p><p>— Положи на место, — приказал Леандр, негодуя, что роются в его вещах. Юсуф даже и не подумал подчиниться. Он осмотрел обложку и раскрыл книгу, изучая содержимое.</p><p>— Один из ассасинов слышал, как ты и другие тамплиеры обсуждали венгров и союз с ними, — объяснил Эзра, ожидая, что его в любой момент могут попытаться оттолкнуть.</p><p>— Он подтвердит это лично? — насмешливо спросил Леандр, косясь на Юсуфа.</p><p>— Он мертв, — отчеканил Эзра.</p><p>— Тогда ничем не могу помочь, — презрительно фыркнул Леандр.</p><p>— Какой это язык? — задумчиво спросил Юсуф, изучая текст. — Похоже на испанский или итальянский, — он резко переменился в лице и хитро улыбнулся. — Тебе очень она дорога, или можно одолжить почитать?</p><p>— Положи. На. Место, — тихо прорычал Леандр.</p><p>«Колин, — думал Эзра. — Колин мог бы прочитать им текст, если бы им удалось ее получить.»</p><p>— Значит, дорога, — подвел итог Юсуф и приблизился, размахивая книгой. — Вы дали понять, что связаны с венграми в заговоре против султана, потому ассасины и янычары решили их убить, чтобы сохранить мир в Империи. Причем оказались на месте почти одновременно. Мы видим в этом некую стратегию. Так что я хочу знать ответ: кто ваш информатор? Кто скоординировал эти действия?</p><p>Леандр откинулся назад, прижимаясь к стене, и ехидно улыбнулся, так что раздвоенная шрамом губа вновь уродливо напряглась. Он был не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, однако и напуганным тоже не выглядел.</p><p>— Я устрою вам встречу, — уступил Леандр.</p><p>— Имя твоего информатора? Мы сами найдем его.</p><p>— Чтобы к нему нагрянул разодетый ассасин? — он покосился на Эзру, сложил губы в трубочку и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>— Будущее твоих потомком на острие моего клинка, — с угрозой в голосе напомнил Эзра.</p><p>— Я трепещу от предвкушения, — передразнил Леандр и переключился назад на Юсуфа. — Через неделю в гавани Феодосия перед закатом. Недалеко от ворот святого Эмилиана.</p><p>— Вот и отлично. — Юсуф просиял и потряс книгой. — А это мы возьмем в качестве гарантии твоего честного слова.</p><p>Он коротко кивнул Эзре, и тот мгновенно истолковал это как сигнал к действию. Юсуф метнулся к окну и стремительно выскочил наружу, точно тень.</p><p>— Прости за испорченный вечер, — усмехнулся Эзра. Не убирая скрытого клинка, он подскочил к окну, в то время как Леандр устремился к постели, чтобы схватить меч.</p><p>Эзра выпрыгнул в окно и сразу выставил крюк-клинок, чтобы уцепиться за какую-нибудь выступающую балку соседнего дома. Остановив падение и почувствовав устойчивость, он выбросил правую руку вверх, крюк впился в древесину. Шустро забравшись на крышу трехэтажного дома, он увидел поджидавшего его Юсуфа, в руке тот держал книгу.</p><p>— Готов? — спросил он и побежал по черепице в сторону залива. Эзра, не давая себе передышки, последовал за ним. Широкополая юбка развевалась позади, подобно парусу. Краем глаза он заметил дежуривших на крышах османских стрелков.</p><p>— Вам сюда нельзя! — выкрикнул один. Эзра был с ним согласен, но они и не собирались задерживаться. Взобравшись на крышу следующего дома, который был чуть выше, он увидел закрепленную на балке  натянутую вниз веревку, по которой уже скользил Юсуф.</p><p>Подскочив к ней, Эзра с разбегу выпростал руку с крюком наверх и зацепился. Веревка пружинисто натянулась во время скольжения, и он в одно мгновение оказался недосягаем для стрелков.</p><p>Приземлившись на другой крыше, он побежал без оглядки, зная, что Леандр велит своим тамплиерам начать за ними погоню. Хотя, догоняя по земле, они будут слишком медлительны, и к тому времени, как окажутся на причале, лодка Ру уже будет разрезать воды залива, османские стрелки и их луки оставались более ощутимой угрозой. Пока они бежали, лучники привлекали внимание других патрульных, так что когда Эзра спрыгнул с низкой крыши на пристани, сбив на землю несколько черепичных пластин, за ними висел целый хвост.</p><p>Он огляделся по сторонам, потеряв Юсуфа и не видя Ру. Неужели он не рассчитал траекторию и вышел не туда?..</p><p>— Эй, сюда!</p><p>Эзра вгляделся в воды Золотого Рога и различил Юсуфа, стоящего посреди качающейся на волнах лодки и каким-то образом умудрявшегося не падать за борт.</p><p>Погоня дышала в спину, рядом с Эзрой просвистела стрела, и он побежал вбок к пирсу, перепрыгивая с одного швартовного столба, вбитого в дно, на другой. Он не боялся, что потеряет равновесие и упадет: в юности, когда он только оттачивал ассасинскую акробатику, Юсуф заставлял их прокладывать короткий путь по этим самым столбам, не боясь, что новички покалечатся, сорвавшись в воду.</p><p>Спрыгнув на пирс, он побежал до самого конца и с разгону нырнул в толщу холодной воды, тут же принявшей его в свои объятия. Заметив траекторию его маршрута, Ру подплыл ближе к пирсу, а Юсуф втащил наконец вынырнувшего Эзру в лодку. Рядом с ними вода взорвалась брызгами от выпущенных стрел, и Юсуф налег на весла, чтобы поскорее уйти из опасной зоны.</p><p>Тяжело дыша, Эзра, с которого ручьями стекала вода, сполз на самое дно лодки, чтобы его не зацепило стрелой. Ему было достаточно того раза, когда Якоб вытаскивал из него наконечник.</p><p>— Я скучал по этому, — со смехом признался Юсуф, и Эзра нервно рассмеялся в ответ.</p><p>— Вижу, Леандр все же заставил тебя намокнуть, — пошутил Ру, и Эзра от души пнул его ногой в голень.</p><p>Он неуверенно приподнялся, чтобы понять, где они, и с удивлением обнаружил, что лодка проплыла уже треть залива, скрытая во мраке Золотого Рога. Лишь луна тускло освещала их, позволяя безошибочно угадывать очертания Ру и Юсуфа. Галату и остальную часть Константинополя на противоположном берегу озаряли огни уличных факелов, фонариков и желтоватые пятнышки окон, точно светящиеся во тьме глаза хищного зверя.</p><p>— Книга у тебя? — спросил Эзра, уже не опасаясь, что их обнаружат.</p><p>— У меня, — подтвердил Юсуф, скорее слыша, чем видя, как Эзра пытается отжать воду с волос и одежды. — Написано на каком-то незнакомом языке. Возможно итальянском.</p><p>— Колин сможет прочитать, — пообещал Ру, размашисто поднимая весла и вновь топя их в воде. — Не даром же Эзра спас переводчика.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Последовательность 11. В поисках истины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эзра успел знатно продрогнуть к тому моменту, как вернулся в цыганский лагерь, несмотря на то, что Юсуф отдал ему верх своего сюрко и сам шел в тонкой рубашке. Если бы не правила приличия, Эзра предпочел бы снять юбку совсем, но ему пришлось всю дорогу ежиться от того, как та влажно липла к ногам. Хорошо, что его сопровождали Ру и Юсуф, иначе ему бы пришлось отбиваться от настойчивых приставаний. Хотя Эзре все же пришлось выслушать несколько двусмысленных восклицаний.</p><p>— Кто тебя, обидел, <i>güzel?</i> Бедняжка совсем посинела! Что вы с ней делали? Давай-ка мы тебя согреем.</p><p>— Мы защищали честь девушки, — строго ответил Ру зарвавшимся прохожим. — А вот кто защитит вас, если не заткнетесь?</p><p>В лагере царила сонная атмосфера, все разбрелись по домам и кибиткам, костры почти прогорели, лишь один продолжал весело потрескивать, и они направились прямиком к нему.</p><p>Костер поддерживал Колин. Он сидел, уткнувшись в книгу, и не сразу заметил их появления.</p><p>— Очень кстати, — оценил Юсуф его предусмотрительность.</p><p>Обернувшись и увидев Эзру, Колин переполошился и подскочил с места.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>— Искупался в заливе.</p><p>Эзра с удовольствием устроился у самого костра, протянул к огню замерзшие руки и только сейчас осознал, что дрожит от холода.</p><p>— Колин, — позвал Ру. — Пойдем, мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>Из его кибитки они вернулись к костру с парой бутылок вина, котелком, глиняными чашками и несколькими одеялами, которые тут же набросили Эзре на плечи. Ру притащил треногу, установил ее на краю костра, подвесил котелок и влил в него содержимое обеих бутылок разом.</p><p>— У вас все получилось? — усевшись обратно, нетерпеливо спросил Колин. Кивнув, Юсуф сунул ему их добычу.</p><p>— Не знал, что мы охотимся за книгой, — ошеломленно признался Колин.</p><p>— Это тебе. Трофей. Надеюсь, ты поймешь, что в ней написано.</p><p>Колин раскрыл книгу, развернул к огню, чтобы было видно текст, и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть слова в пляшущих рыжих бликах костра.</p><p>— Это французский, — листая страницы, поведал он. — Дневник или хроника. Называется «Завоевание Константинополя».</p><p>— Хорошее начало, — улыбнулся Ру, помешивая вино.</p><p>— Тебе нужно будет прочитать его за неделю, — предупредил Юсуф.</p><p>— Где вы ее взяли?</p><p>— Одолжили у Леандра. Кажется, он не хотел с ней расставаться, но мы были настойчивы.</p><p>Юсуф рассказал Колину о том, как они обнаружили Леандра, и Эзре удалось увести его от остальных тамплиеров, а потом как он сам проник в комнату. О том, как ушли от преследования османских патрульных стрелков, и как Эзра сделал последний рывок на пристани, чтобы добраться до лодки.</p><p>К этому моменту Ру посчитал, что вино достаточно нагрелось, убрал котелок с огня и разлил по чашкам. Первую он протянул Эзре.</p><p>— Значит, Леандр действительно связан с тем, кто за всем этим стоит? — без особой уверенности спросил Колин.</p><p>— Очень сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Юсуф и сделал глоток горячего вина. Посмаковав вкус, он благодарно склонил голову в сторону Ру, и то подмигнул в ответ. — Неплохо, весьма неплохо… Я не уверен, что он действительно устроит нам встречу с информатором, но ему явно что-то известно.</p><p>— Боюсь, что мы спугнули его, теперь он будет осторожен, — подал голос закутанный в одеяла Эзра, грея ладони о горячую чашку. — Но, возможно, эта книга сможет нам помочь понять для чего здесь тамплиеры.</p><p>— Кстати, кто автор этого труда? — потягивая вино, спросил Ру.</p><p>Колин вновь раскрыл книгу, пролистал несколько страниц, вглядываясь в текст.</p><p>— Робер де Клари, — прочитал он. — Судя по всему он был крестоносцем.</p><p>— Крестоносцы, тамплиеры — один черт, — заключил Ру.</p><p>— Не скажи, — возразил Юсуф. — Можно быть и тем и другим, а можно принадлежать только к одной когорте.</p><p>— Что может интересовать тамплиеров в военной хронике? — спросил Эзра у Юсуфа. — Это было сколько?.. Триста лет назад? Или пятьдесят?</p><p>— Судя потому, что писал крестоносец, речь там идет не о завоевании Мехмеда Второго, а Четвертом Крестовом Походе.</p><p>— Город тогда был разграблен французскими и итальянскими крестоносцами, — поделился своей осведомленностью Ру.</p><p>— Как думаешь, там описано, какие реликвии были похищены? — нахмурился Юсуф, обращаясь к Эзре.</p><p>— Частицы Эдема? — уточнил тот, задумавшись, и кивнул собственным мыслям.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Колин, Ру тоже выглядел озадаченным. — Какие Частицы? Из Библии?</p><p>— Вроде того, — подтвердил Юсуф, обменявшись взглядами с Эзрой, будто ждал его одобрения. — Копье, которым умертвили распятого на кресте Христа, его погребальный саван и прочие символические предметы.</p><p>— Откуда вам это известно? — нахмурился Ру, слегка покачивая горячее вино в своей чашке.</p><p>— Основателями Константинопольского Братства ассасинов были венецианские купцы Никколо и Маффео Поло. Вернее они начинали как купцы, пока не познакомились с наставником Сирийского Братства Альтаиром ибн Ла-Ахадом. Он многому научил их, поделился знаниями, которые те донесли через дневник Никколо «Тайный Крестовый поход» и своих учеников до наших дней, — объяснил ему Юсуф, а заодно и Колину, который пока мало что во всем этом понимал. — Правда сейчас дневник утрачен, но лидеры Братства все равно из поколения в поколение передавали своим ученикам то, что знали и что слышали от своих наставников.</p><p>— Допустим. Но если крестоносцы украли святыни из Константинополя, — медленно проговорил Ру, переводя взгляд с одного ассасина на другого, — то что здесь ищут тамплиеры?</p><p>— Возможно, что какие-то артефакты были спрятаны, и они хотят их найти? — предположил Эзра.</p><p>— Но зачем им эти святыни? — недоумевал Колин. — Отвезти Папе в Ватикан? Собрать паломников? Неужели Папа — тамплиер?</p><p>— Это подрывает твою веру, Колин? — улыбнулся Юсуф. — Про действующего Папу ничего не могу сказать, но один из его предшественников Александр Шестой, известный как Родриго Борджиа, был магистром Ордена тамплиеров.</p><p>Колин не подал и виду, но Эзра заметил, как сжались его пальцы на хронике де Клари.</p><p>— От него избавились ассасины?</p><p>— В некотором роде, — нехотя признался Юсуф. — Его отравил Чезаре, его сын. Однако Родриго годами вел непримиримую борьбу с Итальянским Братством и наставником Эцио Аудиторе. Так что не думай, что причина в вероисповедании. Дело в идеологии.</p><p>— То, что тамплиеры наверняка ищут, мы не собираемся присвоить себе и использовать. Мы хотим защитить эти предметы от тамплиеров, — объяснил Эзра. </p><p>— Так что смотри в оба, пока будешь читать, — напутственно изрек Юсуф, подмигнув Колину. Он залпом осушил свою чашку и потянулся к котелку, чтобы налить новую порцию.</p><p>Больше они не возвращались к теме тамплиеров и Частиц Эдема. Эзра оценил, как ловко старался отвечать Юсуф, чтобы не выдать лишней информации, которая пока не предназначена для ушей Ру и Колина. Не потому, что им не доверяли, но поверить в то, что знали ассасины и тамплиеры, готов был далеко не каждый.</p><p>В обычном обществе что христиан, что мусульман их сочли бы за еретиков, если бы они сказали, что Частицы Эдема были не просто религиозными реликвиями, а мощными древними артефактами, созданными задолго до рождения Христа и пророка Мухаммеда.</p><p>— Думаю, что на сегодня с меня достаточно, — признался заметно повеселевший и согревшийся Эзра. Оставив одеяла сушиться у костра, он отправился в небольшую кибитку, принадлежавшую ему одному. Однако он не спешил переодеться, хотя и мечтал об этом с того самого момента, как Юсуф втащил его в лодку.</p><p>Вино разгорячило тело и душу, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Одежда на нем практически высохла, волосы тоже, хотя и слиплись сосульками во вьющиеся локоны. Он уселся на постель, слушая, как Юсуф, Ру и Колин расходятся, оставляя костер дотлевать, и с любопытством представил, что скажет Колин, явись он к нему сейчас. Скорее всего ничего. Поведет себя с честью и достоинством как обычно. Как же он собирается завести себе жену, если скупится на все эмоции, кроме гнева?</p><p>Выждав некоторое время, когда угли окончательно прогорели, Эзра покинул кибитку и крадучись добрался до дома, где жил Колин. Дверь оказалось не заперта. В передней было темно, но в соседней комнате тускло горела масляная лампа. Эзра тихо прошел к дверному проему и осторожно выглянул.</p><p>Колин, не подозревая об опасности, стоял к нему спиной рядом с кроватью, закрытой тонким балдахином, чтобы ночью не беспокоили москиты. Эзра переступил порог, проверяя, обнаружат ли его, но Колин как ни в чем не бывало продолжал ничего не замечать, а потом ухватился за низ рубашки и стащил ее через голову.</p><p>Эзра подкрался к нему со спины, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, схватил за левое плечо, чтобы тот не успел развернуться, и прижал между лопаток ладонь. Закругленная птичья голова крюк-клинка опасно ткнулась в обнаженную кожу рядом с позвоночником.</p><p>— Будущий ассасин должен быть бдителен и днем… и ночью, — прошептал он Колину на ухо. Колин вздрогнул, но не испугался, чем приятно удивил Эзру.</p><p>— Предполагается, что я в лагере друзей, — повернув к нему голову, ответил Колин. — А значит должен быть в безопасности.</p><p>— Нигде нельзя чувствовать себя в безопасности, — в назидание предупредил Эзра и отпустил его. Колин резко повернулся, почувствовав свободу, и удивленно взглянул на него. Эзра как тогда в доме, где жили Шоу, сосредоточился на его глазах, потому что реальность то и дело норовила ускользнуть от него.</p><p>Карих, настороженных.</p><p>— Ты все еще в образе. — Эзра уловил легкое волнение в его голосе. Или ему хотелось его услышать? — Зачем ты пришел?</p><p>Вино шептало Эзре, что эти вопросы пусты и глупы. Как можно не понять после всего? Он специально прикидывается идиотом, чтобы позлить его или отомстить за молчание?</p><p>— Я же сказал, что мне есть, для чего возвращается, — напомнил Эзра и подступил ближе. Он мог бы устроить целое представление как перед Леандром, но это было бы фальшиво и пошло. Притворство, которого ему совершенно не хотелось. — Тебе ведь нравится?</p><p>Он расправил юбку и оглядел себя, будто думал, а нравится ли ему самому то, что он видит? Может ли это вообще нравиться? И будет ли нравиться, если от всего этого избавиться? Он определенно не был готов больше устраивать подобный маскарад. Но что привлекло Колина (а он не сомневался, что привлекло): его преображение, как в тот раз, или он сам? Ведь неспроста он всякий раз отводил взгляд, видя его.</p><p>— Нравится, когда я так выгляжу? — озвучил он свои мысли, решив проверить первую догадку.</p><p>Колин шагнул к Эзре точно под дурманом. Во второй раз было не так страшно решиться, как в первый. Задержав дыхание, Колин невесомо очертил ладонью его скулу. Прижался приоткрытым ртом к губам, но не спешил целовать.</p><p>— Ты меня проверяешь? — прошептал Колин, касаясь его губ на каждом произнесенном звуке. — Это мое испытание? Мое искушение?</p><p>— Это подрывает твою веру? — Эзра повторил слова Юсуфа. Он задумчиво провел раскрытыми ладонями по обнаженным плечам Колина, будто у него действительно были сомнения насчет ответа на этот вопрос.</p><p>Колин не спешил с признанием. Возможно, он и сам не знал, что творилось в его голове и как относиться к этому. Эзра, сам не обремененный религией, потому что видел устройство мира иначе, зная то наследие, которое ассасины веками передавали из уст в уста, задумался, что это могло значить для Колина и его христианских ценностей.</p><p>— Знаешь, что может произойти, если нас увидят? — понимая, что не услышит ответа, спросил Эзра.</p><p>— Боюсь и представить, — не стал лукавить Колин, рвано вздохнув в ответ на прикосновения. Он выдернул рубашку Эзры, заправленную за пояс еще слегка влажной юбки. — Полагаю, лучше трахать овцу, чем спать с мужчиной?</p><p>— Это самые неожиданные слова, что мне когда-либо говорили в подобной обстановке, — растягивая гласные, усмехнулся Эзра и отстранился, чтобы снять рубашку.</p><p>Последний раз Колин видел его обнаженным вероятно, когда менял повязки. За прошедшее время рана успела затянуться, превратившись в неаккуратное розоватое пятно зарубцевавшейся плоти. Кожа казалась настолько тонкой, будто готова лопнуть от любого движения, но это была обманчивая уязвимость: Эзра не знал отдыха, нагружая себя физическими тренировками.</p><p>Сев на постель, Колин завороженно протянул руку к его боку и аккуратно коснулся кожи рядом с рубцом.</p><p>— Тогда я не понимал, потому что испытывал шок… Но сейчас осознаю, как страшно это было. Для всех нас. И больно.</p><p>Колин дал задний ход. Их внимание сместилось в иную плоскость, и Эзра понял, что момент упущен. Ему уже самому ничего не хотелось, и он пожалел, что вообще пришел, но одновременно был рад, что между ними все же наладилось понимание, хотя недосказанность не исчезла до конца. Здравый смысл, пусть и ведомый вином, шептал, что так лучше, так не придется жалеть на следующий день.</p><p>Эзра промолчал. Подойдя к постели, он заметил приютившуюся между складок покрывала хронику де Клари. Взяв книгу, он провел пальцами по сухому потрескавшемуся корешку. Колин с готовностью перевел тему, чтобы избежать неловкости:</p><p>— Значит, Четвертый Крестовый поход?</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Эзра. Отложив книгу, он поднял с пола рубашку и быстро натянул ее через голову.</p><p>— Живи мы лет триста назад, то могли бы сражаться друг против друга, — поделился мыслями Колин. Эзра вопросительно взглянул на него, и он объяснил: — Моя семья тогда поддержала британских солдат, а ты, как житель Константинополя, стал бы защитником города.</p><p>— Сарацин, так бы ты называл меня? — мрачно улыбнулся Эзра, а затем в шутку добавил: — Может, наши предки и воевали друг против друга, кто знает?</p><p>— Может, я найду их на страницах хроники.</p><p>Тут Эзра наконец спохватился, что Колин наверняка неспроста оставил лампу. Должно быть, он собирался начать чтение труда де Клари, ведь они предоставили ему не такой большой срок. Он явно пришел не вовремя.</p><p>— Считай, что мы справились с искушением, — перед уходом на прощание сказал он и с тихой надеждой впился взглядом в лицо Колина, но тот точно по команде отвел глаза.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грейвз удивленно прислушался, когда Ребекка объявила, что Криденс закончил сеанс в Анимусе.<p>— Где Шон? — с ходу спросил тот, лежа на кушетке и переводя дыхание, будто бежал. Может и бежал. Но не он, а Эзра.</p><p>— Внизу, ищет в грузовике запасной блок питания для Анимуса, — объяснила Ребекка, снимая с головы наушники.</p><p>— Он сбежал, предчувствуя возможное развитие событий? — Хоть голос Криденса и прозвучал мрачно, он все же нашел в себе силы иронично фыркнуть.</p><p>— Не надейся. — Ребекка широко улыбнулась, гордясь своей дальновидностью. — Я сама попросила его. Шон бы не выдержал, получись у них все. Но на всякий случай я переключилась на наушники. Так что можешь быть спокоен, никто ничего не слышал, кроме меня, — заверила она и похлопала Криденса по ноге.</p><p>— Вы о чем? — не понял Грейвз, подняв голову. Он настолько увлекся чтением папки, которую Шон собрал об известной им истории противостояния ассасинов и тамплиеров, что и не заметил, как Ребекка отключила звук, и по комнате разносился только гул работающих кулеров системы охлаждения.</p><p>— Тебе тоже не положено. Конфиденциальная информация, — серьезным голосом объяснила она как раз в тот момент, как на пороге возник Шон, держащий в руках увесистую коробку.</p><p>Пройдя в комнату и обогнув Анимус и стол Ребекки, он аккуратно опустил ношу рядом с внушительных размеров сервером и только тогда заметил, что Криденс не находится в отключке.</p><p>— Ты быстро. Что-то произошло?</p><p>Тот не спешил отвечать, и Грейвз сделал вывод, что Криденс узнал что-то далекое от ассасинов, иначе тут же выложил бы все, но важное для него. Возможно, что-то личное?</p><p>— Обычно я осознаю себя где-то только под конец последовательности воспоминаний, но сейчас это случилось гораздо раньше, и я решил прерваться, — наконец, собравшись с мыслями, объяснил он и поднялся с кушетки, когда Ребекка отсоединила его от Анимуса. Подумав, Криденс добавил: — Если что, то я буду внизу.</p><p>— Склад в твоем распоряжении, — крикнул вдогонку Шон, когда тот вышел за порог. — Только не прыгай по коробкам, там ценный инвентарь.</p><p>Грейвз хмурился, все это время молча наблюдая за их разговором. Криденс явно был чем-то обеспокоен, и он не был уверен, что его следовало отпускать в таком состоянии. С другой стороны Криденс ясно дал понять, что хочет побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями, чтобы отдохнуть как от их компании, так и от компании предков в Анимусе.</p><p>— Он пошел косплеить Эзру? — на всякой случай уточнил Грейвз.</p><p>— Должно же у человека быть безобидное хобби, — подтвердил догадку Шон, направившись к своему столу.</p><p>— Криденс говорит, что паркур его успокаивает. Активная физическая нагрузка помогает быстрее прийти в себя после Анимуса, — деловито объяснила Ребекка, распечатывая коробку с блоком питания. — Думаешь, почему он подбил тебя на тренировки?</p><p>— Я сам напросился, — с легким самодовольством возразил Грейвз, но тут его прервал Шон:</p><p>— Так Криденс узнал что-нибудь полезное?</p><p>— Да, книга, которую они нашли.</p><p>Шон круто развернулся на вращающемся кресле.</p><p>— И что за книга?</p><p>— Хроника «Завоевание Константинополя» крестоносца Робера де Клари. Юсуф с Эзрой думают, что там может быть написано о Частицах Эдема, которые ищут тамплиеры.</p><p>— И ты молчишь? — Шон ошеломленно развел руками. — Поверить не могу.</p><p>— Они пока только предполагают и еще не начали читать, — в свою защиту заявила Ребекка. — Сомневаюсь, что в ДНК Колина сохранилось все, что он читал. У нас не получится в точности воспроизвести текст в Анимусе, только особо ценные фрагменты, — рассудила она.</p><p>— К счастью хроника дошла до наших дней, — поведал Шон, барабаня пальцами по колену. — Эй, Грейвз. Как у тебя с французским?</p><p>— Зависит от эффекта просачивания, — признался тот, догадавшись, к чему ведет Шон.</p><p>— Тебе придется прочитать хронику в оригинале, чтобы у нас был неискаженный переводчиками материал, — объяснил Шон, повернувшись обратно к столу. Щелкнув несколько раз мышкой, он начал что-то стучать по клавиатуре.</p><p>— Велика вероятность, что тамплиеры переделали текст за это время, — осадила его Ребекка, водрузив блок питания на стол.</p><p>— Вот мы и сравним. То, что прочитаю я, и что узнает Колин, — сделал очевидный вывод Грейвз. — Так я возвращаюсь к Анимусу?</p><p>Ребекка смерила его долгим внимательным взглядом, будто могла уловить малейшие изменения в нем, вызванные длительным пребыванием в «Малышке». Возможные побочные проявления эффекта просачивания продолжали ее беспокоить.</p><p>— Кажется, у нас нет выбора, — сдалась она. — Будете работать с Криденсом по очереди.</p><p>Грейвз старался не показать этого, но в глубине души был рад, что Ребекка согласилась. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но понял, что соскучился по ощущению пребывания в Анимусе. Скучал по городу, по связи со своим предком, по Эзре и по ощущению свободы, пусть Колину и приходилось скрываться от стражи султана, тамплиеров и ассасинов.</p><p>— Кстати, я тут получил информацию через Билла от Люси. Можешь немного позлорадствовать, Ребекка, — намеренно растягивая слова, поведал Шон, оторвавшись от компьютера, и выдержал многозначительную паузу, чтобы заметить во взгляде Ребекки промелькнувший интерес и немного ее помучить. — Симуляции в Анимусе Видика в Абстерго не умеют плавать. Так что если бы Криденс проходил воспоминания о похищении хроники Робера де Клари там, он бы испытывал десинхронизацию за десинхронизацией.</p><p>— Это потому, что они не вкладывают в работу душу! — живо откликнулась Ребекка. — Они хотят использовать машину, но не относятся к ней, как к искусству. Я люблю свою Малышку, а потому скоро там можно будет не только плавать, но и перепроходить воспоминания заново с любого открытого момента ДНК.</p><p>Шон в ответ лишь покачал головой, но на его губах все же промелькнула едва уловимая улыбка.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день, как и обещала Ребекка, Грейвз вернулся в Анимус и продолжил синхронизацию с Колином, начиная с момента последнего сохранения. За то время, что он не изучал воспоминания своего предка, Криденс успел значительно продвинуться вперед и обогнать его. Но судя по тому, что уже исследовал Криденс, Грейвз не ожидал от Колина насыщенных приключений.<p>Последнее, что видел Грейвз, находясь в виртуальной шкуре предка, был разговор в доме Пири, после которого Колин с Эзрой и Юсуфом вернулись в цыганский лагерь. Однако была одна деталь, ускользнувшая от Эзры: Пири предупредил их, что в ближайшее время на его помощь можно не рассчитывать, потому что он собирался отплыть в качестве навигатора со своим дядей Кемалем Рейсом.</p><p>Возможно, информация пригодится в будущем только Колину или Эзра не придал этому значения? Или ответ был куда прозаичнее — наследственная ДНК стирается, истончается со временем, и с каждым поколением выуживать воспоминания становится все сложнее.</p><p>Чему Грейвз уделил особое внимание — это тренировки с Юсуфом, пока цыгане патрулировали улицы в поисках Леандра. После того, как Колин получил скрытый клинок и первые уроки по обращению с ним, а также попрактиковался в бою врукопашную и на мечах, Ребекка доработала в интерфейсе Анимуса карту Константинополя. На территории цыганского лагеря она добавила иконку мини-игры боевой арены, и теперь Грейвз в любой момент мог начать практику.</p><p>Прохождение воспоминаний о тренировках не походило на простую видеоигру: вместе с Колином учился и Грейвз не только благодаря эффекту просачивания, но и постигая приемы, которые показывал опытный мастер-ассасин, надеясь, что это пригодится, когда они с Криденсом вернутся к собственной практике. Но когда это произойдет, было неизвестно.</p><p>На Ребекку пришлась двойная нагрузка, иногда ее даже подменял Шон во время сеансов Грейвза. Сами Грейвз и Криденс почти не пересекались.</p><p>Когда Грейвз поднимал синхронизацию с Колином, Криденс тренировался внизу, занимался оперативной работой по деятельности Абстерго Индастриз либо Шон разрешал ему все же покинуть Убежище, чтобы выйти в город. В основном это ограничивалось походом за съестными припасами. А когда Криденс торчал в Анимусе, Грейвз читал в оригинале хронику де Клари. Во время чтения он чаще находился в общей комнате, чтобы делиться замечаниями об описанных событиях с Ребеккой и Шоном. Криденс, конечно, тоже был там, вот только не слышал ни единого его слова, бродя по Константинополю, так что это было не в счет.</p><p>Медитативный слог хроники утомлял Грейвза, несмотря на то, что она была посвящена осаде, захвату и разорению столицы Византии, а потому в перерывах он старался переключить внимание на что-то иное. Пусть и бесполезное для Братства, но важное для него.</p><p>Воспоминания, которые Грейвзу уже давно не терпелось увидеть, и одновременно он боялся их, касались чувств Колина. Он не хотел признавать этого, но развитие его с Эзрой отношений волновало его. Должно быть из-за того, что он жил под одной крышей с потомком Эзры или видел сны — метафору происходящего, где он гнался по крышам за фигурой в капюшоне. А может потому, что столько времени проживая воспоминания Колина как свои собственные, он чувствовал некоторую вовлеченность в дальнейшую судьбу своего предка. Это походило на просмотр сериала с развитием любовной линии. Может Колин и не осознавал этого, но с точки зрения человека из двадцать первого века Грейвз видел это именно так. Особенно учитывая, что они уже дважды целовались. Такое сложно игнорировать.</p><p>Однако считать настроения Колина оказалось довольно трудно, будто тот старательно пытался забыть или не думать вовсе. Или же думал, но в других, недоступных в последовательности воспоминаниях.</p><p>Второй поцелуй перед миссией с Леандром дался Грейвзу легче первого, хотя на этот раз именно Колин поцеловал Эзру. Преимуществом было то, что Криденс на его глазах уже проходил это воспоминание. Но это преимущество терялось, поскольку он не знал, что чувствовал Эзра. Воспоминания в виде симуляции, воссозданной в Коридоре Памяти Анимуса, отражали картину происходящего, но не более того. Чувства, которые испытывал Эзра, могли быть доступны только Криденсу, но тот не рвался делиться впечатлениями, а потому Грейвзу приходилось все постигать самостоятельно, собирая информацию по крупицам.</p><p>Когда он наблюдал за воспоминаниям Эзры, ему казалось, что Колин лишен консервативных предубеждений того времени, но эпоха неизменно накладывала свой отпечаток на мысли и поступки. Колину нравился Эзра. Он испытывал к нему болезненную ревностную привязанность и позволял себе поблажки, но все равно держался в стороне, боясь переступить грань приемлемого. Переодетый в танцовщицу или цыганку Эзра вписывался в его мироустройство, потому что тогда можно было закрыть глаза на его истинную природу и физиологию, и он мог в понятных терминах объяснить себе свою слабость. Но от Эзры в истинном мужском обличьи он пытался держаться в стороне, не допуская недопонимания, хотя и проигрывал эту битву. Потому что Эзра привлекал его не как девушка, а как Эзра. Любое яркое проявление эмоций, будь то гнев, радость, сила заставляли его трепетать. Это было сильнее всего, что с ним прежде когда-либо происходило.</p><p>— Ребекка, а что будет, если я увижу, как умирает Колин? — в один из дней спросил Грейвз, значительно продвинувшись с хроникой де Клари. — Меня десинхронизирует? Мы ведь тогда ничего не сможем узнать.</p><p>— Не увидишь, — заверила его Ребекка, не отрывая глаз от монитора, где можно было видеть проекцию виртуальной симуляции Коридора Памяти.</p><p>— Почему? Не похоже, что в ближайшее время Колин или Эзра планируют заводить семьи, — покосившись на отключившегося от реальности Криденса, продолжил он свою мысль. — Но раз Колин мой предок, значит у него должен быть ребенок. Может, он уже им обзавелся, переспав с кем-то, но даже не подозревает о наследнике?</p><p>— Может, — немного подумав, согласилась она. — Только этот ребенок не будет твоим предком, а его старшим братом или сестрой. Объясню на пальцах: вы с Криденсом прямые потомки Колина и Эзры, значит они доживут до того момента, как заведут семьи. Представь: воспоминания предков передаются от поколения к поколению с помощью ДНК. Следовательно потомству через ДНК передается все, что когда-либо происходило с его родителем до зачатия. Нельзя сначала умереть, а потом зачать ребенка.</p><p>— Осирис бы с тобой поспорил! — усмехнулся слушавший их рассуждения Шон.</p><p>— Значит, после этих событий Колин повстречает мою пра-пра-и-так-далее-бабушку, и уже после этого нельзя будет ничего узнать? — Грейвз еще раз проговорил мысль, опустив все технические подробности.</p><p>— Абсолютно. Но ты можешь наблюдать за Колином со стороны его ребенка. Но если увидишь, как Колин заделает твоей бабуле ребенка, то скорее всего Анимус вышвырнет тебя в Коридор Памяти на момент начальной загрузки. Сложно сказать, я с подобным еще ни разу не имела дело.</p><p>— Страшно представить, сколько информации мы теряем подобным образом, — посетовал Шон.</p><p>— И не говори! — Редкий момент, когда Ребекка поддержала его в разговоре. — Возможно, через какое-то время получится выделять из останков материал ДНК и исследовать от рождения и до смерти чужие воспоминания. Но пока только так.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грейвз вновь гнался по улицам и крышам за неуловимой тенью ассасина, но теперь ему не нужно было видеть лица, чтобы убедиться. Это был Эзра.<p>Хотя, возможно, и Криденс…</p><p>С новыми сеансами в Анимусе вернулись сны. Грейвз много думал об этом в течение дня, но так и не пришел к окончательному выводу. В любом случае он знал, как выглядит объект его преследований, и плевать, в каком году тот родился. Грейвз стремился настигнуть Криденса, так же, как и Колин пытался поспеть за Эзрой. И они оба терпели оглушительное фиаско.</p><p>— Эзра, — пробормотал Грейвз во сне, пытаясь ухватиться за полы сюрко, но тот оказался проворнее. Он оттолкнулся ногами от края крыши и заскользил с помощью крюк-клинка по тросу. Грейвзу с Колином оставалось лишь беспомощно хватать рукой воздух.</p><p>— Эзра, — обреченно прошептал он, распахнув глаза, и уставился на темный потолок, едва подсвеченный уличными фонарями. Грейвз повел рукой, чтобы сдвинуть одеяло и улечься на бок, но та натолкнулась на что-то. Вернее кого-то.</p><p>Сжавшись в комочек, на краю кровати лежал Криденс. Его глаза были открыты, и он в упор смотрел на него. Грейвза прошиб озноб, но тут же накатил жар, обжигая лицо.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — громко прошептал он. Криденс не шелохнулся и даже не моргнул, будто был мертвым. — Криденс? — сердито прибавил он.</p><p>— Ты звал Эзру во сне, — ответил Криденс. Грейвзу могло показаться, но он слышал в его голосе обиду.</p><p>— Это не твое дело, — хмуро ответил Грейвз и потянул на себя одеяло, поверх которого тот устроился. При всем уважении сейчас он точно не был расположен к диалогу.</p><p>— Мое, — упрямо ответил Криденс. Вид у него был нездоровый. — Как часто ты видишь его?</p><p>Грейвз не хотел обсуждать свои сны, но потерянный вид Криденса заставил его проявить снисхождение.</p><p>— Через раз. Во время тайм-аута от Анимуса все прошло, но когда я вернулся, вернулись и сны, — признался он.</p><p>— Я тоже.</p><p>— Тоже видишь Эзру?</p><p>Криденс кивнул.</p><p>— И Колина. Раньше это были просто сны, но я с ними справлялся, — хриплым сухим голосом пояснил Криденс. — Но теперь после возвращения в Анимус они преследуют меня.</p><p>Грейвз сел на постели и внимательно на него посмотрел, но Криденс опять не шелохнулся.</p><p>— Я не могу спать, видя их. Это слишком больно.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Криденс надломленно фыркнул.</p><p>— Я завидую им.</p><p>— Нашел, чему завидовать, — на этот раз фыркнул Грейвз. Криденс от возмущения вскочил и сел напротив него.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь. Это не обычные воспоминания, это <i>их</i> воспоминания. Они вместе, они есть друг у друга.</p><p>— Ну, я бы не сказал…</p><p>— А я смотрю на них… и это сводит с ума.</p><p>Грейвз тяжело выдохнул и понимающе кивнул:</p><p>— И видеть меня.</p><p>— И видеть тебя, — согласился Криденс. — Я жил с приемной матерью, потом почти сразу попал к ассасинам. Я постоянно был средством достижения, а не простым человеком.</p><p>— И тебе хочется простого человеческого тепла, — догадался Грейвз. Криденс снова кивнул. — Как часто ты сюда приходишь, пока я сплю?</p><p>Криденс лукаво, но совершенно по-детски улыбнулся:</p><p>— Это был третий раз. Я уходил с рассветом.</p><p>— Тебе стало легче?</p><p>— Немного. — Криденс качнул головой: — Но этого все равно недостаточно. Ты ведь видел их.</p><p>— Видел что?</p><p>— Колина и Эзру. Вместе.</p><p>— Вместе, как…</p><p>— Как любовники, — с готовностью подсказал Криденс, и его шепот прошил Грейвза насквозь. — Я будто проклят видеть, чувствовать то, что чувствует Эзра, а потом просыпаться в пустой постели.</p><p>Грейвз прикрыл глаза, пытаясь понять то, что услышал. Возможно, днем он бы просто ушел от разговора, но во втором часу ночи он был почти готов посочувствовать.</p><p>— И ты решил, что раз я похож на Колина…</p><p>Эти слова были ошибкой. Криденс резко слез с кровати, будто та кишела насекомыми, и отступил к двери.</p><p>— Да как ты… — гневно прошептал он.</p><p>— А что мне остается думать? — развел руками Грейвз, не чувствуя никаких угрызений. — Я обнаруживаю тебя ночью в своей постели, а потом ты мне рассказываешь, что не можешь спать из-за эротических снов с участием Эзры и Колина.</p><p>Криденс обиженно взглянул на него:</p><p>— Пошел ты, Грейвз.</p><p>— Когда мне было плохо после Анимуса, я не просил о помощи.</p><p>— А я просил?</p><p>— Тут даже просить не надо: все и так у тебя на лице написано.</p><p>Показав средний палец, Криденс выскочил за дверь. Грейвз разочарованно вздохнул и рухнул на постель. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.</p><p>Наутро он не знал, каким образом, но Криденс добился своего: всю оставшуюся ночью ему виделись смазанные очертания фигур, обрывки мыслей… Но Грейвз был не дурак. Он слишком четко уловил основной посыл этих лихорадочных образов и фантазий, трактование которых не оставляло простора воображению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Последовательность 12. Воркование голубей и погребальный саван</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернувшись к себе в кибитку, Эзра рухнул на постель прямо в одежде. На что он надеялся? Что Колин сможет принять то, как быстро происходит их сближение? Что подчинит свои страхи и поборет предубеждения? Колин не готов дать ему ничего откровеннее поцелуев. Именно так Эзра рассудил для себя, прочитав между строк его отказ.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя раздавленным и слабым. Эзра предпочел бы выйти в одиночку против десяти тамплиеров, чтобы сосредоточиться только на одном: своих движениях и маневрах противников. Когда случился переломный момент, что убивать для него стало проще, чем укротить чувства?</p><p>Эзра силился заснуть, ни забытье не приходило. Он лежал и смотрел в небольшое окошко на черное небо, изредка замечая быстрые мазки проносившихся над лагерем ночниц. Привлеченные городскими огнями мотыльки были легкой добычей летучих мышей, с молниеносной грацией хватающих их на лету острыми челюстями и цепкими пальцами.</p><p>Завернувшись в одеяло и надеясь, что его наконец-то разморит, Эзра сомкнул веки. Сон не пришел, но обострился слух. Вдалеке прокричала птица, видать, ей тоже не найти в эту ночь покоя. На улице прошелестел гравий, а потом послышался стук, как бьется в стекло попавшая в западню бабочка.</p><p>Эзра повернулся на бок, молясь про себя, чтобы все вокруг наконец стихло, но стук не прекращался.</p><p>— Эзра?</p><p>Эзра резко сел и навострил уши, полагая, что ему это только послышалось.</p><p>Гравий вновь зашелестел, и Эзра вскочил с постели, бросился к двери. Распахнув ее, он увидел спину удаляющегося Колина и окликнул его. Тот круто развернулся и пошел ему навстречу точно сомнамбула.</p><p>— Прости, что побеспокоил, — пробормотал себе под нос Колин. — Я попытался читать… но строчки пляшут перед глазами… — приглушенно продолжил он, застыв почти вплотную, —  и тогда я попытался спать… — Он с удивлением обнаружил, что руки Эзры, кивающего в такт каждому слову его мантры, потянулись к нему, ладони погладили шею, щеки, но Колин все никак не мог заставить себя замолчать. — Сон не приходил… я все думал о том, как мы расстались, и что ты сказал днем, и…</p><p>Беспокойный взгляд застыл на лице Эзры, а следом его будто качнуло вперед. Зажмурившись, Колин прижался к губам, но не спешил вовлечь в поцелуй, точно ребенок, открывший впервые чувства своему объекту страсти.</p><p>Поймав его руку, Эзра потянул Колина за собой внутрь кибитки, и тот к счастью догадался сразу же захлопнуть за ними дверь. Он пытался что-то говорить, перейдя на другой язык, возможно свой родной, но Эзра молча приложил палец к его губам, чтобы он прекратил свой бессвязный поток мысли. </p><p>Должно быть Эзра все же напугал его тогда, подкравшись со спины, а Колин с трудом смог совладать с собой и не подать виду, что его застали врасплох. Эзра понимал его сейчас как никогда. Колин наверняка решил, что если уступит и позволит случиться тому, к чему все шло, то это станет непоправимой точкой в их отношениях, и дальше уже не будет пути назад. Но и как прежде притворяться, что ничего нет, тоже уже нельзя. Колин не мог позволить телу и чувствам взять верх над разумом, и вероятно именно сегодняшний визит все же сломал в нем преграду, за которой тот прятался все это время.</p><p>Подведя Колина к постели, Эзра легко толкнул его в грудь, и тот покорно сел. И наконец улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я сегодня остаюсь? — подначил он. Краски схлынули с его лица, когда Эзра, задрав юбку, сначала поставил одно колено на постель, а следом другое и верхом сел на его бедра.</p><p>— Остаешься, — проникновенно заверил тот. Положив ладони Колину на скулы, чтобы не дать шанса отвернуться, Эзра долго смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я никогда ничего подобного не делал с мужчиной, — хрипло прошептал Колин, будто у кого-то из них были сомнения на этот счет.</p><p>— Я тоже, — успокоил его Эзра, а потом ухмыльнувшись добавил: — Если не считать Лэнгдона и Леандра.</p><p>— Ох, заткнись, — язвительно попросил Колин и подался вперед. Одной рукой обняв Эзру за талию, а другую расположив на спине, он привлек его ближе.</p><p>— Сам заткнись, — с притворным ворчанием посоветовал Эзра. — Мы никуда не торопимся.</p><p>— А если нас убьют через несколько дней? — шутливо спросил Колин, но в выражении его лица Эзра прочитал плохо замаскированное волнение. Именно осознание этого факта и подтолкнуло его поцеловать Колина тогда на крыше. Ему хотелось смягчить повисшее в воздухе беспокойство.</p><p>— Если не прекратишь болтать, то это и правда станет угрожающей перспективой.</p><p>Перестав дурачиться, Колин кивнул. Эзра склонился над ним, чтобы вновь почувствовать его губы, и, не размыкая объятий, они опустились на постель.</p><p>Повернувшись, Колин оказался между ног Эзры и подмял его под себя. Нависнув над ним, он оттянул ворот рубахи, осыпал поцелуями шею и плечо. Эзра не ожидал подобной искушенности. Сдавленно выдохнув, он запрокинул голову, открывая горло, закусил губу, инстинктивно положил руку на затылок Колина, притягивая его к себе. Заходя с девушками слишком далеко, Эзра одаривал их такими ласками, но не подозревал, что ощущение влажного языка и жарких губ на коже может быть настолько волнительным.</p><p>Сердце Эзры готово было вырваться из груди как в тот самый момент, когда ему покорился подъем на башню, прежде чем он совершил свой первый прыжок веры. Цепляясь за выступы крутой крыши крюк-клинком и пальцами, он узрел Константинополь с высоты птичьего полета. Залив извивался между берегами гигантской змеей с блестящей рябью-чешуей. Ветер трепал плащ, капюшон и выбившиеся из-под него пряди волос, пока Эзра жадно всматривался в далекие иглы минаретов и мачт кораблей, в сверкавшие на солнце позолоченные купола мечетей.</p><p>Но если тогда он был одухотворен, то теперь еще и возбужден. </p><p>Выгнувшись дугой, Эзра прижался промежностью к животу Колина, желая показать, какой эффект возымели ласки. Он гадал, как тот воспримет столь откровенное действие. Не напугает ли это его, не заставит ли прерваться, спохватиться, что они пересекли запретную черту?</p><p>Колин и правда остановился. Оперся на руку, чтобы приподняться и увидеть его лицо, жадно поймать взгляд. Эзра загадочно улыбнулся и толкнулся тазом наверх. Чтобы подразнить, Колин недоуменно выгнул бровь, а потом сам толкнулся навстречу, упираясь в бедро, давая возможность почувствовать собственное возбуждение.</p><p>Его взгляд прикипел к собственной ладони, которая легла на обнаженное колено, плавно скользнула под ткань и поднялась вверх по ноге, задирая юбку. Вдалеке вновь прокричала ночная птица. На этот раз еще более отчаянно, чем прежде.</p><p>Эзру тянуло к Колину, точно его зацепили под ребра крюк-клинком и тащили на себя с колоссальной силой. Ему хотелось не только получать, но и давать. Метаться, осознавая власть над собой, и в то же время самому заставить Колина потерять контроль и самообладание. Заставить забыть обо всем, бесследно стереть окружающую действительность, не оставив в этом мире ничего, кроме с упоением целующих губ, горячих пальцев, исследующих влажную от пота кожу, призывных взглядов, молящих о большем, пьянящих вздохов, ласкающих слух.</p><p>Резко подобравшись, Эзра ухватился за плечи Колина, навалился на него и опрокинул навзничь под короткий смешок. Поразительно, неужели он находил происходящее забавным? Хотя, возможно, это была только нервная реакция, чтобы скрыть панику. Эзра желал услышать от него совершенно иные звуки. Тихие всхлипы, когда он будет целовать его солоноватую кожу, гортанные стоны в ответ на интимные прикосновения.</p><p>Вновь оседлав бедра и задрав юбку до самых ягодиц, Эзра наклонился к Колину, уже потянувшемуся навстречу за очередным поцелуем. Поерзав, он устроился так, чтобы их члены оказались прижаты друг к другу через одежду, и, не позволяя себе закрывать глаза, чтобы не провалиться в ощущения, а видеть эмоции на лице Колина, сделал размашистое движение бедрами. И еще одно. И еще.</p><p>Колени разъехались в стороны, но оттого давление стало еще более волнующим. Заведя ладони Колину за голову, Эзра сцепил пальцы на его запястьях и прижал к подушке. Колин попытался прервать поцелуй вероятно для того, чтобы поделиться впечатлениями, но Эзра, самодовольно улыбаясь настолько, насколько это позволял момент, втянул его язык в себя и чуть прикусил зубами. Он больше не намеревался отпускать Колина.</p><p>Эзра жадно пил глухие стоны, поймав с ним размеренный ритм. Точно диковинный заморский танец или плавно качающаяся на волнах лодка.</p><p>Ему хотелось почувствовать обнаженную кожу под своими губами, узнать, какие звуки исторгнет из себя Колин, если осыпать поцелуями подрагивающий живот, засосать кожу на внутренней поверхности бедер. Можно ли превратить стоны и вздохи в музыку? Играть на нем, как на уде, изучив каждую ноту его тела?</p><p>Слишком рано. Они еще придут к этому, найдут время изучить друг друга. Если их не убьют, конечно.</p><p>Боясь потерять равновесие, Эзра оторвался от его губ, отпустил запястья и устроил руки по сторонам от головы Колина, который судя по всему размышлял примерно о том же, о чем и он. Его ладони забрались под рубашку, погладили напряженный живот, скользнули вверх, очертили грудные мышцы, сжали затвердевшие соски.</p><p>Эзра издал бесстыдный гортанный стон и поймал ответную нахальную улыбку.</p><p>Они даже не прикасались друг к другу руками ниже пояса, и может именно потому продержались дольше, чем предполагали. Эзру сводила с ума мысль о том, чтобы почувствовать в ладони горячую твердость члена, заставить Колина выгнуться навстречу, но он отговаривал себя, боясь что утром кто-то из них будет жалеть о содеянном. Эзра точно будет жалеть, но совсем не о поспешности.</p><p>Прижимая бедра Колина к постели, Эзра упивался своей властью над ним. Наконец-то больше некуда бежать, он принадлежит ему.</p><p>Он ухватил Колина за подбородок и потянул, чтобы тот запрокинул голову назад. Эзра склонился над ним и прижался горячим ртом к горлу, чувствуя ответную дрожь зажатого под ним телам. Наслаждаясь сладкими вздохами, он слизал соль с кожи широким и долгим движением языка, и его повело, как не могло затуманить разум ни одно вино, ни одна убийственная смесь для кальяна. Тупые ногти царапали спину, пальцы считали ребра, гладили поясницу. Эзра не прекращал трения, давя пахом на возбужденный член и чувствуя ответные движения бедер.</p><p>Ухо обжег горячий стон. Конвульсивно дрожащее тело наконец обмякло, руки расслабились, соскользнули по спины, безвольно упав на постель. Эзра оторвался от его шеи. Ноги свело от напряжения, и он с трудом смог слезть с Колина, чтобы устроиться рядом. Рука сжала ноющий от возбуждения член. Даже простое прикосновение оказалось болезненным.</p><p>Всего в несколько движений он довел себя до оргазма, выплеснувшись на юбку, собравшуюся на талии в жгут.</p><p>Эзре казалось, будто он лежит на влажном горячем песке, и волны прибоя медленно накатывают на него, лижут его тело, обволакивая теплом. Он не мог себя заставить пошевелить даже пальцем, во рту пересохло, будто там не было влаги целый день.</p><p>Он почувствовал рядом с собой движение и все же повернул голову.</p><p>Колин устроился на боку и взял его за руку. А потом поднес к губам и запечатлел на тыльной стороне ладони невесомый поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты как? — спросил он, не отнимая ладони от лица и щекоча кожу дыханием.</p><p>Эзра лениво улыбнулся уголком рта и погладил его лицо кончиками пальцев.</p><p>— Боюсь представить, если бы ты не пришел сегодня ко мне, — прошептал Колин. Эзра все же нашел в себе силы повернуться на бок лицом к нему и с затаенным восторгом поймал его восхищенный взгляд. — Я бы никогда не решился, не позволил себе…</p><p>— Один мудрец посоветовал мне однажды ценить каждый момент, — поделился Эзра, накрыв ладонью щеку Колина, и его сердце сжалось, когда тот прильнул к его руке, точно ласковый пес.</p><p>— Я ценю, — подтвердил Колин, вновь касаясь его ладони губами.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На все последующие дни Грейвз потерял покой: вместо погони по крышам теперь ему виделись Эзра и Колин в цыганском лагере. Ему было не по себе от мысли, что <i>эти воспоминания</i> с генетическим материалом передавались через его предков на протяжении веков.<p>Но больше всего Грейвза беспокоило возвращение в Анимус. К слову, Криденсу грозила такая же неловкая ситуация, ведь они изучали одни воспоминания на двоих. Он уже довольно давно наблюдал напряжение, витавшее между Колином и Эзрой. Он не дурак и понимал, к чему все шло, но стоило представить, что будет, когда это произойдет во время сеанса, как Грейвз всерьез начинал задумываться о том, чтобы навсегда прекратить общение с «Малышкой». Его смущало, что Ребекка, Шон и конечно же Криденс станут свидетелями подобных воспоминаний, будто это было его личным секретом, а не человека, жившего пятьсот лет назад. Он чувствовал ответственность за происходящее, хотя по сути был лишь генетическим носителем информации и ни на что не мог повлиять.</p><p>В любом случае Криденс кажется добился своего — теперь Грейвз увидел их вдвоем, и каждый день старался избегать не только Криденса, но и Шона с Ребеккой, которая следила за Анимусом, пока он проходил воспоминание, о том как Эзра с Колином…</p><p>О, теперь он понимал, отчего она во время работы с Криденсом в Анимусе надевала наушники! Шон бы действительно этого не вынес.</p><p>— Это было горячо, — со смущенной полуулыбкой прокомментировала Ребекка «успехи» Грейвза, когда закончилась сессия в Анимусе. Он предпочел воздержаться от замечаний на этот счет. </p><p>Сам Криденс тоже избегал Грейвза: прекратил тренировки и никогда не оставался с ним наедине. Поначалу это даже забавляло, но чем меньше Грейвзу удавалось спокойно спать по ночам, тем больше его начинало злить их взаимное бегство.</p><p>Он не знал, настоящие это были воспоминания в сновидениях или уязвимое после Анимуса сознание само порождало лихорадочный эротический бред, но Эзра неизменно приходил каждую ночь, забирался под одеяло, прижимался обнаженным телом к Колину, ласкал рукой между ног, дарил жаркие поцелуи, на которые тот самозабвенно отвечал.</p><p>Грейвз никогда не ловил себя на мысли, что его заводит гомосексуальный секс, но месяцы воздержания, когда он перебивался лишь мастурбацией, сделали свое дело. Ему становилось почти физически плохо, когда он наблюдал за ними, потому что ассоциировал себя с Колином, и теперь прекрасно понимал Криденса.</p><p>На самого Криденса ему теперь тоже было непросто смотреть — он сразу же видел Эзру и то, что тот вытворял с Колином во снах.</p><p>И он завидовал, черт подери! Он поглумился над Криденсом, когда тот поделился с ним своей проблемой, но теперь понимал, как был неправ, и даже не мог попросить прощения, потому что рядом с ними постоянно находились Шон или Ребекка. Единственный шанс застать его — это, вероятно, прийти посреди ночи, как Криденс приходил к нему, но с недавнего времени тот взял привычку запирать комнату на ключ.</p><p>Что Грейвза по-настоящему спасало в эти дни, так это довольно скучное чтение хроники де Клари, где он наравне с Колином искал в книге скрытые послания, которые могли навести на след Частиц Эдема. Радовало его лишь то, что у Колина даже половина текста не отложилась в голове, а значит по возвращению в Анимус ему останется только узнать, к чему в итоге пришел его предок.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Колина срок был в одну неделю. Пусть хроника де Клари не казалась таким объемным трудом, но чтение шло медленно из-за слога автора. Эзра с Юсуфом не беспокоили его лишний раз и терпеливо ждали новостей о прочитанном, сфокусировав внимание на своих задачах.<p>Юсуф сетовал, что тамплиеры в отсутствие султана Баязида начали вести себя слишком свободно в городе и даже присвоили себе еще одну из заброшенных баз со сторожевой башней в районе южного порта. Его беспокоило, что они могут расширить свое влияние в Константинополе, и ассасинам в скором времени придется в открытую выступить против них.</p><p>Сам Юсуф, конечно же был бы только рад осадить слишком много позволяющих себе тамплиеров в городе, который он по праву считал своим. Но если конфликт между ними и ассасинами разгорится в течение ближайшей недели, то они могут позабыть об их с Леандром дипломатической встрече. В ход пойдут мечи.</p><p>На улице стояла чудесная погода, несмотря на осень. В родной Ирландии в эту пору наверняка уже зарядили промозглые дожди. Колин тосковал по дому, но после того, что с ним произошло в последние месяцы, не был уверен, что остался тем Колином, которым был до приезда в Константинополь, и сможет вести прежнюю жизнь. Возможно, он действительно мог бы стать частью Братства? Стать кем-то вроде посланника, продвигать идеи ассасинов на западе… Хотя, как утверждал Юсуф, их влияние не ограничивалось только Османской Империей, и простиралось по всему миру. Наверняка и в Британии он смог бы отыскать бюро ассасинов… Но в чем прок? Ему близки были не столько идеи Братства, сколько люди, которые являлись его частью. Но Юсуф – наставник турецких ассасинов и останется здесь до конца, а Эзра вряд ли захочет по собственной воле покинуть Константинополь.</p><p>Поначалу Колин старался не высовываться из дома, но быстро понял, что в духоте и одиночестве невозможно сосредоточиться, а потому днем он выбирался с книгой на улицу и располагался неподалеку от тренировочной площадки, где Эзра учил немногочисленную группу рекрутов из цыган азам ближнего боя. Звуки глухих ударов деревянных мечей и скрежета тупых лезвий странно умиротворяли Колина. Он чувствовал молчаливое единство с окружавшими людьми, и может оттого чтение давалось легче.</p><p>Время от времени над площадкой разносился голос Эзры, требовательно раздающий напутствия. «Держи удар», «оружие должно быть продолжением твоей руки», «не вертись, ты думаешь, что так в тебя сложнее попасть, но сам не заметишь, как напорешься на меч».</p><p>Колин улыбался. Все это ему было хорошо знакомо, и он уже обладал неким опытом, позволяющим заметить, где ошибался тот или иной ученик. Ему казалось, что Ру будет против и не захочет по доброй воле никого отпускать, особенно сильных молодых мужчин и девушек, которые могли быть полезны гильдии.</p><p>— Жизнь с нами ничему тебя не научила, — улыбнулся Ру, когда Колин задал ему этот вопрос. — Они свободные люди. А теперь хотят нести учение о свободе не только тела, но и разума, другим людям.</p><p>— А если другие люди не хотят быть свободными?</p><p>— Что же, это их выбор. Ты ведь читал Библию, Колин?</p><p>— Конечно. И изучал теологию в университете.</p><p>— Тогда ты знаешь, что когда Моисей увел свой еврейский народ из Египта, то ему пришлось сорок лет водить их по пустыне, чтобы сменились поколения. Старики, всю жизнь знавшие только рабство, не могли стать фундаментом нового государства. Они бы продолжали бояться и жить с оглядкой на прошлое, которое отравляло бы каждый молодой росток свободной мысли. Моисею пришлось не утратить доверия своего народа за долгие десятилетия и дождаться, когда появятся на свет и вырастут те, кто никогда не знал рабства, кто родился среди вольных людей.</p><p>— И вы тоже ходите по пустыне, не зная рабства, — уловил суть Колин.</p><p>— Вот уже не одну сотню лет. А потому мы свободны так, как ни один другой народ, — подвел итог Ру, и тут же отрешенно взглянул на Колина, будто не узнавал, а может предался своим воспоминаниям. Колин собрался уходить, но голос Ру, несвойственные ему властные интонации вынудили замереть на месте и слушать. — Пройдет еще ни одно столетие, прежде чем люди сумеют отринуть свое рабское прошлое и осознать, что хотят другого мира, уважающего их права. Где не будет султанов и королей. Где важнее будет не кем ты родился, а каким.</p><p>Эти слова не давали Колину покоя. Были ли они простым наблюдением и жизненным опытом, или Ру пытался смотреть вперед сквозь время? А может, ему было известно что-то недоступное другим?</p><p>Над тренировочной площадкой прокатился глухой стон, вырвав Колина из воспоминаний. Он уставился на рекрутов и заметил, что один из юношей зажимал рукой лицо, а остальные вместе с Эзрой взволнованно обступили его.</p><p>— Прости, это вышло случайно! — уверял кто-то в сердце толпы.</p><p>— Что произошло? — обеспокоенно спросил у Раду подоспевший Колин.</p><p>— Заре врезал Стефану по носу деревянным мечом, потому что Стефан не успел вовремя прикрыться, — объяснил тот. Подумав, он улыбнулся и глубокомысленно добавил: — Полагаю, это не смертельно. Даже крови не видно.</p><p>— Стефан должен Заре денег, вот он и огрел его, — поделился кто-то рядом с ними, но Колин не понял, иронизировал тот или говорил всерьез.</p><p>— А может это потому, что Стефан теперь встречается с Зои, а Заре ревнует? — послышалась еще одна догадка.</p><p>— Ревнует Зои или Стефана? — рассмеялся Раду.</p><p>Эзра безуспешно пытался призвать всех вернуться к тренировке, но цыган, не привыкших к дисциплине, слишком увлекла травма товарища и ее возможные предпосылки. Хотя возраста все были примерно одинакового, Эзра выглядел на их фоне опытным наставником, пытавшимся утихомирить строптивых учеников. Что было недалеко от правды и не могло не вызвать улыбку у Колина. В конце концов Эзре пришлось махнуть на них рукой и назначить новое занятие на следующий день.</p><p>— Уверен, что половина не переживет требований Эзры, и тот выгонит их с позором, а потом и Ру будет стыдить, — ухмыльнулся Раду.</p><p>— Тебя в первую очередь, если будешь злорадствовать, — усмехнувшись, пообещал Эзра.</p><p>— Покорнейше прошу простить, мастер, — притворно раскланялся Раду.</p><p>— Есть успехи с хроникой? — стирая рукавом пот, выступивший на лбу, спросил Эзра у Колина, когда цыгане разошлись, а потом шепотом иронично добавил: — Или ты приходишь сюда, чтобы отвлекаться от чтения?</p><p>Колин оценил его сарказм, но не подал виду, что слова имеют далеко недвусмысленный посыл. Днем они старались не оставаться наедине, поскольку искушение становилось слишком велико. Тренировки Колина теперь проводил только Юсуф. Эзра объяснил это тем, что не сможет сдержаться, если они, разгоряченные сражением, окажутся слишком близко друг к другу. Поведал он об этом ночью после отбоя в спальне Колина, после чего доходчиво показал, <i>что именно</i> подразумевает под своими словами.</p><p>— Я нашел кое-что любопытное, — спохватился Колин и уткнулся в книгу, ища нужную страницу. — Вот, послушай это: «среди этих прочих чудес был там еще один монастырь, который назывался именем святой девы Марии Влахернской. В этом монастыре был саван, которым был обернут наш господь. Этот саван приоткрывали каждую пятницу, так что можно было хорошо видеть лик нашего господа, и никто — ни грек, ни француз — никогда не узнал, что сталось с этим саваном, когда город был взят».</p><p>Колин нетерпеливо сверлил взглядом размышляющего над услышанным Эзру. Это был не первый отрывок, с которым он приходил к нему или Юсуфу, но те не слишком заинтересовались его предыдущими находками. Однако сейчас Эзра не спешил с ответом и был заинтригован открытием.</p><p>— Нужно посоветоваться с Юсуфом, — наконец заключил тот, стараясь не смотреть Колину в глаза, а будто сквозь него. — Я знаю этот монастырь. Вернее то, что от него осталось. Он не пережил осаду Мехмеда во время взятия города.</p><p>— Что, если под монастырем есть катакомбы, как те, которыми пользуются ассасины? Подземные тайники? — с надеждой предложил Колин и сжал пальцы на обложке хроники.</p><p>— Возможно, ты прав, — допустил такую мысль Эзра, изучая опустевшую тренировочную площадку. — Но лучше обсудим это, когда вернется Юсуф.</p><p>Радость от находки теплилась в груди. Колину оставалась приблизительно четверть страниц, и он переживал, что кроме этого отрывка дальше не найдет ничего подходящего под описание Частиц Эдема, о которых говорили ассасины. </p><p>Ровно неделя. Неотвратимость этого срока пугала. Что будет по истечении седьмого дня? Колин всерьез раздумывал над тем, чтобы предложить Эзре отступиться от их планов, вернуть Леандру дневник и забыть обо всем, потому что его больше не волновали поиски истины. Он боялся за Эзру. Боялся, что каким бы смелым и ловким тот ни был, его могли убить. И его самого могли убить. А ведь они только начали познавать друг друга, только открыли своим чувства… Что если вражеский клинок отнимет у них это?</p><p>Они с Эзрой могли бы покинуть город, найти пристанище где-нибудь еще, жить уединенно, подальше от общей суеты, где не пришлось бы скрывать своих чувств.</p><p>Но он понимал, что отговаривать их с Юсуфом было бесполезно. Как бы Эзра не дорожил Колином и их отношениями, он мечтает отомстить за убитого Карима и всех остальных жертв, мечтает вернуть свое честное имя ассасина.</p><p>Колин благословлял каждый закат, когда они с Эзрой оставались наедине, и проклинал каждый рассвет, неукротимо предвещавший исход отведенной им недели. Он безуспешно пытался растянуть каждый день, негодуя, что время несется вперед так неизбежно. Особенно тогда, когда просишь его об обратном.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру в лагере появился Юсуф, поделившийся с ними новостями о том, что ассасинам не без его участия удалось отбить одну из баз рядом с Большим Базаром, на которую имели претензии тамплиеры.</p><p>— Византийцы начинают наглеть, — с негодованием поведал он, когда они собрались у костра с вином и финиками. — Держу пари это из-за того, что султана нет в городе, а Ахмет не может подчинить себе янычаров в полную силу.</p><p>— Городские глашатаи разносят слухи, что Селим собирается выступить на Эдирне против Баязида, — задумчиво поведал Ру, вертя в пальцах сладкий финик.</p><p>— Я тоже слышал, — подтвердил Юсуф. — Это плохо. Если Баязид уведет из Константинополя войска, нам придется туго против тамплиеров. Придется стянуть силы ассасинов со всей Империи.</p><p>После этого вступления Колин поведал Юсуфу и Ру об отрывке, который отыскал в хронике де Клари. Он ожидал, что получит полную энтузиазма реакцию, но ему не доставили подобного удовольствия.</p><p>— Де Клари говорит о Плащанице, в которую был завернут Иисус, прежде чем вознесся. Во всяком случае так полагают христиане, — объяснил Юсуф, отпив из чаши вина.</p><p>— А то мы не догадались по «савану, в который был обернут господь», — сострил Ру и закинул в рот финик.</p><p>— Так это то, что тамплиеры могут искать? — нетерпеливо спросил Эзра, бросив взгляд на Колина. — Пусть она не вернула Иисуса к жизни, но…</p><p>— Плащаница хранилась в Константинополе — это факт, — повредил Юсуф. — «Нерукотворный образ», как ее называли, находилась в Эдессе до середины десятого века. После ее увезти в Константинополь, и Плащаницу держали в соборе Святой Софии. В одна тысяча двести первом году, за три года до взятия Константинополя крестоносцами, во время восстания Иоанна Комнина, один из ассасинов, скевофилакс Николай Месарит, охранял сокровища храма Богородицы Фаросской. Помимо Плащаницы в реликварии содержались мощи и артефакты, датируемые эпохой Страстей Христовых. Иногда с ними устраивали шествия по городу, и реликвии хранились в Айя-София и монастыре Марии Влахернской рядом с дворцом.</p><p>Эзра обменялся многозначительными взглядами с Колином.</p><p>— Юсуф, я и не подозревал, что ты столько знаешь. Ты меня пугаешь, — рассмеялся Ру.</p><p>— У меня был хороший учитель — наставник Исхак-Паша, — отмахнулся тот.</p><p>— И что стало с теми реликвиями? — поторопил Колин.</p><p>— Ответ у тебя в руках. — Юсуф кивнул на хронику де Клари. — Французы и итальянцы вывезли реликвии с собой. Но если некоторые из них утрачены или выставлены копии, то судьба Плащаницы известна Братству. С тысяча триста пятьдесят пятого года она принадлежит ассасинам и надежно охраняется. Ею завладел тамплиер Жоффруа де Шарни, и итальянское братство выкрало ее, оставив подделку.</p><p>— А ассасины узнали, что она делает? — не скрывая любопытства, спросил Ру.</p><p>— Конечно. Она имеет дар исцеления.</p><p>— Значит, нам нужна другая Частица? — сделал вывод Эзра, но Ру перебил его.</p><p>— Она надежно охраняется?</p><p>— Конечно, — удивленно подтвердил Юсуф. — Сейчас наставником итальянского братства является Эцио Аудиторе. На него можно положиться. Так что я согласен с Эзрой, должно быть что-то еще.</p><p>— Может, какая-то из других реликвий, которые охранял Месарит? — предположил Колин, листая хронику, пытаясь отыскать место, где читал об этом.</p><p>— Вполне можно быть, — согласился с ним Юсуф.</p><p>— А вы не допускаете мысли, что… я даже не знаю. Что Плащаница может быть не одна? — философски заменил Ру, и Эзра бросил на него недоуменный взгляд.</p><p>— Иисус был один, — напомнил он.</p><p>— При чем тут он? Не он ее создатель, — отмахнулся Ру. — А те, кто были до нас, верно?</p><p>Колин недоуменно уставился него. Что он имеет в виду? Кто был до нас? Он перевел взгляд на Юсуфа, но тот не спешил отвечать.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь? — насторожился Эзра. Колин не мог понять, действительно ли тот был растерян, как и он, или же пытался узнать, откуда ему известна эта информация.</p><p>— А разве это не очевидно? — пожал плечами Ру. — Если бы Плащаницу создали христиане, вы бы и сами были храмовники, как и тамплиеры. Однако вы же ни во что не верите, кроме своего кредо. Значит, Плащаницу создал кто-то до первых христиан.</p><p>Колин почувствовал себя неуютно. Это звучало вполне логично, почему он сам не дошел до этого?</p><p>— Но раз вы так ревностно ее охраняете, значит она работает и представляет ценность, — заключил Ру. — К тому же, создав однажды столь могущественный артефакт, логично попытался повторить его и сделать как минимум два.</p><p>Юсуф засмеялся и опрокинул в себя остатки вина.</p><p>— Ты точно не хочешь вступить в Братство, <i>kardeşim?</i> С твоим умом я готов сразу возвести тебя в ранг даи.</p><p>— Благодарю, но нет, — хмыкнул Ру, потянувшись за бутылкой. Юсуф дождался, пока его чашу вновь наполнят вином, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— В твоих словах есть смысл, но я не встречал в истории других примеров Плащаницы.</p><p>— А Золотое руно? — обменявшись с Колином взглядами, спросил Эзра. Они не обсуждали загадочное руно Ясона из греческих мифов, но удивительно — ему в голову пришла та же самая мысль.</p><p>— Верно, руно, — поддержал идею Ру, указав рукой на Эзру.</p><p>— Это может быть тот же самый предмет, сложно судить, — уклончиво ответил Юсуф, пригубив еще вина. — Прошло слишком много времени.</p><p>Колин с удивлением осознал, насколько тот оказался обеспокоен затронутой темой, потому что от прежнего Юсуфа, старающегося шутить при любом удобном и неудобном случае, не осталось и следа. Он был предельно серьезен и собран, размышляя над судьбой Плащаницы.</p><p>— Ты видел ее когда-нибудь? — Колин озвучил волновавший его вопрос. Ведь если Юсуф имел о ней представления, то сразу признал бы Плащаницу, если они обнаружат другой экземпляр. Но к сожалению он знал ответ заранее.</p><p>— Ни разу в жизни.</p><p>— История — это, конечно, увлекательно, Юсуф, — вмешался Ру, — но что нам мешает проверить руины во Влахернах? Вдруг Месарит спрятал Плащаницу где-то под монастырем? В туннелях.</p><p>Колин согласно кивнул. Он сам накануне обсуждал с Эзрой этот вариант.</p><p>— Возможно, он перенес ее именно из-за восстания Комнина? — горячо поддержал Эзра, ухватившись за озвученную идею.</p><p>— Конечно же мы проверим, — согласился Юсуф. — Но сначала встретимся с Леандром. А пока у Колина есть время дочитать хронику до конца, вдруг попадется еще что-нибудь полезное.</p><p>Неделя. Их неделя скоро истечет. Оставалось всего два дня.</p><p>— А если тамплиеры уже опередили нас и проверили Влахерны? — Эзра пытался надавить на Юсуфа, вероятно надеясь, что они все же проверят свою догадку завтра или хотя бы послезавтра, чтобы получить над Леандром преимущество.</p><p>— Тогда нам придется отбирать у них Плащаницу силой, — подвел итог Юсуф и поднялся, чтобы отбить у остальных желание задавать новые вопросы. — Я останусь на ночь в лагере, но утром вернусь в Убежище в Галату, — предупредил он.</p><p>Как только Юсуф покинул их, Ру допил свою чашу и тоже встал, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Я вас оставлю, голубки. Воркуйте, — с хитрой улыбкой произнес Ру, и его губы растянулись еще шире, когда он увидел нахмуренное выражение лица Эзры.</p><p>— Он что… Он… — растерянно пробормотал Колин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.</p><p>— Только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать, — с безошибочно читаемой угрозой в голосе предупредил Эзра. В ответ Ру весело рассмеялся и шутливо помахал им на прощание.</p><p>— Это он был тем мудрецом, который посоветовал тебе… — догадался Колин, не глядя ткнув пальцем себе за спину, где предположительно находилась спина удаляющегося Ру.</p><p>Эзра поджал губы и неопределенно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я не делился с ним успехами если что, — предвосхищая следующий вопрос, объяснил он. — Юсуф прав: мерзавец слишком сообразительный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Последовательность 13. Затишье перед бурей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Закрыв с некоторым облегчением хронику де Клари, Колин еще некоторое время продолжал сверлить ее ничего не выражающим взглядом. Он полагал, что чтение принесет большее удовлетворение, и ему удастся принести пользу ассасинам, раз уж приходилось безвылазно сидеть в лагере. Но вместе с окончанием книги неотступно приходила мысль, что остальное тоже в скором времени может закончиться. Причем совершенно неясно, каков будет результат.</p><p>Он так и не решился заикнуться Эзре об отъезде из города, оставив свою борьбу, потому что знал, чем именно тот будет аргументировать свой отказ:</p><p>— Если я сдамся и позволю им победить, значит и другие так могут сделать. Маленькие люди, подобно пчелам жалящие исполинского хищника, наносят удары-укусы со всех сторон, не позволяя отнять то, что по праву принадлежит им. Но стоит сдаться одному, другому, третьему, как этот исполин победит, почувствовав свободу и могущество.</p><p>Колин принимал этот выбор и готов был проявить мужество вместе разделить судьбу, что бы их не ждало впереди. Однако он не подозревал, что их с Юсуфом точки зрения оказались схожи.</p><p>Явившись накануне последней ночи перед встречей с Леандром, Юсуф застал Колина, Эзру и Ру, сидящими у костра. На коленях у Колина лежала хроника, с которой он не расставался ни днем, ни ночью даже после того, как закончил чтение. «Нигде нельзя чувствовать себя в безопасности», так ему сказал Эзра. Как сам момент, когда слова были произнесены, так и заложенный смысл произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они потеряли хронику. Леандр мог вычислить их местонахождение и подослать шпиона, который бы выкрал книгу, чтобы в условленный час им нечего было предъявить для обмена.</p><p>Под веселенькую мелодию, которую Ру бренчал на уде, Эзра сосредоточенно полировал тряпицей оружие, надеясь, что им не придется пускать его в ход. Но все прекрасно понимали, что после вероломных попыток захватить базы и районы в городе, тамплиеры не упустят возможности убить парочку ассасинов. Наверняка они ждут, что явится внушительная часть Братства вместо двух человек. Что на крышах близлежащих к порту домов Юсуф организует наблюдательные посты с арбалетчиками, у которых в арсенале помимо болтов имелись метательные ножи, отравленные дротики и бомбы. Можно было даже не надеяться, что тамплиеры, вкусившие пьянящую власть и безнаказанность, не оцепят весь порт, расставив патрульные отряды из стрелков, копейщиков и бронированных альмогавров, вооруженных тяжелыми обоюдоострыми топорами. Двое ассасинов, пусть и заслуживших титул мастера, могут стать легкой добычей, а потому как и неделю назад их приоритетом будет ловкость, скорость и легкость доспехов, когда им придется уходить от погони.</p><p>Ру за эту неделю не единожды предлагал Юсуфу, поскольку они не могли вовлекать в операцию Братство, попросить Тарика Барлети о поддержке со стороны янычаров, которых должно было злить присутствие в городе византийцев так же, как и их. Юсуф объяснил свой отказ тем, что Тарика придется посвящать в малейшие детали их кампании, тем самым выдав Эзру.</p><p>— Эзре в любом случае могут снять голову с плеч, — беспечно ответил Ру, пожав плечами. — Если не Тарик, то тамплиеры.</p><p>— Вот уж спасибо, — ядовито отозвался Эзра, не отрывая глаз от меча и пляшущих по лезвию рыжих бликов пламени. Колин бросил на него тревожный взгляд, но решил не встревать в разговор, полагая, что лишь сильнее может накалить напряженную обстановку.</p><p>— Нам все же следовало посетить остов Влахернского монастыря и поискать Плащаницу, — между делом заметил Ру, не обращая внимания на возмущение Эзры.</p><p>— У меня были другие дела, — терпеливо ответил Юсуф, по-турецки усевшись у костра между Ру и Эзрой, и с удовольствием протянул руки к трепещущему огню.</p><p>— Это какие же? — полюбопытствовал Ру, продолжая перебирать струны. Мелодия смутно напомнила Колину ту, которую играл Карим для братьев Шоу.</p><p>— О, всего лишь тамплиеры пытаются подчинить себе город, — миролюбиво признался Юсуф, хотя каждый прекрасно понимал, что на душе у того неспокойно.</p><p>Братство не могло дать решительный отпор, прикладывая усилия, чтобы отстоять каждый район. Они выигрывали битвы, но пока что проигрывали войну.</p><p>— К тому же я ходил к Пири, пока тот еще в Константинополе. Взял у него несколько видов бомб, чтобы уйти от тамплиеров или янычаров в случае опасности. Заодно потолковал с ним о сложившейся обстановке.</p><p>— Что он сказал тебе? — заинтригованно спросил Эзра, подняв взгляд от меча.</p><p>Юсуф не спешил с ответом. Взяв бутылку вина и чашу, он наполнил ее и сделал долгий глоток, смакуя вкус, будто его в это время не сверлили взглядом три нетерпеливые пары глаз.</p><p>— Через два дня на рассвете его дядя Кемаль Рейс отправляется в плавание по Средиземному морю, — объяснил он, серьезно смотря на Эзру. — Это корабль флота султана, стража без возражений выпустит его за цепь, — и пояснил специально для Колина. — Она натянута через залив между маяками и перекрывает морской путь из Золотого Рога. Вы вдвоем можете сесть на корабль и уплыть отсюда. Кемаль согласен вас взять с собой.</p><p>—  Что? — с недоверием спросил Эзра.</p><p>— Чтобы Кемаль вас узнал и взойти на борт, нужно назвать пароль. «Пиритовые монеты», — невзирая на возмущение, продолжил Юсуф.</p><p>Колин тоже не мог поверить услышанному, как разум не мог допустить, что сказанное правда, и из последних сил пытался не выдать свое ликование. Неужели боги действительно существуют и услышали его?</p><p>— Заметь, я озвучиваю не приказ, а возможность, — примирительно подчеркнул Юсуф, наблюдая, как потемнело от негодования лицо Эзры. — Как друг, а не наставник. Ты видишь, что в городе назревает настоящее сопротивление, — начал издалека Юсуф, чтобы успеть проговорить масштаб проблемы, пока Эзра не перебил его. — Помимо альянса с гильдией цыган я должен заключить союз с Надиром, лидером воров.</p><p>Надир. Колин сразу вспомнил это имя. Надир и его приятели помогли ему добраться до голубятни, чтобы отправить письмо султану. Вряд ли среди воров было несколько Надиров. Значит, в ту ночь он повстречал не просто воров, а познакомился с лидером их гильдии… Но Колин не спешил поделиться этим откровением с остальными. Все равно практической пользы его признание не несло. Зато это могло вызвать волну негодования у Эзры, напомнив о том, как он ослушался его и покинул дом, рискуя выдать их обоих.</p><p>— …а еще нам пригодится помощь оттоманских наемников.</p><p>— Ладно, я понял, о чем ты, — развел руками Эзра, мрачно вздохнув. По его напряженным губам Колин видел, что тот совершенно не разделяет решение своего наставника, но признает его правоту. — Тебе нужно задействовать все Братство.</p><p>— Без них мы не справимся, — мягко подтвердил Юсуф. — Ру расставил по городу наблюдательные посты, и я за это благодарен ему. Цыгане умеют быть шумными и приметными, отвлекая внимание. Но ассасины скрытны и терпеливы. Это идеальный баланс. Захват баз беспокоит Братство, и я обязан посвятить их во всю ситуацию. Мне придется рассказать им о вас с Колином. Но так как мы не исключаем, что в Братстве может быть предатель, лучше вам убраться из Константинополя, чтобы не подставить под удар ни себя, ни меня. Предатель не посмеет действовать в открытую.</p><p>— Куда ты хочешь их отправить? — нахмурившись, произнес Ру. Эзра тоже вопросительно уставился на Юсуфа. Колин же старался сохранять на лице выражение вежливого недоумения. Откровенно говоря, ему было все равно, куда направиться. Он уже видел Европу и мог предложить свои варианты, где они могли бы осесть, не боясь косых взглядов из-за их чужеземного происхождения, но у Юсуфа наверняка уже были свои соображения на этот счет.</p><p>Так и оказалось.</p><p>— Корабль посетит Афины, Барселону и Лиссабон. Вы можете выйти в любом порту. Я напишу письма местным наставникам, дам свою рекомендацию, — объяснил Юсуф и в упор посмотрел на Колина. — На вас обоих.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что я действительно стану?..</p><p>— Ассасином, — подтвердил Юсуф с улыбкой. — Конечно же тебе еще многому предстоит научиться, но… Что скажешь?</p><p>Колин крепко сжал обложку хроники и бросил быстрый взгляд на Эзру, удрученного предложением об отплытии, не надеясь увидеть реакцию на эту новость… Впрочем это и не было новостью, учитывая, что он уже получил скрытый клинок ассасина. Но все же официальная рекомендация, подтверждающая его причастность к Братству, сулила совершенно новый этап становления ассасином. Колин не давал прямого согласия, но и не говорил, что отказывается примкнуть к Братству. Однако ему было любопытно, какой самим ассасинам от него прок, ведь он еще ни разу не участвовал в настоящем сражении. Что если он погибнет в первом же бою? Или на него не станут возлагать больших ожиданий, определив за какую-нибудь бумажную работу?</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям, Эзра нашел в себе силы ободряюще улыбнуться ему, но Колин не испытал от этого удовлетворения. Ему было больно за Эзру, хотя накануне не мог и мечтать о подобном раскладе.</p><p>Он бы понял, если бы тот злился на Юсуфа, возможно даже вспылил, произнеся горячую речь о том, в чьем гробу видит это решение. Вместо этого его охватили апатия и безразличие. Будто вырвали опору из-под ног. Возможно, он уже думал о том, что Юсуф может потребовать от него так поступить, и морально готовил себя к чему-то подобному? Юсуф оговорил, что это лишь предложение, но предложение, которое ставило слишком много условий.</p><p>— Почту за честь, — сглотнув ком, произнес Колин, стараясь никому не смотреть в глаза.</p><p>— Что, если мы откажемся? — холодно спросил Эзра у Юсуфа, и Колин затаил дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова.</p><p>— Я приберег свой главный аргумент на конец, чтобы проверить, станешь ли ты меня слушать. Я должен был убедиться, что ты верен своим идеалам до конца, — слегка улыбнувшись, объяснил Юсуф. Судя по всему Эзра прошел этот тест, не став сразу рубить с плеча.</p><p>— Ты мой наставник, — в замешательстве ответил Эзра, и все же в его голосе звучал вызов.</p><p>— А еще друг, — повторил Юсуф. Теперь он улыбался шире. — А у тебя хоть и холодная голова, но горячее сердце. — Он взмахнул рукой, создавая импровизированную паузу. — За эти дни я надеюсь, что мы сумеем найти Плащаницу.</p><p>— Значит, у нас все же будет время проверить монастырь во Влахернах, — заключил Ру, на что получил от Эзры угрюмый взгляд.</p><p>— Тамплиеры уже могли найти Плащаницу, — напомнил Эзра.</p><p>— Слежку за византийцами никто не отменял, — заверил его Юсуф. — Ассасины наблюдают за Леандром и тамплиерами. Я не рассказал им всего, потому что не могу подставить вас, — предупреждая вопросы, заверил он, — пока что их волнует преимущество в контроле над городом. Но рано или поздно мне придется с ними объясниться.</p><p>— Про Плащаницу ты им тоже расскажешь? — подал голос Колин. Пусть он и не был знаком с Братством, но прекрасно понимал с первого дня в каком положении Юсуф, вынужденный скрывать информацию от своих братьев по оружию. Можно только догадываться, какие последствия это сулит, если кто-то из ассасинов не поймет его заступничество за Эзру.</p><p>— К черту Плащаницу, — в сердцах отрезал Эзра и поднялся.</p><p>— Не раньше, чем вы покините город с ней на борту, — беззаботно поведал Юсуф. Эзра так и застыл, не успев вложить в ножны меч.</p><p>— Ты хочешь отдать ее нам?</p><p>«Нам», — повторил по себя Колин, смакуя слово.</p><p>— Я надеялся, что вы согласитесь отвезти ее в Рим наставнику Эцио Аудиторе. Ему уже приходилось владеть Частицами Эдема. Он сумеет надежно спрятать Плащаницу.</p><p>— Это прекрасно, Юсуф, — не слишком весело отметил Ру, бросив играть. — Но не ты ли не захотел сразу искать ее, когда Колин прочитал про Влахерны?</p><p>— Я должен был удостовериться, что у нас есть возможность вывезти ее из-под носа тамплиеров, — пожал плечами Юсуф и подмигнул Эзре, который опустился обратно на раскиданные вокруг костра подушки.</p><p>— До Рима путь не близкий — в дороге может произойти все, что угодно, — небезосновательно рассудил Ру. — И ты доверяешь этому Эцио?</p><p>— Я не знаком с ним лично, но надеюсь, что однажды мне представится такая возможность, — широко улыбнулся Юсуф. — Он одолел Борджиа. И о нем уже при жизни ходят легенды.</p><p>— Я согласен с Ру, — нехотя признался Эзра, — путь до Рима с древним артефактом может быть опасным. Но если мы покинем Константинополь инкогнито и за нами не последуют разведчики тамплиеров, то все может получиться.</p><p>Колин вспомнил разговор, который у него состоялся во время праздника, устроенного цыганами. Тогда он посетовал, что не может понять Эзру, и Ру поведал ему, что тот всегда чувствовал себя на вторых ролях, и мечтает показать, чего стоит. Теперь отплытие из Константинополя с Плащаницей Эдема подарит ему признание, к которому он так стремился. Из всех для такой ответственной миссии Юсуф выбрал именно его.</p><p>— Вот и отлично. — Юсуф потянулся и сжал плечо Эзры. — Спасибо тебе, <i>arkadşim.</i></p><p>— Я еще не дал своего согласия, — с кривой улыбкой ответил тот, но Колин видел перемену в лице Эзры. Он протестовал скорее из упрямства, чем по-прежнему противился решению Юсуфа, и все же в следующей фразе в его голосе проступила плохо скрываемая озабоченность. — Это изгнание в другое Братство пожизненное или я смогу вернуться?</p><p>— Время покажет, но я уверен, что это не навсегда, — погрустнев, ответил Юсуф и отпустил его плечо.</p><p>— Что же… тогда мы должны все обдумать, — деловито ответил Эзра и вновь поднялся. — Ты идешь? — спросил он, в упор смотря на Колина.</p><p>— Разве мы не должны обсудить завтрашнюю тактику? — растерялся тот.</p><p>— Мы уже и так обсудили все, что только можно. — Эзра продолжал сверлить его взглядом. — Кроме наших с тобой заманчивых перспектив.</p><p>Колин боковым зрением заметил, как Юсуф благосклонно кивнул ему, давая молчаливое согласие, что на сегодня они закончили, и встал следом.</p><p>Эзра шел впереди, больше не оборачиваясь, но знал, что Колин следовал за ним, потому что слышал, как позади по песку шуршат подошвы еще одной пары ног. Против ожиданий Эзра направился не к своей кибитке, а к дому, где обитал Колин.</p><p>На протяжении всей короткой дороги, поглаживая пальцем кожаный переплет хроники, он гадал, что ему следует сказать, когда они останутся одни. Он понимал, что хоть Эзра не собирался решать за них обоих, но судя по всему в этом вопросе уже была поставлена точка — их дальнейшие обсуждения лишь простая формальность. Тогда о чем еще он намеревался поговорить с глазу на глаз?</p><p>Когда Колин переступил порог своей спальни, Эзра успел зажечь масляную лампу и устроить ее на столе. </p><p>— Полагаю, нет смысла спрашивать, что ты решил насчет предложения Юсуфа? — осторожно спросил Колин, пройдя вглубь комнаты. Он откинул в сторону балдахин и сел на постель.</p><p>— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что он не оставил мне выбора, но это именно он и есть, — не дожидаясь вопроса, заявил Эзра, расстегивая ремень, на котором в ножнах висел меч.</p><p>— Продолжать скрываться или совершить нечто выходящее за привычные рамки, — кивнул Колин. Он прекрасно это понимал. Но от этого ему не становилось менее страшно. Но это был страх иного рода. Когда он только попал в водоворот событий развернувшегося противостояния между ассасинами и тамплиерами, его не отпускала мысль, что все происходящее несправедливо. Подобное просто не должно было случиться с ним. Он гадал, убьет ли его Эзра или бросит в том доме, где их спрятал Якоб. Боялся, что посреди ночи за ними придут и прирежут прямо в постелях.</p><p>За ними действительно пришли. Но Колин научился доверять Эзре, научился не сомневаться. И боялся теперь он не просто смерти, а того, что следует за ней. Конец истории. Конец возможностям, конец чувствам. Одиночество.</p><p>Колин не готов был мириться с тем, что может потерять Эзру. За столь короткое время он стал неотделимой частью его жизни. Он привязался к нему, чувствовал родство и единение между ними. Он полюбил его. Больше чем друга, он полюбил его как часть себя, без которой не сможет выжить в этом мире ни телесно, ни духовно.</p><p>Ему оставалось лишь догадываться, насколько взаимной была эта связь, потому что ему бы не хватило смелости спросить об этом вслух. Но если не сегодня ночью, то когда?</p><p>И он вновь возвращался к вопросу о жизни и смерти.</p><p>— Полагаю, вы уже решили с Юсуфом, как будете действовать завтра, — озвучил он другой волновавший его вопрос.</p><p>— Пока ты читал хронику, — Эзра кивнул на книгу в его руке, — мы с Юсуфом проработали стратегию.</p><p>— И в чем она заключается? — Колин старался не показывать волнения.</p><p>— У нас наготове будут бомбы, чтобы сделать дымовую завесу и уйти, — объяснил тот, сев рядом, и положил меч на пол, после чего занялся ремнями на наруче со скрытым клинком. — Юсуф хотел подключить ассасинов-арбалетчиков, чтобы они расположились на крышах, сославшись на то, что сверху меня в капюшоне все равно не узнают, но тогда им бы пришлось все рассказать. И тогда мы придумали план с бомбами.</p><p>План вселял надежду. Колин уже видел бомбы в действии, и тогда они действительно помогли им с Эзрой унести ноги от янычаров.</p><p>— Но Юсуф сказал, что ассасины следят за Леандром и тамплиерами, — напомнил Колин. — У них возникнут вопросы, если они увидят завтрашнюю встречу.</p><p>— Оставим это Юсуфу, — устроив наруч рядом с мечом, уклончиво ответил тот. — Через пару дней нас здесь уже не будет.</p><p>Колин проследил, как Эзра опустился на постель, откинувшись назад, и посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век.</p><p>— Тебе страшно?</p><p>— А тебе?</p><p>Трудно понять, прочитал ли Эзра тревогу на его лице или же догадался. А может спрашивал потому, что сам чувствовал нечто подобное?</p><p>Эзра покачал головой и указал рукой под стол. Колин заметил там бутылку из темного стекла.</p><p>— Припрятал ее на завтра, — объяснил тот. Уголки его рта дрогнули в подобии улыбки.</p><p>— В моей комнате, — похвастался наблюдательностью Колин и усмехнулся. </p><p>— Надеялся, что мы отпразднуем мое возвращение, когда уйдем с Юсуфом живыми от тамплиеров.</p><p>— Мне нравится это «когда», — признался Колин, укладываясь рядом. Он устроился на боку, и Эзра развернулся к нему, чтобы видеть лицо. — После того, как ты передашь Плащаницу наставнику в Риме, ты вернешься сюда?</p><p>Его это беспокоило не меньше остального. Вопрос возник не сейчас, он зрел в его голове уже давно. В перерывах между чтением, наблюдая, как Эзра тренирует цыган, Колин гадал, согласился бы тот покинуть Константинополь, если бы он предложил, и пожелал бы тот вернуться обратно в скором времени? </p><p>Эзра пожал плечами, но, заметив сосредоточенный взгляд Колина, решил пояснить:</p><p>— У меня ведь не было времени загадывать наперед. Ру прав, всегда что-то может пойти не так. Я просто буду смотреть по обстоятельствам. К тому же… — загадочно проговорил Эзра и замолчал, чтобы привлечь внимание Колина, в чем не было необходимости: тот и так сверлил его недоуменным взглядом. — К тому же не я передам ее. А мы.</p><p>В тусклом свете масляной лампы едва ли можно было в подробностях рассмотреть его лицо, разглядеть каждую ресницу и морщинку. Колин невесомо опустил ладонь на его щеку, подушечка большого пальца коснулась губ. Эзра накрыл его руку своей, не позволяя ее убрать. Его губы шевельнулись, приоткрывшись, и он прикусил зубами кончик пальца, хитро улыбнувшись.</p><p>Дыхание стало поверхностным, лицо обожгло жаром, будто Колин прильнул к открытому огню. Только жар этот поднимался из самого нутра, заполняя саму его суть сводящим с ума ликованием.</p><p>Как мог он сомневаться в Эзре? Разве нужны еще какие-то вопросы, ответы и бессмысленные клятвы, которые скорее усугубят момент, нежели скрасят его?</p><p>Колин потянулся к Эзре всем своим существом, чтобы с губ, занятых поцелуем, уж точно не слетело ни единого слова.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Горячие ладони Эзры сжимаются на члене Колина, и тот утробно стонет в ответ. Язык влажно скользит по шее, зубы покусывают мочку, и Колин разводит бедра шире, когда Эзра опускает ладонь ниже. Пальцы зарываются в густые курчавые волосы на лобке, гладят мошонку, сжимают яйца… А потом надавливают на вход.<p>— Нет, нет, нет — простонал Грейвз, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он с облегчением вздохнул, что проснулся, но при этом испытывал горькое разочарование, прервавшись на таком моменте. — За что ты так со мной? — прошептал он, сам не зная к кому обращается. Как будто без этих эротических видений у него не было проблем поважнее.</p><p>— К черту это, — буркнул Грейвз себе под нос. Он с трудом выпутался из влажного от пота одеяла, брезгливо взглянул и уже засохшие на белье пятна спермы и попытался натянуть пижамные штаны и футболку на липкое тело. С недавних пор, как Криденс стал запирать спальню на ночь, Грейвз решил ложиться спать почти обнаженным, чтобы лишний раз не пытаться украдкой оттереть с одежды свою сперму, прежде чем отправить все в стирку.</p><p>Анимус сжалился над ним, не показывая в последовательностях откровенных подробностей. Возможно, если бы Грейвз перепрошел некоторые последовательности с лучшим результатом, выполнив дополнительные условия, то мог бы… Хотя тогда придется смириться с тем, что помимо него их близость увидит как минимум Ребекка.</p><p>Он крадучись вышел из спальни, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, боясь что та скрипнет в самый неподходящий момент, и двинулся к спальне Криденса. Как назло та находилась в самом конце коридора, и сначала предстояло пройти мимо спален Ребекки и Шона.</p><p>Замерев перед дверью и прислушавшись, нет ли посторонних шорохов, он тихо постучался. Как и следовало ожидать — ему никто не ответил.</p><p>— Криденс, это я, — прошептал он, прижавшись губами к щели между дверью и коробкой и постучал настойчивее.</p><p>За дверью послышались тихие шаги.</p><p>— Что тебе надо? — приглушенно спросил Криденс.</p><p>— Прошу, впусти меня, не заставляй обсуждать это здесь, пока не появятся Ребекка или Шон.</p><p>К облегчению Грейвза замок щелкнул и дверь отворилась.</p><p>— Так что? — требовательно спросил Криденс, привалившись плечом к стене. Грейвз сглотнул — на нем были только штаны, и над резинкой виднелись темные курчавые волосы.</p><p>Криденс проследил за его взглядом, самодовольно фыркнул и сложил руки, отчего напряглись грудные мышцы.</p><p>— Я был неправ.</p><p>— И для этого ты пришел будить меня посреди ночи?</p><p>— Ты не спал, — возразил Грейвз.</p><p>— Допустим. И ты знаешь, почему.</p><p>— Теперь я не могу спать по той же причине, — с ноткой упрека поведал Грейвз. Криденс кисло улыбнулся. — Я понимаю твою боль.</p><p>— И чем я могу помочь? Тем, что похож на Эзру?</p><p>Грейвз понимающе хмыкнул — Криденс ударил его же оружием.</p><p>— Наверно, я зря пришел, — вздохнул он, признавая поражение.</p><p>— Какой же идиот, — покачал головой Криденс, опустил руки и подошел ближе, заглядывая ему в глаза. — У тебя же все на лице написано. </p><p>Перехватив за талию, Грейвз резко дернул Криденса на себя и прижался губами к его губам. Криденс помедлил, словно удивлен, что это произошло, хотя Грейвз был уверен — не удивлен. Более того — ждал этого, желал, вот только не знал, как объяснить, чтобы его не отвергли.</p><p>Криденс ответил с неожиданной яростью и обнял Грейвза за плечи. Его губы были нежнее, чем у Эзры в воспоминаниях. Не обветренные и загрубевшие, а мягкие и чуткие. Но и тот, и другой целовали с заставляющей сердце пропускать удары властностью, будто их любовник уже принадлежит им, и при этом тянулись со сводящей с ума покорностью. Они точно пытались выразить все свое негодование, ярость, боль, желание и зависимость в поцелуе, потому что не находили нужных слов. И Грейвз с Колином были готовы принять их дар.</p><p>Криденс шумно вздохнул, когда начало перехватывать дыхание, ладони легли на виски, не позволяя отстраниться. Он прекратил поцелуй и ткнулся лбом в лоб Грейвза.</p><p>— Прошу, не говори ничего, — прошептал он. Грейвз понимающе улыбнулся, тяжело дыша, мягко сжал его плечи и провел ладонью по шее, погладил стриженный затылок и закрыл глаза, ощущая удовлетворение и покой. Он наконец поймал своего мучителя, свою цель, за которой так долго гонялся во снах, и больше уже не отпустит, не позволит уйти.</p><p>Грейвз легко провел ногтями по шее и обнаженной спине вдоль позвоночника, и Криденс выгнулся ему навстречу, шумно вздохнув.</p><p>— Испытываешь меня? Когда я сдамся? — обреченно усмехнулся Криденс.</p><p>Грейвз настойчиво надавил на затылок, притягивая ближе для нового поцелуя.</p><p>— Ты уже сдался, — прошептал он в самые губы.</p><p>Криденс ответил жарким, но неторопливым поцелуем. Руки нащупали край футболки, задрали наверх и погладили живот. Грейвз обнял его за обнаженные плечи, чувствуя вместо наэлектризованного возбуждения, что Криденс расслабляется, будто только сейчас почувствовав безопасность. Это приятно удивило Грейвза, хотя он полагал, что после бессонных ночей и неудовлетворенного желания они набросятся друг на друга как дикие звери.</p><p>Криденс медлил, точно хотел растянуть удовольствие, зная, что это их единственный шанс и следующего раза не предвидится. Будто Грейвз может передумать или передумает он сам.</p><p>Подавшись тазом вперед, Криденс потерся членом о его пах и лениво улыбнулся в поцелуе, ведя ладонями по плечам. Грейвз двинул бедрами в ответ и почувствовал эрекцию через тонкие штаны, а потом многообещающе сжал зубами его нижнюю губу и потянул на себя. Криденс гортанно застонал ему в рот, и низ живота Грейвза свело сладкой судорогой. Он помнил эти стоны в своих снах. Призывные, надрывные, громкие и откровенно непристойные. Господь милосердный, как же они заводили Колина, разрушая все заповеди и правила, что он воздвиг перед собой. Как горячи и умелы были руки Эзры, доводя до исступления, какими сладкими были поцелуи и какие жаркие он дарил объятия…</p><p>— Эзра, — с неприкрытой мольбой в голосе выдохнул Грейвз, балансируя на грани, и тут же пришел в ужас от сказанного. Криденс не поймет, погонит его прочь, не захочет с ним больше ни о чем говорить…</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям Криденс лишь яростнее потерся о его член и поласкал уголок рта кончиком языка…</p><p>Может, вместо него Криденс сейчас видит Колина? По нему он сходит с ума и корит судьбу за то, что их разделяет пять сотен лет?</p><p>Он ревновал к своему далекому предку — Грейвз все же совершил это пугающее открытие. От него становилось не по себе, ведь о конкуренции тут не могло и речи идти — они не ровня друг другу. Разве что Грейвз оказался пером в руках вместо птицы в небе, которой был Колин.</p><p>— Погоди, — взмолился Грейвз, разорвав поцелуй. Криденс еще пару секунд беспомощно хватал губами воздух, будто рыба на берегу. — Кого ты представляешь?</p><p>— Мы условились ничего не говорить и дать волю эмоциям, — напомнил Криденс и облизал яркие, припухшие от поцелуев губы.</p><p>— И все же? — настойчивее повторил Грейвз, не размыкая объятий, потому что знал, что если ослабить их, то Криденс сразу отпрянет. Вместо этого он ненавязчиво поглаживал его плечи, будто даря невысказанное обещание на нечто большее.</p><p>— Нельзя задать этот вопрос позже?</p><p>Грейвз хмыкнул от этой беспардонности. Он ломал Криденсу настрой своими разговорами. Но был ли он сам честен перед ним? Криденс ничего не обещал ему, кроме как завоевать доверие, но хотел ли сам Грейвз быть с Криденсом или его манил Эзра? Быстрый и грациозный, как гончий пес, решительный, едкий, харизматичный. Имел ли он право ревновать, когда сам оказался увлечен другим? Именно с ним он проводил дни напролет, учась владеть мечом, рискуя, выбираясь из стычек со стражей…</p><p>«К черту все», — ясно понял Грейвз и жадно поцеловал оторопевшего Криденса. Опустив руку ему между ног, он прижал раскрытую ладонь к паху и настойчиво потер, чувствуя как отзывчиво напрягается член.</p><p>«Спасибо» прочитал Грейвз в его широко распахнутых, потемневших от возбуждения глазах. «Спасибо, что понял сам и не стал выяснять отношения».</p><p>Он стащил его пижамные штаны до середины бедра, и взгляду открылся член с блестящей крупной головкой. Грейвз замешкался, но Криденс сам направил его руку, притянув к паху, и облегченно выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда пальцы сжались в кулак.</p><p>Грейвз смущенно закусил нижнюю губу и на пробу пару раз двинул ладонью, не отрывая взгляда от Криденса, жадно наблюдая, как тот меняется в лице, зажмурив глаза и в беззвучном стоне распахнув рот. Грейвзу казалось, что из него хлещет чистая энергия: он словно весь преобразился, жадно ловя губами воздух и напрягаясь, как тетива арбалета. Он тянулся к Грейвзу и при этом старался сохранять дистанцию, чтобы тот в любой момент мог отстраниться… Но Грейвз не собирался отступать. Продолжая ласкать член Криденса, он приспустил свои штаны, и тот, лениво и довольно улыбнувшись, точно сытый кот, сжал зубами припухшую губу и погладил его член.</p><p>— <i>Siktir!</i> — не отдавая себе отчета, по-турецки выругался Грейвз, и Криденс, без труда поняв его, довольно хмыкнул. Накрыв ласкающую его ладонь своей, другой он прижал член Грейвза к своему. Не выдержав больше, тот глухо застонал, впился яростным поцелуем в губы Криденса и услышал ответный утробный стон.</p><p>Все было в точности так, как грезилось Грейвзу — ласкающие ладони Криденса могли быть ладонями Эзры, чувственные губы могли быть его губами, его собственное тело… сколько раз ему уже приходилось быть Колином. Он был им, спасаясь от янычаров, был им на изнуряющих тренировках, ощущая усталость вместе со своим предком… Неужели он не заслужил поблажку? Самую малость тепла.</p><p>А Эзра, как глубоко в своих воспоминаниях он похоронил то, что испытывал к Колину? Видел ли Криденс это как, как он? По всей вероятности увиденного было достаточно, чтобы надолго лишить и его покоя. Но добрался ли он до этих воспоминаний, когда впервые столкнулся с Анимусом в Абстерго? Или же синхронизация между их с Эзрой ДНК на том этапе оказалась недостаточной, чтобы разблокировать недоступные воспоминания? Что Криденс успел узнать, когда без возражений решил согласиться на условие Уильяма Майлза и оказаться ближе к тому, кто был настолько един с Колином, что совпали ДНК и синхронизация оказалась возможной?</p><p>…Они так и не решились перебраться в постель, опасаясь, что все зайдет слишком далеко, животный голод возьмет свое, и они просто не смогут остановиться, а наутро последуют неловкие объяснения и, наверняка, колкие комментарии от Шона, который по иронии судьбы обязательно застукает их вместе.</p><p>Самым правильным сейчас было уйти. Грейвз запоздало осознал, что назвал Криденса Эзрой на пороге оргазма. Криденс оказался более сдержан и оставил секрет невысказанного имени при себе.</p><p>«Только секс и ничего больше», — четко уяснил Грейвз. Не глядя на Криденса, чтобы не провоцировать их обоих, он обтерся салфеткой и подтянул штаны. Будто в трансе Грейвз пожелал ему спокойной ночи и вышел за дверь. На обратном пути он утратил всякую осторожность, не крадясь и не заботясь о том, что может кого-нибудь повстречать посреди ночи. Лишь когда лег обратно в постель, не потрудившись раздеться, он почувствовал, что их близость не принесла облегчения. Грейвз надеялся, что его отпустит, но казалось, что все стало только хуже — теперь между ними повиснет еще больше вопросов.</p><p>Поутру его успокаивало только то, что этой ночью Эзру и Колина он больше не видел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Последовательность 14. Гавань Феодосия. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поутру Эзра не обнаружил Юсуфа в лагере цыган. Раду, который имел раздражающую привычку подниматься слишком рано, что временами все же было полезно, как сейчас, сообщил ему, что Юсуф ушел по делам Братства, сказав, что встретит Эзру у Ипподрома после полудня.</p><p>— Это ведь дом Колина? — Раду непринужденно указал рукой на здание, из которого вышел Эзра.</p><p>— Это дом Йозефа, — равнодушно отозвался тот и решительно направился к костру, на котором готовили похлебку на весь лагерь. Над большим котлом поднимался ароматный пар, и цыгане потихоньку стягивались к кухне под открытым небом, надеясь в первых рядах урвать кусочки полакомее.</p><p>— Да, но на первом этаже ведь комната Колина, — упрямо не сдавался Раду, идя с ним в ногу.</p><p>— Нам надо было кое-что обсудить, — холодно ответил Эзра, не собираясь оправдываться, но все же на прямой вопрос следовало что-то сказать.</p><p>Если Юсуфа все же угораздит взять Раду в Братство, ему не придется искать ответы на недвусмысленные намеки, потому что они с Колином покинут Константинополь и поищут счастья в другом месте. Четко проговорив это в мыслях, Эзра невольно улыбнулся. На душе стало спокойнее, но ненадолго.</p><p>— Ну да, обсуждали вы. То-то ты такой довольный, — ехидно заметил Раду и толкнул его локтем, возвращая в реальность.</p><p>Эзра скрипнул зубами, сжал кулаки и заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и следом выдох.</p><p>Не спасло его и появление Колина, который выглядел слишком помятым для человека, способного поддерживать серьезные разговоры.</p><p>Проснувшись, Эзра долго лежал на боку, изучая расслабленное, заросшее щетиной лицо спящего Колина, и гадал — правильно ли они поступают, покидая город в самый разгар сопротивления? Отплытие пугало его, глупо отрицать. Никогда прежде он не покидал Константинополь надолго и не отправлялся так далеко. Его миссии проходили только в пределах Османской Империи: в Амасье, Текке или Эдирне, где он останавливался в местном бюро ассасинов, после чего сразу возвращался в столицу. Теперь же его ждут чужие земли. Может, однажды он сумеет вернуться назад. Или посетит родину Колина. Конечно же в его планах никогда не возникнет желание знакомиться с его семьей… слишком на много вопросов придется отвечать. Но он бы хотел взглянуть, в каком мире родился и вырос человек, который необъяснимым образом стал так дорог ему. Что из себя представляет мир, где можно вырасти тем, кто будет с изяществом сочетать в себе доверчивость, осторожность и упрямство? Возможно там, где царит мир, как бы прозаично это не звучало?</p><p>Эзра бы вырос совершенно иным, окажись в другом месте и в другое время. Он с малолетства не обольщался, что в их Империи все спокойно. Хотя Баязид на старость лет не затевал кампании по расширению территории, но все равно постоянно с кем-то воевал на границах и на море, если не получалось заключить мирный договор. Османы постоянно воевали — это делали раньше до Баязида и будут после смерти султана, пусть столица и жила своим чередом, приютив в своих крепостных стенах разные национальности и религии.</p><p>Готовясь к вечеру, Эзра провел тренировку, чтобы разогреть и размять тело. Спарринг-партнером выступал Ру, Колин же сидел неподалеку, молча наблюдая за ними. При нем неизменно была хроника де Клари, с которой ему предстояло навсегда расстаться спустя несколько часов. За прошедшую неделю он настолько успел сродниться с книгой, что Эзре было немного совестно их разлучать. Но уговор есть уговор, пусть даже заключенный с тамплиером.</p><p>После импровизированного боя Эзра прошел уже привычную полосу препятствий, взбираясь с помощью крюк-клинка по стенам домов, цепляясь сильными пальцами за выступы, щели между досками, карнизы, пока не оказывался на крыше. Подобные упражнения всегда помогали с концентрацией, чтобы отсеять непрошенные мысли, которые лезли в голову. В предыдущую их встречу с Леандром Эзра старался справиться с собой и пытался заглушить волнение, утешаясь мыслями о Колине, чтобы подавить внутренний протест от происходящего, оказавшийся сильнее, чем когда ему приходилось изображать <i>rakkase</i> перед Шоу. Теперь же им предстояло столкнуться с отрядом тамплиеров, а потому он должен сохранить ясность ума. Сейчас это благо ему было необходимо как никогда.</p><p>Накануне они условились с Юсуфом, что придут в порт раньше означенного Леандром времени, чтобы успеть осмотреться и продумать пути отступления, если тамплиеры попытаются их задержать. А они попытаются, в этом нет сомнений. Сомнений не вызывало и то, как поступят с ними, если получится их схватить. Наверняка византийцам уже известно, что именно Юсуф является лидером местного Братства ассасинов, а значит будет ценным пленником. Самого Эзру они скорее всего убьют, поскольку он больше доставит проблем, чем принесет пользы. Разве что тамплиерам известно, что именно он был доме, когда убили братьев Шоу и Карима, а значит его за награду можно передать самому Тарику для назидательной и показательной казни. Ни к чему оставлять в живых свидетеля.</p><p>В планах Эзры совершенно не предусматривался подобный поворот событий. Ему еще предстояло отыскать Плащаницу Эдема, созданную тысячи лет назад Первой цивилизацией, и отвезти ее наставнику в Рим. Значит, ему следует быть во всеоружии.</p><p>Переодевшись в сюрко ассасинов, он надел наручи и бандальер с полным комплектом метательных ножей, которые приобрел у цыганского кузнеца. Эзра повесил на пояс сумки, куда спрятал дымовые бомбы мастера Пири, начиненные арабским порохом и фосфором, а также закрепил ножны, одни из которых предназначались для меча, другие для кинжала. Умело орудуя обоими, можно удачно прорвать оборону и нанести неожиданный и сокрушительный удар, полоснув кинжалом зазевавшегося противника, следящего за траекторией движения меча.</p><p>Некоторые ассасины предпочитали носить при себе бутылочку с ядом, купленную у лекаря, и дротики, наконечники которых можно было в нем смочить, чтобы нейтрализовать цель с большого расстояния. Иные имели при себе металлический цестус, желая побольнее ударить неприятеля железной перчаткой в рукопашную. Но Эзра не любил кулачные бои, ровно как и яд. Цестус мешал ему подниматься по стенам: пальцы были скованы защитными щитками, нашитыми на перчатку, а он всегда делал скидку на скорость и ловкость.</p><p>Покончив со сборами, Эзра вышел из кибитки и зажмурился от яркого солнца. День еще был в самом разгаре, едва перевалило за полдень. Пока он доберется до Ипподрома, дождется там Юсуфа, и они вместе достигнут порта, пройдет не один час. Выдвигаться прямо сейчас самое время. Оставалась лишь последняя деталь. Хроника.</p><p>Не найдя Колина на улице, Эзра направился к дому Йозефа.</p><p>— Уже уходишь, — понял Колин, завидев его с порога в полной экипировке. </p><p>Эзра сдернул с головы капюшон. Хроника, убранная в мешок, ждала его на постели.</p><p>— Так я точно не пропущу все веселье. Почему сидишь здесь? В темноте?</p><p>Колин сделал несколько уверенных шагов и остановился перед ним.</p><p>— Не хотел прощаться у всех на виду.</p><p>Эзра расплылся в хитрой улыбке, и она стала еще шире, когда Колин положил руки ему на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Небритый подбородок кололся. Щетина проехалась по коже, не в пример более грубая, чем у него. Тело охватила волна мурашек. Эзра почувствовал ответную дрожь Колина и мягко надавил ему на грудь. Сейчас не время, как бы ни хотелось обратного.</p><p>— Это начинает походить на традицию, — попытался он смягчить момент. Колин мрачно хмыкнул.</p><p>Протянув руку, Эзра коснулся двух очаровательных родинок на его левой щеке. Точно мелкие брызги засохшей крови.</p><p>— Будь осторожен, — затаив дыхание, попросил Колин, посмотрев ему в глаза.</p><p>— Всегда. Это не первое мое столкновение с тамплиерами.</p><p>Это было такое себе утешение, но Эзра действительно не испытывал волнения. Что бы им не сообщил Леандр, главная их задача на сегодняшний день — Плащаница. Эзра верил, что они не ошибались в своих выводах. Иначе зачем еще привлекать в Константинополь столько тамплиеров?</p><p>Мотивы византийцев ясны: они хотят вновь вернуть власть над городом, но против армии Османской Империи не смогут ничего сделать, раз уж не получилось это у последнего императора Константина при взятии столицы. Огромная армия Борджиа и их союзников больше не представляла опасности — разрознена благодаря итальянским ассасинам, и получить преимущество можно только имея что-то, что выходило бы за рамки привычного понимания вещей.</p><p>Пусть даже они охотились не за Плащаницей, но чем, как не Частицей Эдема, может оказаться это самое преимущество? </p><p>— Жаль, что не могу пойти с вами, — хмуро проговорил Колин. Эзра выразительно промолчал, медленно поглаживая его щеку.</p><p>Колин перехватил руку, пальцы сомкнулись на запястье. Губы прижались к центру раскрытой ладони, и на краткий миг сердце Эзры пропустило удар.</p><p>— Когда мы сядем на корабль, обещаю не выпускать тебя из каюты до самого порта. — Кожу обожгло горячим дыханием, глаза Колина сверкнули демоническим огнем.</p><p>Чего Эзра никак не ожидал, так это что Колин с готовностью примет правила игры, поборов страхи и предрассудки, а просто позволит себе чувствовать и дарить любовь. Здесь и сейчас.</p><p>— Теперь мне точно придется вернуться живым, — не своим голосом прохрипел Эзра и, чтобы скрыть возбуждение, неловко улыбнулся и попытался отшутиться. — Нужно почаще рисковать собой. Гляди, так и замуж позовешь, <i>canim,</i> мой дорогой.</p><p>Колин фыркнул, на прощание еще раз поцеловав ладонь, и отпустил руку.</p><p>— Не забудь де Клари, — шутливо подначил он и сам отошел к постели, чтобы взять хронику.</p><p>Забрав мешок с книгой, Эзра невинно поцеловал Колина в щеку, как частенько приветствовали друг друга турки, и вышел на улицу. Ему с трудом удалось заставить себя уйти, но иначе их прощание рискнуло затянуться, а там уже и закат не за горами.</p><p>Прежде чем Эзра успел покинуть лагерь цыган, у самых ворот его нагнал Ру, чтобы пожелать удачи.</p><p>— Я присмотрю за Колином, — пообещал он и подмигнул. Тем самым глазом, у которого была голубая радужка.</p><p>— Надеюсь, сегодня меня не придется отогревать после купания в Золотом Роге, — усмехнулся Эзра.</p><p>— Ты уж постарайся, — хохотнул Ру. — Хотя если что, Колин всегда сможет тебя согреть.</p><p>— Прекрати. — Эзра несильно стукнул его по плечу.</p><p>Губы Ру растянулись в хитрой улыбке.</p><p>— Утешай себя мыслью, что я ничего не вижу, мой мальчик.</p><p>Эзра не стал отвечать. Сжав в кулаке верх мешка, он толкнул тяжелую створку ворот и вышел на залитую солнцем улицу бедного константинопольского района.</p><p>Он почти забыл времена, когда просто так гулял по городу, наслаждаясь теплой погодой, слушая обрывки чужих разговоров, и не опасался ходить без капюшона.</p><p>Эзра не исключал вероятности, что его могут увидеть проходящие мимо ассасины, либо патрули заметят его с крыш, но именно ассасинское одеяние, скрывающее лицо, позволяло бродить неузнанным. Ни один ассасин не станет без повода останавливать другого ассасина на улице именно потому, что одно из правил гласило: скрывайся у всех на виду. А что, как не внезапная встреча, могла привлечь нежелательное внимание к случайному прохожему.</p><p>Во время обучения и после, получая новый чин в иерархии Братства, как даи, рафик или мастер-ассасин, им вбивали в голову, что поспешность удел слабых. Только терпение, точность и правильно выверенный момент могут стать залогом успеха, чтобы выполнение миссии не привело к случайным жертвам и не пострадало мирное население. Второе правило: не позволяй клинку поразить невиновного.</p><p>И последнее правило, самое главное: не подставляй под удар Братство. Не выдавай своих братьев врагу, не допускай того, чтобы неосторожные действия позволили рассекретить ассасинов.</p><p>Эзра как мантру повторял про себя правила, описанные в кодексе великим ментором Альтаиром ибн Ла-Ахадом, всю дорогу до Ипподрома. Напоминание о том, кем он является, успокаивали, не позволяли забыть о своем предназначении.</p><p>Прибыв на место, Эзра огляделся, высматривая Юсуфа.</p><p>О былом величии Ипподрома императоров Византии напоминали лишь массивные каменные ярусы трибун да установленные в центре гигантского сооружения колонны и памятники, высеченные в честь правителей, либо похищенные у побежденных в ходе военных походов. Неухоженная широкая арена для колесниц поросла сорняками, доходившими до пояса, через каменные щербатые дороги пробивалась трава. Однако большого ущерба землетрясение не принесло, разве что колоннам наверху: все, что могло обрушиться, уже успело это сделать во время завоевания Мехмеда.</p><p>На южной части Ипподрома ближе к богатому району города местные жители разбили стихийный рынок у подножия обелисков Феодосия и Константина. Впрочем, торговля продолжалась годами, и стражники не разгоняли лавочников. В отличие от тех, которые предпринимали отчаянные попытки обосноваться близ Арсенала или верфи султана.</p><p>— <i>Merhaba, kardeşim,</i> — приветствовал Эзра, заметив Юсуфа, спускающегося по выщербленной лестнице с верхних зрительских ярусов.</p><p>— А я гадал, ты ли это или за мной послало Братство, — невесело признался Юсуф, Эзре не понравился его тон.</p><p>— Что произошло?</p><p>— Тамплиеры, — ожидаемо ответил Юсуф и поманил его следовать за собой. — С утра осадили нашу вторую базу в Галате. Я поставил Вали командовать обороной.</p><p>— Они времени зря не теряют, — неодобрительно отозвался Эзра.</p><p>— И явно неспроста выбрали напасть именно сегодня.</p><p>— Я подумал именно об этом. Надеются разделить силы.</p><p>— Им видимо невдомек, что мы с тобой действуем отдельно от Братства. Видать ожидают, что мы собрались выступить решительно, и дали нам возможность расставить приоритеты между базой в Галате и портом.</p><p>— Они боятся, — резюмировал Эзра, когда они вышли на людную улицу. — Знают, что мы можем достойно им противостоять, потому пытаются действовать хитростью.</p><p>Он замер, почувствовав нечто сродни вмешательства в собственную голову. Юсуф, идущий впереди, тоже остановился, и молча обернулся, уставившись на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. Окружение подернулось дымкой, став искусственным, нереальным. Ненастоящим.</p><p>— Криденс, прости, но нам придется прерваться.</p><p>Женский голос, смутно знакомый, прозвучал будто в его голове и одновременно огласил все окрестности. Эзра не понимал, как никто кроме него ничего не слышит. Никто не стал озираться по сторонам, Юсуф не подал виду, что его взволновало то, чему Эзра не мог найти здравого объяснения.</p><p>И кто такой Криденс?..</p><p>Криденса буквально выбросило из собственного тела, вырвало из тела Эзры. Осознал себя он только когда очутился в виртуально созданном Коридоре Памяти, внутри фоновой текстуры воссоздаваемой Анимусом реальности.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что за фокусы? — был его первый вопрос, когда он вновь оказался посреди Убежища и обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле.<p>— Прости еще раз, мне пришлось прервать сессию. —  Ребекка суетилась вокруг Криденса, отключая его от Малышки и разрывая связь с предком. — Уильям переслал от Люси новый программный код для Анимуса Абстерго. Хочу их сравнить. Может, смогу что-то переработать и облегчить Малышку.</p><p>Криденс выглядел неважно, да и чувствовал себя вероятно так же. Грейвзу было знакомо это ощущение по тому случаю, когда он десинхронизировался. Очень некстати он вспомнил причину, которая и привела к этой самой десинхронизации.</p><p>— А где Шон? — неожиданно спросил Криденс, оглядев комнату, и заметил Грейвза. Тот непринужденно поднял ладонь в знак приветствия, на что получил в ответ кивок и слабую улыбку.</p><p>— Я связала его и бросила в грузовик, — пожав плечами, объяснила Ребекка, и села обратно за свой рабочий стол. — Хочу передать его Абстерго.</p><p>После шутки Шона, что она является тамплиером, Грейвз перестал обращать внимание, когда Ребекка и сама начала острить на эту тему.</p><p>— Ясно, — ухмыльнулся Криденс и попытался аккуратно подняться с кресла. Грейвз убедил себя не помогает ему, ожидая напороться на осуждающий взгляд. — И что же нам тогда делать в свободное время?</p><p>— Можем пойти потренироваться, — дежурно предложил Грейвз, хотя понимал, что Криденс чувствует себя ослабевшим после стресса.</p><p>Возможно, Ребенка увидела что-то в выражении его лица или интонации…</p><p>— Я бы не советовала тренироваться на складе, — невзначай посоветовала она.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Там пишут камеры. Вдруг Шон решит пересмотреть записи.</p><p>По всей видимости Ребекке было известно больше, чем хотелось бы Грейвзу или Криденсу.</p><p>— Можно пойти в город, — предложил тот, растирая запястья и разминая ноги.</p><p>— Разве это не опасно? — хотя Грейвз помнил их с Шоном вылазку, и та прошла без неприятностей, словно они обычные туристы, но с того момента его больше не приглашали прогуляться по улицам Барселоны.</p><p>— С Криденсом тебе ничего не грозит, — с улыбкой пообещала Ребекка. — Этот мальчик может за себя постоять.</p><p>На удачу им подвернулся теплый сентябрьский день, что Грейвз невольно провел параллели с вылазками Колина и Эзры. Погода в те дни тоже радовала. Хотя возможно все дело в Анимусе, и у него просто не было программного кода для симуляции погодных условий, а дождь или солнце — это не сильно влияло на выполнение миссий.</p><p>Грейвз любовался спортивной походкой Криденса, четко выверенным шагом, прямой осанкой, черной блестящей гривой волос. Он гарцевал, точно породистый жеребец на тренировочном манеже, демонстрируя крутой норов смельчаку, отважившемуся его обкатать.</p><p>«Да и размер, прямо скажем…» — подумал он, и шею обдало жаром при мысли о том, как он в отчаянии заявился посреди ночи к Криденсу.</p><p>— Куда пойдем? В кафе? Бар? — буднично спросил он, надеясь, что голос звучит если не уверенно, то хотя бы не подозрительно жалко.</p><p>Криденс потянулся за спину, видимо собираясь нащупать капюшон, будто хотел спрятаться от назойливого разглядывания, но осознав, что на нем не ветровка, бросил затею и разочарованно выдохнул.</p><p>— Первое свидание? — прагматично усмехнулся он.</p><p>— Знаю, выходит неромантично: сначала секс, потом свидание, — покаянно признал Грейвз, хотя раскаяния не испытывал. Утром они не успели обсудить то, что между ними произошло, но делать вид, как Колин после первого поцелуя, что ничего не было, в его планы не входило.</p><p>— Это был не секс, — расплывшись в нахальной улыбке, вынес вердикт Криденс. — Так, невинная забава.</p><p>Грейвз едва не задохнулся от вызова, отчетливо звучавшего в словах.</p><p>— Теперь ты просто обязан показать мне, что подразумеваешь под настоящим сексом.</p><p>Криденс хитро скосил на него глаза.</p><p>— А вы знаете толк во флирте, мистер Грейвз.</p><p>«Кто бы говорил», — хотелось возразить ему.</p><p>Мистер Грейвз. Подумать только… Грейвз не чувствовал себя старым, ему только тридцать пять, но рядом с Криденсом будто сбросил еще пятнадцать, став его ровесником, и осознавал, что как и в молодости готов совершать безбашенные глупости.</p><p>— Пойдем на крышу, — предложил он, внезапно вспомнив, как Эзра затащил Колина на крышу цыганского лагеря, чтобы показать закат.</p><p>— Может, я и научился паркурить почти как Эзра, но ты — нет, — заметно удивился Криденс.</p><p>— А на что пожарная лестница? — ответил Грейвз, не видя проблемы.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — протянул Криденс и подмигнул. — Хочешь поиграть в ролевую, вообразив себя ассасином?</p><p>— А что, если и да? — с бравадой согласился Грейвз.</p><p>К счастью Криденс догадался прихватить из Убежища наличность, так что помимо поиска подходящего дома, оборудованного доступной пожарной лестницей, они заглянули в ресторан с едой на вынос и магазин.</p><p>— Так где на самом деле Шон? — повторил вопрос Криденс, прицениваясь к каждому зданию, будь то жилой дом или промышленное сооружение.</p><p>— Отправился в порт, чтобы встретиться с Гэвином Бэнксом, — объяснил Грейвз. Он тоже присматривался к зданиям. У него закралось чувство, будто они ищут не место для пикника, а пытаются подобрать позицию, которая бы сгодилась в качестве наблюдательной точки. Профдеформация после ассасинских будней.</p><p>— Как, Альтаир II в Барселоне? Вероятно какие-то новости, которые нельзя передать через Гефест, — рассудил Криденс и резко остановился перед невысоким кирпичным забором, расписанном граффити, позади которого возвышался заброшенный, судя по выбитым окнам, четырехэтажный дом. — Идеально.</p><p>Криденс оглянулся по сторонам, дождался, когда приедет автомобиль, и шустро перебрался через забор. Не растерявшись, Грейвз отдал ему пакет с едой и, не теряя времени, перемахнул следом. Территория выглядела удручающие, здесь явно никто не появлялся несколько лет. Действительно, идеально.</p><p>Они направились по аллее между корпусов — за четырехэтажным зданием располагался небольшой промышленный комплекс, — пока не нашли то, что искали: пожарную лестницу для эвакуации персонала, у подножия которой успело вырасти небольшое дерево.</p><p>Поднявшись по железной лестнице на четвертый этаж, Криденс отдал Грейвзу пакет и задумчиво положил ладонь на перила. Вертикальной лестницы, ведущей непосредственно на крышу, предсказуемо не было, вероятно подъем был где-то внутри самого предприятия. Они могли бы пробраться в здание через дверь или окно первого этажа, хотя служебный выход на крышу наверняка заблокирован каким-нибудь амбарным замком.</p><p>— Мы ведь пойдем до конца? — на всякий случай уточнил Грейвз.</p><p>— Мы пойдем до конца, — подтвердил Криденс, вытерев ладони о штанины. — Только не мешай.</p><p>Оперевшись на красную кирпичную стену, Криденс поднялся по горизонтальным перекладинам ограждения балкона и уверенно встал на перила. Тут-то юношеский максимализм и подвел Грейвза, потому что он настороженно глянул вниз и понял, что если Криденс оступится, он может не успеть схватить его. Но Криденса по всей видимости это не беспокоило. Почувствовав опору под ногами, он подпрыгнул вверх и ухватился за бортик крыши. Благо при высоком росте у него были еще и длинные руки, и цепкие пальцы.</p><p>Бросив пакет под ноги и готовясь в любую секунду броситься к Криденсу, чтобы успеть схватить его за руку, он с замершим сердцем наблюдал, как тот уперся подошвами в стену, покрепче ухватился за бортик, и, перебирая ногами, сумел нащупать удачно раскрошившийся между кирпичами шов, впихнув в него нос правого кроссовка, а левый примостил на наличнике двери, ведущей в здание.</p><p>Весь подъем занял у него не больше леденящих душу Грейвза двадцати секунд, хотя тому казалось, что прошло значительно дольше, потому что за это время он успел прокрутить в голове все ужасы, на которое способно его сознание, представляя, как Криденс срывается вниз.</p><p>— Твоя очередь, — пропел Криденс, развеселившись. Видимо оценил испуг, написанный на его лице. Грейвз передал ему пакет и попытался мысленно подготовиться к такому же подъему, но Криденс свесился за бортик и протянул ему руки. — Я буду тебя страховать.</p><p>Грейвз порадовался, что их регулярные тренировки пришлись очень кстати — во всяком случае он находился в довольно подтянутой форме, и мышцы и суставы не протестовали против экстремальных нагрузок.</p><p>Последовав примеру Криденса и насухо вытерев об одежду ладони, Грейвз крепко ухватился за его руки. Поднявшись на пару перекладин ограды, он на свой страх и риск встал на перила. Раз уж он решил идти до конца, то не имел права отступать.</p><p>— Я потащу тебя наверх, а ты постарайся закинуть ногу на наличник. Идет? — улыбаясь, спросил Криденс.</p><p>— Идет. Но не гарантирую, что у меня получится. — Грейвз все же решил сделать себе небольшую скидку, зная, что тот правильно поймет его сомнения.</p><p>— Получится, — заверил Криденс и низким голосом добавил. — Наверху тебя ждет награда.</p><p>— С этого и надо было начинать, — усмехнулся Грейвз, глубоко вздохнув. Он попытался сосредоточиться на совершенно несексуальной кирпичной кладке, потому что обещание награды заставило мочки ушей потеплеть, а по телу, несмотря на неуместность момента, разлилась волна легкого возбуждения.</p><p>На счет «три» Криденс, упершись ногами в невысокий бортик крыши, дернул на себя Грейвза как раз в тот момент, когда сам Грейвз сделал усилие и оттолкнулся от перил, будто пытался взмыть в небо.</p><p>— Я держу тебя, я держу, — затараторил Криденс, сцепив зубы. Грейвз будто барахтался в воде, вслепую ища ногами опору. — Дверь. Закинь ногу на дверь! — скомандовал он.</p><p>— Боюсь, я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — пропыхтел Грейвз. Ему удалось упереть подошву правого ботинка в кирпичную кладку, но левой ноге проку от этого не было. Слишком низко, он не может как цапля задрать ногу наверх.</p><p>— Фигня, — в сердцах выплюнул Криденс и рассмеялся. — Ты мне все руки вытянешь.</p><p>— Отпускай, — велел Грейвз. — Вторая попытка.</p><p>— Черта с два.</p><p>Криденс дернул Грейвза на себя еще раз, и тот едва не впечатался лбом в кирпичи. Опомнившись, он снова шаркнул ногой в направлении двери. И еще раз.</p><p>На четвертую попытку он все же смог нащупать наличник и истерично захохотал.</p><p>— Да, детка!</p><p>— Меньше разговоров, больше действий, — немного сердито велел Криденс и снова дернул Грейвза на себя. — Хватайся за бортик, мать твою. Я отпущу одну руку.</p><p>Приложив немалые усилия, Грейвзу все же удалось вцепиться рукой в бортик, и он немного ободрал кожу. Свободной рукой Криденс ухватил его за воротник куртки и потащил на себя.</p><p>— Ты меня задушишь, — просипел Грейвз, хватаясь покрепче за бортик.</p><p>— Переживешь.</p><p>Немыслимым образом Криденсу все же удалось втянуть Грейвза на бортик крыши, и он упал спиной вперед, раскинув руки, после того как убедился, что тот надежно висит, и его не кренит назад. Немного передохнув и отдышавшись, Грейвз перестал сучить ногами в воздухе и перевалился через бортик к Криденсу.</p><p>— Надо было мне остаться внизу и подсадить тебя, — тяжело дыша, запоздало сообразил Криденс и вновь рассмеялся.</p><p>— Подталкивать меня в зад? — хрипло спросил Грейвз, развалившись рядом на покрытой растрескавшимся от времени рубероидом крыше.</p><p>— В такой зад грех не подтолкнуть, — философски заметил Криденс. — Но это мы можем устроить позже.</p><p>— У тебя странные понятия о флирте, дорогой, — широко улыбаясь, заключил Грейвз. — Где моя награда?</p><p>Удивленно подняв бровь, Криденс подполз к Грейвзу и склонился над ним.</p><p>— Это для начала, — пообещал он и накрыл его губы ртом. Грейвз жадно ответил, учащенно дыша, и вцепился в ткань кофты на груди, не желая отпускать.</p><p>— А будет продолжение? — спросил Грейвз, когда Криденс все же отстранился от него.</p><p>— Посмотрим, как пойдет, — игриво отозвался Криденс и напоследок легко чмокнул его в губы.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это будет того стоить.</p><p>— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — загадочно ответил Криденс и подтянул к себе пакет. — Так, что тут у нас? Этот подъем меня утомил.</p><p>Грейвз перекатился на бок и оперся на локоть, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Криденс роется в пакете.</p><p>— Тебе виднее, ты же сам и заказывал, пока я ходил за вином.</p><p>— Пригодился эффект просачивания, чтобы объясняться на испанском? — с интересом спросил Криденс, достав из пакета бумажный сверток.</p><p>Грейвз нахмурился, пытаясь воскресить в памяти свой поход в магазин. Говорили ли с ним по-английски или же он сам без помех объяснился с продавцом на испанском?</p><p>— Кажется да.</p><p>— Здорово, — просиял Криденс и вручил ему один из свертков.</p><p>Грейвз был поражен, насколько разительные перемены он видел в Криденсе. Вряд ли дело только в «невинной забаве», как тот выразился, но казалось, будто он перестал наконец-то быть собранным, холодным и просто ослабил напряженную пружину внутри, позволяя вести себя…</p><p>Естественным. Вот оно, слово, которое он так тщательно подбирал. Естественный, искренний и непосредственный. Он словно понял, что можно больше не бояться Грейвза, не держать себя с ним настороженно, и воплотил то, что не давало покоя — Криденс перестал подбирать особую тактику для общения, пытаясь завоевать расположение. Криденс доверял ему.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Эмпанада. Я взял со свининой и сыром. Решил воспользоваться возможностью, пока не видит Ребекка, и на нас не могут прогневаться вегетарианские боги.</p><p>Криденс снова залез в пакет, извлек оттуда бутылку вина и принялся разглядывать этикетку.</p><p>— Я не большой знаток, так что взял то, что мне порекомендовали.</p><p>— Вы, ирландцы, знатоки только в пиве и виски? — ухмыльнулся Криденс, и Грейвз в шутку хлопнул его по колену.</p><p>Немного затихнув и занявшись едой, Грейвз наконец-то обратил внимание на место, где они оказались. Все дома, которые были выше их временного прибежища, находились на значительном удалении, так что чтобы их разглядеть, пришлось бы сильно поднапрячь зрение или вооружиться биноклем.</p><p>На самой же крыше не было ничего, кроме сухих листьев, принесенных ветром, да небольшой надстройки, откуда и вел выход на крышу. Дверь выглядела надежно запертой, а значит их усилия по подъему и нежелание искать альтернативный путь оказались не напрасными.</p><p>Грейвз распечатал вино, предусмотрительно взяв бутылку с алюминиевой крышкой, а не деревянной пробкой, потому что не хотел искать среди подручных предметов что-то, что сгодилось бы в качестве штопора.</p><p>— За нас, — провозгласил он, сделав глоток прямо из горла, и передал бутылку с аппетитом жующему Криденсу.</p><p>— За нас, — он поддержал тост и пригубил немного вина. Посмаковал на языке и одобрительно кивнул. — Неплохо, совсем неплохо. Особенно с эмпанадой.</p><p>Они непринужденно говорили о всякой чепухе и будто намеренно обходили стороной тему ассасинов и Анимуса, потому что после того, как выяснили дислокацию Шона, в разговорах ни разу не всплывали имена ни Эзры, ни Колина, ни объектов их изучения в целом. Оно и понятно — они слишком много времени проводили в Убежище. Оказавшись наконец-то на свободе, хотелось подальше абстрагироваться от конфликта с тамплиерами и просто побыть самими собой. Без тревог, без груза ответственности.</p><p>После испанских жареных пирожков Грейвзу пришлось немного напрячься, поскольку Криденс вытащил, точно фокусник, еще один кулек, из которого торчали золотистые кончики тонких жареных колбасок из заварного крема.</p><p>— Я хотел взять к чуррос горячий шоколад, но решил, что горячим он уже не будет, когда мы доберемся до крыши. К тому же он мог пролиться.</p><p>Грейвз с похолодевшим сердцем предвкушал тот момент, подобный несущемуся на Землю метеориту, когда Криденс возьмет чуррос в рот. И слава богам, что от шоколада он решил воздержаться, поскольку макания и слизывания шоколада Грейвз бы точно не выдержал. Его организм и без того недвусмысленно отреагировал на одну лишь фантазию…</p><p>Совершенно очевидно, чего этим добивался Криденс и почему вместо злополучных чуррос не выбрал какую-нибудь другую хрень.</p><p>— Скажи, ты ведь влюблен в Колина? — вдруг спросил Грейвз, оттягивая неизбежное и вероятнее всего охлаждая задор обоих.</p><p>— С чего ты решил? — удивленно спросил Криденс, остановив занесенную над кульком руку.</p><p>— Разве нет? — Грейвз старался тщательно выбирать формулировки, чтобы ненароком не обидеть Криденса, и все же его вчерашнее нежелание отвечать продолжало беспокоить. —  Поэтому ты изначально согласился пойти со мной на контакт? Еще до знакомства.</p><p>Криденс не спешил с ответом. Это уже было добрым знаком. Во всяком случае он не требовал свернуть затронутую тему.</p><p>— Возможно, сначала. Из-за чувств Эзры, — наконец ответил он. — Но я никогда не позволял себе смешивать реальность и Анимус. В отличие от тебя, — он обвиняющее ткнул в Грейвза пальцем. — Ты влюбился в парня, которому больше пятиста лет.</p><p>— Я не влюбился! И не был бы столь категоричен, — попытался увильнуть от прямого ответа Грейвз. — Я, Колин, ты, Эзра… Из-за эффекта просачивания иногда все путается в голове. Как понять, что эти чувства настоящие? То, что чувствуют они… Я вижу химию между ними, проживал в Анимусе их сближение. Но что насчет нас?</p><p>— Я сознательно согласился на предложение Уильяма, — не смотря на него, Криденс все же выдернул один чуррос и задумчиво уставился на него, будто тот знал ответ. — Да, меня беспокоили чувства Эзры к Колину, и я не верил, что с тобой будет нечто подобное.</p><p>— Но разве это не их чувства? Разве мы не проецируем их эмоции на себя и друг друга?</p><p>Грейвз четко уяснил для себя позицию Криденса. Более того, она нравилась ему. Вдохновляла, вселяла надежду. Но голос разума не позволял до конца отпустить беспокойства.</p><p>— И я готов возродить их, — предельно серьезно ответил Криденс. — Я разделяю Эзру с Колином, и я разделяю нас. Но если ты против, то я не собираюсь настаивать и принуждать тебя. Тебя заводит Эзра? Живи с этим, но только больше не беспокой меня по ночам. А я не побеспокою тебя.</p><p>— Меня не заводит…</p><p>— Да ну? — фыркнул Криденс. — Именно поэтому ты называл меня его именем и звал среди ночи?</p><p>— Поэтому ты не стал мне вчера отвечать? — уточнил Грейвз, понимая, что на озвученную претензию нет смысла возражать. — Когда я спросил про то, кого ты представляешь? Мне казалось, что тебя это только еще больше завело.</p><p>У Грейвза возникло стойкое чувство, что он окончательно запутался.</p><p>— Боже, как с тобой иногда сложно, — сердито откусив целую треть от чурроса, простонал Криденс и продолжил, жуя: — А что мне было делать? Ты пришел ко мне. Я должен был тебя выгнать? Подумал, что проще смириться и получить удовольствие, чем принимать все это близко к сердцу. А там… может, после оргазма у тебя что-то вдруг прояснится в голове.</p><p>Еще никогда в своей жизни Грейвз не чувствовал себя настолько плохо из-за того, что вынуждал мучиться другого человека. Он хотел правды? Он ее получил. Криденс опрокинул ее ему на голову, точно чан ледяной воды.</p><p>— Значит, я действительно тебе нравлюсь? — Грейвз больше сказал это в пустоту, чем спрашивал Криденса. Протянув руку, он взял его ладонь и переплел пальцы.</p><p>— Даже твои безумные тараканы в голове, — грустно хмыкнул Криденс и помотал головой. — Ты наверняка жалеешь, что решил спросить, но я устал носить это в себе. Это медленно убивает меня. Так что я точно ни о чем не жалею.</p><p>Грейвз понял, что действия будут красноречивее любых слов.</p><p>Он привлек Криденса к себе, печального и опустошенного этим разговором, погладил щеку, и тот послушно прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущению.</p><p>Грейвз прижался губами рядом с ухом, потерся носом о короткие волосы на виске. Он едва прикусил мочку, между зубов мазнув по ней кончиком языка, но все же уловил, как вздрогнул Криденс.</p><p>Как вообще Грейвз мог столько времени не замечать, травить себя и Криденса… Какое им дело до Колина и Эзры? У них была своя судьба, которую они уже давно воплотили в жизнь. К чему цепляться за их образы, когда рядом есть живой человек, тянущийся за лаской, вниманием и любовью.</p><p>Разумеется, отношения Эзры и Колина позволили им не только повстречать друг друга, за что Грейвз был им безмерно благодарен, но и послужили катализатором, чтобы посмотреть на ситуацию иначе, допустить мысль, что все может быть… так. Сняли с глаз шоры, не позволявшие увидеть, что человек, находящийся рядом с ним, это тот самый человек, который так нужен. Который наполняет красками серость будней и заставляет сердце заходиться от восторга переполняющих чувств и ярких эмоций.</p><p>Ни высокие технологии, позволившие собрать Анимус, ни поиски загадочных Частиц Эдема, ничто не могло для Грейвза сравниться с тем, что в его ДНК и ДНК Криденса сохранилась история двух людей, каждый день переворачивающая его жизнь с ног на голову. Их жизнь.</p><p>Грейвз забрал из его рук чуррос, отправил их обратно в пакет, поцеловал Криденса за ухом, и тот склонил голову набок, чтобы губы спустились ниже, рот засосал нежную кожу, возможно даже отставил пульсирующую отметину.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не заслуживаешь оказанного тебе доверия, — едва шевеля губами, произнес Криденс. Пальцы потянулись к его ремню, чтобы выдернуть из-за пояса футболку.</p><p>— Абсолютно. Я идиот, — согласился Грейвз, поглаживая точеные скулы.</p><p>Криденс одним слитным движением подался к нему, расположившись между согнутых в коленях ног, и поцеловал в уголок рта.</p><p>— Еще какой, — подтвердил Криденс. Проворные пальцы расстегнули пряжку, следом поддалась молния. Он надавил ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь, и Грейвз покорно откинулся назад. Ему пришлось приподнять бедра, чтобы Криденс немного стащил вниз джинсы и белье. Сам Криденс не спешил избавляться от одежды. Он просто смотрел. Но, черт подери, <i>как</i> он смотрел.</p><p>— Я хочу тебя, — шепотом сказал Криденс, и Грейвза прошил озноб от тихих вкрадчивых интонаций.</p><p>— Как именно ты хочешь? — вмиг севшим голосом проговорил Грейвз. Криденс не ответил. Он улыбался.</p><p>Склонившись над ним, Криденс прижался губами к животу, оставил языком влажный след до пупка и двинулся обратно. Лизнул кожу, потерся носом о жесткие волосы на лобке и жадно втянул воздух, наслаждаясь возбуждением Грейвза, который уже не находил себе места. Ему хотелось расслабиться, отдав себя в полное распоряжение Криденса, и при этом направлять, запоминать каждое движение, следить за губами и пальцами.</p><p>Криденс за резинку спустил белье ниже, освобождая уже твердый член. Не давая Грейвзу и десяти секунд, чтобы морально подготовить себя продержаться как можно дольше, Криденс сжал его член в кулаке, несколько раз двинул им и, сжав у основания, взял головку в рот.</p><p>Грейвз не сдержал нецензурного возгласа.</p><p>Он рефлекторно толкнулся наверх, но Кридерс с силой надавил на его бедра, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Горячий влажный рот. Вся вселенная сосредоточилась лишь на нем. На тесноте, с которой губы обнимают член, на мягком, но настойчивом давлении языка. Сейчас бы очень кстати пришлась простыня, которую можно было бы комкать, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, но они все еще были на крыше, а не в уютной постели.</p><p>Грейвз положил ладонь на затылок Криденса, не давя, чтобы он взял глубже, потому что самому бы вряд ли понравилось подобное обращение, а просто вплел пальцы в его волосы и слегка помассировал кожу. Он готов был поклясться, что слышал до боли знакомый звук расстегиваемой молнии, и даже нашел в себе силы, чтобы поднять голову и проверить догадку. И действительно, оперевшись на его бедро и придерживая член одной рукой, другую Криденс запустил в джинсы и стал дрочить. Грейвз завороженно следил, как плавно и уверенно движется его рука, ублажая себя.</p><p>— Ты меня убиваешь, — прохрипел Грейвз. Взгляд прикипел к лицу. Его сводило с ума, как эти шикарные губы растягиваются, принимая член, как покачивается голова, трепещут длинные ресницы.</p><p>Криденс поднял взгляд, гипнотически уставился на него, продолжая посасывать головку и видимо что-то для себя решая. Хитро подмигнув, он раскрыл рот шире и заглотил глубже, насаживаясь на член. Почти до самого основания. С уголка рта стекла капля слюны.</p><p>— Ох, твою мать! — прошипел Грейвз, прогнувшись в спине и все же поддав бедрами навстречу. Тело конвульсивно дернулось в восхитительной судороге, а яйца поджались, низ живота охватил огонь. Колени мелко подрагивали, грозя сомкнуться, так что Криденсу пришлось надавить на них, раскрывая Грейвза шире.</p><p>Он довольно заурчал, точно кот, когда Грейвз погладил его за ухом, и попытался заглотить глубже, расслабляя горло, чтобы насадиться до самого основания. Можно было только гадать, откуда у него такие познания в минете. Интернет или личный опыт? Ни одна девушка, желавшая сделать Грейвзу приятно, никогда не вытворяла подобного. Возможно, считали себя слишком стеснительными для таких откровений? Но Криденс определенно не был скромником. Он не играл в недотрогу, а говорил и делал то, что думал, даже если для окружающих это было чересчур.</p><p>Грейвз медленно плавился в тесном плену жаркого влажного рта, поверхностно дыша, точно его душили. Кислорода и правда не хватало для нормальной работы мозга: перед глазами все плыло, и самого Грейвза будто качало на волнах. Криденс давил языком на член, прижимая его к нёбу. Он выпускал его и снова брал в рот, умудряясь ластиться к гладящим его рукам, пока Грейвз не захрипел и не выплеснулся ему в горло.</p><p>Под финал он еще раз сделал глотательное движение, вбирая в рот уже не такой твердый член, непристойно проехался по нему губами, сложив их в идеальную букву «о», почти от самого основания до головки.</p><p>Грейвз растекся по крыше, содрагаясь от неотпускающей посторгазменной неги.</p><p>— У тебя восхитительно раздрызганный вид, — сиплым после глубокого минета голосом проговорил Криденс, стоя на коленях и продолжая себе лениво дрочить.</p><p>Грейвз блаженно рассмеялся, полностью подтверждая слова, и скосил на него глаза.</p><p>— А ты будто где-то валялся. — Он расплылся в улыбке, наслаждаясь тем, в какой беспорядок привел волосы Криденса. Словно того действительно валили на все подходящие и не очень горизонтальные поверхности.</p><p>— Я неотразим, — согласился Криденс, с вызовом подняв бровь. Взяв его руку, он направил ее к своей промежности. — Если ты уже немного пришел в себя, я бы не отказался от твоего участия.</p><p>Силы явно оставили Грейвза, но после просьбы у него открылось второе дыхание. Оперевшись на локти, он заставил себя подняться, встать на колени перед Криденсом. Вчера Грейвзу было не до того, но сейчас, при свете для, от него не укрылось, что крайняя плоть обрезана, головка полностью открыта. От мысли, что он и сам хотел бы отсосать Криденсу, рот наполнился слюной.</p><p>Плюнув себе на ладонь, Грейвз взял в руку, касаясь пальцев Криденса, внушительных размеров член, особенно в эрегированном состоянии, и сразу задал быстрый темп.</p><p>— О да, вот так, — облизав припухшие губы, похвалил Криденс с тихим стоном, и откинул голову назад, открывая шею, точно приглашал для вампирского поцелуя.</p><p>Резко и с оттяжкой отдрачивая, Грейвз приник к горлу, очерчивая линию челюсти, водя губами и языком по колким от щетины щекам и подбородку, пока наконец-то не добрался до губ. Губ, совсем недавно ласкавших его член и доводивших до исступления. Губ, хранящих его собственный вкус. Грейвза снова повело, и он вовлек его в жаркий, голодный поцелуй, заглушая стоны, пока Криденс не кончил ему в руку.</p><p>Его тело мелко потряхивало после разрядки. Измотанный, но невероятно довольный и счастливый, Криденс развернулся и устроился у Грейвза между ног, прижавшись спиной к груди. Крепко обняв, Грейвз прижался щекой к его виску, не в силах отвести взгляд от выглядывающей из расстегнутых джинсов головки.</p><p>— Сейчас, прямо в этот самый момент, мне кажется, что это самое настоящее, что я когда-либо испытывал, — сипло промолвил Криденс, буквально растекшийся в его руках.</p><p>— Мне тоже, — жарко прошептал Грейвз ему на ухо, и того выгнуло в его объятиях. — А еще мне кажется, что нам придется вызывать пожарную бригаду, потому что сами мы теперь отсюда вряд ли слезем.</p><p>— Чтобы потушить наш пожар? — Криденс хрипло рассмеялся, повернул голову и прижал ладонь к его щеке. — Ты не осведомлен о всех моих талантах, — заинтриговал он.</p><p>— Есть еще? — игриво прошептал Грейвз и многообещающе прикусил мочку.</p><p>— Теперь я знаю, как ты ведешься на награды. И если я пообещаю… не знаю… страстный с проникновением секс… Настоящий секс, между прочим, а не минет или дрочку, если слезешь отсюда без посторонней помощи, ты это выполнишь.</p><p>— Ты в курсе, что это шантаж, дорогой? — уткнувшись носом в висок, зашептал Грейвз, посылая по телу Криденса мурашки.</p><p>— Ну конечно я в курсе, — с сытой довольной улыбкой подтвердил Криденс, — за кого ты меня вообще принимаешь, <i>canim?</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>